


Love's Arrangement

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Arranged Marriage, ArrangedMarriage!Klaine, Gen, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 116,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he passed away, Kurt's father arranges a deal with Blaine Anderson, the son of the late Brock Anderson of Anderson Banks and Stocks – a marriage between him and his son, Kurt when he is of age. Kurt goes into a world that is so unfamiliar but more welcoming than with his step-mother and siblings, as Blaine's husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by my friend on Tumblr, everythingismydivision. Thank you so much!
> 
> This story was an inspiration for a story that I can no longer find. It was from the Phantom of the Opera fandom and it was called An Arranged Love by waytoointoerik. It was a really great story and I hadn't read it in years but sadly, I can no longer find it. So the idea formed from that story. 
> 
> Rated M for future smut chapters. Blaine is about twenty-four and Kurt is nineteen when they get married just to throw that out there. I wouldn't say this was based on any place in particular, because I never thought of that really. We'll just say picture New York in a far future or something of the sort – no flying cars or robots. So, not set in any place in particular, just what comes out of my head (scary right?)
> 
> Chapter 1 :: It's the day of the wedding and Kurt is being delivered to Blaine's manor for the ceremony by his step-mother and his two brothers. A mysterious car follows them. Kurt gets to meet his future husband face to face and gets a sense of relief when he is told some news.

"We will arrive shortly," the man said as patiently as he could to the nauseating woman in the backseat. Kurt admired the man's restraint. He was sitting beside his step-mother and his two brothers. A limousine was sent to gather them for the special occasion – Kurt's wedding. The ceremony, which was going to be held at his future husband's manor, was roughly an hour, almost two hours, away. That was two hours of having to stay in the limousine in the back with his family – only by marriage and with every sign he saw getting closer and closer, he could feel his heart race and his body eager to get out of the limousine.

"The last thing we want is to be late for a wedding!" the woman bellowed. Kurt sighed while his two brothers just snickered. They were about his age but acted more like five-year-olds.

"Yes, definitely want to see our dear brother marry a complete stranger for riches," one of them said. Kurt tried not to glare at the boy. Carlton was the eldest of the two while Henry was merely his shadow. Kurt hated both of them and the feeling was just as mutual.

"And cake!" Henry added.

"Boys, enough! I'm sure Kurt is nervous enough as it is," his stepmother, Greta, said in her fake sympathy voice. Kurt just looked at her briefly before looking back out the window. It was just a few months after Kurt's nineteenth birthday and he was getting married. Kurt was dressed in a white buttoned shirt with a silver vest and a tie to match. It was an outfit provided to him and it felt...great and expensive. The driver took a turn down a gravel road where Kurt saw rows of trees on either side of him. Apparently, the man lived out in the country. He could live with that.

"We're not lost, are we?" Carlton groaned.

"Now, you know the Anderson manor is way out in the middle of nowhere," Greta answered, annoyingly. The driver took another turn and pulled into a large driveway. Kurt reached for the handle but stopped when the driver informed him that he would open the door. Kurt didn't like stuff being done for him but he figured he'd let it slide, the driver had suffered enough with his intolerable family. He smiled at the kind man as he opened the door. Kurt got out slowly and moved out of the way, or rather was pushed out of the way by his brothers, so they could get out too. Kurt looked at the large manor. There were decorations and a few people in nice attire standing outside. He looked around to see the other cars parked in different areas, not an awful lot but quite a bit. One car stood out in particular. Kurt turned away and let out breath to calm his nerves.

"Damn. I bet you'll have your work cut out for you," Carlton teased and nudged Kurt against his arm. Kurt was about to respond when someone in a suit came walking down toward the family, mainly Kurt. He immediately recognized him.

"Hey, Kurt!" the man greeted as he engulfed him in a tight embrace. Kurt smiled.

"Mr. Montgomery," Kurt responded, politely. The man pulled away and sighed happily.

"I'm not your tutor anymore, Kurt, call me Wes. Now, I am to escort you into the manor. The ceremony will start soon. You'll see him once it starts," Wes said, comfortingly.

"Okay," Kurt responded as he let out a breath. Wes smiled as he showed Kurt the way up a pair of stone stairs.

"You are so kind, Wes," Greta said in a polite tone – one Wes was all too familiar with and hated it greatly.

"Mrs. Hummel, I request that you and your sons refer to me as Mr. Montgomery. Now, I will be escorting Kurt into the manor, it will be time soon. Please, don't be late or disrupt the ceremony," Wes said in a stern tone. Greta flared her nostrils but she let out a sigh and turned to her boys to give a warning glance before looking back at Wes.

"Of course," she responded. Wes nodded before he turned to Kurt and put his hand on the low of Kurt's back. Once they were both turned away from Kurt's family, Kurt could no longer hide the smile on his face.

"Is it inappropriate to say that I missed you?" Kurt said, softly. Wes laughed lightly as they walked into the manor.

"Not at all, you were my favorite pupil. And I'm glad that their ignorance did not rub off on you," Wes remarked. Kurt smiled in response as he walked into the large manor. Wes kept the door slightly cracked while Kurt took in the scenery. Clearly, the room was just an entryway. A couple of doors on either side of the walls – closets. And there was a hallway just before him. "This way," Wes gestured. Kurt took a deep breath and followed Wes down the hallway and turned a corner. It was a large room, possibly the living room area. There was a fireplace, and to his far right was a staircase and toward the end of the room were large windows and a sliding glass door – obviously leading to a backyard. There were tables covered with white cloths with large tins and lids. Kurt hadn't eaten anything before they left but he really couldn't stomach anything right now. He saw a few men and women going different directions, begging their pardons if one of them ran into him.

"Kurt?" Wes asked.

"Yes?"

"Feel free to look around, even go in the backyard if you want. We'll be starting in a few minutes so now's not the time to be wandering off and getting lost," Wes joked. Kurt laughed lightly.

"This place looks like you could get lost in it," Kurt responded.

"Trust me, I get lost sometimes and so does a lot of other people. I have to meet with Blaine now, but try to relax okay?" Wes said, gently. That was easier said than done but Kurt nodded as he watched Wes go up the staircase and disappear down another hallway. Kurt sighed and turned around to the sliding glass doors. His family wasn't around and it looked like nobody was in the backyard, he decided to take Wes up on his suggestion and walk outside. It was a pretty large backyard. But, he wouldn't expect anything less from the Anderson manor. It was a sight to see though. Too bad the wedding wasn't going to be outside but from the look in the sky, he had a feeling as to why. It looked like it would storm pretty soon. Kurt looked around the whole backyard. The thought of his dad came to him – he missed him so much.

* * *

"Blaine?" Wes knocked on a closed door. He turned the knob to see a fully dressed man sitting on his bed thumbing through a notebook. Wes gave a light smile as he closed the door behind him. "He's here," Wes added. Blaine looked up from the notebook and closed it quickly.

"How's he doing?" he asked, getting up from the bed.

"He's nervous, but he'll be all right. This is what you've been waiting for and I'm sure it's the same for him once the ceremony is over," Wes responded. Blaine smiled as he picked up the notebook and shoved it under the mattress. Blaine Anderson was the son of the late Brock Anderson and was one of the wealthiest families in the country. When Brock passed away, Blaine, being the only child, inherited the business and the manor. He adjusted his black vest and buttoned shirt. He wore the entire tuxedo except the coat – he hated wearing the coat.

"And the family?" Blaine asked, timidly. Wes groaned.

"Just the same as I remember. Everything is going according to contract. I told Kurt he could go out in the backyard," Wes added. Blaine walked over to one of the windows and pulled back the curtain. He smiled down at his future husband. He had that attire made specifically for Kurt. He looked away from the window.

"Do you have his ring by the way?" Blaine asked. Wes reached into his coat pocket, pulled out a black velvet box, and gave it to Blaine. The groom took the box and opened it. Inside was a silver ring with a couple of diamonds circling around it. There were a few leaf designs around each diamond. One of Wes's jobs was to get a ring for Kurt and for Blaine. This was the first time Blaine saw Kurt's ring. Wes still had the ring Kurt was going to give to Blaine and he hadn't seen it just yet. "It's perfect."

"I need to get to Kurt, but are you ready for this?" Wes asked, knowing full well what the answer was. Blaine took the ring out of the box and placed it in his pocket.

"I've been ready for the last few years."

* * *

"You're not trying to hide, are you?" a snide voice asked from behind Kurt. The groom turned around only to roll his eyes in response and turn back away.

"What do you want, Carlton?" Kurt asked still staring out toward the yard. The boy walked over to Kurt and stood beside him.

"This is going to be so sweet. Rich man Anderson taking a boy as his husband. I guess your dad knew what he was doing when he practically bribed him to take you out of our lives," Carlton responded, pretending to be interested in his fingernails. Kurt rolled his eyes. Carlton always did this. He was the most like his mother and Henry only followed along but he was still just as bad.

"Yes, your life was just hell with me around," Kurt said, sarcastically. Carlton just laughed.

"You better be careful with that mouth of yours. I'm sure it'll be used less for talking..." Carlton hinted. Kurt glared at his ignorant stepbrother.

"Shut-up, Carlton. Why don't you go find Greta and follow her around like the mamma's boy that you are," Kurt snapped. Carlton glared at Kurt and reached for his shirt.

"You really want to start this?" Carlton challenged. Even though Carlton and Henry were instructed not to touch Kurt, that didn't stop the emotional torment. Name-calling, being locked in a closet (course Kurt learned how to pick locks so that wasn't so bad), Carlton making derogatory remarks about Kurt, whether it be about his skin color or the way he talks, anything he could think of to make Kurt feel awful about himself.

"Is there a problem here?" Wes asked in a dangerously low voice. Carlton released Kurt's shirt and pretended to fix his collar.

"Of course not, we were just having a brotherly talk," Carlton answered. He touched Kurt's collar again, this time Kurt slapped it away. He glared at his stepbrother but Kurt looked back at him daring to do something else in Wes's presence.

"I think you are better suited elsewhere," Wes strongly suggested. Carlton let out a breath before he walked through the door and closed it behind him. Wes turned to Kurt and walked by him. "Did he hurt you?" Wes asked.

"No. He's just being the same prick self," Kurt answered. Wes was a little too familiar with Kurt's relationship with his stepbrothers.

"I'm sorry that they had to come...but it'll be over soon," Wes said, comfortingly. Kurt just gave a small smile in return. Wes went into his jacket pocket and pulled out another black velvet box. "This is the ring for Blaine." Kurt's eyes brightened a little. Wes had _accidentally_ let it slip as to what kind of ring Blaine was going to have for Kurt and Kurt wanted their rings to somehow match. Kurt liked silver rings and Blaine liked gold ones – so the ring was the exact same type of Blaine's only his was gold with two leaves that were a light shade of red. He ran the idea by Wes one time. When Wes told him what kind of ring Blaine was getting for him, Kurt hesitated to get the same kind. He feared Blaine would be upset that Kurt knew the design and copied him. Wes assured him that Blaine would be flattered that Kurt wanted their rings to match – so that's what he did. Kurt took the box and opened it. It was the first time he had seen the ring and he smiled. The ring was perfect. Just the same ring only it was gold. He closed the box and handed it back to Wes.

"It's perfect," Kurt responded. Wes couldn't help but chuckle at the response. He took the box and put it in his coat pocket. He looked at his phone and sighed.

"It's time," Wes said. Kurt gulped as he turned to the sliding doors. He heard some music start to play. It really was time. Kurt let out a breath as he followed Wes into the house. There were people seated in different areas of the room. He saw his stepmother and brothers sitting together. Wes guided Kurt over to where he was going to stand – he was going to get married now.

* * *

It had been the first time Kurt had ever seen Blaine in person. He had only seen a picture of him one time when one of his friends showed him on a cover of some magazine. He was handsome, definitely handsome. And seeing him in person was a lot better than a picture. Kurt knew a few things about Blaine and Blaine knew some things about Kurt.

Blaine's father passed away a few years ago. Kurt's father passed away less than a year ago.

They both loved music.

Kurt liked fashion but he dressed more for comfort than anything else. Blaine was just simple when it came to attire.

Blaine's mother died when he was very young, as did Kurt's when he was young. But Blaine's father never remarried and Kurt wished he could say the same for his dad. He had a stepmother and two stepbrothers that were anything but kind.

Kurt didn't recognize anybody other than his own family at the ceremony. Other than Wes Montgomery, his former tutor, nobody looked familiar to Kurt. The man performing the ceremony stood beside him and Blaine. Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt as they took each other's hands at the man's request. Wes was standing close by with the rings. The idea of being betrothed to someone felt so medieval to Kurt. He had just turned sixteen when his father explained what he had arranged. His father and Blaine had made a contract stating that when Kurt was of age, that he would be married to Blaine Anderson – who is now the owner of Anderson Banks and Stocks. Kurt only heard stories here and there of the industry and the family. No matter how angry and hurt Kurt felt that his father would do that, in some ways, he was grateful. Kurt was not to know what the entire contract entailed. Only Greta and his dad and of course their assigned attorney knew. Greta didn't let anything slip nor did his father before he died.

Part of the contract was being pulled out of school and assigned a private tutor. Kurt missed his friends but being pulled out of that school was a relief to him. Wes Montgomery was a fully educated man that he was Kurt's teacher for everything. French, English, Math, Science it didn't matter. Kurt was very smart and Wes actually challenged him in a way that his school never did. He wasn't to be touched or harmed in anyway, and of course dating was out of the question. Not that Kurt really had any interest in dating anybody anyway.

The man asked for Kurt to give Blaine his ring first. Kurt released Blaine's hand, he made a mental note of the slight callouses on his fingers, he had a feeling Blaine played the guitar. He turned to Wes who held out the box for Kurt. He took the box, opened it and pulled out the ring. He repeated the words as the man requested as he slipped the ring onto Blaine's finger. Blaine let out a breath and smiled at the ring. Kurt was still worried that Blaine wouldn't like it but the look on his face made that fear go away. Blaine repeated the same words when Wes handed him the other box and he slipped the ring on Kurt's finger. It didn't occur to Kurt that at the end, they would have to kiss. Blaine would be Kurt's first kiss, and first everything. When the man said they could kiss, Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt, cupped his cheek and kissed the other one. Kurt smiled at the light touch of his lips. He tilted his head and placed a small kiss on Blaine's cheek in return. The man announced the two now wedded men as Mr. Anderson. Kurt didn't argue. Though he would have liked to keep his name because of his father, he didn't want to be associated with his stepmother and her sons anymore.

There was a light applause as the man congratulated the two men on their nuptials and invited everybody to dine and drink. Kurt watched Carlton and Henry make their way toward the table with all the food, go figure. Music played as Kurt watched a few of the guests mingle and eat. There were some servants, or whatever they were called, that walked around the place and offered any drinks. Kurt watched Blaine talk with Wes and another guy, some blonde in a suit. Kurt took the chance to sort of sneak away from the crowd. He looked down at the ring Blaine put on his finger. He smiled. They definitely matched.

Out of curiosity, Kurt walked out of the front door and stood just a few steps down. He sighed and turned away. The car was still there. That car had been following them the whole time and he had a feeling he knew who it was. There were a few people coming out of the front door and going to their cars. Some of them smiled and congratulated Kurt before they left. Kurt sighed. This was it. He was married. He tried not to pay attention to the car. He was about to turn around and go back inside when he heard someone behind him.

"There you are," it was Blaine. Kurt turned to face his now husband while twisting the ring on his finger. "Not trying to escape already, are you?" Blaine joked. Kurt smiled and let out a half chuckle.

"Just the crowd," Kurt answered.

"I can understand that. How are you?" Blaine asked as he took another step forward to his husband. Kurt had expected to feel awkward or even uncomfortable around Blaine – but he didn't. Blaine didn't try to reach for him or any kind of physical contact though he wanted too.

"I'm okay, I really like my ring," Kurt gestured. Blaine smiled as he started twisting his own ring.

"I really like mine. I like that we match, that was a good idea," Blaine answered. "You look amazing by the way." Blaine complimented. Kurt's cheeks flushed.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself. I do like this outfit. I was a little worried it wouldn't fit when it was delivered," Kurt responded.

"Oh, I made sure the measurements were correct. There's more where that came from," Blaine stated. Kurt looked over his shoulder and back when he saw the car again. Blaine noticed Kurt's sudden tension. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Kurt responded immediately. Blaine didn't believe him. This time, he reached out and took a hold of Kurt's hand.

"Something's troubling you, tell me, please?" Blaine asked, gently. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. He hadn't realized just how hazel they were, almost green. He laced his fingers with Blaine and took a step closer toward him.

"I could just be...paranoid but..." Kurt started but stopped. Blaine gave Kurt's hand a light squeeze.

"But what?"

"That car...I think it was following us because it was there when we arrived and it hasn't left at all. I've seen that car before..." Kurt whispered. Blaine straightened his posture.

"Which one?" Blaine asked. Kurt described the car to Blaine and his husband was able to pin point where the car was. Blaine pulled out his phone and sent a quick message before he put it back in his pocket. "Thank you for telling me."

"I don't want to cause..." Kurt started but Blaine put his hand on his cheek to silence him.

"It's okay. This is your home now, Kurt. The last thing I want you to feel is unsafe here. If something is bothering you or concerning you, I don't care how paranoid you think you're being or how small you think it is, talk to me. Tell me about it. You're my husband, and I am yours. I don't ever want to have secrets between us," Blaine's thumb started stroking the edge of Kurt's cheekbone. Kurt stayed silent but nodded his response. Blaine removed his hand from Kurt's cheek when the same blonde boy in a suit came outside.

"What's going on, Blaine?" the man asked.

"Kurt? This is Jeffrey Sterling, or Jeff. He's one of the body guards, and a very good one. Jeff, this is Kurt," Blaine introduced. Jeff smiled and held out his hand to Kurt.

"It's good to finally meet you, Kurt. I'm glad to see this day finally come," Jeff said in a happy tone. Kurt smiled as he took Jeff's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Jeff."

"Jeff, there's a car that I don't seem to recognize and Kurt believes that it followed him..." Blaine explained in a low voice.

"We actually caught that not long after Kurt arrived. I've been keeping on an eye on it and so has Nick. Nobody has come out of the car yet, but we wanted to wait till after the ceremony to confront the person." Jeff looked over at the car and noticed that the engine had sounded and the wheels were turning. "And I think they finally took the hint..." Jeff said almost proudly when the car drove out of its spot and out of sight. Blaine saw the relief on his husband's face when the car vanished.

"Do you know who was in the car?" Blaine asked Jeff.

"Not yet, but we got the information we need. I'll let you know what we find. Don't worry, Kurt, we've got your back," Jeff said as he patted Kurt on his shoulder. Kurt laughed lightly but not uncomfortably. He cringed when he heard his stepmother laughing, maniacally and fake, inside the house. Jeff rolled his eyes as he went into the house to make sure everything and everyone was still in one piece. Blaine still had a hold of Kurt's hand and squeezed it again.

"I have a little surprise for you," Blaine said.

"What is it?"

"Well, first I'm going to inform certain guests of what is to come next," Blaine started. "And then, you and I will go upstairs to my study and wait for your stepmother and two brothers and David who is my attorney," Blaine tugged Kurt toward the entrance of the house and he continued talking.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled.

"I'll be happy to explain it to you. Just wait for me upstairs. Down the hall, third door on the left. David and I will be there in a few," Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek before he walked back to the party and Kurt did as he was instructed. He walked up the long staircase and came to the hallway. The place was like a maze. There were portraits hanging on the walls. Some were pictures of Blaine and a much older man – had to be his father. Kurt came to the door Blaine instructed him to and opened it. It was a large library with a desk over by a massive window. Kurt's breath caught in his throat when he saw the many books and shelves that covered all parts of the walls.

There was a ladder to reach the higher shelves. Kurt loved to read. He didn't care for the e-readers, he preferred real books and seeing all of them surrounding him was a beautiful sight. It could very well be the library from Beauty and the Beast. Kurt hadn't paid attention to the footsteps coming down the hall and the door opening. He could have sworn he saw some old classics like Jane Austen. He was about to go to the ladder when the he heard someone chuckle behind him.

"You like?" Blaine asked.

"I love," Kurt answered. That pleased Blaine.

"Good. You can come in here anytime you want. Even if I'm working, you can come in here and read or do whatever you want," Blaine said happily. Kurt smiled as he walked over to his husband.

"We only have a few minutes to talk before your family comes up here, so we should get a few things straight," a dark skinned man in a lightly colored suit said. "I'm David Hughes, the Anderson attorney if you will." Kurt held out his hand to David and shook it.

"Nice to meet you," Kurt responded.

"You'll change your mind when you get to know him," Blaine joked. David smacked him playfully on the shoulder. Kurt just laughed as he watched his husband sit in the chair at the desk.

"Kurt, as was part of the contract, I take it you don't know the full version of it, am I right?" David started. Kurt was still not happy that he didn't know that.

"I do not," Kurt answered. David could sense the bitterness in Kurt's voice, he understood.

"Trust me, it was for your own good. Your father and Blaine worked out that contract to the very last letter. Everything was specific and clear. I proofed it as did your stepmother's attorney and everything was settled. Nobody can appeal it." David started. Kurt looked over at Blaine then back at David.

"I'm not sure I understand," Kurt responded.

"The final part of the contract states that when you were delivered, so to speak, to be married, your family was to receive a generous sum. Think of it as a dowry, except Blaine provides it, instead of you," David explained. "And it also states that after the ceremony and the money is given to them, they are not to come near you or this estate again." That caught Kurt's attention right away.

"What?" Kurt wasn't sure he heard right.

"Your father was a great man and he wanted very much for you to be taken care of after his passing. He knew his wife would not fulfill that wish after he was gone. So he stated in the contract that they are not to have any contact with you or come within five hundred feet of you. In laymen's terms, they are to be cut out of your life and have nothing from you or demand anything of you once you and Blaine are married."

"You mean...they...I..." Kurt was at a loss for words. Blaine laughed lightly as he got up from his chair and walked over by his husband.

"Your father made that very clear. It took us quite a while to draw up that contract until he and I found it satisfactory. The choice is still yours, however, if you want to see them, that is your wish..." Blaine said. Kurt looked at his husband. Even though the said contract said that his family would not have anything to do with him anymore, Blaine still said that it was Kurt's choice. Nothing was forced.

"I don't know what to say...actually...I think we'll stick with the contract," Kurt said quickly. David and Blaine laughed.

"I thought you might. Anyway, just let me do all the talking when they get here. They can't hurt you nor appeal any of this. This contract is solid and legal. Your stepmother knew of everything." David walked over by the desk while Blaine put his hand on the small of Kurt's back.

"Consider that a wedding gift, from me and your father," Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled.

"It's perfect," Kurt answered. Before Blaine could say anything else, the door opened with Greta, Carlton and Henry in the doorway.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything," Greta said sweetly. Blaine put on his polite face as he grasped Kurt's hand and led him toward the desk.

"Not at all, have a seat. This won't take long," David instructed. Greta took the chair, unable to contain the grin on her face. She knew what was coming next as did her two sons. Blaine pulled on a drawer and picked up a small black book – it was a checkbook. Kurt felt a little uneasy that Blaine was filling out a check but his husband did it without so much as an ounce of hesitation. He scribbled on the book, tore the paper, and handed it to David.

"The sum we agreed upon," David said as he handed the check to Greta. The woman nearly yanked it out of his hand and examined it. She smiled in satisfaction as she folded the check and placed it in her purse.

"I'm so glad we could get this going peacefully. I'm sure Kurt will tell us all about everything..." Greta started. David had a feeling the woman would do something like that and held up his hand.

"Are you aware of the final page in the contact, Mrs. Hummel?" David asked. Greta paused for a moment. Both her boys looked at their mother.

"What's that?" Greta asked.

"We gave you the agreed upon sum. Now the final part, unless Kurt insists upon it differently, is that you and your sons and anybody in your family is not to have any contact with Kurt." Kurt watched the expression on his brother's faces and Greta's.

"Why is that a big deal?" Henry asked. Kurt expected that.

"It means that if they throw a cool party or whatnot, we can't go to it," Carlton glared at Kurt.

"Boys, shut-up. Kurt, surely you wouldn't turn your back on your family," Greta directed her attention to her stepson. This was the same woman that allowed her boys to bully him. This was the same woman that said awful things to Kurt's face and behind his back when she stupidly believed he wasn't listening. This woman was not his family and his father was right.

"My only family passed away," Kurt stated, firmly. Blaine stood beside his husband. Greta got up from her chair.

"You ungrateful brat! After the sacrifices I made for you! Gave you a roof over your head and food in your belly! I kept you from harm..."

"Kept me from harm? You who let those two bastards lock me in closets, say hurtful things to me, going as far as to try and corner me in my room! You betrayed my father and let me to fend for myself. We are not a family!" Kurt snapped. Blaine took a hold of his husband's arm.

"You let your boys do what? And Mrs. Hummel, I know your attorney went over every bit of that contract with you and your husband so this should not be a shock to you." David stated. Greta sighed as she glared at her sons. She knew about that but never gave it much thought since she believed Kurt wouldn't agree to it.

"We never hurt him!" Carlton defended.

"Hurt is not just physical. I stand by what my father wrote in that contract. I want nothing to do with any of you. You have your money now I want you to leave," Kurt commanded in a low tone.

"You selfish..."

"I believe you heard my husband, you may leave on your own or I can have you escorted," Blaine said dangerously. Greta let out a frustrated sigh.

"Good riddance, he was clouding up the place anyway," Carlton remarked as they went to the door.

"Hush, you!" Greta yelled. "Don't think that once things go sour or if you get tossed aside that you can come home. You are on your own, forever!" Greta yelled as she pushed the two boys out of the study and slammed the door behind her. David started pushing against his head and making small circles. He had to deal with that family one time and already he felt a migraine coming. Blaine took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Jeff? Please make sure Mrs. Hummel and her sons leave," Blaine said into the phone. Kurt heard Jeff say 'no problem' before Blaine hung up the phone. Kurt let out a breath as he felt his husband lead him to the chair and gently push him down.

"Sit down, love," Blaine said gently. Kurt did so and let out another breath.

"Are you all right?" David asked. Kurt looked at David then back at his husband.

"I will be. I do know one thing though," Kurt answered.

"What's that?"

"I'm really hungry," Kurt responded. Blaine laughed as he pulled his husband up from the chair.

"I am too. Let's get something to eat."

* * *

The rest of the reception went smoothly. Music played and Kurt met a lot of different people, including the house servants that lived in the manor. Blaine stayed by his side the entire time, introducing him to different people, showing him different parts of the house. He even introduced him to Mrs. Devereaux, the eldest woman that lived in the manor. She was the lead servant in the manor and had been there since Blaine's father was a young boy. She was an older woman but she still had plenty of energy to yell or give orders. The woman was a bit intimidating.

"Blaine! What have I told you about wearing a napkin when you eat something with sauce on it?" Mrs. Devereaux said, sternly. Blaine swallowed his food quickly.

"It was just one bite," Blaine remarked.

"If you get one stain on that vest..." the woman nearly threatened.

"Trust me, I wouldn't dare," Blaine interrupted. The woman rolled her eyes and walked away to yell at a few people in the kitchen. Blaine turned to see his husband trying not to laugh but he was failing miserably. "You just wait until she starts up on you." Kurt continued to laugh.

"I think I kind of like her," Kurt answered. Blaine just smiled and put his arm around Kurt's waist.

"She's something," Blaine stated. He smiled widely when he saw a blonde woman in a yellow dress make her way toward them.

"Blaine! I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to the ceremony," the woman apologized as she hugged him tightly. "I guess attending my insufferable brother's birthday was high priority in my family for some reason." Blaine just laughed as he released the blonde.

"No need, I understand. I'm glad you could come to the reception though. There is plenty of food. Oh! And this is Kurt," Blaine introduced. "Kurt, this is Quinn Fabray, one of the best secretaries in the world." Quinn hit Blaine lightly on the shoulder.

"The best, thank you very much. I better be to put up with you," Quinn said sweetly, before she engulfed Kurt in a friendly hug. "It's so nice to meet you, Kurt. I hope you'll come visit at the office." Quinn pulled away. Kurt smiled at the woman.

"It's nice to meet you too, Quinn," Kurt stated.

"I hate to meet and rush but I am starving. My family has the worst cooks in the world. Last time I got food poisoning. And I smell beef, excuse me." Quinn made a dash toward the table, grabbed a plate, and started filling it. Kurt laughed along with Blaine.

"I think I'm going to like her," Kurt responded.

"She's wonderful. You two will get along just fine," Blaine still only put his hand on Kurt's back. Kurt turned to his husband and smiled warmly.

"You know...it's okay if you...want to hug me, I won't pull away," Kurt said softly. Blaine looked at his husband before taking both arms and circling them around Kurt's waist. The warm feeling of Blaine's body against Kurt's warranted a soft exhale as he encircled his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I didn't want to feel like I was invading your space," Blaine admitted into Kurt's ear.

"I appreciate that, but it's okay, I like this," Kurt answered. That made Blaine smile as he tightened his grasp around Kurt's waist. This was nice. It was very nice.

"Awe...that is so cute!" Quinn said with her full plate. Blaine sighed while Kurt just flushed. He was really going to like Quinn.

* * *

It was really late, a lot later than anticipated. After the last of the guests had left, Blaine led Kurt up the stairs to _their_ bedroom. It didn't occur to Kurt that it was now their wedding night – which meant sex. His heart started beating when they got closer and closer to the room. Blaine opened the door and allowed Kurt to go inside first. The room wasn't large but the bed was a king size with a dark bedspread. There was a dresser with a large mirror and there was a television on the other side of the room and one door just on the right side of the bed. There was also double doors on the other side of the television and a large window looking out to the backyard. Blaine sensed Kurt's sudden nervousness and took a hold of his hands after he closed the door.

"Kurt? We need to talk," Blaine said calmly as he led Kurt over to the bed. Kurt licked his lips as he slowly sat on the foot of the bed. "Look at me, please," Blaine said. Kurt looked at his husband as requested. "I want you to know that, even though it is our wedding night, we are not going to have sex." Kurt blinked a few times.

"What..."

"I know you're not ready and we are still getting to know each other. I know that getting married to someone you don't know is kind of a stresser, but the last thing I want is for you to fear me or not trust me. So, we are going to take our time and we'll do what feels comfortable for both of us. I would love for us to share a bed though, but I won't force you. You tell me if you want to sleep in another room and I'll have it arranged for you. I want you to be happy with me, Kurt."

Kurt's mouth gaped. He wasn't going to have sex and Blaine wanted them to take things slow. Why in the world did this man want to marry him when he could have had anybody he wanted? Kurt smiled at his husband.

"Believe it or not, I'm more comfortable here with you than I ever was with my stepfamily. So, I would like to share a bed with you. Thank you," Kurt said and threw his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine was a little surprised but he took the gesture fully.

"I'm so glad to hear that, you have no idea," Blaine said into Kurt's ear. He started rubbing Kurt's back up and down before he pulled away. "I really am. I'm so glad you're finally here." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. They were just beautiful. He had waited so long to have him and now that he was here, it was like he was dreaming again. He wanted to lean forward and kiss those lips that he had waited so long to touch. But he cleared his throat and smiled instead. "Do you need to shower?"

"No, I did before I was brought here," Kurt answered.

"I'm going to go take a quick one. In the meantime, you can explore our closet and see all of the clothes I had made for you. And of course," Blaine got up from the bed and picked up the remote control. "One control for the television. You can watch some cable or I have Netflix. You can put anything you want in the queue. Or you can see what I have, either way. Make yourself comfortable, this is your room too now." Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek, gave him the remote, walked through the single door, and closed it behind him.

Kurt held onto the remote but made his way toward the double doors. When he opened them, he gasped. The closet was huge. Kurt walked into the closet and could tell which side was his and which side was Blaine's. Kurt pulled on a few of the shirts. These were new clothes and looked like they were tailored for Kurt specifically. Blaine did say that he had them made for him. They were simple and stylish, but he knew he would be comfortable in them. Oh wow, what was he going to wear tomorrow?

He heard the water start up in the bathroom. He turned to the clothes one more time then left the closet. He felt he should wait for Blaine to show him the clothes. Kurt took the remote and pressed the power button. The screen brightened and Kurt saw a menu. He could go to cable or go to play a DVD or Netflix. Kurt pressed the Netflix option and saw Blaine's queue. There was quite a selection. One that caught his eye was a series called _Once Upon a Time_. He pressed the first episode and watched it.

* * *

Just before the episode ended, Blaine opened the door and walked out only wearing pajama bottoms and a white muscle shirt. Oh dear God, he had a hot husband. Kurt tried to contain the blush on his face and concentrate on the show, but the credits rolled and the option to go to the next episode came up.

"I've had that in my queue for a few weeks and never got a chance to watch it. How was it?" Blaine asked excitedly as he sat down on the bed beside Kurt. He figured Kurt would have the right side of the bed, which was fine. They both had nightstands and lamps on their sides so it didn't matter which side Kurt took.

"I love it. Do you want to watch the first episode with me?" Kurt asked. He had snuggled himself under the covers after he changed into some pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt he found in the closet while the episode blared on the television. Blaine smiled at what Kurt was wearing.

"No, you don't have to do that, you can watch the next episode," Blaine said as he settled himself under the blanket. Kurt got a whiff of the smell – he smelled incredible. Like Lavender and old spice.

"I don't mind at all. We could start together and kind of watch everything together too," Kurt suggested. Blaine smiled at the idea.

"All right, I've kind of been wanting to find time to watch it," Blaine admitted. Kurt pressed a few buttons to play the episode again while Blaine turned off the lights and the lamp on his side.

* * *

They watched the first episode, then the second and then the third. Blaine could tell Kurt was getting tired and he was too. He yawned before he watched Kurt shut off the television. The light from the moon came through their window while Kurt laid the remote on his nightstand.

"Sleep well, Kurt," Blaine said softly. Kurt settled himself on his pillow. The bed was amazingly comfortable.

"You too, Blaine," Kurt paused for a moment. "Blaine?"

"Yes?" Blaine yawned again as he settled himself on his pillow. Kurt pushed himself upward.

"Will you do something for me?" Kurt asked. Blaine turned toward his husband.

"Of course, what is it?" Blaine said in a soft voice. Kurt had pondered this ever since Blaine was in the shower. He had a feeling Blaine wasn't going to press for it so Kurt thought he would take that chance.

"Will you...kiss me?" Kurt asked, shyly. "On the lips," he added.

"Really?" Blaine asked to make sure he heard right.

"Yes," Kurt answered. Blaine licked his lips as he reached up to cup Kurt's cheek. Blaine leaned forward and stopped for a moment. He looked at Kurt. Even though it was dark, he could still see the blue in his eyes. Both men smiled before Kurt leaned the rest of the way and pressed his lips against Blaine's. His first ever kiss. He knew Blaine was probably experienced so he really didn't have much to offer. But that didn't seem to be the case for Blaine. As soon as Kurt's lips rested against his, he closed his eyes and savored the moment. Their lips started moving in a slow rhythm. Blaine pulled away slowly with a familiar sound of their lips parting and a soft moan from Kurt's throat. That pleased Blaine.

"Good night, my love," Blaine whispered before he kissed him again.

"Good night," Kurt said in a low tired voice but the smile on his face was plain. Blaine and Kurt settled into the bed and as soon as they hit their pillows, sleep finally took over.


	2. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 :: Blaine and Kurt spend some time together while Blaine has the next few days off from work. Kurt learns a little bit more about the contract and a bit more about his husband. Blaine meets a few of Kurt's old friends while Kurt meets Blaine's far off neighbor.

The sounds of footsteps going back and forth down the hallway made Blaine stir and finally open his eyes. He stretched but was too comfortable to actually make the effort to get out of bed. He turned to the other side of the bed and smiled. Kurt was still sleeping soundly. His arm was over his head while half the blanket was on one leg and his other leg was blanket free. That's right, Blaine got married. After waiting the last few years, Kurt and he finally got married. And last night, they had their first real kiss as a married couple, and Kurt _wanted_ to kiss him. He fiddled with his wedding ring before he turned over and looked at the clock. It was ten in the morning. Blaine didn't have to go to work for a few days so he could spend some time with his husband. His husband. He really liked the sound of that. Blaine leaned over the sleeping man beside him and whispered in his ear.

"Kurt? Time to wake-up, sleeping beauty," Blaine said. Kurt made some mumbling noise but didn't open his eyes or move. "Come on, love, time to get up." Kurt turned his head toward Blaine but started snuggling up under the covers rather than waking up.

"Mmmcomfy," he muttered. Blaine tried to hold back his laughter. His husband was obviously not a morning person, even if it was technically almost noon.

"Come on, love," Blaine combed his fingers through Kurt's hair and talked in a little bit louder voice.

"Sleepy..." Kurt mumbled. His husband was fucking adorable. Blaine just looked at Kurt with adoring eyes and pulled him closer.

"I'll take you to a nice brunch and if you're tired you can nap. So, come on, get up," Blaine gave his husband a shake.

" _You_ get up..." Kurt retorted. Blaine couldn't hold it anymore, he let out a somewhat loud laugh.

"You're too cute, you know that?" Blaine said. Kurt didn't answer. Blaine sighed as his eyes looked at Kurt's crimson lips. Blaine licked his lips as a thought occurred to him – he could kiss Kurt and wake him up that way. Even though Kurt let him kiss him last night, he still didn't want to feel like he was putting pressure on him. Blaine let out a breath. He leaned forward before he planted his lips softly over Kurt's. Blaine had just planned for it to be a simple peck but when he felt Kurt kiss him back, he couldn't help but move his lips until he was practically sucking on Kurt's upper lip. Kurt's hand found Blaine's cheek and his lips found his lower lip as the kiss deepened. Kissing Kurt was nothing like he imagined – and it was a spectacular feeling. It was better. Reluctantly, Blaine pulled away from the kiss to see Kurt's eyes open at last.

"That's one way to wake me up," Kurt said softly. Blaine smiled before he planted another kiss on Kurt's lips again.

"That was alright, was it?" Blaine asked.

"Don't sell yourself short, you're a pretty good kisser. Not that I have anything to compare too..." Kurt remarked. Blaine laughed lightly.

"I meant...I wasn't crossing any boundaries, was I?" Blaine asked hesitantly. Kurt pushed himself upward, letting the blanket fall down his chest. He smiled at the way his husband looked at him. As if he was making sure that Kurt didn't feel uncomfortable in his presence, not even for a second.

"No. And if that ever does happen, I promise I'll tell you," Kurt answered.

"Good," Blaine accepted that answer. "So, why don't you get up, go take a shower, and get dressed. We got a big day ahead of us," Blaine said while he got out of bed. Kurt watched him briefly before responding.

"What do you mean?"

"It is past ten o'clock so that rules out breakfast, but that's okay because that means I can take you out to a nice brunch. I also thought we could go and...get your name changed..." Blaine trailed off the last sentence before he realized he and Kurt didn't talk about the name change. Kurt stretched as he pushed the covers off of him. Oh right, the last name. "I think we should talk about that first." Kurt looked at his husband.

"What's there to talk about?" Kurt asked. Blaine crawled back onto the bed and sat in front of his husband.

"I shouldn't assume that you want to change your last name. We can hyphen it if you would like. I mean, I know that I have the family business but I don't want you to have to do something..." Kurt held up his hands and Blaine stopped.

"I don't mind getting my last name changed," Kurt said, softly, "can I be honest?" Kurt asked.

"I want you to always be honest with me, Kurt," Blaine answered, gently.

"I would probably feel differently if it was just me and my dad. I would want to keep my last name. But the idea of sharing that name with Greta and Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumbass," Blaine laughed at that – his husband was snarky, "I refuse to share that with them. I loved my dad...but I don't mind changing my last name to Anderson." Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hand.

"Your father was a great man, you kind of act like him, you know?" Blaine commented. Kurt smiled but he could feel his eyes grow misty.

"I miss him," Kurt said softly, closing his eyes so he could hold back the tears that were threatening to come out. Blaine pulled on Kurt's arm. He wrapped his arms around his husband's waist so that Kurt could rest his head on his shoulder.

"I know you do," Blaine said comfortingly into Kurt's ear. Kurt circled his arms around Blaine's neck and buried his head into the nape of Blaine's neck. A few tears escaped down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry..." Kurt said right away. Blaine pulled on Kurt gently so that he could look into his eyes.

"Don't be sorry, don't ever be sorry. I know how close you and your dad were. And I take it you really haven't had much of a chance to mourn him. But you don't have to do it alone. I'm here for you, keep that in mind." Blaine said in a soft voice while one hand released Kurt's waist and wiped the tears from Kurt's cheek. He was right. Living in that house, he really didn't get a chance to mourn his father. He had died a few months before Kurt was to get married. It couldn't be helped. His dad had been sick for quite some time and while he knew that the day would come soon, nothing could prepare him for the loss he felt when it did. Kurt could feel his tears subsiding as Blaine continued to wipe away any ones that were still going down his cheek. "You okay?" Blaine asked gently before he kissed him on his wet cheek.

"I will be," Kurt said, honestly. Blaine smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm here for you," he repeated. Kurt nodded and smiled.

"Now, I don't know about you but I am starving. Go take a shower and I'll even help you figure out what to wear," Blaine said, Kurt laughed. "And we'll get some food. I also need to stop by the mobile store. I'm finally due for an upgrade. Oh! I should give you my number, did you bring your phone with you?" Blaine hopped off the bed and went to grab his iPhone from the dresser. Kurt's cheeks flushed.

"I...I don't have a phone, Blaine," Kurt said as he got off the bed. Blaine looked at his husband questionably.

"You don't?"

"No. I never did. I couldn't afford it. My dad had one but we also had a phone line so if I needed to, I would use his. Carlton and Henry had their own but I never got one." For some reason, that excited Blaine.

"Well, in that case, we will get you one while we are there," Blaine was about to say more but he saw the hesitance in Kurt's eyes. "What is it?"

"Blaine...I can't afford a cell phone. I may be able to once I find another job but..." Blaine held up his hand and Kurt stopped mid-sentence.

"Kurt? I'm not making you buy your own phone. I'm going to add you to my plan," this was going to take some getting used to, for both Kurt and Blaine.

"I don't want you to have to..." Kurt started. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt again.

"Who says I have to? I _want_ to. And if you want to get a job, that's fine, but you don't have to. If you want to go to college or take more classes, I'm all for that. But don't think for a second that I _have_ to do anything for you or with you, I _want_ to do all of that with you and more," Blaine assured the man in his arms.

"Really?" Kurt asked with his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Really, really," Kurt laughed a little at the response. He leaned forward and kissed Blaine.

Blaine's grasp around Kurt's waist tightened, pulling him closer to his body. He could get used to this, really quickly. Kurt was a little taller than Blaine but that was okay. Blaine pulled away from the kiss but didn't release him.

"I could get used to this," Kurt admitted, softly.

"So could I."

* * *

After Kurt took his shower, Blaine took him through the closet and showed him more of the clothes that were made for him. After he picked out an outfit, a buttoned shirt with some tight fitted jeans (to Blaine's liking) the two men headed out of the manor and into a large garage where Blaine kept his car. One of Blaine's favorite things was driving, that Kurt knew at least. Blaine was excited for Kurt to see his car. They walked into the garage and Blaine took out the car keys in his pocket and pressed the button. Kurt's eyes widened at the sight of the car. It was a dark navy color with a dark red stripe going across it.

"Oh my God! Is that a Dodge Charger?" Kurt said in awe voice. Blaine smiled.

"It is. What do you think?" Kurt looked at the car as he circled it as if memorizing every inch of it. He and his dad liked to work on cars together. Kurt actually put together a whole car with his dad one time. Needless to say, he was impressed.

"Can I drive on the way home?" Kurt responded with a question in his most excited tone. Blaine laughed as he unlocked both doors.

"Absolutely," Kurt got into the passenger's seat and settled himself as Blaine started the ignition. He had his iPod settled just in the middle of the stereo. "Feel free to put anything on." Kurt roamed through Blaine's iPod while he pulled out of the garage and drive away to begin their first day as married men.

* * *

"What do you think?" Blaine asked. He took Kurt to one of his favorite sandwich places. The smell was delightful. As soon as they walked into the joint, they could smell the freshly baked bread. Once they put in their orders, Blaine showed Kurt over to a booth by a window.

They had slept in too late that it was going to take a lot longer to get Kurt's name changed. After a short talk in the car, Blaine and Kurt decided to save the name change for another day. As soon as Kurt heard his stomach and Blaine's stomach, they decided to get food before going to get cell phones. They had talked about what Kurt had wanted to get while driving to the sandwich shop. Kurt didn't have to think about what he wanted – he had his eye on the new iPhone. Blaine laughed at that because he did as well.

"It's good. I don't think I can finish my sandwich though," Kurt said as he pushed the basket aside.

"We can put it in a to-go bag for you," Blaine offered. Kurt watched Blaine get up, grab a wrapper and bag, and bring it back to the table.

"Blaine, can I ask you something?" Kurt said almost hesitantly. Blaine took another bite of his sandwich. He swallowed his bite before he answered.

"You can ask me anything, Kurt."

"What else was a part of that contract?" Kurt asked in a soft voice. Blaine paused for a moment before he pushed aside his basket.

"A bit, actually. Like I told you yesterday, your dad and I went over every detail. I know it kind of sounds odd calling it a _contract_ but I don't see it that way. I'd be happy to answer anything for you," Blaine said, sweetly. Kurt smiled a bit while he put his sandwich in the bag.

"Whose idea was it to pull me out of the school?" Kurt asked.

"That was both of our ideas. He told me some things that you were going through and quite frankly, I haven't heard anything that great from that school either. You weren't safe there. I knew Wes would be a perfect tutor for you so that you can still be educated. And your dad told me that you were really intelligent and sometimes the classes didn't challenge you and you were bored. Wes knew exactly how to handle that," Blaine answered. Kurt laughed lightly.

"I will definitely agree with that. He talks a little fast though," Kurt said. Blaine chuckled as both men got up from the tables.

"Trust me, he has _always_ done that. We went to school together. In fact, me, Wes, David, Nick and even Jeff went to the same school," Blaine said as they walked out of the shop.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We went to the same private school but different colleges. When my dad passed away, I took over the company and the manor of course. Wes had graduated and had a few teaching jobs at universities. When your dad and I agreed to pull you out of the school, I immediately called Wes and offered him a chance to really use his skills." Kurt got into the car still hearing Blaine talk about Wes.

"What about David and Jeff? I haven't met Nick yet..." Kurt added. Blaine started up the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"My father was using a company attorney and when he passed away, the guy and I did not see eye to eye on everything. This was way before your dad came into the picture. After a while of arguing and disagreeing, I finally told him that it was best that we didn't do business together anymore. We never got along from the very beginning so it was really no surprise. David had finished his bar exam and I asked if he wanted the position. I think that because David and I knew each other so well he knew how to look out for me and what is best, I trust him. My father's former attorney did the same for my father but he and I didn't really know each other, nor did we really want to. It worked out better in the end though." Kurt listened to every word Blaine said while he drove.

"And Jeff..."

"Jeff is actually a great fighter. He may not look like much but he is pretty damn strong. So I trust him to watch my back and especially watch yours. Nick as well. They are best friends, almost like brothers. You won't see him as much though. So, what I'm about to suggest is not to insult you or offend you," Blaine started gently. Kurt let out a breath but allowed him to continue. "If there's anywhere you want to go while I'm at work or just not home in general, whether it's to shop or find a job or anything, I would feel much better if for the time being, you let Jeff drive you." Kurt blinked a few times before realizing what his husband was saying.

"You mean he has to go everywhere I go?" Kurt asked.

"Just by yourself. Friends or going with Mrs. Devereaux is perfectly fine. But if you go somewhere by yourself, I just want you to be safe," Blaine said as he took a hold of Kurt's hand. The idea of practically having a babysitter didn't sit well with Kurt. He was trying so hard not to argue.

"I..." Kurt said softly.

"It's not permanent. He'll even teach you some self-defense moves if you want," Blaine said, knowing his husband wasn't happy with what was requested of him. Kurt thought for a moment but he didn't pull his hand away from Blaine's.

"Does he know anything about sai swords?" Kurt asked curiously.

"He does, actually," Blaine answered, that seemed to make Kurt feel better.

"I won't lie. I'm not too fond of having a babysitter but...I won't argue," Kurt responded. Blaine gave his hand a light squeeze.

"If it makes you feel better, my dad had a bodyguard follow me for a little while too. Once I grew to defend myself, he wasn't around as much. I just don't want anything to happen to you," Blaine said lovingly. Kurt smiled – he understood.

"Okay," Kurt responded. Blaine knew Kurt still didn't like having a bodyguard but he was at least open-minded about learning from Jeff. Blaine pulled into the parking lot of the cellular store. Both men got out of the car and walked inside. It was a small store. It wasn't too crowded but Kurt's eyes scanned the whole area. Each station had their own brand of phones. Blaine released Kurt's hand and watched his husband look at each phone before going straight to the iPhone. He laughed lightly before a salesman approached him.

"Can I help you with anything?" the man asked.

"I'm actually due for an upgrade and I want to add my husband to my plan," Blaine stated. The man looked over to where Blaine had pointed. Kurt found the iPhone and started playing around with the screen.

"No problem. I take it he knows what he wants?" the man joked. Blaine laughed as he looked at Kurt again.

"He does and I actually want the same," Blaine answered. The man smiled as he motioned for Blaine to follow him. Kurt looked away from the phone and saw his husband walk over to a counter. He put down the phone and followed his husband.

"It'll take a few minutes to add another line to your plan, but it should be taken care of with no problems. Do you know what color iPhone you want, sir?" the man looked over at Kurt.

"Do you have any of the white and silver ones?" Kurt asked. The man gestured to hold on a moment while he checked for Kurt. A few seconds later, the man came out of the room with two boxes.

"Last one," the man said. Kurt smiled as the man continued to type away on the computer. The main door opened with a couple of girls chatting. Kurt turned toward the group of girls and his eyes widened at the sight.

"Kurt?" a dark skinned girl called.

"Mercedes!" Kurt walked over to the girl who practically ran over to him and engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Kurt! Oh my god!" another girl said as she joined in the hug.

"Tina!" Kurt greeted. Blaine answered a few of the guy's questions before he made his way toward the excited group. Mercedes released Kurt so that both girls could kiss him on the cheeks.

"What are you doing here? We haven't seen in you so long!" Mercedes said excitedly.

"Well, Blaine is getting an upgrade and I'm actually getting a phone. Finally! So I'll need your numbers so I can start texting." Blaine laughed lightly. Kurt turned around and smiled at his husband.

"Blaine?" Tina asked. "Who's Blaine?" Kurt turned to Tina as he grabbed for Blaine's hand.

"My husband," Kurt answered. "Blaine, these are my friends, Mercedes and Tina. Girls, this is Blaine Anderson, my husband," Kurt introduced. Blaine smiled but kept quiet when he saw the surprised glances on both of the girl's faces.

"Husband? You mean...you really did get married?" Mercedes asked. Kurt blinked a few times.

"I did, yes," Kurt answered a bit timidly. Tina looked over at Blaine, smiled and held out her hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Blaine. I'm so glad Kurt is finally getting a phone, I hope you have unlimited text messaging," Tina said. Blaine laughed as he took the girls hand.

"I think I text more than I talk on my own phone, and it's nice to meet you as well," Blaine answered. Tina laughed a little as she released Blaine's hand.

"We do too. We were just getting some covers for our phones. We missed you, Kurt. We need to hang out tomorrow night or something," Mercedes suggested. Kurt smiled once he saw his friends warming up, even if it was just a little, to the idea of Kurt being married. Blaine wanted to say something about him and Kurt having plans but he didn't want to intervene with Kurt and his friends. They hadn't seen each other for a while and apparently hadn't talked either.

"Well, not tomorrow night. But give me your numbers and I'll text you mine once I get it," Kurt answered. That made Blaine smile. Tina took out a pen and paper and wrote down her number and Mercedes's number. Blaine looked over at the salesman who was ready for Blaine.

"I'll be right back, love," Blaine said before he kissed him on the cheek and walked back over to the salesman. Tina cooed as she gave Kurt the paper.

"Aww, he seems so sweet," Tina commented. Kurt smiled as he took the paper.

"He really is. I promise, I'll tell you girls all about him and everything else," Kurt said. Mercedes smiled and hugged him.

"He's hot," Mercedes commented. Kurt's cheeks flushed.

"Oh you have no idea..." Kurt started.

"You mean..." Tina hinted. Kurt's face immediately blushed again.

"Oh no! I'll talk to you guys a bit more about it and we'll make plans to meet up or something," Kurt promised.

"You better!" Mercedes said in her diva tone. Kurt just laughed in response. Blaine walked up behind Kurt and put his hand on the lower part of Kurt's back.

"You ready, love?" Blaine asked. He was carrying a sack with both phone boxes inside.

"I am," Kurt responded happily.

"You take care of my boy," Mercedes pointed at Blaine. Kurt's husband smiled politely.

"I promise," Blaine answered. Kurt hugged his girls before he and Blaine walked out of the shop and went into the car. Kurt was about to walk over to the passenger's side when Blaine grabbed his arm.

"What?" Blaine held up the car keys to Kurt.

"I did say you can drive home, didn't I?" Blaine answered. Kurt's eyes widened as he took the keys.

"Really?" Kurt's voice went to a high pitch, which Blaine found adorable.

"Of course," Blaine responded. Kurt smiled and leaned in to give Blaine a quick kiss.

"Thank you!" Blaine watched his excited husband go around to the driver's seat and get into the car. Blaine carried the bag with him to the passenger's side. He watched his husband adjust the seat and the mirrors.

"Comfortable?" Blaine asked.

"Very," Kurt responded. He had just turned on the ignition when Tina and Mercedes walked out of the shop. They looked at the car wide eyed before waving to Kurt. Blaine watched his husband wave back before he pulled out of the parking space and drove off.

* * *

"Well it's about time!" An older lady's voice yelled when Kurt and Blaine walked into the manor. Kurt had been going on and on about how smooth the car drives when the older woman nearly startled him. Blaine rolled his eyes as he walked with Kurt into the living room where Mrs. Devereaux was standing.

"Lovely to see you too," Blaine replied in a charming voice. Kurt laughed lightly when the woman's face didn't change.

"First you sleepy heads sleep all day and now you're gone all day?" Mrs. Devereaux stated. Kurt held onto his to-go bag from lunch and he saw the woman narrow her eyes at the bag. "And what is that?"

"Oh, this was lunch. If I could ask you a favor, would you put it in the fridge for me?" Kurt asked, politely. Mrs. Devereaux looked at Kurt and gave a half smile. Blaine waited for the woman to lecture him or something but didn't expect to see what happened next.

"Of course, dear. Now, I expect you boys to be ready for dinner before it gets colder than it is already," Mrs. Devereaux said as she took the bag and headed into the kitchen. Kurt turned around to see a questionable look on his husband's face.

"What?"

"I've known that woman all my life. Whenever I ask her for something she would lecture me, how in the world did you do that?" Blaine asked, astonished. Kurt just laughed as Mrs. Devereaux offered a response.

"Well he started by asking _politely._ "

"I'm polite!" Blaine exclaimed.

"You could take lessons from your husband. Now, get in here and eat!" Kurt laughed again as he held out his hand for his husband. Their stomachs weren't empty but from the way the older woman talked, they would have to stomach what they could. But it sure smelled wonderful.

"Blaine? Can I ask you about Mrs. Devereaux?" Kurt asked as he pulled out his box from the bag. After eating an amazing dinner, as much as they could anyway, both men headed up the stairs to settle for the night and play with their new phones.

"She's been here since before I was born," Blaine started. "She's pretty strict but she runs this whole manor and I really don't know what I or my family would do without her."

"I like her," Kurt said as he pulled out his phone.

"She seems to like you too. I almost think more than me," Blaine joked and joined his husband on the bed. Kurt just laughed as he turned on the phone. Blaine grabbed his box and started opening it when he was reminded of the event of the mobile store. Kurt's friends. "Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"If you want...you know you can have your friends come over here tomorrow night..." Blaine said gently. Kurt looked up from his new phone and over at his husband, who was not looking at him at all.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" Kurt asked. When Blaine didn't recognize the tone in his husband's voice he looked at him.

"No. I don't have to go back for a few days," Blaine answered. Kurt pushed his box aside and put his phone on top of it.

"Don't tell me you're tired of me already," Kurt joked. He would love to visit with his friends again but the way Blaine suggested it, it sounded disappointing. Plus, he figured he and Blaine would get to know each other better since he didn't have to go to work for a few days. That was the big reason Kurt didn't agree with Mercedes on doing something the next night. Blaine smiled as he pushed aside his own box.

"Not at all, I could never tire of you," Blaine answered warmly. "And actually, once my friend comes by today, I have a surprise for you for tomorrow night...but..." Blaine trailed. Kurt scooted closer to his husband.

"What is it?" Kurt interrupted. Blaine smiled – that was a good sign.

"You'll have to wait till she comes here. Which should be..." Blaine looked at his watch, "in a few minutes, hopefully."

"I can't wait," Kurt responded. "And...I do miss my friends but I can actually talk to them now. I...I like spending time with you, getting to know you. Especially when you don't have to work. I appreciate you wanting me to spend time with them, but I'm still spending it with you." Blaine couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and kissed Kurt. The man he married yesterday wanted to spend time with him. While Blaine was excited that he and Kurt could finally be together, he still had his doubts that Kurt didn't quite want the same things. And here he was, turning down a chance to spend time with his friends just so he could spend time with Blaine. He pulled away from the kiss to see his husband smiling at him.

"I could _definitely_ get used to that," Kurt said. Blaine chuckled lightly.

"I could too." Before Blaine could lean forward and claim his husband's lips again, the doorbell sounded throughout the manor. Kurt nearly jumped at the sound.

"That's the doorbell?" Kurt asked. Blaine got up off the bed and pulled Kurt with him.

"One of my dad's bright ideas. If the doorbell needed to be heard, everybody had to hear it," Blaine answered. Kurt walked with his husband out of the room and down the hallway.

"I bet you have a blast with door to door salesmen," Kurt responded. Blaine laughed a little as the two walked down the stairway. He could hear Mrs. Devereaux greeting whoever was at the door and shut it. He heard a pair of high heels make their way toward the living room area. Kurt watched as a woman with tanned skin and long brunette hair walk up to Blaine and hugged him tightly.

"Blaine! I'm so sorry I didn't come to the wedding! You know how my dads can be if I miss one of their special parties or anything of the sort," the woman said apologetically. Blaine hugged the woman before he released her.

"I understand. Family comes first. And, speaking of family," Blaine turned to his husband. "Rachel Berry, this is Kurt, my husband. Kurt, this is Rachel, she's actually my only neighbor. She lives about a mile or so away," Blaine introduced. Rachel smiled at Kurt and engulfed him in a tight hug. Anybody associated with Blaine sure loved to hug.

"Oh! You are just gorgeous! I'm so glad you're here at last. Blaine has talked about the day you and he get married so many times," Rachel pulled away from the hug and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"It's so nice to meet you too, Rachel," Kurt responded. The woman turned to Blaine while she pulled out a couple of pieces of paper from her purse.

"Before I forget! As promised," Rachel said excitedly. Blaine's smile widened as he took the two pieces of paper and hugged Rachel again.

"You are the best!"

"Well, of course! Why in the world would you think otherwise?" Rachel laughed. Kurt looked at Blaine curiously.

"What are those?"

"That, my love, is a surprise," Blaine answered, "are you going to come by my office again sometime? I'm sure Quinn..." Blaine started but stopped when he felt a sharp pinch on his arm. Rachel glared openly at Kurt's husband. The woman's look was more intimidating than Kurt's – he was impressed.

"Never mind now. I do have to get going. I am way behind on my vocal exercises," Rachel answered and turned to Kurt. "It was so wonderful to meet you, Kurt. I hope we can have lunch together. I am vegan so going to any restaurant that serves anything that once had a face is strictly off limits. I won't object if you eat meat so long as you don't mind some heavy duty lecturing and logistics of red meat," Rachel went on and on. Kurt watched Blaine roll his eyes, as if that was something he had grown used to. Kurt just smiled at the brunette.

"That would be lovely," Kurt managed to respond in between Rachel's continuous rambling.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that. Well, I have to be going. I'll talk to you later, Blaine and again, so nice to meet you at last, Kurt." Rachel hugged Blaine and Kurt before she showed herself out of the living room and through the front door. Blaine stuffed the papers into his back pocket.

"Tell me what those are," Kurt almost whined.

"I will, I promise. Now, let's get your phone set up and continue with our _Once Upon a Time_ marathon," Blaine gestured up the stairs. Kurt rolled his eyes but agreed to the invitation.

* * *

"Blaine? It's all right..." Kurt tried so hard not to laugh at the reaction his husband had at the last episode they saw of _Once Upon a Time._ They had gotten their phones set up, and Kurt sent out a few text messages to Tina and Mercedes. He liked his new phone, a lot. Blaine still hadn't told Kurt what the two pieces of paper were. They settled into bed and watched some more episodes. After the most recent one, Blaine had collapsed onto his pillow with a relieved expression.

"Are you patronizing me, love?" Blaine asked with a mock glare on his face. Kurt finally let out a few laughs.

"Quite possibly, but it's okay, he didn't die," Kurt responded.

"I can't help the mini heart attack. Do you know how sad I would be if Jiminy Cricket actually _did_ die?" Blaine asked. Kurt laughed again.

"But he didn't. You know what would make you feel _a lot_ better though?" Kurt asked. Blaine pushed himself upward.

"And what's that?"

"Telling me what those pieces of paper are!" Kurt answered immediately. Blaine laughed at the determination on his husband's face.

"All right, I kept you waiting long enough," Blaine said while he got out of bed and walked over to his jeans. He pulled the two pieces of papers out of his pocket and crawled back into the bed. "These are for tomorrow night. Rachel had a few friends that she could contact so she could get us some tickets on such short notice." Blaine handed the pieces of paper to Kurt. His husband looked at the papers and read them.

"Puccini: la Boheme," Kurt read. "Wait...these are opera tickets," Kurt said with wide eyes.

"Yes they are," Blaine responded with his own smile.

"Oh my god...I've never been to anything like that..." Kurt said excitedly. "This is what you have planned tomorrow night?"

"Before that, I am cooking you a very nice, Italian dinner," Blaine added.

"Really? Italian?" Kurt said interestingly. "I think the only thing I had close to Italian food was that restaurant that is some knock off of Olive Garden or something..." the look on Blaine's face made Kurt chuckle.

" _That_ place, is a _not_ authentic Italian. My grandmother was Italian and she always had an opinion about supposed Italian restaurants. I learned a lot of cooking from her and my mom," Blaine explained.

"So that would make you half Italian?" Kurt asked.

"That's right. I even speak the language, so I'm really looking forward to seeing this opera with you tomorrow," Blaine answered excitedly. His husband was Italian and he spoke the language.

"How will I know what they're saying?" Kurt asked while the two men snuggled back into their bed.

"They made a movie of it on Netflix if you want to watch it. But the great thing about operas is the way it is portrayed. You may not understand what they are saying but you know what's going on with their actions," Blaine turned off the lamp.

"I think I'll save the surprise and watch it live. I can't wait, thank you, Blaine," Kurt said gratefully.

"You're welcome, Kurt. I'm glad you're excited," Blaine said warmly. Kurt yawned before he turned over to Blaine.

"And I also forgot to mention the phone, thank you for that too."

"You don't have to thank me..." Blaine started.

"I just want you to know I appreciate what you do for me and with me. You know, with everything we do together, I think I'm going to miss you when you have to go back to work," Kurt said somewhat jokingly. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"I know I'll miss you. But you can always come visit me," Blaine answered.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kurt said. "Good night, Blaine," Kurt said before he gave Blaine a light kiss on the lips. Blaine was amazed at how comfortable Kurt was with kissing him after just one day. He wasn't complaining one bit though.

"Good night, Kurt."

* * *

"You better clean up after you're done," Mrs. Devereaux instructed. Once again, Kurt and Blaine had slept late. By the time they woke up, it was past lunchtime. Blaine wanted he and Kurt to have a nice meal before going to the opera since it was going to be all night.

"Don't I always?" Blaine asked. Kurt laughed at the way he acted around the older woman. She had white hair and was a bit taller than Blaine. She ran the whole manor. She gave instructions to the other servants and took care of certain errands around the house. She was around when Blaine was born and helped take care of him before his mother passed away. The woman was strict but Kurt could tell that she cared greatly for Blaine. She turned to Kurt.

"You make sure your husband cleans up after himself," she said sweetly to Kurt.

"Don't worry, nothing will get past me, I swear," Kurt said in the same sweet tone. Mrs. Devereaux was warming up to Kurt.

"All right then. Enjoy your night at the opera. La Boheme is one of my very favorites," Mrs. Devereaux patted Kurt on the shoulder before she exited the kitchen.

"I swear, she likes you more than me," Blaine joked. Kurt just smiled.

"I like you," Kurt responded. Blaine just smiled before he gave Kurt a light kiss on the cheek.

"That's good to know. Now, you are about to witness the great Italian chef at work. This is a special viewing, invitation one," Blaine said as he gathered all of the necessary pots and pans before raiding the fridge.

"Well, I feel honored," Kurt answered. "Is there anything you want me to do?" Kurt asked. Blaine pulled out the necessary ingredients.

"Yes," Blaine said, "stand there and look pretty. So, in other words, just stand there and be yourself." Kurt's cheeks flushed. His husband was certainly charming.

* * *

Kurt will openly admit that his husband was a damn good cook. The smell was radiant in the kitchen and Blaine even made enough for everybody in the house to eat later. Blaine even gave his own commentary about what he was doing and why he would do it this way or use that specific spice. Blaine loved to cook – it was one of his many hobbies. Kurt liked to cook too but his skills were limited compared to Blaine's.

He found out a few things about his husband as well.

He secretly liked to sing but hadn't done so since he was in high school.

Blaine had gone to college and majored in business but minored in Music.

He learned that Rachel was a student at a dramatic arts college and moved into the area not long before Blaine took over his father's business. They were practically brother and sister. Blaine warned Kurt that she was a bit eccentric but very talented and sweet.

Kurt talked about his friends and how they were members of the school's glee club. Kurt was a part of the group as well, which was one of the things he missed when he was pulled out of school. He couldn't ever practice at his house though because Carlton and Henry always interrupted him and told him to 'stop squawking'. Blaine could always sense the bitterness in Kurt's voice whenever he had to mention those two boys and his stepmother. Well, his husband didn't have to put up with them ever again.

After dinner, Blaine took Kurt to the closet and informed him of the suit he had to wear. It was the opera after all – appropriate attire was required. Kurt dressed up in a black vest with a white buttoned shirt and pants. He put on a black coat with a white scarf under the collar. Blaine finished dressing in his own tuxedo. He couldn't help but gaze at his husband. Kurt looked fantastic.

Kurt went into the bathroom to fix up his hair. He couldn't get over the size of the bathroom. There were two sinks, his and hers sinks – in their cases his and his sinks. There was a large tub and a separate shower. The walls were a light blue color and there were some lights hanging over the long mirror. There was a window that looked out into the backyard. Kurt hadn't had a chance to take advantage of the large tub but pretty soon he and that tub were going to have a date. Blaine stood in the doorway as Kurt looked away from the mirror.

"You look very handsome," Blaine complimented. Kurt smiled as he turned off the light.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," Kurt responded.

"Well, shall we?" Blaine held out his arm. Kurt took it immediately.

"We shall."

* * *

The Opera building was packed, but that didn't seem to be unusual. They walked into the building and followed the crowd up a long staircase. Kurt saw many women dressed in dark and bright gowns. There was a huge chandelier in the ceiling that lit up the entire room. Kurt held onto Blaine's arm the entire time. Nobody glared at them or made some sort of remark. If they didn't approve of them, nobody said anything or made it apparent. Blaine walked with Kurt all the way to the top of the staircase. He tugged on his husband to go a different direction than the rest of the crowd. They walked up another staircase and Kurt realized that they were on the balcony. There were a few other couples that were making their way to their seats but Kurt and Blaine's seats were right in the front.

"Wow..." Kurt said as he realized just how high they were. But he could see the stage just perfectly.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Blaine said. Kurt sat down beside his husband in awe.

"Amazing isn't the word I would use," Kurt answered. The lights began to flicker off and on. "What's going on?"

"It's about to start," Blaine said softly. Chatter around the large place started to soften when the lights dimmed down all the way and the curtains opened. Music started to play and Kurt saw a group of guys, artists apparently, gather around together and start singing. Blaine was right about one thing, even though he couldn't understand a word they were singing, he had an idea of what was going on. Starving artists. Blaine only gave him a slight summary of the opera – he didn't want to spoil it at all for Kurt, no matter how much his husband whined. Kurt settled in his seat and enjoyed the show.

Kurt's eyes were puffy by the time the evening was over. The opera was beautiful but so sad. Even Blaine shed a few tears. Throughout the entire performance, Blaine had a grasp of Kurt's hand and kissed it every now and then, especially during the few sad scenes. When there was intermission, Kurt got his first experience with champagne – it wasn't that great and Blaine agreed. Blaine was never that much into drinking alcohol and he was glad that his husband didn't care for it either. The two men walked down the staircase when the performance ended.

"I can't believe she died," Kurt remarked bitterly. Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"She had TB, love. Back then there was no cure," Blaine answered while they walked out of the building.

"I know...but still...why couldn't the other woman have TB?" Kurt asked when they got into the car.

"Ever the romantic," Blaine answered.

"I like happy endings," Kurt added. Blaine started the car.

"I'm sorry..."

"No! Don't say sorry. I enjoyed it. The whole performance was beautiful and I love the music. I had a wonderful time. But if I had it my way, she would miraculously recover or something," Kurt said. Blaine smiled warmly as he drove off.

"I'm glad you liked it," Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hand again.

"I really did. Thank you," Kurt kissed Blaine's hand this time. It was late and Kurt was exhausted but he couldn't contain the smile on his face. It was a beautiful night and he spent it with a man he got to call his husband – he really liked the sound of that.


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 : Blaine goes back to work while Kurt stays at the manor. Kurt invites his friends over for the first time and introduces Rachel to them. Jeff informs Blaine about the mysterious car and also gives Kurt a few lessons in self-defense. Kurt also talks about some of the times while he was still enrolled in school.

Blaine's alarm clock went off loudly at seven in the morning. His days off went by way too fast. He practically punched the alarm clock so that it would shut off. He looked over at his husband who was snuggled up against him. Blaine smiled at the sight before he bent down and gave him a light kiss on the head. Kurt stirred in his position when Blaine got up from the bed and went straight to the bathroom. The last few days had been wonderful. A night at the opera, going out to lunch or breakfast, and he even took Kurt on a few picnics. Blaine showed Kurt every part of the manor. The only thing that the manor didn't have was a swimming pool. That didn't really bother Kurt since he really couldn't swim and came to find neither did Blaine or his parents. But it did have a hot tub – Kurt liked that a lot better.

Blaine had showed Kurt the places where there were surveillance cameras. Of course, they weren't in the bathrooms or in Blaine's bedroom. It was his father's idea years back and Blaine never found argument with it. The backyard was even bigger than Kurt thought it was. They walked around the place and bumped into two of the gardeners. Blaine and Kurt even stayed outside when it grew dark. The backyard was the perfect place to see the stars without interference of light posts.

It was the beginning of the week, so that meant Kurt was on his own in the manor. They spent a good bit of the night watching more of _Once Upon a Time_ and cuddling. Kurt stretched in the bed when he heard the shower sound from the bathroom. That's right, Blaine had to go back to work today. Kurt pushed himself upward in the bed and pondered. He quickly got out of bed, prepped his hair briefly before he walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. The smell of coffee came to him as he walked down the stairway. Mrs. Devereaux, no doubt, had made a fresh pot. He knew the type of coffee Blaine liked.

Kurt walked into the kitchen where a few servants were speaking with Mrs. Devereaux. As soon as one of them saw Kurt, she cleared her throat and the others looked at him.

"Good morning..." one of the servant girls said but hesitated because she wasn't sure what to call Kurt. Blaine told Kurt nobody called him Mr. Anderson at the manor and he respected that.

"Kurt, it's just Kurt. And you're Sarah, right?" Kurt asked. He had only met a few of the servants but Blaine had told him their names. The woman smiled.

"Yes, sir."

"No sirs, please. Just Kurt," Kurt said, politely.

"All right, let's get going with the day," Mrs. Devereaux instructed. The other servants nodded, bid their good mornings to Kurt before they exited the kitchen area. The older woman turned to Kurt, "coffee?"

"Yes, for Blaine as well. I want to take him a cup before he leaves for work," Kurt answered.

"Do you want to prepare it or shall I?" Mrs. Devereaux asked.

"I would like to do it myself," Kurt answered, she liked that answer. He didn't know his way around the kitchen just yet but he had a feeling he'll learn soon enough. Kurt gathered a few cups and prepared the coffee the way Blaine liked it and the way he liked his.

"Once Blaine leaves, is there anything that you need or would like to do?" Mrs. Devereaux asked casually. Kurt looked up from the cups at the older woman.

"I'm not sure..." Kurt said with uncertainty.

"Well, you let me know when you figure it out. This is your home. But don't think I'll let you just sit around all day and not make yourself useful. I'll make you write essays if I have too. You've seen our library," Mrs. Devereaux said sternly. Kurt just smiled as he chuckled lightly and took the two cups. He paused for a moment before he looked at the woman again.

"If I wanted to invite some of my old friends over...would that be too much of a bother? Perhaps I can help with making some snacks or something..." Kurt started. The woman looked at Kurt for a moment before she gave a half smile.

"You may do as you wish. Just let me know and I can make some arrangements. I would like at least a few hours notice, I do not like spur of the moment planning," Mrs. Devereaux answered.

"No problem," Kurt remarked before he took the cups and headed back up the staircase. He walked into the room just in time to hear the shower shut off. He smiled as he closed the door behind him with his foot and placed the two cups of coffee on the dresser. Kurt turned to the closet and went to put together a proper outfit for the day – he had no idea what he had planned, but he wanted to be dressed for it either way. As he fastened his pants, Blaine had come out of the bathroom in a buttoned shirt and khaki pants.

"Good morning, did I wake you up?" Blaine asked as he put away his pajama pants.

"No, your alarm clock did, but that's all right. I brought you coffee," Kurt pointed to the dresser as he closed the closet door behind him. Blaine smiled.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that," Blaine said but Kurt could tell his husband was grateful. He took the cup and drank a few sips. "Just the way I like it," Blaine said.

"I would hope so," Kurt murmured but Blaine heard him anyway. Kurt took a few sips of his own coffee as Blaine circled his arms around his waist.

"I wish I didn't have to go to work," Blaine said. Kurt smiled as he put his cup down and put his hands on Blaine's.

"I do too," Kurt said softly. Blaine smelled incredible. His husband placed a light kiss on Kurt's cheek. It was difficult to resist kissing Kurt below the cheekbone. And how could his husband look so damn sexy in those pants? They were tight, practically painted on his legs. Blaine removed his arms before he could think any further about his husband and tight pants.

"I'm pretty sure I'll have stacks of paper work waiting for me when I get to my office. I'm sure Quinn will give me hell for it," Blaine stated as he took another sip of his coffee. "What do you plan to do today?"

"I'm not sure..."

"You can invite your friends over. Even Rachel," Blaine suggested. Blaine and Kurt had spent a lunch date with Rachel and while the girl was a bit eccentric, Kurt liked her. That day, they exchanged numbers and text each other as much as she did with Blaine.

"I think I'll do that," Kurt answered.

"Jeff will be here too," Blaine added. Kurt hadn't really planned on going anywhere so he didn't have to worry about a babysitter. He didn't like thinking like that but it sure felt that way.

"Maybe I'll introduce Rachel to Mercedes and Tina," Kurt thought about it for a moment. Rachel did seem like she never got a chance to have girls time or even much time with a lot of friends.

"Good luck with that," Blaine joked. Kurt just smiled as he followed Blaine out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Are you hungry?" Kurt asked, "maybe we can eat some breakfast before you go."

"It's bad but I don't usually eat breakfast on days I have to work. Besides, the earlier I get there the more I can see what I have to do to play catch up," Blaine answered.

"Oh..." Kurt responded. "This is going to sound weird because you'll be back, but I'll miss you," Kurt added softly when he followed Blaine to the front door. Blaine turned around and smiled warmly at his husband.

"It's not weird at all, because I'll miss you too," Blaine said, taking his husband into his arms again. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck immediately. God, Blaine smelled so good. Blaine moved his head to angle with Kurt's and claimed his lips. Kurt welcomed the gesture. Not only did Blaine smell fantastic but he also tasted like coffee and mint. His fingers found their way into Blaine's slightly wet curls. Blaine was about to deepen the kiss when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He groaned as he pulled away and dug up his phone.

**(7:35 am)  
** _You're probably smooching your gorgeous hubby :) But you are needed at the office since you are officially off vacation...sorry – Quinn_

"I guess I should let you get going," Kurt noticed the look on Blaine's face. Blaine sighed.

"Sorry, love. But don't hesitate to text me or call me on my phone. And I'll be home at about five," Blaine said before he kissed Kurt once again before he opened the door.

"I'll definitely do that. Have a good day," Kurt responded.

"I'll try," Blaine smiled, "have a good one yourself." Blaine kissed him one more time and closed the door behind him. Kurt locked the door and let out a long sigh. What to do now?

* * *

**(8:35 am)  
Hey Mercedes! What's going on? - Kurt**

**(8:36 am)  
** _Hey Kurt! Nothing really. Just doing some studying. Tina as well. What about you? - Mercedes_

**(8:38 am)  
Blaine is at work today. I thought maybe you and Tina would like to come over and visit. I could show you the manor and everything. - Kurt**

**(8:38 am)  
** _Manor? Hells yeah! But can't do it today because Tina and I still have some studying to do. But we are definitely free tomorrow if you are. - Mercedes_

**(8:39 am)  
Tomorrow it is. Let me know when you two are about to leave so I can give you directions. I also want to introduce you to Rachel. She's quite a character. - Kurt**

**(8:40 am)  
** _It's a date baby! : ) - Mercedes_

Kurt put his phone in his pocket as he settled himself into the couch in the living room area. Blaine had been at work for an hour and Kurt was now bored. Mrs. Devereaux had stepped out to run some errands. He wished he had known that so he could volunteer to go with her. He thought about going into that office and library to read some books. The thought sounded like a good one when his phone vibrated.

**(8:43 am)  
** _Kurt?! Are you home right now? - Rachel_

**(8:43 am)  
Yes I am. Why? - Kurt**

**(8:44 am)  
** _Oh good! I'm on my way over. You and I are going to a pottery class! - Rachel_

Pottery class?

**(8:45 am)  
I've never been to a pottery class... - Kurt**

**(8:45 am)  
** _You'll love it! I'm five minutes away. Be ready! - Rachel_

Well, so much for being bored.

* * *

**(8:49 am)  
** _Just to inform you, I have kidnapped your husband and dragged him to pottery class and possibly a late breakfast. I won't hear a word of it. I have made my decision! - Rachel_

Blaine read the text message and started laughing when the next message was from Kurt.

**(8:50 am)  
** _Rachel is taking me to a pottery class. I think she will bring me back...if I don't come home by the time you do, be sure to rescue me. - Kurt_

**(8:50 am)  
Rachel I have no problem with you kidnapping my husband just so long as you return him in one piece lol. - Blaine**

**(8:50 am)  
Have a good time love :) - Blaine**

Blaine put his phone down on his desk. He had been at work for an hour and he missed his husband already. The past few days were wonderful. And just like he predicted, when he got to his office there were stacks of papers and folders waiting for him. Quinn's desk was just as packed because he gave her the couple of days off as well. He was about to start writing when his door opened and closed.

"Blaine," Quinn started – he didn't like the tone of her voice. "I haven't brought it up for quite some time...but I need help," Quinn took the chair in front of Blaine's desk.

"Quinn, you brought that up before I got married. I haven't had a chance to put together an ad just yet. I promise I will," Blaine answered. Quinn sighed.

"I want to read that ad when you write it up," Quinn remarked with determination. Blaine laughed.

"Trust me, it will not go to press or the internet without you looking at it first," Blaine answered sincerely. His phone buzzed again.

**(9:00 am)  
** _Show tunes and pottery, I think I can handle this. Mercedes and Tina will love Rachel. They are coming over tomorrow, is that still all right? - Kurt_

**(9:00 am)  
Absolutely love. No need to ask :) - Rachel loves her show tunes. - Blaine**

"What's going on?" Quinn asked after a moment of silence. Blaine couldn't stop smiling at his phone as he typed away.

"Rachel came by the house and stole Kurt for the day. She's taking him to a pottery class," Blaine answered. Quinn's posture straightened.

"She is?" Quinn asked. Blaine couldn't hide the smile.

"She is, yes."

"I still have the pink vase she made for me," Quinn added. Blaine was about to say something else when his door opened again.

"Hey, Blaine, you got a minute?" Blaine looked to see Jeff and Nick just behind him. Quinn smiled and got up from the chair.

"Don't forget your meeting in an hour," Quinn reminded Blaine.

"Thank you, Quinn," Blaine watched Quinn walk by Nick and Jeff and closed the door behind her. Jeff had a folder in his hand when he and Nick walked over to Blaine's desk.

"How's Kurt?" Nick asked.

"He's fine so far, Rachel took him to a pottery class," Blaine answered.

"May God have mercy on his soul..." Nick mumbled. Blaine just laughed. "Anyway, we finally got the information back about the car that followed Kurt on the day of the wedding," Nick stated as Jeff handed Blaine the folder.

"His name is David Karofsky. He doesn't have a rap sheet or anything but he wasn't exactly a model student in his school or college," Jeff explained. Blaine opened the folder and saw a picture of the man.

"Does Kurt know him?" Nick asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to ask him when I get the chance. But from the way he acted when he saw that car, I want him and that car on watch. Be on alert if he comes anywhere near Kurt whether he's at home or out and about. Be sure to train him as well," Blaine directed toward Jeff.

"No problem. He'll be as good as you, but not better than me," Jeff almost bragged. Blaine chuckled lightly.

"I told Kurt about that and while he's not thrilled about you having to tag along with him if he goes somewhere alone. He likes that you can teach him about sai swords."

"And ninja darts!" Jeff said excitedly. Nick rolled his eyes but couldn't hide the smile.

"Try not to poke a hole through him," Nick said.

"I haven't poked a hole in anybody...not since last year," Jeff said. "I'll head back to the house and wait for Kurt. I think today will be his first lesson," Jeff decided.

"Thanks for the information. I'll ask Kurt about it and try not to scare him too much, Jeff," Blaine said as he got up from his desk. It was going to be a long day.

"Just enough. Come on, Nick. I want some donuts first," Jeff pat Nick on the shoulder as he headed to the door.

"We just had donuts," Nick exclaimed.

"What's your point?" Jeff asked as if it was an unnecessary statement.

"That _was_ the point," Nick answered.

"Your point is invalid, sir. Now, donuts!" Jeff pointed as he exited the office dramatically. Nick turned to Blaine who was trying not to laugh.

"And this is the man you trust with your life," Nick remarked.

"I trust the both of you with my life and Kurt's," Blaine answered. Nick smiled, he liked that answer.

* * *

"Kurt, you are quite good. I told you it would be a breeze, that and it's very therapeutic," Rachel commented. After a few demonstrations, Kurt and Rachel started molding the clay on the pottery wheel. Kurt wasn't quite sure what he was going to make but it was definitely something he liked. Maybe it would be something for Blaine. He had to take off his wedding ring and put it in his pocket; his finger felt naked without it.

"Thank you for bringing me," Kurt said. Rachel smiled.

"I'm so glad you could come. I don't have classes every day and sometimes I do get bored. We should make this _our_ thing. The manor is so huge sometimes I wonder how someone can live there. I always feel like I'm in an episode of American Horror Story. Not that their house is haunted or anything but being in such large houses has always made me feel so small," Rachel talked. Kurt laughed a little. He was used to a large house, maybe not one as large as the manor but it wasn't bad really.

"Actually, tomorrow I'm having a couple of my old friends over. I wanted to know if you would like to join us. I want to introduce you to them," Kurt looked down at his molded clay. Looked like it was going to be some sort of change dish for Blaine. Rachel looked at Kurt for a moment.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sure they'd love you. I'll even make sure Mrs. Devereaux has some vegan friendly snacks for you," Kurt answered while still molding the spinning clay.

"I don't want to intrude on you and your friends..."

"You won't be, not at all. Unless you don't want to come," Kurt stated. Rachel had lost interest in what would have been a small pottery bowl.

"No! I would love too. I just...other than an outing or two with Blaine, I've never had a group of friends...not really," Rachel said in a soft voice. Kurt looked at the brunette. He couldn't imagine what she was like in high school but he was sure she would get along with Mercedes and Tina. Kurt smiled as Rachel tried to fix her pottery.

"Well, good. So, what shall we do for lunch or breakfast...whatever it is?"

* * *

"Afternoon," Mrs. Devereaux greeted when Kurt walked through the front door.

"Hello, Mrs. Devereaux. How was your errand shopping?" Kurt asked as he locked the door behind him.

"Long and crowded. Jeffrey is in the backyard, waiting for you. And I would be on your best alert when you are around him," Mrs. Devereaux warned. Kurt looked at the older woman questionably but didn't get a chance to ask what she meant because she disappeared into the kitchen area with the other servants. Kurt sighed before he placed the small bowl he made in the pottery class on the coffee table. He opened the back door to look for Jeff. No sight of the blonde bodyguard. Kurt was about to turn around when he felt a pair of arms grab him around his upper body, grabbing his wrists.

"What the hell?!" Kurt struggled but the more he did the tighter the grasp got around his wrists. "Let go of me!" Kurt shouted. Surly someone would hear him from inside the manor.

"Stop struggling. That won't help you in situations like this," it was Jeff's voice.

"Then let me go, asshole!" Kurt yelled. Jeff just laughed – it was just like this when he trained Blaine.

"I'll let you go, when you can get out of it. And I'm going to teach you. I know you may have seen that movie with this move, and it's actually accurate. In a situation like this, when your wrists are grabbed behind like this, twist and push down." Kurt wasn't struggling as much when Jeff was telling him how to get out of the hold. Kurt was a little taller than Jeff but the man was incredibly strong. Kurt looked at his hands and turned them like Jeff instructed. With one quick movement, Kurt pulled downward. His hands were free from Jeff's and he was about to turn around and walk away from the bodyguard.

"Not bad, you do have some strength to you," Jeff commented. Kurt glared openly at his supposed bodyguard.

"You scared the hell out of me," Kurt accused.

"That was the point. Didn't Mrs. Devereaux tell you to be on alert?" Jeff asked as if it was the most obvious question to have a simple answer. Kurt continued to glare at him.

"She might have," Kurt mumbled.

"That's what I thought. All right, I hope you're prepared. Today is just the beginning," Jeff answered. Kurt groaned. At least this time he was aware it was Jeff and not some random person in the manor. His eyes looked toward the window where he saw Mrs. Devereaux with a wide grin. Kurt could read her mouth before she walked away, _I told you so._

* * *

Steam rose up from the water that almost filled the entire bathtub. Kurt turned the knob off before he stripped his clothes, and very carefully, got into the water. Two hours. Jeff trained with Kurt for two hours. Everything they did and they didn't even test with sai swords much to Kurt's dismay. Kurt made a few noises as the hot water covered his body. He leaned his head back and sighed. Tomorrow he was going to be incredibly sore and he was going to have company over. He spoke to Mrs. Devereaux before he wobbled his way up the stairs and closed the bedroom behind him. He could have sworn he heard laughter downstairs from the old lady, and Jeff. Kurt moaned happily as his body relaxed to the warmth of the water. His phone started vibrating nonstop. He grabbed a towel and wiped off his hand before picking up the phone; it was Blaine.

"Hello?" Kurt groaned.

"Hey, love. What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Jeff tried to kill me!" Kurt exclaimed into the phone. Blaine laughed loudly.

"From the front or the back?"

"What?"

"Did he attack you from the front or the back?" Blaine asked again.

"The back," Kurt answered.

"Same with me. You relaxing in the hot tub or the bath tub?"

"Bath tub," Kurt answered.

"See, I went into the hot tub," Blaine said jokingly.

"Are you making fun of my pain?" Kurt whined which only made Blaine laugh more.

"Of course not, love. I feel your pain. How was your pottery day with Rachel?" Blaine asked. From the noises in the background, Kurt figured Blaine was getting into his car and leaving to come home. He couldn't contain the smile on his face at the thought of his husband coming home.

"I enjoyed it. Rachel does like to chat though. She took me to this place where we had brunch. It serves a lot of vegan food but it doesn't serve just that. I don't have a problem with vegan food though but I couldn't make it a life choice," Kurt responded.

"I couldn't either. I'm glad you had a good time though," Blaine stated.

"How was your day?" Kurt asked.

"It was long," Blaine sighed, "meetings throughout the day and I haven't had a chance to finish all the paper work I needed to get done. So, I might be doing some of it when I get home." That meant that he would be in his office library.

"Fun stuff," Kurt said somewhat sardonically. Blaine chuckled.

"It is. If you want to hang out in the office library with me and read, you're more than welcome to it," Blaine said, that made Kurt smile.

"I'll have to take you up on it since I didn't get a chance to go through what you have. For right now, I'm going to soak and sulk..." Kurt remarked.

"You do that, love. I'll see you when I get home."

* * *

"What are you reading?" Blaine asked when he looked up from his paper work. They had dinner before Blaine retired to the office and Kurt followed him. Immediately, Kurt did a lot of browsing through every book on the shelves. After doing some searching, he pulled out a Jane Austen copy of Persuasion. It had been a while since he read the story. Blaine had a love seat sofa not far from his desk, so that's where Kurt had sat and had his eyes glued to the book he picked out.

"Persuasion. Jane Austen," Kurt answered.

"You know, I have to admit that I never read any Jane Austen books," Blaine commented, putting down his pen and pushing aside his papers – he was done for the night.

"Really?" Kurt asked, closing his book.

"Really. I've read a lot of books in here but I never picked up a Jane Austen one. I've seen movies and the way they talk...not sure if I would get through reading it," Blaine admitted. Kurt laughed a little and got up from the sofa.

"I've had to read this one several times to really appreciate it," Kurt started walking toward the desk. "You should try to read it at least once though." Blaine leaned back in his chair. Kurt walked around the desk and stood beside Blaine to put the book beside Blaine. Kurt watched Blaine look down at the book while he put his hand on the small of his husband's back.

"Come here," Blaine gave Kurt a light tug, toward his lap. Kurt's eyebrows furrowed.

"Umm..." Kurt started.

"It's all right...unless this is too uncomfortable..." Blaine replied. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable with the idea of sitting on Blaine's lap – in fact it was kind of...endearing. But he hadn't sat on anybody's lap since he was a little boy.

"No, it's not that," Kurt responded quickly.

"Then..."

"I'm just wondering if your lap can handle my bony ass." Blaine laughed at the half smile on his husband's face.

"Why don't you let me decide that?" Kurt hesitated for a moment before he let Blaine pull him toward his knee and sat him down gently. Blaine circled his arms around Kurt's waist, allowing Kurt to lean into Blaine's upper body and rest his head on his husband's. Kurt sighed as he relaxed against Blaine. The feeling of having Blaine's arms around him and actually sitting on his lap was nice and comforting. There was a comfortable silence between the two men. Blaine felt Kurt's hand cover over his, giving Kurt the chance to stroke the top of Blaine's hand with his thumb.

"Comfortable?" Blaine whispered.

"Very. I think you'll have a bruise on your leg though..." Kurt joked. Blaine laughed a little before he turned his head toward Kurt's cheek and gave it a light kiss.

"I doubt that, and even if that did happen, it's a small price to pay just to hold you like this," Blaine answered. Kurt smiled and felt his cheeks burn.

"Kurt?" Blaine started, his voice a bit more serious than before.

"Yes?"

"You remember on our wedding day, when you told me about that car that was following you?" Blaine asked.

"I do, why?"

"Do you know who was in the car?" Kurt leaned up a little but still sat on Blaine's leg.

"I-I...I have a hunch, but I'm not entirely sure," Kurt admitted honestly.

"Who did you think it was?"

"Why do you ask this all of a sudden?" Kurt responded with his own question, which Blaine had expected.

"Because Jeff and Nick found out who was in the car. I just wanted to know if you had an idea yourself who was in the car," Blaine answered. Kurt looked away for a brief second before he turned back to Blaine.

"What did Jeff and Nick say?" Blaine took in a breath before he answered.

"Someone named David Karofsky. Does that name ring a bell to you at all?" Blaine watched the emotion in Kurt's eyes change drastically from content to fright. He didn't like that look.

"I should have known..." Kurt whispered as he got up from Blaine's lap.

"Love..." Blaine got up from his chair when Kurt tried to pull away entirely. Memories of Kurt's time in school came flooding back to him like an old movie. Kurt wasn't a popular kid in school. He was in the school's glee club and most of the time he kept to himself. And apparently, that was something that made him a target at that school. Name-calling. Shoved into lockers or walls. Carlton was one of the ones that did that from time to time and Henry of course followed along with him. The day Kurt was taken out of that school was actually one of the most thrilling days of his life. David Karofsky was one of the ones that made it his mission to make Kurt's life a living hell.

"Kurt? Talk to me," Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist as he looked out the window absently.

"I'm not sure I want to..." Kurt confessed. It broke Blaine's heart to see his husband like this. Part of him would drop the subject just so he could make him happy again, but this could very well protect him.

"Has he...has he hurt you?" No, he was not going to cry again. Kurt took in a shaky breath as he fought the tears threatening to come out and at the same time keeping the memory of David Karofsky at bay.

"Not in so many ways," Kurt answered.

"What exactly does that mean?" Blaine asked. Kurt noted the tone in Blaine's voice – somewhat defensive if not protective.

"He...he was one of the kids that was cruel to me in school. He would call me all kinds of names, shoved me or tripped me. He singled me out a lot..." Kurt closed his eyes, a single tear escaped and cascaded down his cheek. Blaine caught it with his thumb before it could reach his jaw. His arms circled around Kurt's waist and brought him close.

"It's all right, my love," Blaine whispered and kissed him on his wet cheek.

"I heard...a rumor that he came out. I never thought anything of it since I didn't go to the school anymore. I saw his car once in a while outside the house when dad was still sick. The little time I could talk to my friends...a few even said that he was in love with me. I never paid attention to that because the idea of it was sickening..." Kurt said softly. The grasp around his waist tightened when he mentioned that Karofsky could be in love with Kurt.

"He can't hurt you anymore and he never will..." Blaine said softly. For some reason, hearing that coming from Blaine seemed to calm Kurt's nerves. Whenever one of his friends or even his sick father said that, there was still doubt. He knew how sick his father was and his friends could really only do so much. He hadn't even talked about this stuff whenever Wes asked him about his school life. Kurt turned around in Blaine's hold and threw his arms around his neck.

"Thank you," Kurt responded against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine could feel Kurt relax his body. The way Kurt just allowed Blaine to hold him and the fact that Kurt was so calm against him – Blaine felt like crying himself. Kurt was trusting him. Part of him didn't expect Kurt to really trust him like this so quickly. Blaine missed Kurt while he was at work. But the fact that he had Kurt to come home to, to eat dinner with, to have close to him, and even have him to cuddle with at the end of the day, was incredible. Kurt loved to cuddle almost as much as Blaine. Good thing neither one were blanket hogs – more bed hogs than anything.

"No need to thank me, love," Blaine responded with another kiss on Kurt's hair.

"You say that but I always will," Kurt said. "Can we watch some more _Once Upon a Time_?"

"Definitely," Blaine replied. Kurt smiled and leaned in for a real kiss.

* * *

**(9:55 am)  
** _Kurt! Tina and I are almost there :) - Mercedes_

**(9:55 am)  
Great! I hope it wasn't too bad getting here. Rachel will be here too. You'll love her! - Kurt**

**(9:56 am)  
** _I can find myself anywhere. Can't wait to see you and meet Rachel. How about Blaine? - Mercedes_

**(9:57 am)  
Blaine is actually at work. Maybe next time when he doesn't have to work. - Kurt**

**(9:57 am)  
** _Too bad. Oh well, be there in a few :) - Mercedes_

Kurt smiled as he put away his phone. He woke up with Blaine and brought him his coffee like he did the other morning. This time, Blaine actually sat down and ate breakfast with Kurt. He kissed his husband, for several minutes actually, before he left for work. Mrs. Devereaux had the snacks prepared for his friends and a special plate for Rachel. One of these days, Kurt was going to learn his way around the kitchen so he could be better assistance to the older lady. Although Kurt was sore throughout the morning, he actually felt pretty good. He wasn't sure if Jeff was going to give him another surprise lesson but for his sake, he hoped his friends weren't around to see it.

Kurt opened the front door in time to see Mercedes's car pull up around the driveway. He saw Tina in the front seat. He smiled widely as he made his way toward the car.

"Kurt!" Tina shouted as she got out of car and threw her arms around her friend.

"I'm so happy to see you, Tina!" Kurt said. Mercedes smiled as she came around the car and joined in on the hug.

"You better be happy to see me too," Mercedes said playfully.

"Of course I am! Rachel isn't here yet but come on in!" Kurt gestured the two girls to walk up the stairs. Tina was still in awe as to how large the manor really was.

"You...you really live here?" Tina asked.

"Blaine and I do. But we aren't the only ones that live in the house. Come in," Kurt answered. Mercedes and Tina walked through the front door. Kurt closed the door behind them.

"Damn..." Mercedes said, looking around the small hallway. Kurt laughed a little as he led Mercedes and Tina through the hallway and into the living room area.

"Wow, this is so lovely, Kurt!" Tina said excitedly. Kurt's phone had buzzed in his pocket.

**(10:06 am)  
** _I'll be there in about ten minutes. I have a very rigorous routine in the mornings that cannot be skipped. - Rachel_

**(10:06 am)  
No problem. Let me know when you are here! - Kurt**

"Boy, how many times have you gotten lost here?" Mercedes asked.

"Too many to count," Kurt answered. "Why don't I show you girls around while we wait for Rachel?" Kurt suggested.

"Do you have a pool?" Mercedes asked immediately.

"No, but we do have a hot tub," Kurt answered.

"Sounds good to me," Tina responded as she followed Kurt up the stairway.

* * *

**(10:15 am)  
** _I'm here. - Rachel_

"Rachel is here, let's get back to the living room so I can meet her at the door," Kurt stated. Kurt showed the girls the library, the backyard, any other rooms he could find including his and Blaine's bedroom. He had to show off the bathroom of course. Kurt mentioned a few things about Rachel but not so much about his and Blaine's relationship. He wanted to wait for Rachel to join the group.

"This place is spectacular," Tina said in amazement as her and Mercedes made it down the stairway.

"I'll say," Mercedes agreed. "You need to talk about this Blaine boy now," she added. Kurt laughed a little.

"I will once Rachel..." there was a knock on the door, "gets here. I'll be right back." Mercedes and Tina sat on the large sofa and looked at each other approvingly.

Kurt made it to the front door and opened it to see a slightly nervous Rachel standing before him.

"Hi, sorry I'm a little late. But like I said, I have a very rigorous routine in the mornings which include an hour of exercising plus a relaxation shower..." Rachel started.

"Rachel? It's all right, come inside. The girls are here," Kurt pulled his new friend gently into the house and closed the door behind them.

"Maybe I shouldn't intrude..."

"You're not intruding at all, if you were, I would not have invited you. I want you to meet my friends, since you are my friend now," Kurt insisted. Rachel smiled but the nervousness was still there. "Come on."

Kurt took a hold of Rachel's hand and led her to the living room area where Mercedes and Tina were sitting on the sofa. Rachel's eyes immediately went to the small bowl Kurt had made during their pottery class. Kurt had showed Blaine the bowl when he got home. It looked so nice on the coffee table that Mrs. Devereaux had filled it with potpourri.

"Rachel, this is Mercedes and Tina. Girls, this is Rachel. Blaine's only neighbor around here," Kurt introduced. Mercedes held out her hand first.

"Nice to meet you, Rachel," Mercedes greeted. Rachel started to calm down a bit when she took a hold of the girl's hand.

"Likewise, and Tina right?" Rachel asked. Tina got up from the couch and smiled.

"That's me. I'm glad you're here, I'm so hungry," Tina responded. Rachel laughed lightly as she and Kurt sat around the coffee table. Right as they sat, Mrs. Devereaux came out of the kitchen with two large plates.

"Oh! Mrs. Devereaux let me help!" Kurt started to get up.

"You sit yourself back down before I nail you to that floor," Mrs. Devereaux demanded. All three girls laughed when Kurt's cheeks flushed as he sat back down.

"Rachel, dear, this is for you. Kurt made sure there was a vegan friendly plate just for you," Mrs. Devereaux said sweetly and put the plate in front of Rachel.

"Thank you," Rachel said gratefully.

"You're welcome, and to you ladies, I'm sure this will suffice. Let me know if there is anything else you need," Mrs. Devereaux looked at all three girls and Kurt.

"Tina, Mercedes, this is Mrs. Devereaux, she's the one in charge of the household," Kurt introduced.

"And don't you forget it, Mister. Well, I need to get back to work, have a good day," Mrs. Devereaux said before she exited back into the kitchen area.

"I just love her," Rachel stated, happily.

"I like her too," Mercedes added as she took a piece of food off of the plate as did Tina.

"She's been here since before Blaine was born. A good bit of the servants have been here when Blaine was still a boy," Kurt answered.

"There are servants here too?" Tina asked in amazement. Kurt just laughed a little.

"Not a lot, but they are very nice. Been in Blaine's family for a long time," Kurt answered.

"Speaking of Blaine. You need to tell us more about him and about the two of you. We honestly thought the whole rumor about you getting married was a joke. Was it really arranged?" Tina asked curiously. Rachel only knew bits and pieces of the story.

"It was arranged, yes. He's the one that wanted me out of the school and actually hired a private tutor for me," Kurt responded first.

"Oh! Wesley is such a doll. He's so smart but sometimes a little too analytical," Rachel stated.

"I will agree with that," Kurt said.

"You got a private tutor? How did Greta take to that? What about your family?" Mercedes asked question after question.

"Mercedes, I'll answer everything I can, I promise," Kurt held up his hand to stop Mercedes from asking anymore.

"Good. Start with your wicked stepmother," Mercedes said. Kurt smiled at that.

"Greta had no real say in the matter of my tutor, so she didn't throw a fuss about that. But after Blaine and I got married, I could decide whether or not I wanted Greta and her sons in my life," Kurt started the story.

"What do you mean?"

"The contract stated that once Blaine and I were married, I could decide whether I wanted them a part of my life or not. I chose the latter," Kurt responded happily. Mercedes and Tina smiled.

"That's great! I know how horrible they were to you. So, tell us more about Blaine. He's so cute," Tina said this time.

"You don't know the half of it..." Kurt trailed off. The least he had seen Blaine in was boxer shorts and a muscle shirt. Neither of them had seen each other without a shirt yet. Rachel giggled.

"He is quite cute," Rachel commented as she took a bite of the food on her plate.

"Did you ever have a thing for Blaine?" Tina asked curiously. "I mean I know he's gay but I wasn't sure..." That was a good question and Kurt wanted to know too.

"Oh no! Blaine is one hundred percent gay. And he's not my type either..." Rachel said the last part lowly. Kurt immediately caught on.

"You're gay?" Kurt asked. Rachel looked at Kurt and nodded. "I had no idea."

"It's all right. I haven't exactly been focused on finding someone to date or anything. I know Blaine talked about the wedding so much. He was so excited." Kurt smiled.

"So...what's he like? Is he nice to you? Have you two...well...you know?" Mercedes asked. Kurt's cheeks flushed but he couldn't hide the smile.

"He is incredible, Mercedes. He is so kind and sweet. And no, we haven't had sex yet. We are getting to know each other and he didn't want to force me into something that I couldn't be ready for yet," Kurt responded. Tina smiled as did Mercedes.

"That sounds so sweet. I have to say, I was a little worried when you said you were married at the mobile store. But your dad was the one to arrange the marriage between the two of you?" Mercedes asked.

"He did, yes. He set it up years ago while I was still in school. Once the contract was set, that's when I was pulled out. There is still some stuff that I don't know myself, but honestly, I'm happy here. And look at my ring." Kurt held out his left hand to show off the wedding band. Mercedes took his hand first and examined it.

"That is beautiful. Hubby did nice," Mercedes approved. Tina looked at it as well as Rachel.

"I managed to get one just like this one for him. Except his is gold," Kurt pulled his hand away.

"This place is just amazing, Kurt. It'll take some getting used to the fact that you are married but...I'm glad you look happy for once," Tina said sweetly. Kurt smiled.

"Thank you, Tina. I'm so glad to see you two again. Oh! You should meet Blaine's secretary, Quinn. She's such a hoot!" Kurt stated. Rachel's cheeks flushed at the mention of Quinn's name.

"Tell us more about Blaine. I remember seeing a picture of him in some magazine, but come on, tell us more about him," Mercedes urged. Kurt laughed a little. It was going to be a very long but pleasant afternoon.


	4. A part of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: Kurt visits Blaine at work for the first time. Quinn has a proposition for both Blaine and Kurt. Jeff, David, Nick and Wes decide that it is time for Kurt to know a few things about Blaine – including his secret teddy bear, Katy Beary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to everybody who came up with the different Blaine stories. They came out great! :)

"Not bad. All right, again," Jeff instructed. Kurt was now lying flat on his stomach in the grass. He groaned but didn't make any attempt to get up. For the last few hours, Jeff had been teaching him more basic maneuvers and a few tricks with hands – they had yet to touch sai swords. Jeff laughed as he stood over Kurt, who was finding the grass a bit more interesting.

"Get up, Kurt," Jeff said again.

"I think I'm good where I am right now," Kurt answered. Jeff laughed again. He stepped over Kurt to where he had both feet beside Kurt's side and bent over looking at the back of his head. His eyes zoomed in on what looked like a little red mark on Kurt's neck.

"Nice love bite," Jeff remarked. Kurt made no attempt to move but he couldn't help the smile on his face.

It had been a month that he and Blaine had been married. On the day of their one-month anniversary, Blaine took Kurt out for a romantic dinner and made it a Disney movie marathon. As the days went by, their kissing started to grow more heated – but Kurt wasn't complaining at all. The story behind the love bite was simple. Blaine came to bed without a shirt and it was the first time Kurt had seen him shirtless. He had already declared the night of the wedding that he had a hot husband but last night – he definitely had to reiterate that statement.

They were watching some movie...Kurt can't even remember it. The movie wasn't all that interesting and they were snuggling. Blaine had a solid chiseled chest and Kurt couldn't help but play with the little hairs he had. All it took was one look from both of them until their lips met, and didn't part, for quite some time. Somewhere along the line, Blaine's lips were kissing around his jaw but avoided the neck area. Without saying a word of approval, Kurt had boldly started kissing under Blaine's jaw and concentrated on a particular spot that caused Blaine to go for a spot on Kurt's neck.

And the next day – both of them had marks on those same spots.

Kurt turned over on his back and was a little surprised to see Jeff leaning forward and almost air straddling him. In a moment, Jeff actually settled himself on top of Kurt, straddling him.

"Jeff? Get off of me," Kurt said as calmly as he could.

"You remember this, right? I showed you this move last week. And this is important, Kurt. I want you to really be able to defend yourself. I'm not saying that it'll happen tomorrow or anything, but if ever the time comes and I or nobody is near you, I want you to be able to really kick some ass and live to tell about it." Kurt sighed. Jeff had a point and he heard this from Blaine as well.

"I know, Jeff, I know. I'm just tired..." Kurt admitted. He wondered if Blaine was just as tired because...well the mark on his neck (and the one on Blaine's neck) was reason to not really get enough sleep. But neither one really complained.

"I'm sure," Jeff joked. "Okay, you remember how to do this right?" Jeff asked. Kurt tried to remember what Jeff had told him when he heard the back door slide open.

"Jeff? I don't particularly like you straddling my husband," Blaine stated. Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine was home early.

"Blaine!" Kurt said and turned back to Jeff. "All right, get the hell off of me!" Kurt yelled which made Blaine laugh.

"Sure, if you can make me," Jeff challenged. "Just because your husband is here doesn't mean you get off that easily." Kurt glared at Jeff and sighed. Blaine was right there, and he was confined to the ground. In one quick movement, Kurt jerked his hips upward, hard, and watched Jeff fall over to his side. It wasn't fully what Jeff had taught him but it was close enough to get Jeff off of him and get up from the ground quickly.

"Slacker!" Jeff accused. Kurt rolled his eyes before he made his way over to Blaine.

"Not bad, love," Blaine commented as Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I didn't know you were coming home early," Kurt said but wasn't at all disappointed to see Blaine earlier than usual. Blaine had his arms around Kurt's waist but made a slight noise.

"I sent you a text. I was wondering why you didn't respond." Kurt pulled away from Blaine and openly glared at Jeff who had just gotten off the ground.

"Jeff took my phone away," he said loudly.

"You were distracted," Jeff responded as he pulled out Kurt's phone and handed it to him. Kurt took his phone and sure enough, there was a message from Blaine saying that he was leaving work early.

"You could have told me I had a message from Blaine at least," Kurt whined.

"It's all right, love. I figured this is what you were doing. Jeff is kind of like that," Blaine remarked.

"And I'm good at what I do, thank you very much," Jeff responded. "Oh by the way, Blaine? Your love bite is actually bigger than Kurt's," he teased. Kurt's cheeks flushed lightly as he excused himself to go into the house. Jeff just laughed when Blaine glared at his friend before following his husband into the house.

* * *

Kurt plopped down on the bed and let out a loud groan. Blaine had followed, closing the door behind him and unbuttoning his shirt. He took a quick peak at his husband's slight artwork on his neck. Blaine hadn't had a hickey on his neck since he was in high school and for some reason having it now, and it coming from Kurt, it was exciting. Blaine had been so hesitant to go below Kurt's jaw but, when Kurt just went for his own neck, Blaine took the chance. And boy was he glad he did. It lasted for almost an hour until Blaine had to pull away to go to sleep. Damn work for getting in the way.

He glanced over at the nightstand to see a dark maroon vase where Kurt had picked a few flowers from the backyard and put them in the vase. He smiled at it. His husband made that vase. Rachel made good on her word to making pottery class her and Kurt's thing. Blaine walked over to the vase, pulled out a white flower, and took a small whiff of it. Kurt let out a loud groan against his pillow.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked sweetly. Kurt turned his head so that he was facing Blaine.

"I swear Jeff is trying to kill me. My body is so sore," Kurt whined. Blaine smiled as he crawled onto the bed and laid on his side.

"Want me to rub your back?" Blaine offered. Kurt pondered that for a moment.

"You just got home from work..." Kurt tried to say but Blaine kissed him quickly before he could finish his sentence.

"Do you want a back rub?" Blaine asked again.

"Yes please," Kurt sighed. Blaine just smiled and set the flower aside. It occurred to him that Kurt had seen Blaine shirtless but he had yet to see Kurt without a shirt. He chose his next words carefully.

"I-I...I don't...I mean...would you mind removing your shirt?" Blaine asked. Kurt pushed himself upward on his knees and started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"No, I don't mind. Course, I might be a little self-conscious..." Kurt admitted when he pulled the shirt from his shoulders. Now, all he was wearing was a white muscle shirt.

"Why would you say that?" Blaine asked when Kurt stopped pulling his muscle shirt.

"Well...compared to..." Kurt said with uncertainty. Blaine looked at his husband lovingly.

"There's no comparison here. Just you and me," Blaine said in a soft tone. Kurt gave a small smile as he finally pulled the shirt over his head.

Kurt wasn't well toned, or tanned. He had some muscle but not a full six-pack or anything. There was a scar or two from when he was younger and, of course, he had little to no hair on his chest. Kurt let out a breath as he started to lie down on his stomach.

Blaine couldn't help but be mesmerized. What his husband had to be self-conscious about was beyond him. He had beautiful porcelain skin and wasn't heavily toned. He hated overly built men that could possibly crush him if they tried to hug him. He did notice the scars but there was no need to question them. And now he was going to have the chance to rub his hands up and down his back. Blaine positioned himself so that he was fully facing Kurt's back, rubbed his hands together and placed them gently but firmly on the small of Kurt's back.

Kurt closed his eyes and let out a breath when Blaine started pressing against his back and making his way upward. Despite the slight callousness of his fingers, Blaine's hands were incredibly soft and warm.

"How does that feel?" Blaine whispered when his hands reached up to his shoulders then started back down.

"Hmm..." was all Kurt could think of – it felt incredible. Blaine just laughed lightly and kept going with the massage.

"Just so you know..." Blaine started again, "I find you breathtaking." Kurt's cheeks flushed and a small smile crept up on his lips but he didn't open his eyes. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back for a few more minutes, listening to the sounds coming from Kurt's throat and the way his back moved with his hands.

"That feels so incredible, my husband has magic hands," Kurt moaned. Blaine chuckled but he appreciated the compliment. Blaine rubbed up and down his back for a few minutes before he stopped and lay on his side next to Kurt. His husband sighed with content.

"Feel better?" Blaine whispered. He looked over to see the flower still in its place. He picked it up and, for some unforeseen reason, started stroking it lightly over Kurt's back. The petals tickled but Kurt looked lovingly at Blaine.

"Yes I do, thank you," Kurt responded. Blaine continued to glide the flower up and down Kurt's back, watching him shake lightly.

"Do you still feel self-conscious?" Blaine asked softly. He stopped stroking the flower up and down Kurt's back and waited for an answer. His husband looked at him, unsure of what answer to really give. Kurt licked his lips and took in a breath.

"A little..." Kurt said honestly. As horrible as it sounded, Kurt never thought of himself as attractive. Sure, Mercedes and Tina always said how hot he was and while it helped, most of the time he didn't feel it. He had an incredibly handsome husband who willingly kisses him, rubs his back and marks his neck – and who just told him that he was breathtaking. Blaine scooted closer to Kurt, wrapped his arm around his back and kissed his husband on the forehead.

"Did you believe me when I said you are breathtaking?" Blaine whispered gently. Kurt looked away from Blaine but didn't turn away from his grasp.

"Yes and no," Kurt responded. Blaine looked at his husband with a sad expression.

"Why no?"

"Blaine..." Kurt wanted so much to change the subject.

"Please, tell me. I want you tell why there's even a hint of doubt in you when I gave you a compliment," Blaine said gently, stroking his fingers in small circles on Kurt's back. "Be honest with me. Total honesty."

Kurt looked at Blaine. From time to time, Kurt could look into Blaine's eyes and pinpoint just how many colors he had. Brown. Green. Sometimes his eyes were just pure hazel. Whenever the sun hit them, that's when his eyes stood out the most. They were warm and so beautiful.

"I guess...I'm not really used to...I mean Mercedes and Tina complimented me all the time, but I guess it feels so different when it comes from someone else. I'm not saying you would lie to me...I don't know...I don't know what I'm saying," Kurt sighed as he turned around on his back. Blaine's arm was still around his waist. Part of Kurt wanted to get up and put his shirt back on but the feeling of Blaine's arm around his bare skin like it was, was soothing and comforting.

"Do you trust me, love?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked into those eyes he admired so much. They were more green than anything right now.

"I do trust you," Kurt answered sincerely. That pleased Blaine.

"Then...will you believe me when I tell you that you are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen? Seriously, on our wedding day, it was difficult to take my eyes off of you," Blaine watched the blush creep over Kurt's cheeks. His husband gave a half smile. "Everybody has imperfections. But those are what make you, you. Every bit of you is beautiful. Okay?"

Blaine's thumb stroked Kurt's cheek as he looked into Kurt's eyes. How many shades of blue could there possibly be? Blaine would even make up color names for Kurt's eyes. Quite frankly, nobody else had the same type of color blue that Kurt had – it was his blue.

Kurt smiled up at his husband. He pushed himself upward and pressed his lips against Blaine's. For a moment, Blaine was surprised at the gesture, but he certainly welcomed it. Kurt's arms wrapped around his neck and gently pulled him back down. Blaine deepened the kiss when he felt Kurt's fingers comb through his hair. Their lips in rhythm with each other until Blaine started traveling across his cheek and down his jaw.

"You know," Blaine started, placing butterfly kisses up and down Kurt's neck. "If we are at the point where we are marking each other..." Kurt giggled lightly when he felt Blaine give a light lick over the very spot where the red mark was. "We should probably pick places where it's less obvious."

"I can handle Jeff's remarks," Kurt responded.

"I'm not talking about Jeff," Blaine answered, going back up to Kurt's lips and giving them a light brush. "I had a last minute meeting today. And nobody had noticed the mark on my neck, until Quinn came in to give me some papers and she made a squeaking noise like she always does when she's excited and suddenly I was the center of attention." Kurt tried so hard not to laugh but a few chuckles escaped his lips and apparently, his husband didn't appreciate that.

"Love, do you think that's funny?" Blaine asked although the laughter from Kurt was a dead giveaway.

"Sorry, babe..." Kurt said in the middle of a giggle fit as he tried to cover his mouth. It was the first time Kurt had called Blaine any form of term of endearment. Blaine gave him a playful glare as he poked him lightly in the side of his ribs. Kurt nearly jumped from the sudden touch. "Don't do that..." Kurt warned. Blaine grinned.

"Are you ticklish, my love?" Blaine asked curiously. Kurt looked at him with a warning glare.

"No!" He said stubbornly. Blaine laughed.

"Oh, okay. So, if I did this..." Blaine took his index finger and gave Kurt another poke in the ribs. Kurt jumped again.

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed when Blaine started wiggling his fingers in the same general area. Kurt pushed him but Blaine still managed to keep tickling him until they almost fell off the bed. Even then, neither one stopped laughing.

* * *

**(10:45 am)**   
**Are you really busy? - Kurt**

**(10:45 am)  
** _Not really. Why do you ask? Is everything okay? - Blaine_

**(10:46 am)  
Of course. I was wondering if I could maybe come visit you at work today. I'll bring lunch as a bonus :) - Kurt**

**(10:47 am)  
** _That is the best offer I have had since I got here. I might be a little busy later but I would love for you to come visit me. - Blaine_

**(10:47 am)  
All right. I'll be there within an hour. Just gotta convince Jeff to skip a lesson today :) - Kurt**

**(10:48: am)  
** _Just mention food and you'll be just fine. See you in a bit love. - Blaine_

Kurt smiled as he put his phone away. He put on an undershirt, but not before looking at the new mark on his chest. He and Blaine had actually gone to bed a little early so they could cuddle, watch movies and kiss each other, possibly leave more hickeys. Normally, the idea of leaving a mark on someone or having someone leave a mark on him didn't really sound appealing. But, with Blaine, it was exciting and sexy. Blaine was so gentle and so sweet. Now that they slept together without shirts, he found Blaine had a lot of body heat. It was like Kurt was getting his chances to kiss like he would have in high school, if he was still in high school and not betrothed.

He finished getting himself ready and went downstairs, where he knew Jeff was going to be waiting for him. And there he was, downstairs, talking with Mrs. Devereaux. Kurt adored the older woman. Every now and then, he would go on errands with her, and she talked a little bit about when Blaine was a young boy. But she had so much to do around the house that she couldn't tell him everything. Kurt watched Jeff talk with Mrs. Devereaux and he seemed to be plotting something. The blonde turned to Kurt's direction and smiled.

"Were you asleep this entire time?" Jeff asked jokingly.

"I actually soaked in the tub for a little while. It's hard not to wake up with Blaine when he has to go to work," Kurt answered.

"I hear you. So...I was thinking today..." Kurt held up his hand.

"Today, I'm going to visit Blaine at his office. I want to bring him lunch as well," Kurt interrupted. "So, I was thinking maybe you can recommend a good place to go. Something Blaine really likes." Blaine was right. When Jeff heard anything regarding food, he had him.

"I've actually been craving Chinese food. There's this place that Blaine absolutely loves. I swear it would make a bad day for him turn into one of the best days of his life. And, of course, with you bringing it to him, it's a double whammy," Jeff answered, suddenly feeling very hungry. Mrs. Devereaux just rolled her eyes and excused herself.

"Great! And I know, you are to come with me so let's get going," Kurt gestured toward the front door.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

Jeff pulled into the parking garage of Anderson Banks and Stocks. Kurt got a chance to see the tall building. That entire building, his husband ran and owned. He grabbed the bag of Chinese food (even brought some food for Quinn as well) and got out of Jeff's car.

"Big, isn't it?" Jeff asked.

"It is," Kurt answered. Jeff guided Kurt through the garage and into an elevator. Blaine's office was of course on the top floor so they had to ride the elevator for a few minutes.

"I'll walk you to Blaine's office then I need to stop by David's office and talk with him," Jeff told Kurt.

"What for?"

"I want to run something by him. Nothing important. So, how are you doing?" Kurt looked at him baffled.

"I'm doing fine?" Jeff laughed.

"I mean like...how are you doing overall? I know that it was a little odd the day of the wedding but...how's it been since then?" Kurt smiled.

"It's been, and is wonderful. I didn't think I would be as happy as I am now," Kurt answered honestly. Jeff liked that answer.

"I'm glad to hear that. I like the way Blaine smiles when he's around you," Jeff said with sincerity. The elevator doors opened before Kurt could make any type of response. Jeff walked with Kurt into a narrow hallway and led him to the left. There were office doors open; some people were walking past them either talking to each other or on their cell phones. Kurt knew nothing about stocks or anything like that – only that people get really angry when whatever they buy doesn't go up. He had his own bank account with a little money but that's as far as his knowledge went in that area.

A few weeks ago, Blaine had given Kurt his bankcard to use for when he needed to make any purchases. Kurt didn't like having Blaine's bankcard. He knew why his husband gave it to him but the idea of having it seemed so...wrong. Blaine kept reassuring him that he wanted Kurt to have it and use it how he pleased. Kurt wanted so much to argue that but he let it go when Blaine made him a deal. He keeps the bankcard until he finds a job and then he can give it back. Kurt had yet to find a job and Blaine didn't seem bothered by the thought at all. Secretly, he thought Blaine didn't want Kurt to find one any time soon – but he will find one eventually.

Jeff pulled out his phone and sent a quick message when they arrived at the door at the end of the hallway. Right beside the door was a desk, full of folders and other paperwork and an exhausted Quinn Fabray. Kurt smiled at the blonde girl and walked over by her. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Kurt," Quinn greeted.

"You look tired, Quinn," Kurt remarked.

"It's been a rough couple of weeks. I smell food," Quinn said. Kurt laughed as he pulled out a styrofoam box and placed it in front of Quinn.

"I bring you lunch," Kurt said. Quinn looked at the box, then at Kurt.

"I love you so much," Quinn hugged Kurt around the waist tightly. Kurt laughed and returned the hug.

"You're welcome," Kurt stated. He was about to turn the doorknob when Quinn called out for him.

"Oh! Blaine has been on a conference call for about an hour. He's not really happy so be warned when you go in there," Quinn said as she opened the box. Jeff looked at his phone again then shoved it back in his pocket.

"He'll calm down once he sees Kurt and smells the food. I'll see you two later," Jeff took off before either Kurt or Quinn could say anything else. Quinn just shrugged it off and started eating one of her egg rolls.

"Should I leave him alone?" Kurt asked hesitantly. Quinn shook her head and swallowed her bite before she spoke.

"No, go ahead in. Just try to be quiet, the conference is on speakerphone," Quinn answered. Kurt walked to the door and he could hear his husband talking from behind. He took a deep breath before he opened the door carefully and pushed it open.

"So, what makes you think it was okay to go ahead with that asinine plan?" Blaine bellowed toward the phone. Kurt peaked his head around the door and saw his husband staring out the window. He turned around when the door opened and he looked like he was about to yell but seeing Kurt, his expression softened. He smiled and gestured for Kurt to come inside. Kurt did so and closed the door behind him quietly. Someone spoke on the loud speakerphone and Blaine looked like he was getting more irritated every time the person spoke.

Kurt took the time to look around the office. It was huge. Blaine's desk sat in the middle with a large window looking out into the city. There were a few frames with pictures and what looked like a degree or two. There were two leather chairs in front of Blaine's desk, which also looked like as much of a disaster as Quinn's desk. Blaine sighed and started rubbing the front of his forehead.

"You know what? I'm going to end the conversation. You know why? Because we are in the same spot we were an hour and a half ago and quite frankly, the more you talk, the more I want to reach through the phone and strangle you for making my head hurt!" Blaine nearly yelled. Kurt jumped a little but couldn't hide the smile. Blaine sat down at his chair and pressed the button on his phone before the person could make any kind of response.

"Tough day at the office, honey?" Kurt joked as he put the bag on Blaine's desk and sat in one of the chairs. Blaine laughed a little.

"I think people are trying to piss me off on purpose today," Blaine groaned. "And is that Chinese food I smell?" Kurt laughed lightly and got up to open the bag.

"It is. Jeff told me it was one of your favorites. I bought Quinn something too," Kurt answered. He took out the other two boxes and handed one to Blaine.

"It most certainly is, thank you, love," Blaine took the box and set it in front of him.

"You're welcome. Jeff is, or was here, but he said he wanted to talk to David about something," Kurt said as he opened his box. Blaine had started chowing down on one of the egg rolls.

"Did he say what for?"

"No," Kurt answered.

"Oh," was all Blaine responded with. The two ate in comfortable silence, commenting on the food here and there and Blaine talking about some of the day he had been having. Kurt smiled at the way his husband's demeanor had changed drastically from when he walked into the office. Jeff was right. Seeing Kurt and having his favorite food did make his day. Both finished their lunch and as soon as Kurt took Blaine's empty box and stuffed it in the bag, Quinn opened the door and walked into the office.

"Kurt, thank you so much for bringing me lunch. You have no idea how much I needed that," Quinn said gratefully to Kurt, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome," Kurt said back. Quinn smiled and turned to Blaine.

"So, it has been a few weeks but did you get that ad written?" Quinn asked hopefully. Kurt watched his husband's smile completely vanish and his facial expression look, well guilty.

"The ad...right...about that..." Blaine started sheepishly. Quinn looked at Blaine with so much disappointment and frustration.

"Blaine Anderson, please tell me you didn't forget about the ad again?" Quinn started. She almost sounded like Mrs. Devereaux. Blaine got up from his chair.

"Quinn, sweetheart, I'm really, really sorry I've been so busy myself. I know you're just as swamped as I am...I'll start on it right now," Blaine said with determination. Quinn sighed and shook her head.

"No, you have a meeting to attend in ten minutes," Quinn answered.

"Damn it, okay, when I get back, I promise I will work on that ad," Blaine answered. Kurt looked at his husband and Quinn with a baffled expression.

"Umm...what ad are you two talking about?" Kurt asked.

"I need help. Blaine said he would write an ad for the paper and the internet to advertise for me to have an assistant part-time," Quinn answered. Blaine looked at his phone and went through his messy desk to look for a few folders.

"I will, I promise," Blaine said yet again. Kurt thought for a moment. Blaine was about to go into a meeting and Jeff was with David.

"Quinn? If you need help, I've got nothing else to do. And I don't really want to go home right now," Kurt offered. Quinn turned to Kurt, stared for a moment then looked back at Blaine.

"Permission to borrow your husband for the time being?" Quinn asked. Blaine laughed lightly.

"So long as you bring him back in one piece," Blaine answered. "I have to get going. Love, thank you for bringing lunch and for helping Quinn," Blaine hugged his husband and gave him what was intended to be a short kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and deepened the kiss a bit longer. After a minute, Blaine still hadn't pulled away. Quinn cleared her throat.

"As adorable as that is, Blaine, you have to get to that meeting and Kurt...you're mine for now."

* * *

"Kurt, you are an absolute angel," Quinn said breathlessly. The last hour Kurt had been helping with Quinn organize folders and certain files. Some reports had to be properly noted and while Quinn had to do most of the computer work and answer phone calls, it was the paperwork that always made her so far behind.

"I do what I can," Kurt answered. He opened a file cabinet and started re-organizing each folder inside. No wonder Quinn had a hard time keeping up, whoever arranged the file cabinet last did a terrible job. The phone kept ringing so Quinn had to answer each call. Kurt took the chance to look through each folder and put them in the proper order.

Quinn answered a few calls and started typing away on the computer. She looked over at Kurt and thought for a moment. The position was only part-time but she did hear Blaine at one time say that Kurt wanted to find a job. And he was perfect. He could get the paperwork in order and eventually work his way to the computer. He was friendly and firm when needed. She smiled as she dug up a file on the computer and opened it in a word program.

"Kurt?" Quinn called for him.

"Yes?"

"Would you come over here for a second?" She said sweetly. Kurt wasn't sure he liked that tone but he did as asked.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. I just want you to sit here, and fill in some information for me."

* * *

Blaine's meeting ran longer than expected, and longer than he wanted. He finally made it back to his office, knowing that his phone was going to ring again soon. He walked inside, set the few files on his desk and right away, Quinn walked into the room. He looked up and smiled.

"Quinn, I'm going to work on that ad right now," Blaine said as he quickly sat down in his chair.

"Actually...I need you to sign something for me before you do that," Quinn started. She walked up to Blaine's desk and handed Blaine a few sheets of paper stapled together.

"What's this?" Blaine asked.

"Just read it," Quinn gestured. Blaine looked at the paper and his eyes squinted. It was a job application. He looked up at Quinn for a moment.

"Quinn? Why is my husband's information on here?" Never mind that Kurt's last name was still Hummel. Quinn smiled and took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Because I told him to fill it out," Quinn answered.

"You told him too?"

"After asking politely," Quinn added.

"Quinn..."

"Blaine? I know you've been swamped that's why I never pestered you to write the ad. But I have also been swamped and I need the extra help. Kurt is perfect. He's well organized, he's very polite, he can do the job and...on the days he does come, you and he can drive here together." That made Blaine smile. He had to admit, that did sound like a nice perk. He laid the paper on his desk and sighed.

"Is this what he wants?" Blaine asked. Quinn smiled.

"Ask him yourself," Quinn responded, "Kurt?" she called for him. Kurt walked into the office and closed the door behind him. Blaine smiled warmly.

"Is this what you want, love?" Blaine asked. Quinn thought it was so cute the way Blaine talked to Kurt.

"It is, yes. I mean, I don't want it to be awkward, it is only part-time so I would only be here like three days a week," Kurt answered.

"And!" Quinn started. "He would be working for _me_. Blaine, you are my boss but Kurt will be answering to me and the only time he'll have to talk to you, work related, is if I am away from my desk. Which, I will keep you well informed as I always have. I get everything from you, he gets everything from me." Damn Quinn thought of everything. But that was why she had this job. Blaine let out a breath and looked at his husband.

"All right. I take it you'll want him to come in on Monday since it's the weekend," Blaine stated as he took a pen and signed his name of approval on the form. Quinn squealed and took the paper.

"Absolutely. Now, I need to get this to payroll and I'll need some other things..." Quinn started talking and nearly dragged Kurt out of Blaine's office.

"Wait," Kurt said. He dug into his pocket, and pulled out his wallet. He smiled as he walked over to Blaine's desk and dropped a plastic card in front of him. Blaine looked at his husband.

"Kurt..."

"I have a job now. That was the deal," Kurt interrupted. Blaine sighed and looked down at the bankcard he had given Kurt weeks ago.

"You're right," Blaine responded. Kurt smiled and returned to Quinn who then practically dragged him out of the office. Blaine laughed as he took the bankcard and shoved it back into his wallet. He admired his husband for wanting to earn his own money. And the fact that he will get to bring him to work with him three days a week – that just made it even better. His phone buzzed obsessively. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the messages.

**(4:15 pm)  
** _Just so you know, you are in for a real surprise :) - Jeff_

**(4:15 pm)  
** _For the record, this was totally Jeff's idea and I love it! - David_

**(4:15 pm)  
** _You and Kurt are in for a real treat. - Wes_

**(4:15 pm)  
** _I hope you won't be too miffed at what we have planned but if you are, it was Jeff's idea! - Nick_

Blaine couldn't make sense of the messages, oddly sent at the same time. He didn't know what his crazy friends were planning but he had a feeling he wasn't going to be too fond of it.

* * *

Kurt hadn't seen Jeff by the time Blaine and Quinn were leaving for the day. Not that Kurt minded going home with his husband but he just disappeared. When they got home, Blaine changed into some comfortable clothes and went downstairs to relax on the sofa. Kurt brought one of his books and sat with Blaine. Somewhere along the way, Blaine was lying against the armrest and Kurt was lying against his chest with the book in plain sight of both of them. He chose a Jane Austen book. It was a little difficult to see the appeal at first but having Kurt in his arms and actually reading along with the story with him, he could give it a chance.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked. He scooted up closer against Blaine's chest so that his head was resting against Blaine's.

"I think I'm pretty comfortable," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"I meant the book," Kurt responded. Blaine tightened his grasp around Kurt's waist.

"Too soon to tell," Blaine said honestly. Kurt nodded and turned the next page. Blaine turned into Kurt's hair, gave it a brief sniff before kissing it. "I know I asked you this before but are you sure about working with Quinn? I love her to death but she is quite bossy." Kurt laughed.

"I think I can handle bossy. I mean I've had to spend most of my afternoons with Jeff and Rachel," Kurt answered. Blaine chuckled – that was a good point.

"You don't mind, do you?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"Of course not. I promise, I would have told you if I did. I was a little surprised I'll admit that, but I rather like the idea of having you come with me to work on some days," Blaine gave Kurt a light kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad," Kurt lost interest in the book when he laid his head against Blaine's shoulder. He laid the book open on his chest while Blaine started playing with his hair. Blaine turned his head so that he was looking into Kurt's eyes. He was about to claim his lips when he jumped at the sound of the front door opening, multiple footsteps coming in, and the door closing behind them. Kurt sat up slightly. Mrs. Devereaux didn't mention any visitors. The first person that walked into the room was Jeff. Both Blaine and Kurt relaxed until they saw Wes, David and Nick right behind them. Then Blaine remembered.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked. Wes was holding a few bags of what looked like food while David had paper plates.

"Well, you see, Kurt," David was the one that started while Wes started putting the bags on the coffee table. Jeff and Nick helped.

"It occurred to us that you and Blaine have been married for over a month now. And with marrying Blaine, you also inherit...us!" David said proudly. Kurt turned to his husband who just had an embarrassed expression.

"So, we've decided to come offering refreshments, mainly Chinese food, and give you a little four one, one on our dear Blaine Anderson. That includes, stories, embarrassing stories," Wes stated as he passed out paper plates and napkins. Kurt perked his head up.

"Really?" Kurt asked, interested.

"Oh please tell me you're joking..." Blaine mumbled. He went to high school with these guys – there was nothing in Blaine's life that the four of them didn't know about.

"Like I told you, this was all Jeff's idea," Nick stated. Kurt smiled at Nick. He had only met Nick one time, but Blaine had told him that he wouldn't see Nick all that often.

"How many times are you going to throw me under the bus?" Jeff complained.

"Keep talking and that can be arranged," Blaine mumbled. Jeff glared.

"Uncalled for! Don't make talking about your love bites a part of this!"

"All right, let's get to it. Wes called the first story. It's brief so it won't be too painful for Blaine," David remarked. Kurt laughed as David handed him a plate of food. Blaine groaned but he sat beside his husband and took another offered plate from David.

"Just so you know, whatever they say, I file under the young and stupid category, so none of it counts against me," Blaine said almost desperately to his husband. Kurt smiled warmly and gave Blaine a light kiss on the cheek.

"All right, Kurt, I'm sure Blaine has told you that we all attended the same private school. We all boarded there all four years as well. There was one thing Blaine _always_ had with him and if _anybody_ messed with it, they would feel the wrath of Blaine Anderson," Wes began. Blaine glared at Wes.

"Wesley..."

"Well, don't leave me in suspense," Kurt interrupted his husband.

"He also consults with it. In fact, he did just that the day of your wedding," Wes smirked. Blaine's face burned.

"I hate you."

"No you don't. Anyway, Blaine has a teddy bear named Katy Beary," Wes finished taking a sip of his drink. Kurt turned to Blaine who started groaning something incoherent.

"Babe? You have a teddy bear? Where is it?" Kurt asked.

"She is in a safe place," Blaine answered. Kurt just laughed. He'll have to remember that on one of the days he wasn't at work with Blaine, he'll have to do some exploring.

"Katy Beary?" Kurt asked.

"Even then he had an unhealthy obsession with Katy Perry," David remarked with a mouth full of food.

"David! Swallow then you can talk," Wes scowled.

"We aren't in school anymore! You can't tell me what to do!" David yelled. Wes glared at the man beside him. "You can glare all you want. I ain't scared of you," David retorted. Blaine started chuckling at the way David's confidence was crumbling just by the way Wes was looking at him.

"Anyway..." Nick picked up the conversation. "Wes told us that Blaine even consulted with Katy Beary before the wedding. Wondering if he should kiss you on the lips or the cheek. I think Katy said cheek was best," Nick joked. Kurt laughed at the expression on Blaine's face. It was like annoyance wrapped in almost pure hatred. Nick just laughed and shrugged it off.

"That's adorable," Kurt commented and kissed Blaine on the cheek again. "Even if you have a bear slightly named after a singer I can't really tolerate." Blaine looked at his husband in mock offense.

"Oh, love, I'm going to get you to like Katy Perry. No matter how long it takes," Blaine promised. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Good thing you're stuck with me for the rest of your life," Kurt joked but Blaine looked at him with a warm smile.

"It is a good thing," Blaine responded. Kurt returned the smile with his cheeks slightly flushed.

"All right, enough mushy stuff. Kurt? I got one for you," Jeff chimed in after taking a bite of his sandwich. "Blaine has this really weird fear of butterflies and rabbits."

"Oh! We watched Donnie Darko one Halloween during Freshman year, he was never the same again. He dreaded Easter time, still does. And The Veleteen Rabbit gave him nightmares." Nick added. Kurt looked at Blaine with a puzzled look.

"I can understand Donnie Darko and The Velvetten Rabbit, sort of, but butterflies?" Kurt asked. Blaine let out a breath and slumped into the couch. He wasn't hungry and he hated his friends right now.

"When I was younger...a kid told me one time that the butterfly's wing designs were actually eyes. Gave me nightmares for weeks. Ask Mrs. Devereaux. To this day, whenever I see a butterfly I hope it flies away and doesn't even look in my direction. I've been scarred for life," Blaine said pitifully. Kurt just shook his head.

"That is kind of sad, babe," Kurt remarked.

"You know he refuses to watch The Butterfly Effect? He won't believe us that it's not about an actual butterfly," David said with a full mouth, which was rewarded with a smack on the head from Wes.

"Okay! I think you've told enough," Blaine called out as he sat himself up.

"Oh no! We are not done yet! Kurt is family; he has to know everything we have to share with him. Mrs. Devereaux said she'll show you pictures one day," Jeff stated. Kurt smiled. Being called family was...heartwarming.

"I got one! How about that time when Blaine tried to play a prank on Nick?" David started and pointed to Nick. Both men groaned but Nick was the one who laughed a little.

"Do tell," Kurt said to Blaine.

"Yes, Blaine, do tell about the practical joke that backfired," Nick teased. Blaine scowled at him before he turned to Kurt.

"A few years back I decided to play a little prank on Nick. This was before I took over the company. I was bored one day and I had Nick's phone at the time. He had forgotten it at my house and I was playing around with it. I decided to download the theme song to the show Gummi Bears and make it his ringtone. I thought it was funny at the time," Blaine started to explain. Nick couldn't hide the smirk on his face.

"Gummi Bears? Really?" Kurt asked.

"It was the first cheesy cartoon song I could think of. Or it was playing on the television at the time. I don't remember the reason. Anyway, I had set it up and set it aside. Well, I had taken my phone out and placed it beside Nick's without realizing it. I went to get something to eat. My father had needed me to go with him to a meeting. It was going to be one of the few regarding when I took over. So it was a very important meeting."

"Yes, a _very_ important one," Nick emphasized.

"Shut-up, Nicoli," Blaine said. Now Blaine was being glared at for once. "As I was saying, I grabbed my phone, or at least what I _thought_ was my phone and left before Nick could come get his phone. I had my phone on vibrate so I didn't worry about my phone going off during the meeting." Kurt had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. He knew what was coming next.

"Anyway, make a long story short, right in the middle of the meeting...my phone...or well Nick's phone rang and as loud as it could get, the Gummi Bears theme song played and all eyes, including my father's, were on me. I picked up the phone and ran out of the room as fast as I could. Which, I still think you knew I was in the meeting!" Blaine accused. Nick just laughed.

"You totally can't prove that! And besides, how could you have not known it was not yours? The background on the phone should have tipped you off," Nick remarked. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I didn't look at my phone when I left, okay?" Blaine said in annoyance. Kurt finally let his laughter out. Even if it was at his expense, Blaine liked seeing Kurt enjoy himself with his friends.

"Oh Blaine...I hope you didn't try to do something like that again," Kurt said in between laughs.

"Did Blaine ever explain as to _why_ he was not much of a drinker when he took you to the opera?" Wes asked this time. Blaine groaned and hid his face in the armrest – he knew what Wes was referring too.

"What?" Kurt asked. Wes suddenly got excited.

"You see, Kurt, Blaine's experience with alcohol is pretty simple. He got drunk one night when we were having a party at my house with everybody in The Warblers," Wes began.

"The Warblers?"

"That was the name of our glee club," Blaine said against the armrest.

"Right. So, he had a few too many drinks and got a little drunk. And if you don't know this already, Blaine is a total Harry Potter nerd," Wes pointed to the man whose face was still buried in the armrest. Kurt had already known that. It was okay because so was Kurt. "Well, David and I were looking for Blaine and we couldn't find him. We heard a really loud thump from upstairs. We ran upstairs and we found Blaine, in my room, on the floor, moaning in pain." Kurt's eyes widened.

"What happened?"

"You want to answer that, Blaine?" Wes teased. Blaine moved his head away from the armrest. His husband looked at him with a worried expression.

"I...believed that I was Harry Potter and I tried to fly off the bed with a broom stick that I found in the kitchen," Blaine answered pitifully. Kurt's eyes widened and he looked like he was trying, yet again, very hard not to laugh at his husband's embarrassment.

"And how did that work out for you?" Kurt asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"I twisted my ankle and they had to take me to the emergency room," Blaine's face was incredibly red now.

"When we took him there, he kept saying that the bones in his foot were gone but he was not going to drink skele-gro," David added. Blaine barely remembered that part.

"He had a nasty hangover the next day and a cast around his ankle. It took him a few months to even watch Harry Potter without feeling embarrassed, kind of like right now," Wes explained the rest. Kurt just laughed and shook his head. He really needed to pester Mrs. Devereaux for pictures of Blaine.

"I can somehow picture you trying to fly on a broom stick," Kurt remarked. Blaine gave his husband a playful glare.

"Needless to say, I never drank that much again. Other than that night I took you to the opera, I never really touched alcohol," Blaine stated.

"I would have loved to have seen that," Jeff said almost sadly. Blaine looked in Jeff's direction.

"You know, there was a time when I was completely humiliated courtesy of my own friends," Blaine directed his eyes to all four boys.

"I think I know what he's talking about..." Nick said somewhat sheepishly but he couldn't hide the chuckling as he remembered.

"What happened?" Kurt asked. He was enjoying himself. Of course, his poor husband was probably not feeling the same way but he was taking it as a somewhat good sport. Blaine scooted closer to Kurt and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist.

"I still think it was one of those two," Blaine pointed to Wes and David, "but one day I go into my room and find my hair gel missing."

"You wore hair gel?" Kurt said in a low tone.

"Love, you have to understand. Back then, my hair was a mess," Blaine tried to explain.

"So long as those days are behind you. I like your curls," Kurt said, running his fingers through Blaine's hair. Granted, Blaine learned to keep his hair a bit shorter if he wanted to manage it without so much hair product, but he kind of missed having it.

"Thanks, love," Blaine leaned forward for a quick kiss before he continued. "Anyway, one of the other boys in the glee club let it slip that my hair gel was hidden in a tree just outside the entrance. So, I go to the tree, find a way to climb up and sure enough, there it was. Just sitting on a branch, like it belonged there." Kurt could sense a little hostility, which only made him giggle.

"Oh, get over it," David snapped.

"Shut-up," Blaine retorted. "Well, I got my hair gel but I couldn't figure out how to get down. And I don't particularly like heights. At that same time...Wesley and David were giving tours to of the campus to new possible students," Blaine glared back at David and Wes.

"We got you down from the tree, didn't we?" Wes defended.

"After making me part of the tour," Blaine responded. Wes paused.

"Oh yeah, I remember. I told the new students that he was the North American Warbler Bird named Blaine Anderson and he was doing the scowling face, signifying that he was missing his hair product and he was pissed." Wes and everybody else laughed, including Kurt.

"I hate you," Blaine muttered.

"You so don't," Wes answered nonchalantly. "And you know what? How about that time you tried to help David get this girl to go out with him? That wasn't my doing at all!" Wes pointed to Blaine. Jeff gasped.

"I remember. Sabrina! She was hot. David had a huge crush on her," Jeff said.

"And he asked _you_ to get a girl to go out with him?" Kurt asked with a confused tone. Blaine remembered Sabrina and sighed.

"Sabrina and I were friends. And David really liked her and I tried to tell him some things about her. What she likes and doesn't like..." Blaine answered.

"Yeah...that didn't end so well. Sabrina had eyes for only one guy..." David sighed dramatically. Nick and Jeff looked directly at Blaine who had hung his head when he remembered that painful conversation.

"Let me guess, that guy was you?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"And he wins the last egg roll!" Jeff said as he tossed it to Kurt who luckily caught it.

"Blaine was kind of oblivious in high school. More so when it came to girls having crushes on him," Nick said.

"I can't even argue with that..." Blaine said almost sadly.

"To make that horrifying story short, Blaine let her down gently and she never spoke to him or me again," David remarked taking a few sips of his drink.

"That...that's really horrible," Kurt said simply.

"Just a little. She started dating someone else a few days after that," Blaine responded. Kurt was still holding onto the egg roll.

"Oblivious and sometimes things kind of...go over Blaine's head," David changed the subject immediately. Blaine even looked at him with a baffled expression.

"What are you talking about?"

"Blaine? Did we forget the Twilight versus The Hunger Games incident?" Nick asked in an almost condescending voice. Blaine was about to retort when the memory started playing to him like an old movie. He sighed, crap, he remembered now.

"Please tell me you weren't picking teams," Kurt said to his husband.

"No, no, nothing like that. Blaine here just got the two mixed up one day when we were talking about the differences in the books and the movies," Jeff answered simply. Blaine tried to interrupt but Jeff didn't give him the chance. "We were talking about Bella being such a damsel and Katniss being a badass. We asked Blaine if he thought the same thing and his response..." Jeff gestured over to Nick to continue.

"He said, and I quote _Are you kidding? If she has her bow and arrow the Cullens from District One don't stand a chance._ " Nick mimicked Blaine, which caused everybody else to laugh, yet again. Kurt chuckled lightly but he tore his egg roll in half and handed it to Blaine. His husband smiled at the offer and took the half egg roll.

"So I got vampires mixed up with the whole Hunger Games thing, big deal! I was half asleep that day because I was studying for three tests," Blaine defended.

"Sure you were," David said, not convinced. Kurt scooted closer to Blaine and leaned his head into Blaine's shoulder. Hearing all of these stories and the way Blaine interacted with his friends, Kurt really felt like he was a part of the group, of the family.

"Boys!" Mrs. Devereaux yelled. Kurt and Blaine nearly shrunk into the couch while the other boys looked at each other, all had the same look of fright. The older woman walked out of the kitchen and looked at the coffee table. Plates were scattered, bits of food were on the table and the floor, and there was some food on plates that were not all eaten. Mrs. Devereaux hated wasted food. "This is _not_ what we agreed upon, Jeffrey!"

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up! You won't even know we had a picnic here!" Jeff said to the very scary old woman.

"I better not. Any food left behind, is what you eat," Mrs. Devereaux pointed at Jeff like he was an eight-year-old child.

"I'll make sure of it, Mrs. Devereaux," Kurt said sweetly.

"Thank you, Kurt," the older woman said sweetly. "I'll be retiring for the evening. Hope you are enjoying the trip down Blaine's memory lane."

"I am, very much," Kurt gave Blaine a playful nudge.

"Yes, very much," Blaine mimicked.

"Goodnight, boys," Mrs. Devereaux said before exiting the living room. Jeff let out a sigh and looked over at Kurt.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Kurt asked.

"How do you get her to not be so scary?" Jeff asked as if Kurt had some deep secret regarding the older woman that nearly threatened to use him as a vacuum cleaner. Kurt just shrugged.

"I don't know," Kurt responded.

"Well, let's get this cleaned up. And while doing so, we should tell Kurt about the other time Blaine got himself injured," David said while gathering some of the paper plates.

"What other time?" Blaine asked.

"You had a busted lip and a swollen wrist. You told quite a few stories as to how you got those," Wes answered. Blaine thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah..."

"Did you get beat up?" Kurt asked.

"No...I...well I was doing something in my room and I slipped on a rug and landed on my wrist and also busted my lip against my desk," Blaine responded sheepishly. Kurt's mouth gaped.

"What were you doing?"

"Oh, he made up a lot of stories as to what he was doing. Like, he told us that he saved a dog from being run over," Nick responded.

"Then he changed it to saving a child from being run over," Wes added.

"He told a group of new Warblers that he was trying to get a cat out of a tree for a little girl," Jeff soon added.

Blaine blushed when he felt his husband's eyes on him.

"What was the real reason?" Kurt asked Blaine. It was interesting. Whenever one of the guys told a story, Kurt always turned to Blaine for the rest. It was like Kurt wanted to hear everything come from Blaine and not just the guys.

"I was...dancing. I was listening to some songs on my iPod and I couldn't help myself. And they were songs that I didn't really like but I danced to them anyway. I did a turn wrong, tripped on the rug in my room, and fell. Wes and David cornered me one day and kept drilling me for the real story. I wasn't allowed to suggest any choreography, ever," Blaine responded. Since then, he had taken the rug out of the room and still danced when he felt he wasn't being watched. Kurt just smiled.

Kurt helped clean up the mess on the coffee table, including any bits that wound up on the floor. Blaine had said a few stories about Jeff and everybody during the process. Once everything was finished, David turned around to Kurt and had a grin on his face. He reached into his brief case and pulled out a tan notebook. Blaine didn't see the notebook because he was turned away, making sure everything was picked up.

"One more story before we leave, this notebook here, contains some very _interesting_ information," David started. Blaine looked around at David and his eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"We've had it for quite some time," David answered.

"I burned that thing years ago!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Ahh! What you burned was an empty notebook that _looked_ like this one," David responded with a cheeky grin.

"Is that a journal or something?" Kurt asked timidly.

"You could say that. It was a weekend and we all stayed in the dorms. Well, Wes and I went to go hang out with Blaine and we walked in to find him watching...porn," David finished. Kurt's cheeks flushed as Blaine tried to make a dash to his friend and grab the notebook. Wes had taken it out of David's hands before Blaine crashed into him, sending them both to the floor.

"He was taking notes. And he didn't have a boyfriend at the time. He said that he was keeping them for his future boyfriend or...husband," Wes answered as he opened the book. Kurt's face burned even more. Blaine got up from the floor and tried to grab the book from Wes.

"Wesley, don't you dare!" Blaine threatened.

"This one was interesting," Wes pointed, "Shower Sex. Tip One: Make sure shower is big enough for two. Tip Two: Lube will wash off from the water so best to possibly use waterproof, if any has been invented. Tip Three: Make sure shower does not have glass doors, don't want to cause any blood or death."

Blaine lowered his head. He was so young and naïve back then. He hadn't watched porn since high school and he had forgotten about that notebook, mainly because he thought he had burned it. Kurt was still blushing while Wes continued to read. Kurt finally mustered enough courage to speak.

"Wes? I think you can stop now," Kurt said gently.

"But don't you want to..." Wes started but Blaine took the chance to grab the notebook out of Wes's hands.

"You heard my husband," Blaine pointed out.

"Wasn't there a fourth tip for shower sex?" Jeff asked.

"There was..." Wes looked over at Blaine who clutched onto the notebook for dear life. Kurt laughed lightly as he walked over to Blaine.

"I think we're going to turn in now. But I really enjoyed hearing stories about Blaine," Kurt said.

"Yeah, I think we caused enough damage to Blaine's ego," Jeff joked. He gave Kurt a brief hug. "I'll be by tomorrow. Just because you're working with Blaine doesn't mean you get to slack off." Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled as Jeff gave Blaine a hug and headed out the door. Nick said his goodbyes and followed Jeff.

"Good to see you again, Kurt. Have a good night," Wes said as he himself walked out the door after saying goodbye to Blaine.

"I hope you guys know that I have shit on you too," Blaine said to both Wes and David. Both men looked at each other and mumbled something incoherent before leaving the house. Blaine locked the door behind them and sighed. Kurt giggled.

"That was fun," Kurt remarked.

"Maybe for you," Blaine said jokingly. He took a hold of Kurt's hand and led him up the stairs and into their room.

"I want to see Katy Beary," Kurt stated when Blaine closed the door. Seriously, he was going to make Wes and David pay. And Nick and Jeff.

"Katy Beary is in a safe place and doesn't want to be disturbed," Blaine answered, tossing the notebook onto the dresser.

"Please, baby?" Kurt begged. Blaine looked at his husband and sighed when he saw him giving puppy dog eyes. He smiled and walked into the closet. Kurt heard him push aside a box and open another one before he walked out of the closet. He was holding a black fur teddy bear with dark eyes and a brown snout. It looked old. "That is too cute." Kurt reached for the bear.

"I've had it since I was young. I didn't really give it a name until I was a little older. Calling it _Teddy_ just seemed so dull," Blaine handed the bear to his husband so he could get a better look at it.

"I think it's adorable. I think _you're_ adorable," Kurt said, hugging the bear to his chest and leaning forward to give Blaine a kiss.

"I really didn't know they would do that...I mean some of the stuff I didn't want to relive," Blaine admitted. Kurt handed the bear back to Blaine.

"It's a part of you though. Even some stuff you're not particularly proud of. I liked hearing stories about you. I will say, with those guys, I can tell your private school career was never dull," Kurt joked. Blaine hung his head briefly but couldn't hide the smile.

"This is true. Those are my crazies and I wouldn't trade them for anything. Despite being embarrassed, I'm glad you had a good time," Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, still holding Katy Beary in one hand.

"I would like to hear more though. If you are willing to tell me. I'll even trade some stories of mine for yours," Kurt haggled. Blaine thought for a moment.

"I think I can arrange that," Blaine leaned forward for a kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him closer.

"You didn't have any more Harry Potter moments, did you?" Kurt joked. Blaine gave him a playful glare as he released Kurt to put Katy Beary back into the closet.

"Just for that, you are so not getting any cuddles tonight," Blaine stated. Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed.

"We'll see about that," Kurt responded. Blaine smiled. His husband was right. Kurt looked to see the notebook on the dresser and wondered, just what other notes high school Blaine had written back then.

* * *


	5. First of Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: Kurt meets another friend of Blaine's, Noah Puckerman. Blaine asks Kurt to not meddle into Quinn and Rachel's love life, or lack thereof. Kurt also takes a few tips from Blaine's notebook – after an embarrassing yet useful conversations with Jeff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut warning. (Masterbating and a bit of frottage)

"Is there something wrong with you?" Jeff asked. It was one of the days Kurt didn't go to work with Blaine and Jeff took that chance to train with him. Kurt had worked at the job for a few weeks and it was rather enjoyable. Three days a week he would wake up with Blaine and eat lunch with him and Quinn. On the other days, he would spend time with his friends, Rachel, Mercedes and Tina and, of course, Jeff would steal him away for a few hours.

"No, why do you ask?" Kurt sat in the grass. Jeff had showed him some move and Kurt would normally make some sort of sarcastic remark or complain – this time Jeff got nothing and it was kind of worrying.

"Come on, what's going on? Did you and Blaine have a fight or something?" Jeff asked as he situated himself on the grass in front of Kurt.

"No, we didn't have a fight. Everything is great between us, wonderful," Kurt answered.

"So...what's wrong?" Jeff pressed for more. Kurt sighed.

"It's...I don't know how to explain it, or if I even should," Kurt leaned his head into his hands.

"Why are you acting as if you did something wrong?" Jeff urged. Kurt's cheeks flushed. "Did you _do_ something wrong?"

"If I try to tell you, will you please not repeat it? Especially to Blaine?" Kurt scooted closer to Jeff. The look on the man's face was a little frightening. He looked like he was about to hear a really juicy story.

"Oh, this sounds like it's going to be a good one. I promise, I will not say a word about what we say to anybody, not even Blaine. So, lay it on me. What's up?" Kurt sighed again and tried to figure out how to explain everything.

"Lately...I've been feeling so...different and I've been having dreams too..." Kurt started.

"Okay," Jeff said. "What kind of dreams?" Kurt's face turned pink again.

"This is stupid..." Kurt said as he tried to get off the grass but Jeff grabbed his wrists to stop him.

"Kurt? Are you talking about sex dreams?" The look on Kurt's face was answer enough. "Are you having sex dreams?"

"You are not making this easy," Kurt glared at Jeff.

"Well, at least you didn't say hard," Jeff laughed. Kurt groaned as he got up from the grass. "Wait! Wait! I'm sorry!" Jeff got up and grabbed Kurt by the arm.

"This isn't funny! I had one last night and I woke up...Blaine was in the shower and I...well..." Kurt's face was burning even more. Jeff had stopped laughing but he couldn't stop grinning.

"You had morning wood," Jeff stated.

"I am regretting telling you all of this," Kurt answered.

"I'm sorry! I don't mean to make you uncomfortable but it's okay...what were you dreaming of?" Jeff asked curiously. Kurt glared at Jeff. "Oh come on! You don't have to give me the full details just...the edited version."

Kurt let out a frustrated sigh. Who else was he going to talk to about this though? There was his husband but how exactly would he bring this up? Kurt turned to Jeff and tried to find a way to edit the dream he had. A very, very nice dream.

"Well...I'm lying in bed and Blaine comes out of the shower and he's only wearing a towel. He crawls onto the bed and he starts kissing me...then I pull off the towel and he lays me down on the bed..." The dream came floating to Kurt like he was having it all over again.

"Kurt? Stay focused," Jeff said good naturedly. Kurt cleared his throat and let out a breath.

"Yeah...that's how it starts and..."

"Kurt, you had a sex dream about you and your husband. You are turned on by your husband, that's a _good_ thing," Jeff said almost too excitedly. Kurt sighed again as he plopped himself back down on the grass. He had to stop thinking about the other dreams – it was becoming painful again. Jeff sat beside Kurt again.

"Kurt...I hate to seem insensitive...but what's the problem?" Jeff asked. Kurt didn't bother looking at Jeff.

"I just don't...I don't know what to do," Kurt admitted. "I have no real experience in all of this and I just...fuck...I don't know. This is just so confusing. I mean, I've been having these dreams for a little over a week and this morning Blaine almost saw..." Jeff caught on right away but he still looked at Kurt with a baffled expression.

"Why didn't you just take care of it while he was in the shower?" Kurt's cheeks turned red again.

"I...well..." Jeff paused for a moment before he asked the next question.

"Kurt...have you never masturbated before?" Kurt got up from the grass. This was just too much to handle right now.

"Living in a house like I did with my obnoxious step-brothers left me little to no privacy. So no, I have never masturbated before. And this conversation is over and don't you dare repeat it to anybody!" Kurt walked into the house and closed, or rather almost slammed, the door behind him. Jeff sat in his spot, still completely baffled.

* * *

"Morning, Blaine, Kurt," Quinn greeted happily. Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss as he and Quinn went into his office like she did every morning. Quinn talked with Blaine about what was scheduled and if there were any last minute meetings or conference calls. Kurt settled himself at his personal desk powered on his computer.

Kurt avoided talking with Jeff, no matter how many times he sent text messages or called him. Last night, he and Blaine watched a movie and kissed a few times. They were both shirtless so feeling Blaine's body heat against him was just...so exhilarating. He dreamed again that night. This time they were in the hot tub. They were kissing and groping and the next thing he knew...he woke-up with the same problem. Blaine was in the shower and it took so long for it to go away.

Although the problem somewhat went away, he still felt aroused. It was going to be a very long day. His phone buzzed again for the third time that hour. He pulled out his phone, expecting to see a message from Jeff, but smiled when it was one from Rachel.

**(8:45 am)  
** _My classes were canceled today. You're at work right? - Rachel_

**(8:45 am)  
I am yes. But I can still make it to pottery class tomorrow. - Kurt**

**(8:46 am)  
** _Great! I have your pottery with me since you couldn't make it to last class. I thought I would come by and bring you yours and we can eat lunch or something. - Rachel_

**(8:47 am)  
Sounds like a plan :) - Kurt**

**(8:47 am)  
** _Excellent. See you later! - Rachel_

Quinn had come out of Blaine's office and closed the door behind her. Kurt put his phone aside and opened up the necessary programs on his computer.

"Blaine has to go to a conference pretty soon. I have to go with him so you'll be here to answer phone calls and do the necessary paperwork," Quinn instructed.

"No problem. Oh! Rachel is going to come by this afternoon to bring me my pottery and maybe get lunch. Wanna join us? I can even get Blaine to come," Kurt stated. Quinn's face suddenly turned flushed. Kurt looked at Quinn as a small smile formed on her face.

"Um...sure. We'll see. Been a while since Rachel and I hung out. It'll be nice," Quinn answered. The door opened with Blaine holding a couple of folders.

"You ready, Quinn?"

"I am." Quinn turned to Kurt once more. "It shouldn't take more than an hour, hopefully. Let me know a little more on the whole lunch date with Rachel."

"Rachel's coming by?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. I was going to see if we all wanted to go with her to get some lunch," Kurt answered.

"Sounds like a plan to me. See you later, love," Blaine walked by Kurt and kissed him on the lips before he and Quinn disappeared down the hallway. Kurt watched his husband and friend disappear further down the hallway. He let out a sigh as he started going through the pile of papers Quinn put on his desk.

* * *

About thirty minutes passed, Kurt's phone rang a few times and quite a few emails flooded his computer. After he took another message, he went back to his computer. Blaine was going to have a full day. His phone buzzed again with Jeff's constant text messaging – he didn't answer a single one of them. When his phone buzzed once more, Kurt put his phone down and saw Jeff walking down the hallway, coming to his desk.

"Oh! Your phone _does_ work!" Jeff said playfully. Kurt rolled his eyes and hoped that the phone would ring – sadly, it didn't.

"What do you want, Jeff?" Kurt asked tiredly.

"Look, I've been thinking about your...supposed problem..." Jeff added jokingly. Kurt glared at him in response.

"And you're wondering why I didn't answer your text messages?" Kurt asked sarcastically. Jeff sighed as he walked over to Quinn's desk and sat in her chair.

"I'm being serious about this, I promise. Just, hear me out," Jeff pleaded. Kurt looked around the area to make sure nobody was coming by, especially Blaine and Quinn.

"All right, fine. But if you make one joke about this..." Jeff held up his hand.

"I swear, all jokes aside," Jeff promised. Kurt nodded and waited for him to continue. "Okay, I can totally see your point about having little to no privacy to...well you know..." Kurt's cheeks flushed but nodded in agreement.

"So, what I want to suggest is...there are times when you have time to yourself and you know there is the...internet..." Kurt's cheeks flushed even more.

"Jeff...I appreciate your odd way of helping...but I don't want to...do that to porn," Kurt said in an embarrassed voice.

"That...was actually a good answer," Jeff said. Kurt looked at him baffled.

"What..."

"That's good that you don't want to masturbate to porn," Jeff said almost a little too loud. Kurt buried his head into his hands. He wondered if it was frowned upon to call security. No, Jeff could probably take them. Why won't the damn phone ring?

"Well, that's good to know, Jeff. So, I have work to do..."

"Hang on, I know this is uncomfortable but I'll make this quick and painless. That notebook of Blaine's...do you still have it?" Jeff asked.

Blaine had a notebook that he had kept during his high school career; the book was filled with sex tips and other notes. Wes had read aloud from the book that day they came over and told embarrassing stories. Blaine didn't throw it out or anything. In fact, Blaine put the notebook in the closet and neither one brought it up again. Kurt had wanted to take a peek at it but felt it was like invading Blaine's privacy, even though Wes had read part of it out loud already.

"Yeah," Kurt answered.

"This is going to sound kind of odd..." Jeff started.

"And you think _this_ isn't odd already?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"Hey, don't be snarky," Jeff pointed, "but what I was saying was that Blaine is a pretty good note taker. And I'm not gonna lie...I've peaked into that notebook too so...if you don't want to go onto the internet, take a gander in that notebook. Give you some hindsight as well." Jeff ended. Kurt sighed. As awkward and as embarrassing as this conversation was, Kurt appreciated Jeff at least trying to help.

"I'll...think about it," Kurt responded.

"Good. And I have two more things to suggest," Jeff added quickly. Kurt sighed.

"Jeff, I do have to work," Kurt whined.

"Two minutes," Jeff held up two fingers and pleaded.

"All right, fine. Two minutes."

"Yes! Okay, one...if you don't want to masturbate to porn but you don't feel comfortable...taking care of yourself when Blaine is close by...do you and Blaine use the same shampoo or soap or body wash?" Kurt thought for a moment.

"We have different body wash," Kurt answered. Jeff smiled.

"Okay, well there is always...the shower. You can use Blaine's body wash to kind of get a smell of him." Kurt looked at him oddly. "You're already dreaming of him, his smell will just heighten your senses for arousal." Okay that was a valid point. "Or maybe having a piece of his clothing, anything that smells like Blaine. That's why I said that you not wanting to masturbate to porn was a great answer."

"I guess...that could work," Kurt said unsurely but the idea wasn't a bad one. Jeff smiled at the answer.

"And the last thing, you need to talk to Blaine," Jeff said seriously. Kurt's mouth gaped open.

"I don't know if I..."

"Trust me, talk to him about this. I can understand your hesitance given the circumstances. You two have been married for almost two months and I can tell you two are very comfortable with each other. I mean come on, I know you guys are still hiding your little love bites." Kurt's cheeks flushed again. Blaine had one on his shoulder and Kurt right on his chest.

"My point is that, he's your husband. And if there's a chance that this could actually bother you, he'll want to know about it. Give it some thought. Blaine will do anything to take care of you," Jeff ended. Kurt smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Jeff," Kurt responded. Jeff got up and patted Kurt on the shoulder at about the same time a door opened with Blaine and Quinn walking out of the room.

"See you later," Jeff said as he disappeared down the opposite hallway. Kurt let out a breath as he saw Quinn rush over to her desk and plop down on her chair.

"That was so dull and boring," Quinn sighed. Blaine laughed lightly before walking over to his husband and kissing him briefly.

"How do you I think I felt? And I get to deal with all of that in my office, you want to take my place?" Blaine asked jokingly. His hands started massaging Kurt's shoulders. The man gave the best massages.

"I'm good where I am, thank you very much," Quinn answered then looked back at Kurt. "So, Rachel still coming by?" Quinn asked. That same shade of pink crept onto her cheeks.

"As far as I know, that's still the plan. You're going to join us, babe?" Kurt looked up at his husband.

"Definitely. Just let me know when she's coming," Blaine kissed Kurt on the forehead. "I gotta get back to work. See you two later," Blaine went into his office and closed the door behind him. Quinn leaned forward onto her desk.

"We'll have to find a vegan friendly place," Quinn said, while going straight to her computer.

"I can search..."

"No, no, I got it. Just file this for me while I search," Quinn said with determination. Kurt couldn't hide the smirk on his face. He took the files Quinn handed him and organized them while Quinn did an extensive search for a vegan friendly place to eat – just for Rachel.

**(11:45 am)  
** _I'm almost there. Any ideas for lunch? - Rachel_

**(11:45 am)  
I think Quinn found a few places you would really like. We'll decide when you get here. - Kurt**

**(11:46 am)  
** _Quinn is coming with us? - Rachel_

**(11:47 am)  
Yes and Blaine. Is that all right? - Kurt**

**(11:48 am)  
** _Yes! Of course it is! I just may need to freshen up first. I'll be there soon :) - Rachel_

Freshen up? Quinn had run quickly to the restroom to do the same. Kurt just smiled as he put away his phone and knocked on Blaine's door before walking in. Blaine was typing away on his computer when Kurt closed the door behind him.

"Is Rachel close by? I'm so hungry," Blaine asked. Kurt walked around Blaine's desk.

"She said that she's almost here," Kurt answered while he leaned against Blaine's desk, scooting over some folders. "Blaine? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, love," Blaine typed a few more times on the keyboard before turning around to give Kurt his full attention.

"Rachel and Quinn...do they..." Kurt started.

"Have a thing for each other, yes they do," Blaine answered before Kurt could finish his question. He laughed at the response.

"I thought so," Kurt responded.

"It's interesting. They've known each other for a few years and I knew that Rachel was gay but Quinn was a bit of a mystery. She totally shot down Jeff one day," Blaine added. Kurt filed that away for future use.

"This ought to be fun," Kurt said excitedly.

"Love?" Blaine warned. "Whatever you're thinking, don't," Blaine said gently. Kurt looked at his husband with a baffled expression.

"What?"

"Kurt?" Blaine warned again. Kurt sighed.

"What's the big deal? We can even make it like a double date one night. Not today because work day lunches aren't really that romantic," Kurt remarked. Blaine just laughed as he pulled his husband onto his lap.

"It's not a good idea," Blaine answered. "So, I'm going to ask you to please stay out of their love life...or lack of love life, either way, love, don't interfere," Blaine squeezed his grasp around Kurt's waist. His husband groaned at the request but nodded.

"All right, fine. I won't...secretly plan to leave them alone together at some restaurant where they have no choice but to dine together...or something like that..." Kurt mumbled.

"Promise?"

"Really?" Kurt whined which Blaine oddly expected.

"Yes," Blaine said with his voice a bit more firm. Why was that kind of arousing?

"I promise," Kurt whispered. Blaine laughed a little before he kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you. I know it'll be painful to watch...it always is, but let them find their way to each other. No matter how long it takes," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. The familiar chills ran up and down Kurt's spine. He turned his head and met with Blaine's lips. Kurt's arms snaked around Blaine's neck as the kiss deepened. It was the first time they kissed in his office like that, or rather in his chair. He really hoped the chair was sturdy enough for the two of them. Blaine didn't seem at all concerned with it when he felt his tongue linger into Kurt's mouth. Their tongues massaged one another, moaning into the kiss and pulling each other as close as they could. Oh this was so good. Kurt tried to cross his leg. He could feel his arousal growing. The moment was interrupted with the sound of the buzzer from Blaine's desk phone. Kurt pulled away as Blaine groaned and pressed the button.

"Yes, Quinn?" Blaine said as professionally as he could.

"Sorry to interrupt..." Quinn started. _Thank you and I hate you_ , Kurt thought to himself. He moved his arms away from Blaine's neck. "But Alessandro is on the phone." Blaine's eyes looked tired.

"Okay, patch him through," Blaine answered. Kurt got up from Blaine's lap as his husband turned to him briefly. "Watch, and learn." Blaine seemed rather proud of what he was about to do. Kurt watched his husband pick up the headset and put it to his ear.

"Ciao, Alessandro!" Kurt's eyes widened a little as his husband talked away on the phone, in Italian. Blaine said that he spoke the language when he talked about the opera but this was the first time Kurt had actually heard him speak it. Kurt backed away as Blaine smiled into the phone and talked away, in Italian. Oh God, he had to get out of the office. Blaine was looking at his computer and still talking when Kurt walked casually over to the door and closed it behind him. He let out a sigh as he tried to calm himself. This isn't fair. Now tonight he was going to dream about his husband talking to him in Italian and he was going to have the same problem again.

"Kurt?" Oh right, Rachel. She was standing by Quinn's desk.

"Oh, hey, Rachel. Blaine is on a phone call, he should be done soon," Kurt said as casually as he could. He had forgotten about the pottery he made sitting on his desk.

"Are you all right? You look red in the face," Quinn pointed out. At least they were looking at his face and not...somewhere else.

"I'm fine. Just...hot."

* * *

Lunch was a little better. Rachel was a chatterbox so she had a way of getting the attention and keeping it away from Kurt and his arousal feelings. It didn't help much when Blaine was an affectionate man and always found a way to put his arm around Kurt. He loved that, though that's what made it more difficult.

After lunch, Rachel said her goodbye before she went to her car and drove back to her house. Blaine was right though. It was painful watching those two women interact. Quinn smiled so much whenever Rachel talked about anything and the brunette always had pink cheeks whenever Quinn said something to her, even if it was just a question. He had to tell Mercedes and Tina about that. They saw Rachel off before going into the building and back to their floor.

The day was half over, which meant that it was usually going to be the busiest. Kurt hadn't met everybody that worked with Blaine but the few he did meet seemed to be nice and liked him. Quinn was the first to walk down the hallway and stop midway. Kurt heard her make the loudest groan as she turned around and glared at Blaine.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"You have a visitor," Quinn said in a sweet, and fake, polite voice. Before Quinn could say anything else, Blaine's glance looked over her shoulder and he couldn't help the wide grin.

"Blaine Anderson! You slacker!" The man yelled. Quinn rolled her eyes and walked over to Kurt who just looked at the situation like...well like he knew nothing about it. Blaine laughed as he threw his arms around the man, and the unknown man with a slight mohawk did the same. Kurt didn't particularly like that.

"Noah Puckerman. It really has been...well not long enough," Blaine said jokingly. Quinn could definitely agree with that. Noah just laughed and released the shorter man.

"Shut-up, man. Listen, I heard that you..." Noah looked down at Blaine's left hand and pulled it upward. He examined the wedding band and nodded in approval. "You did indeed get married. Congrats man! Who's the lucky guy?" Noah asked excitedly. Blaine turned around and gestured toward Kurt.

"Actually, he's right here," Blaine held out his hand to Kurt. "Noah, this is Kurt, my husband. Kurt? This is Noah Puckerman, an old friend from college," Blaine introduced. Kurt smiled politely as he took a hold of Blaine's hand.

The mohawk man smiled at Kurt and looked him up and down.

"Nice job, Blaine. He's cute," Noah complimented, at least it sounded like a compliment.

"So...you two went to college together?" Kurt asked. Quinn excused herself as she went back to her desk.

"Yeah. We played football together the first year," Noah said proudly. Kurt had a mental picture of Blaine exercising in the football field...no wonder he was pretty built. Kurt was thinking about joining Quinn back at her desk.

"Noah played any sport he could, he sings too. That's how he got his now wife to marry him," Blaine teased to Kurt. Wife? Okay, that's all right. Kurt felt better now. Noah laughed lightly.

"Anyway, I know you're busy so I'll get right to the chase," Noah started, "I never got a chance to congratulate you on your wedding, so congrats dude!" Noah gave Blaine a light punch on the arm – Blaine's face told Kurt that it was more painful than light.

"Thank you," Blaine said.

"And! My job is hosting a gathering next month. Singing, dancing, food, drinking...oh wait...you still have this weird thing about drinking, don't you?" Noah asked. Kurt tried not to laugh. Obviously, Noah had no clue.

"Yes...that and Kurt is..." Blaine started but he paused. Kurt smiled and took over.

"Not a drinker, at all," Kurt added. Noah nodded.

"No sweat, since college...I'm not either. Maybe a glass here or there but I learned my lesson. So! Can I count this as an RSVP for two?" Noah asked both Blaine and Kurt. Both men looked at each other before Blaine answered.

"Sounds like a plan," Blaine answered. Noah punched Blaine's arm again.

"Excellent! Can't wait to see you two there, and I'm looking forward to getting to know Kurt here. Have a nice day, guys!" Noah hugged Blaine first then hugged Kurt. The man was pretty strong. He would imagine Blaine's arm was going to have a giant bruise from the punches later. They watched Noah start walking down the hallway until his cell phone started ringing. Kurt recognized the tone.

"Is that Sweet Caroline?" Kurt asked. Noah smiled proudly as he pulled his phone out.

"And that's me singing," Noah answered and accepted the call. "Hey, baby. Yeah, I know. They did. I know. I know." Blaine laughed at the way Noah was getting annoyed on the phone. "Listen here you wench!" Kurt's eyes widened a little.

"Love you too baby, see you later," Noah hung up the phone and looked over to see a stunned expression on Kurt's face. "Believe me, we've said worse to each other. See you guys later!" Noah waved and made his way to the elevator.

"And that would be Noah Puckerman. He's...a unique individual," Blaine took a hold of Kurt's arm and led him toward where Quinn was sitting at her desk.

"Sure," was all Kurt could respond with.

"Did _it_ leave yet?" Quinn asked without looking up from her desk. Blaine rolled his eyes as Kurt went to sit in his own seat.

"Noah left, so you can stop scowling," Blaine teased before he mumbled something about needing to get back to work and walked into his office. Kurt let out a breath.

"Not a fan of Noah Puckerman?" Kurt asked. Quinn turned to Kurt.

"He's not a bad guy. Just sometimes he's like a thorn in my side that I can never get rid of." Quinn answered. Kurt just laughed before she changed the subject regarding phone calls needing to be returned and paperwork to be filled out.

* * *

Kurt waited an hour the next day after Blaine left before he had his own shower. He didn't usually take one this early in the day but...he had the chance and he was going to take it. Kurt walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him, just in case. Kurt was so busy yesterday that he had to bring his work home so he was tired when he got to bed. And of course he had yet another dream. This time Blaine was speaking Italian as he was kissing him...up and down his body. He couldn't believe he was taking Jeff's advice but he was going to do this.

The steam from the warm water filled the bathroom as Kurt undressed himself and walked into the shower. The water hit across his chest and over his face. He looked toward the corner of the shower and saw Blaine's body wash. The dream from this morning was still fresh on his mind, and it was obvious it was. He was still turned on and he was going to take care of it. Kurt took the bottle and squirted Blaine's body wash in the palm of his hand. This was what made Blaine smell so damn good. Not that Blaine's scent by itself wasn't great but this stuff just heightened it.

Kurt took one smell of the body wash in his hands and closed his eyes. The image of Blaine popped into his head as he started rubbing the wash up and down his chest.

The dreams he had been having about him and Blaine came flooding back to him. His hands roamed from his chest down his stomach. He leaned against the wall, the coldness of the tile not having any effect on him as his hands were getting closer and closer to his full erection.

Blaine spoke Italian. Blaine played football in college. Blaine was an amazing kisser (though he didn't have anything to compare to but still). Blaine had magic hands and gave wonderful massages.

His hand found his throbbing cock and started gently pumping. The aroma of Blaine's body wash filled the bathroom. His right hand pumped his cock slowly while his other hand continued to rub the rest of the body wash over his body.

There wasn't much left but the smell was enough. Jeff was right, it was helping. Kurt let out a soft moan as he quickened the pace on his cock.

"Blaine..." Kurt moaned softly. His head leaned back against the wall as he envisioned him and Blaine, in the shower, washing each other, touching each other. Blaine had calloused fingers and he had yet to see a guitar or any instrument like that but they felt so great against his skin.

Kurt tightened his grasp around his cock and pumped at a slower pace. He started breathing heavily, his free hand rubbing up and down his chest again. He opened his eyes as soon as he let out another broken moan.

"Oh God..." Kurt said again. This felt so incredible. There was no way he could have done this at his old house. Just no way. His thumb circled the tip of the head; pre-come was seeping out. The smell of Blaine was engulfing him. He felt a coiling feeling at the pit of his stomach; chills were running up and down his body. His hand started to pump faster.

"Uhh..." Kurt couldn't help that last one. He moaned loud as he felt the rush of his very first orgasm. There was a reason Jeff suggested the shower. He felt the white strings on some of his hand while the rest was toward the drain of the shower. Kurt's body felt so relaxed and relieved. The hot water was still shooting down on Kurt as he slowly found the mobility in his hand to release himself.

This is what it felt like. This is what it felt like to have that release and it was incredible. Now he smelled like Blaine. A mixture of some old spice and a hint of lavender and coffee. Well, the coffee scent was usually all Blaine but it still felt like the same mixture of smells anyway. Kurt smiled a little. He looked and realized that he was still wearing his wedding band. Normally, when he showered or bathed, he took it off so that he didn't fear it falling off.

He never saw Blaine's finger without his ring. Even during showers. Jeff was right. He had to talk to Blaine about this. This was the same man that held him the first day they spent together when he started crying about his dad.

Blaine still did that. There were times when Kurt missed his father and Blaine always had his arms around him, comforting him. They finished their _Once Upon a Time_ marathon and were onto _How I Met Your Mother_. Blaine always found a way to make Kurt smile or laugh. Kurt sighed. It was starting to get annoying realizing that Jeff was right.

Kurt had been in the shower for about ten minutes and the smell of Blaine was still shadowing the bathroom. Last night's dream came to play, with him talking Italian...time for round two.

* * *

"Hey, babe," Kurt said into his phone while outside with Jeff. After an almost heated argument, Jeff let Kurt keep his phone with him this time during his lessons. Blaine had been pretty busy to where he had to spend about an hour or two at the office on a Saturday.

"Hey, love. I'm so sorry I had to do this on a Saturday," Blaine said with a guilty voice. Kurt smiled warmly.

"It's all right, I understand. Just don't make a habit out of it," Kurt tried to joke, but it didn't seem to work.

"I have one more hour to finish and I'll be home soon. I wanted to ask you something though..." Blaine started. Kurt didn't like the tone in his husband's voice. He looked over at Jeff with a worried glance.

"Umm...what is it?" Kurt asked. Jeff looked at him as watched the expressions on Kurt's face change.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt was a little taken aback by the question.

"Of course, why do you ask?" Kurt responded. Jeff took a seat and watched the conversation with a knowing expression. He hated that face.

"You've been...acting odd the past couple of days. Are you sure there's nothing wrong? There's nothing I did or said?" Blaine asked, his voice almost sounded heartbroken.

Kurt sighed. He hadn't told Blaine about what he was feeling. He had taken quite a few showers in one day and actually read Blaine's notebook. There was some pretty useful information that high school Blaine had written. Some of the stuff had made Kurt blush, and a bit turned on. There was one page in the book in particular that he found interesting. He read it over a few times and even looked up some of it online, without resorting to porn.

He put the notebook back into the closet before he went for another lesson with Jeff. Whenever he wanted to bring up what he was feeling with Blaine, it always felt like it was the wrong time. Blaine had been a little busy and Kurt just couldn't find the courage to bring it up. Why was it so difficult to talk about it? Kurt looked at Jeff who gestured for him to keep going. He took another breath before he responded.

"No, I promise, there's nothing wrong," Kurt started. "As far as the other question...there is something you said and did, but it's not a bad thing," Kurt tried to explain.

"I'm not sure I understand," Blaine answered, Kurt could hear the confusion in his voice.

"I know. But I will elaborate more on it when you get home, I promise," Kurt answered softly.

"It's a date. I'll call you when I'm leaving," Blaine sounded like his old self. Kurt smiled and said his goodbye before Blaine hung up the call. Kurt sighed as he pulled the phone away from his ear and looked over at Jeff.

"You didn't talk to him about it," Jeff pointed. Why did the tone of disappointment from Jeff make him feel so guilty?

"No...I haven't," Kurt admitted in a pathetic voice. "But I did read the notebook, Blaine's notebook not the book itself..." Jeff rolled his eyes at Kurt's lame attempt to steer away from the subject.

"Kurt..." Jeff warned.

"I'm going to talk to him when he gets home. He has been pretty busy but I know that's not a real excuse because he would stop everything if something was bothering me. I just...feel so...nervous." That Jeff could understand.

"That's good though," Jeff replied, "it keeps you on your feet. I think I would be a little worried if you weren't nervous or hesitant about it. But, don't avoid it. And what did you read in the notebook?" Jeff stated seriously then changed to his playful persona. Kurt laughed a little and shook his head.

* * *

"Hey, love. Again, I'm so sorry about having to go in today. I'll make it up to you, I swear," Blaine said as he walked into their bedroom. Kurt smiled warmly as he sat on the bed. After telling Jeff so many times that he wasn't going to tell him what he read in Blaine's notebook, he needed to gather himself. Blaine smiled back as he unbuttoned the top buttons on his shirt and closed the door behind him.

"It's okay. I understand. Next time I'll come with you so you don't have to call Quinn back," Kurt suggested. Blaine hadn't thought of that.

"I'll keep that in mind," Blaine answered. He walked over to the bed and sat beside his husband. "All right, so wanna tell me what's going on with you?" Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hand.

"I do...but I'm not sure how to get through it without feeling embarrassed or nervous," Kurt admitted. That was actually difficult to say and it just came out of his mouth like it was nothing. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

"What's there to be embarrassed about? It's just you and me. There's no judgment here. Just us. Talk to me," Blaine urged gently. Kurt licked his dry lips and took a deep breath.

"Well...the past few weeks I've been having...dreams," Kurt started.

"Okay," Blaine answered, "are these bad dreams?" Kurt shook his head immediately.

"Oh no, not bad dreams at all," Kurt said breathlessly. "Nope, not one bit..." Kurt added.

"So..." Kurt removed his hand from Blaine's grasp and got up from the bed. He figured if he moved around he wouldn't give himself away. And the jeans he was wearing were rather tight so now was not a good time to be in pain.

"I've been having dreams about you and me. Really, hot dreams," Kurt started. He couldn't stop now. "Quite a few where we are in bed together, in the hot tub, the shower, and even one where we were in your office and you were talking in Italian the entire time. I have never heard you speak any other language and when you did, I had to leave the office because I was feeling turned on! There! That's it! And the other day, I masturbated for the first time in the shower," Kurt hadn't meant to admit that last part. Blaine was still looking at Kurt.

"Is that why you smell like my body wash?" Blaine asked. Kurt's face burned. Blaine had noticed that.

"Yes. I kept having...morning wood, as Jeff put it so bluntly and I...I have never taken care of myself in that way before in my entire life. Living in the house I did, I just...well I never did, we'll just leave it at that," Kurt was now pacing back and forth and waving his arms about. "And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you all of this before...I just...I've never had these feelings before and I...I didn't know how to approach this..." Kurt stopped pacing and stood to stare at his husband.

Blaine was stunned at first. When Kurt started talking more and more about what was going on with him, Blaine couldn't help but smile. The more Kurt talked, the more it warmed Blaine that he was saying all of this. Truth be told, Blaine had been having those same feelings as well. There was a reason he chose to shower so early in the mornings. Kurt had no idea just how attractive he was and to know that Kurt was having these dreams about them, it was so flattering. Kurt let out a sigh as Blaine got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. He felt Kurt's body relax against him, which was a good sign. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and let out a breath.

"I'm sorry..." Kurt said softly. Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's before he could finish the unnecessary apology. Kurt's grasp around his neck tightened as Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him and further into the kiss. Blaine's tongue pushed its way into Kurt's mouth, massaging Kurt's own tongue. Kurt's fingers combed into Blaine's hair and moaned against his lips. As much as Blaine wanted to continue this pure blissful moment, he pulled away slowly but still kept a hold of his husband.

"Don't ever apologize for that, Kurt. Not ever," Blaine said in a low tone.

"I..."

"And in response to everything you just said, I find it so incredibly hot," Blaine admitted. Kurt's cheeks flushed but couldn't hide the small smile. "I meant what I said, I find you breathtaking. And there are nights where you too make an appearance in my dreams."

"Blaine, I love what we do. The kissing, the marking..." Blaine let out a small laugh, "I'm not ready for sex...but I wouldn't object to...doing other things." Kurt's face was so red, Blaine found it absolutely adorable.

"I definitely won't object to that either," Blaine said in a sultry voice. "And like I told you the day we got married, we take our time and do what's comfortable for the both of us. I don't want you to ever think that you have to do something you're not ready for. I want you to be comfortable so I can be comfortable. I know it probably took you a little while to tell me this but I'm so glad you did. So...it technically was something I did or said..." Blaine teased a little. Kurt laughed a little, not realizing that he was pushing Blaine toward the bed, but he didn't hear any objections.

"I did say it wasn't a bad thing though," Kurt pointed out. Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed, with Kurt straddling him. "And like I told you on our wedding day, I'm more comfortable around you than anybody or anywhere else." Blaine's arms grew tighter around Kurt's waist. "Plus I kind of like smelling like you."

Blaine smiled as Kurt leaned forward for another kiss, this time, pressing enough to where Blaine fell back on his back with Kurt on top of him. While not breaking their kiss, Blaine pulled himself further up the bed, taking Kurt with him. Kurt moved his legs from a straddling position to settling himself in between Blaine's legs. Their kiss broke briefly but both of them smiled before settling onto Blaine's pillow and their kiss.

Kurt moaned softly against the kiss, his fingers running through Blaine's curls. Blaine's hands rubbed up and down Kurt's back, stopping on his lower back, just a few inches away from cupping Kurt's cheeks against his very tight jeans. Blaine loved those jeans. A few times he had asked Kurt if they were indeed too tight for him. They had to be. It was like they were painted on him. But Kurt said that they fit him perfectly.

His hands wouldn't go any further and Kurt could feel his husband's hesitance. He boldly rolled his hips against Blaine, secretly guiding Blaine's hands to go down further. Blaine moaned against Kurt's kiss. His husband was rolling his hips against him; he felt Kurt's erection growing which only made Blaine's grow more. Blaine's hands took the unsaid hint and glided over the rounded curves of his husband's ass. Kurt moaned at the gentle squeeze, causing his hips to move more against Blaine's.

Kurt fumbled for Blaine's shirt and unfastened the remainder of his buttons. Blaine wasn't wearing an undershirt so Kurt's hands came in contact with Blaine's bare chest. His fingers played with the strands of hair while Blaine gave Kurt's ass another squeeze before they too found their way to Kurt's shirt. Kurt, unfortunately, was wearing an undershirt so Blaine was a bit disappointment that he couldn't feel Kurt's chest against his. Kurt broke the kiss and pushed himself upward. Blaine took the chance to view his husband pushing his shirt off his shoulders and go for the undershirt.

Blaine sat upward and pulled the shirt from Kurt's pants before Kurt could. With his arms raised, Blaine pulled the shirt over Kurt's chest and over his head. He tossed the shirt aside the bed before pushing off his own shirt. Kurt waited for Blaine to toss his shirt on the floor before claiming Blaine's lips again and pushing him back onto his pillow. Both men moaned at the feeling of body heat against their chests. Blaine's hands went straight back to Kurt's ass and gave it a few gentle squeezes, making Kurt move his hips further and a bit harder against Blaine's.

Feeling Kurt grow harder against Blaine was so exotic. His hips met with Kurt's thrusts, which caused Blaine to break the kiss and let out a soft moan. Hearing Blaine moan only furthered Kurt's adrenaline. When Blaine's head tilted back, Kurt took the chance to attach his lips right on the sweet spot of Blaine's neck.

"Kurt..." Blaine moaned, his hand finding its way into Kurt's hair and pulled on it lightly. His tongue licked across Blaine's spot before he moved up his jaw and claimed Blaine's lips again. Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's ass, this time a bit rougher. Their hips continued moving together in rhythmic thrusts. The friction between them was incredible. He read this in Blaine's notebook and had no idea how much of an effect it would have.

"Oh Blaine..." Kurt moaned in a soft voice. That familiar feeling at the pit of his stomach started boiling. He was going to come, and very soon. As much as Kurt liked this, he wanted Blaine to come first. He tried to slow his thrusts but the way Blaine was going, that just wasn't possible. Blaine's moans got a bit louder and his grasp around Kurt tightened.

"Kurt...I'm...gonna..." Blaine tried to say. Kurt let out a breath before he rubbed harder against Blaine. Kurt put his forehead against Blaine's, breathing heavily. Soon, he was going to feel his husband orgasm, because of something he was doing and it was just so...exciting.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelped as he thrust upward harder, feeling Blaine's body tense and then slowly start to relax. At that moment, Kurt felt his own release. Their thrusting slowed as they relaxed into each other's now somewhat sweaty embrace. Kurt rested his head in the crook of Blaine's neck, letting out a few breaths as Blaine's legs wrapped themselves over Kurt's. Blaine leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss on Kurt's forehead.

Kurt's hand landed on the left side of Blaine's chest, his heartbeat was rapid. He moved his head, turned over so that he could lay his head on that same spot. He laid and listened to Blaine's heartbeat while his husband played with his slightly wet hair.

"Hi," Blaine said playfully. Kurt laughed and looked up at Blaine.

"Hi yourself," Blaine smiled and gave Kurt another kiss.

"So, can I ask you something?" Blaine whispered.

"Sure."

"You read my notebook, didn't you?" Blaine's voice was curious and yet playful. Kurt's face blushed which caused him and Blaine to laugh.

"It was very insightful, babe. You should totally publish it," Kurt teased. Blaine poked his husband on the side, his ticklish side.

"Are you making fun of me, love?" Blaine this time had Kurt pinned to the bed. Kurt laughed lightly when Blaine settled himself on top of Kurt.

"Only a little," Kurt responded. "But in good humor." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on the lips.

* * *

The rest of the weekend was, well it was sensational. Kurt talked with Blaine more about his dreams and Blaine did the same. It was a little odd when Kurt told Blaine that he actually talked to Jeff first. While Blaine would have preferred Kurt talked to him first, he could understand. Talking with Jeff once was probably enough for Kurt if the way he described Jeff talking about sex was any indication. The notebook was still in their closet, and Blaine was actually glad he didn't throw it away.

That night, they showered together for the first time. Kurt was still slightly self-conscience about being completely nude but Blaine kept telling him how beautiful he was. How beautiful Kurt was? Did Blaine not look at himself in the mirror? His husband was fucking gorgeous. Kurt will always mentally say, or say aloud one day, that he had a very hot husband.

Blaine talked a little about his college life, since Kurt was going to be spending time with Noah Puckerman. He even told Kurt a bit about Noah and what to expect. Noah sounded like a very interesting character.

The next workday, Kurt went in with Blaine. That day, Blaine decided that since he had spent most of his Saturday there with Quinn, it would only be a half day. As soon as the two arrived, Quinn immediately grabbed Kurt and told him exactly what needed to be done. Blaine laughed a little as he went into his office, half expecting Quinn to follow him. Kurt started up his work as Quinn hurried into Blaine's office.

"I'm sorry, but if we are having a half day, nothing can be missed," Quinn said hurriedly and closed the door behind her. Blaine just smiled and sat at his desk.

"I understand. And again, thank you for coming on Saturday. When we all leave, I'll take you out to lunch," Blaine promised. Quinn noticed a bit of a glow around Blaine. The same kind of glow that Kurt had. She couldn't contain the grin on her face but she refrained from asking any questions. Blaine was her boss after all and it also wasn't her business.

"Sounds good to me. You need to return those phone calls and don't forget to reply to those emails I know you've gotten," Quinn instructed. Blaine nodded as he looked through the little note sheets and picked up the phone. Blaine still had a smile on his face when Quinn rushed out of the office and closed the door behind her. The same exact smile that was on Kurt's face when he was typing away on his computer. It was going to be so difficult not to pry.

"Kurt?" a girl called from down the hallway. Quinn's head snapped toward the voice as Kurt got up from his chair to greet Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel!" Kurt greeted with a tight hug. Rachel smiled and returned the hug.

"Are we going for lunch?" Rachel asked. Kurt smiled as he and Rachel walked toward his and Quinn's desk. The blonde's face was a bright red but she smiled at the sight of Rachel.

"Just a few more minutes. Today is only a half day because Blaine and Quinn had to work on Saturday," Kurt answered.

Kurt had called Rachel to see if she was free to come to lunch with him, Blaine and Quinn again. Quinn had stepped away to answer a fax for Blaine so he took that chance to call Rachel. It was a slightly cheap shot but he knew Rachel liked Quinn and needed to at least hang around a group of friends once in a while. Now, he just had to tell his husband that Rachel was going with them.

"Quinn? Did you get a call from..." Blaine began to ask as he stepped out of his office. He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Rachel standing beside Quinn's desk. "Rachel! Hey! I didn't know you were coming!" Blaine said excitedly. Kurt hoped Rachel wouldn't notice that last question. The brunette girl laughed as she hugged one of her best friends.

"Well, Kurt called me and classes were cut short today so he invited me to lunch with you two and Quinn," Rachel answered. Blaine kept his smile on his face but his eyes looked over at his husband, who suddenly looked a little guilty.

"Of course, he did tell me about that. It's a half day today so it's been a little hectic," Blaine covered. Good save. Rachel smiled.

"Understandable. So? Are we ready?" Rachel asked. Quinn got up quickly.

"I know I am. I skipped breakfast for this lunch. And it will be insanely expensive," Quinn said sweetly. Of course it would be.

"Right," Blaine said playfully. "Why don't the two of you go ahead? I need to take care of something real quick," Blaine turned toward Kurt. "Love, would you help me?" Blaine asked, gesturing toward his office. Kurt had a feeling this wasn't going to start well.

"Sure," Kurt answered.

"Are you sure? I can stay by..." Quinn offered.

"Nope. You're good, Quinn. You and Rachel go ahead, we'll be right behind you," Blaine answered as Kurt got up and went into Blaine's office.

"Umm...okay. If you're sure," Quinn said. She turned to Rachel who had the same baffled expression but didn't question it. She walked with Quinn down the hallway as Blaine walked into his office and closed the door behind him. Kurt watched his husband close the door and turn around and folded his arms with an unreadable expression.

"Okay...before you say anything..." Kurt started.

"Kurt? You promised to stay out of their love life," Blaine interrupted. His tone was low and almost intimidating. Kurt stood up and let out a breath.

"I swear, it wasn't my intention. And you and I are going with them, so I wasn't setting them up or anything. I mean, if it were, I would have made up some excuse as to why we didn't go and they would have to go alone...which technically you just did..." Kurt pointed out. Blaine paused for a moment. Damn, he was right.

"Be that as it may, Kurt..." Blaine unfolded his arms and walked toward his husband. "It's not a good idea. And I really don't want to do anything to ruin any friendships we have with Rachel and with Quinn. I would hate to lose Quinn as well," Blaine remarked. Kurt sighed as he closed the gap between him and Blaine.

"I may have had the idea in mind, but I promise I wouldn't have left them alone or ditched them so that they could be alone," Kurt said again. His arms circled around Blaine's neck when he felt Blaine's arms wrap around his waist. "Which I still stand by what I said earlier, you told them to go ahead without us just so you could lecture me alone." Blaine smirked. He boldly picked Kurt up by the waist and placed him on top of Blaine's desk.

"Lecture maybe, but for what I have in mind...I don't like having an audience," Blaine said in a sultry voice. All of their exploring each other's bodies during the weekend, Blaine was a bit more bold and so sexy. The tone sent chills up and down Kurt's body, and landing right in the same place, his cock. Blaine's hands grabbed a hold of Kurt's hands and pushed him against his waist.

"You're right, sharing is bad," Kurt said breathlessly. Why was that so hot? Kurt didn't know but it was. He pressed his lips against Kurt's as he laid Kurt flat on his desk. Papers fell, folders fell, pens fell, basically anything fell so that they could have room. Blaine started kissing up and down Kurt's jawline and down his neck. Kurt moaned as Blaine's tongue traced every part of Kurt's neck and his legs wrapped around Blaine's waist.

His hips rocked up against Blaine's thrusting. Blaine managed to lift himself onto the desk and push his erection closer to his husband's. Kurt moaned as he felt Blaine's hands fumble through the buttons on his shirt. At that moment, Blaine stood up on his knees on the desk to take off his shirt. Kurt pushed himself upward to unbuckle the belt on Blaine's pants and the zipper.

* * *

**(12:15 pm)  
** _Kurt? Where are you and Blaine? - Rachel_

**(12:17 pm)  
Um...we had to go home to do something...sorry! - Kurt**

**(12:18 pm)  
** _Oh...is everything okay? - Rachel_

**(12:20 pm)  
Trust me, everything is fantastic ; ) - Kurt**

**(12:24 pm)  
** _Blaine? Are you two coming up for air any time soon? - Quinn_

**(12:28 pm)  
Nope ; ) - Blaine**

 


	6. Past Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: Kurt and Blaine spend the beginning of their weekend together. They exchange stories about each other, including some memories of their parents and other past events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning - first time blow jobs.

Kurt turned the knobs of the bathtub and fixed his phone so that it was playing some soft music. He undressed himself as he saw the steam from the water rise. It was Friday and that meant it was the weekend. The weekend with his husband, which always brought a smile to his face. The sun was starting to set but it had been a little cloudy throughout the day. There was the sound of thunder off in the distance, and it was coming his way. It was a long day. Blaine had been busy and barely had the time to even have lunch with Kurt. He had to bring some of his work home to work on for an hour or so. Kurt understood but it was horrible that his husband had to work on the weekend. Blaine even worked through dinner. He informed Kurt that he wouldn't be much longer, so Kurt decided to relax in the bathtub while waiting for Blaine.

Kurt turned up the volume on his phone before turning to the tub to determine if the water was high enough. After a few more minutes, Kurt turned the knob off before getting into the hot water, slowly and gently. The music sounded throughout the bathroom as Kurt relaxed into the water. It was just high enough to cover his body but leave enough room from his shoulders upwards. He leaned his head back and sighed. He hoped Quinn was having a relaxing day. She wasn't all that thrilled with him and Blaine for _bailing_ on her and Rachel for their lunch, but secretly, she was glad to have some alone time with Rachel, even if nothing happened.

As much as he felt he should feel guilty about that day, he couldn't. That was an incredible day and he wouldn't trade it for anything. The thought of the day gave him such chills through his body. He ran his fingers through his hair. Now there were wet strands pulled back and a few hanging in the front of his forehead. He closed his eyes and let out another sigh, letting the music relax him further. His mind had completely drifted to where he hadn't noticed the door opening and Blaine standing in the doorway.

"You look relaxed," Blaine said. Kurt looked over at his husband and pushed himself up in the tub.

"Are you finished?" he asked.

"I am. I'm so sorry about that, love," Blaine apologized, walking into the bathroom.

"It's all right. I was there. It was a long day, but you know what? It's over, and it's our weekend," Kurt said. Blaine smiled.

"I agree." Kurt shifted in his position.

"You know...there is room for two in here..." Kurt moved through the water, making a place for Blaine. His husband smiled at him as he started to undress. He closed the door before removing the remainder of his clothes. Another loud roar of thunder sounded outside, it was getting closer and by the sound of the rain, it was going to be a long storm.

"Glad you chose to take a bath instead of a shower," Blaine said. He stepped into the water and made himself comfortable in the tub with his husband. "Oh, you like the water just like me. Nice and hot." Blaine let out a sigh of content. It had been a long week.

"Come here," Kurt gestured. He moved closer to Blaine, putting his arm around his shoulders.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Trust me." Blaine shrugged and moved over Kurt's leg when he felt it nudge against him. Blaine moved to where he was now sitting in between Kurt's legs, his back against his chest. Blaine leaned his head onto Kurt's shoulder when he felt his husband's hands rub his shoulders and roam up and down his chest.

"That feels nice," Blaine said, contently. The storm sounded outside, lightning flashed but neither man paid much attention. Kurt kissed the side of Blaine's forehead before wrapping his arms around Blaine fully. Blaine's hands found Kurt's legs and started stroking them through the hot water.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered into his ear.

"Yes, my love?"

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt continued to rub his hands up and down Blaine's chest.

"You can ask me anything, Kurt. You know that," Blaine answered, savoring the feeling of his husband rubbing his hands on him. The rain started to fall harder than before and a loud clap of thunder roared.

"Do...do you remember your mother?" Kurt's hands landed onto Blaine's shoulders and gently started to rub them. Blaine turned to face his husband.

"My mother?" he repeated.

"Yes," Kurt answered.

"May I ask what brought that up?" Blaine asked, covering Kurt's hands with his own. Kurt licked his lips before he responded.

"I have been so preoccupied that I hadn't realized that last month was the anniversary of my mother's death," Kurt said softly. Blaine sat up a little and wrapped Kurt's arms around his waist.

"Kurt..."

"I'm okay, really. It still makes me sad sometimes, but..." Kurt paused for a moment, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, "sometimes I can't remember her. I wanted to know if it was the same for you." It had been a long time since Blaine was asked about his mother.

"I remember things here and there. My dad used to show me pictures of her all the time after she died. Every year it sort of faded. I still see pictures of her but not as much. Do you not remember your mother very much now?" Blaine rubbed on Kurt's clasped hands in the hot water. Kurt took in a breath and let it out through his nose.

"Kind of. Dad said that I have some of his features, but I have her pale skin and her eyes. I don't even remember the last time I saw a picture of her," Kurt responded. Blaine leaned into Kurt's head and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Tell me about her. At least what you remember," Blaine encouraged. Kurt tried to think about the moments he had with his mother, or at least the stories his dad had told him. He gasped as he remembered one story, one that he actually remembered himself and not something his dad told him years later.

"I'm not sure how old I was at the time but...I was going through my mom's clothes. She always wore soft shirts, velvet. It was her favorite," Kurt started the story and Blaine listened intently. "She was outside, I think she was in the yard with dad. Either way, I was a young child and had the house to myself. I lived dangerously." Blaine chuckled.

"Anyway, I walked over to her dresser and she always had different bottles of perfume. They were so many different colors. I could never get close enough to grab one of them because my mom was always in front of the mirror and she said I would break one of them. I don't know if you know this but I am a bit stubborn..."

"Really?" Blaine said in a mock shock voice with wide eyes. Kurt glared at his husband and gave him a nudge with his knee. Blaine laughed and urged his husband to finish the story.

"I saw one of the big purple ones. I don't remember the name of the scent but I picked it up and managed to get the lid open. Well...my mom and dad caught me in their room and I got startled so much that I dropped the perfume bottle...and most of it landed all over my clothes."

"Aww...I bet you were adorable," Blaine commented.

"Well...I got so scared that some of the perfume did land on my clothes...but the bottle flew out of my hand and into my mom's clothes in the drawer I was going through," Kurt said the last part a little sheepishly, almost as if he would get in trouble for it again. Blaine couldn't help himself, he laughed again.

"Oh, that's horrible. I bet you smelled good though," Blaine said. Kurt just smiled.

"I got fussed at for going through things that didn't belong to me and it took a week to get the smell out of my clothes, and my mom's," Kurt finished. Blaine managed to turn around while still in Kurt's grasp. Kurt bent his knees upward and loosened his grip while Blaine readjusted himself so that he was face to face with his husband.

"I still bet that you were adorable," Blaine said in a low voice. Kurt smiled at him.

"I was pretty damn cute. But you know, I remember opening that drawer and it still smelled like her perfume." Kurt added. The memory got him thinking about the things he had left behind at the house when he married Blaine. "Now, you tell me a story. Whatever you remember about your mom."

Blaine smiled warmly at his husband before placing a light kiss on his lips. He thought about one moment he remembered. It took him a bit but he adjusted himself so he could wrap his arms around Kurt's waist, which then prompted Kurt to move his arms to around Blaine's neck. The thunder outside sounded again, it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"When I was younger, I loved climbing things. Trees, trucks, furniture, it didn't matter, if I could climb I did." Blaine began. Kurt could just picture little Blaine climbing everywhere he could on furniture.

"Cute," Kurt remarked. Blaine laughed a little.

"My parents and Mrs. Devereaux didn't think so," Blaine muttered. "Anyway, I really wanted a cookie one day. Like, my mind was set on getting that cookie no matter what. My mom told me I couldn't have one until after dinner and I saw her put the cookie jar on the tallest cabinet above the sink. I was a very sad boy."

"And you couldn't wait till after dinner?" Kurt teased. Blaine pulled him closer to where Kurt's legs were almost wrapped around him.

"Dinner was very far away and I really wanted a cookie," Blaine whined a little. Kurt laughed and let Blaine continue. "So, I sat in the kitchen, on the floor and stared at that cookie jar, contemplating about how in the world I was going to reach that jar." Blaine talked with such determination as he pictured himself as a little boy sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor and looking at that cookie jar. Kurt found his husband so adorable.

"It took some time but I finally managed to climb my way on the kitchen counter, over the sink, pulled open the cabinet doors..."

"Blaine! You could have really hurt yourself," Kurt said, surprisingly.

"And that's exactly what my mother said when she caught me. I had just reached the cookie jar when she came into the kitchen and saw me," Blaine stated. "And to make it more embarrassing, she was actually looking for me, and she had two cookies in her hand. She was going to give me cookies because I didn't throw a fit when she said no the first time." Blaine said almost sadly. Kurt looked sympathetically at his husband and cupped his cheek.

"Did she let you have your cookies once you got down?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled and kissed the palm of Kurt's hand.

"I only got one. She took the other one away because I could have...as you said...really hurt myself. But it was a really good cookie," Blaine joked. Kurt laughed and pulled Blaine in for another kiss. This time, the kiss lasted longer and grew deeper. Kurt's arms tightened around Blaine's neck, bringing him further into the kiss. He felt Blaine's hands roam from his back, down to his ass. It was still a bit of a surprise when he would feel Blaine's hands anywhere on his body.

Kurt moaned into the kiss when he felt Blaine pull him closer. The few kisses they were already giving each other were already going to Kurt's growing erection and now being pulled against Blaine, he was aware of his own. His fingers curled into Blaine's hair, giving it a light tug. Blaine moaned, pushing Kurt more toward the end of the tub while his tongue made its way into Kurt's mouth. His grasp on Kurt's ass tightened when he managed to get Kurt's back against the tub, causing some water to overflow onto the floor. Neither one cared at the moment.

Their lips parted with heavy panting when their fully erect cocks were rubbing against each other. The arousal and the heat of the water caused Blaine to let out a loud groan. Kurt threw his head back, giving Blaine the chance to press his lips against the very spot that caused sparks to course though his veins. Kurt let out a breathy moan as his hips bucked against Blaine's. Water continued to overflow and the storm was not letting up any time soon. Blaine licked the nape of Kurt's neck, trailing his tongue back up to Kurt's jaw.

"Blaine..." Kurt moaned when he felt Blaine's teeth nip alongside Kurt's jaw before claiming his lips again. It wasn't something Kurt didn't like though. Blaine started to thrust at a quicker pace against Kurt's erection. His legs wrapped around Blaine's waist, his feet peeking out of the water. There was now less water in the tub than there was before. The heat from the water and the way both men were grinding against each other, Kurt could feel the coil at the pit of his stomach; it wouldn't be much longer.

Blaine moaned consistently against Kurt's mouth as he quickened the thrusting. He felt Kurt's fingers leave his hair and press against his back. If the man had fingernails, he probably would be leaving marks. He had some nails on him, Blaine could feel them. He pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead against Kurt's.

"Kurt..." he breathed. Both men thrust against each other before Kurt felt himself release against Blaine's stomach. He moaned loudly, as Blaine soon felt his own orgasm. Kurt's legs felt weak. They unwrapped from Blaine's waist as he felt his body slowly relax in the warm water...and now his and Blaine's come. Blaine let out a light chuckle as he helped Kurt sit up.

A loud roaring sounded outside.

"I guess the storm is here for a while," Blaine whispered, giving Kurt's swollen lips a light kiss.

"I think it's a good mood setter," Kurt responded.

"I agree."

* * *

It took some time to clean up the bathroom, but after they finished, the storm was partially gone. Blaine had gotten himself dressed, pajama pants but no shirt, and went downstairs to get a few snacks for him and Kurt. After Kurt finished dressing, a muscle shirt and pajama pants, he sat down on his bed and sighed. As lovely as their rendezvous in the tub was, his mind drifted back to his mother and father. It had been so long since he visited his mother's grave. Greta never made a fuss about his father wanting to be buried next to his wife, first wife. She really didn't have much of a choice. His thoughts were interrupted when Blaine came back into the room with a few bags of chips and a couple of cans of soda.

"You look like you're in deep thought," Blaine said, crawling onto the bed and sitting beside Kurt. He handed Kurt one of the sodas and opened both bags of chips.

"Blaine? Were you and your dad...close?" Kurt asked, holding the soda but not opening it. Blaine crunched on a chip and thought for a moment. It had been awhile since anybody had asked his dad. He swallowed the chip and opened his soda.

"As close as you can get, I suppose," Blaine answered.

"What do you mean?" Blaine adjusted himself before he answered.

"My dad wasn't a bad guy. He loved his job and his family. Sometimes he put the job before his family though. Mrs. Devereaux sometimes even scolded him whenever he did that," Blaine laughed at those memories and Kurt laughed with him.

"I'm sorry...if you don't want to talk about him..."

"I don't mind. Not at all," Blaine gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek before reaching for more chips.

"When did you...come out to him?" Kurt was hesitant to ask that question. Blaine stayed silent for a moment. He took a sip of his soda before he set it down on the floor to give Kurt his full attention.

"It was...before I started Dalton. Mom had passed away and while my dad and I got along, things weren't exactly the same between us. I had been keeping it a secret from him for so long that I needed to tell him before I left for Dalton. I never dated any girls or talked about them except as friends, so when I told my dad that I was gay, he didn't seem at all surprised, but not entirely supportive. We actually didn't talk very much my first year at Dalton."

"The whole year?" Kurt asked.

"For the most part. Mrs. Devereaux would send me care packages, but my dad would never participate in those. When I came home for the summer, we actually sat down and talked. There was some yelling but in the end, he accepted it. I can say this though, whenever he was introducing me to the business, he didn't tell me to hide the fact that I was gay. But whenever someone introduced me to a woman, he wouldn't say anything either."

Kurt could tell going down that memory wasn't pleasant for Blaine. He took the other bags of chips and his soda and put them on his nightstand. He turned back to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry," Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"No need to feel sorry for me, love. It is what it is," Blaine kissed Kurt on the head.

"Did you want to take over your father's industry when he died?" Kurt asked suddenly. Blaine pulled Kurt with him onto the bed to lay on his back. Kurt was laying down on his chest, tracing small circles with the strands of hair.

"At first, no. I went to college for business like he wanted and he let me minor in what I wanted. I've always loved music and performing. That's why joining The Warblers at Dalton was one of the best times of my life. I learned to play the guitar and the violin." Finally, Blaine admitted it. Now where in the world were these instruments? "I don't mind what I do though," Blaine started stroking Kurt's hair. "I like who I work with, there are small occasions where I want to just strangle some of the people there for pure stupidity," Kurt laughed lightly. "But I don't mind it. Not as much anymore."

Kurt pulled himself upward, resting his head in his hand so he could look at Blaine.

"Do you think he would have approved of us married?" Kurt asked curiously. Blaine looked at his husband.

"He would have liked you, I know my mother would have loved you. Whether he would have liked how...we got married and all, not so much," Blaine answered. Kurt nodded. His free hand was gliding over the top of Kurt's chest. "But I don't regret it." Blaine added, softly. Kurt smiled.

"Neither do I." He leaned forward and kissed Blaine softly. "I know my mom would have loved you too. I just wish I still had some of her stuff."

That caught Blaine's attention.

"Like what?"

"Pictures. Some of my mom's perfume. I wouldn't wear it but I always liked the smell, of course I did," Kurt joked from the story he told Blaine earlier. "And there was also...a locket."

"A locket?" Blaine encouraged for more.

"It was a silver locket. She wore it all the time. I remember she told me once that dad got it for her when I was born. There's a picture of her and dad from their wedding and a picture of me when I was a baby. It had a really nice pattern on the front and a love poem on the back. I really liked it."

It hadn't occurred to Blaine that Kurt may have wanted to bring anything from the house with him. Maybe there was a chance Kurt could still get some of that stuff back. The longing in his husband's eyes saddened him.

"I'm so sorry, love," Blaine said out loud.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Kurt asked.

"If I had known...I would have said something about you bringing anything with you when you got here." Kurt smiled warmly.

"It's okay. I know the stuff is at the house but I know Greta won't get her hands on them or go near them," Kurt said confidently.

"Why?"

"Dad had mom's stuff, including the locket, put into a box and shoved into our attic. Greta hates anything that would make her dirty, the attic is the big place, and of course, Henry and Carlton won't go in there because their mom forbids it. I hate that it's there but I at least know they won't go near them." Blaine kept that in mind.

"Greta does seem like the type," Blaine commented.

"Putting a dish in the dishwasher was a chore," Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine laughed lightly. "I don't want to talk about them though."

"Understandable," Blaine answered. "What about you, though? When did you come out to your dad?" Blaine asked curiously.

The memory of Kurt's father still played vividly in Blaine's mind. The way he talked about Kurt, he sounded so proud and concerned at the same time. Kurt hadn't asked much anymore about the contract or about his dad arranging the marriage. Blaine figured it was a good thing because Kurt was comfortable and he seemed so happy. He didn't want to bring it up though, if Kurt wanted to know, he'll ask and Blaine will be completely honest with him.

"I was a freshman. Before dad married Greta, I was having a really bad day and he kept asking me what was wrong. I told him what happened and I eventually told him I was gay. He blew a gasket," Kurt said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He started cursing up a storm about what I was going through and how the school needed to be more cautious and not once, did he ask about me being gay. When he calmed down, he said he was glad I told him myself. He already knew," Kurt giggled lightly. Blaine smiled and started stroking Kurt's hair again.

"He knew?"

"Yeah. He said that he knew for a long time, just wanted me to tell him myself. We talked a lot that night." Kurt remembered that night fondly. It was a long while since he and his dad talked that long, since his mother died, but he had the greatest dad – even if he did marry the wicked witch of west.

"I'm glad you two were still close," Blaine said, sincerely. Kurt could feel his eyes begin to water again. No, he wasn't going to cry. He was in a sweet moment with his husband and he refused to get emotional right now. Kurt scooted closer to Blaine, laying his head on his shoulder.

The storm had passed but they could still hear it from a distance. There was a comfortable silence between the husbands. Kurt had positioned himself so that he could listen to Blaine's heartbeat. He played with the little strands of hair on his chest while Blaine stroked his arm. Kurt turned his head toward Blaine's chest and placed a light kiss on him.

Blaine stopped stroking Kurt's arm when he felt his lips start traveling lightly over his chest and to his throat. He bent his head back go give Kurt more access and he knew exactly the spot to touch. Kurt's wet tongue glided from Blaine's adam's apple to the nape of his neck. Kurt's free hand slid over Blaine's chest and over the waistband of his pajamas. He felt Blaine's growing erection and rubbed it gently. Blaine moaned, his hips thrusting into Kurt's hand, wanting more. Kurt gave another light kiss on his neck before claiming his husband's lips.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, threading his fingers through Kurt's hair as their tongues danced. Kurt continued to rub against Blaine's now full erection. They had seen each other naked, of course. The more they explored each other, the more Kurt wanted to do. Blaine took some control but for the most part, he let Kurt decide what is more comfortable for him. Now, Kurt wanted to do something more with Blaine, to Blaine. He wanted to put Blaine's cock in his mouth.

At first, the idea was frightening to Kurt. Blaine was, in all honesty, kind of big. He's touched it before, given Blaine a hand job even, but he had never put his mouth on it, nor has Blaine put his mouth on Kurt's. Blaine was so sweet and patient with Kurt when it came to intimacy. He read Blaine's notebook and found the page about, well, blow jobs. Kurt still didn't want to watch anything remote to porn, but he almost did just to see exactly what he would do when it came to actually doing something like that to Blaine. And he was not making the mistake of talking to Jeff, or anybody else about it. Unfortunately, that meant Blaine as well.

But now, here they were. It was late at night, they were snuggling together and Kurt just started kissing him and rubbing Blaine's cock through his pajama pants. He wanted to do it. He broke the kiss but continued to kiss him across his jaw line, back down his neck and over his chest. Blaine let out a few breathy moans when Kurt's tongue teased his right nipple. Blaine did that to him the first time they explored each other and it felt exhilarating. He kissed it and sucked on it lightly while his hand that was rubbing on Blaine's cock, pulled on his pajama pants. Blaine helped Kurt pull off the pants but didn't bother to ask if he was sure about what he was doing, what he was doing now was just fine with him.

Kurt gave the other nipple the same loving attention as he felt Blaine's erect cock against his bare hand. His thumb stroked over the tip of the head, spreading the pre-come slowly. Blaine bucked up into Kurt's hand.

"Kurt..." he whispered. Kurt kissed a light trail down Blaine's stomach, and came to Blaine's throbbing cock. He gave Blaine's cock one more pump before he put his lips around the head...and the result of that went straight to his own cock.

"Oh my god...Kurt!" Blaine hadn't expected that but he was not disappointed, not at all. He felt Kurt's tongue stroke to bottom of his cock while Kurt pushed his mouth down a little further.

"Oh...that's so good..." Blaine breathed. Kurt moaned against Blaine's cock, feeling around with his tongue, tasting the pre-come. Blaine tried so hard not to thrust his hips into Kurt's mouth, but damn, what Kurt was doing felt so good. Kurt sneaked his hand underneath Blaine's cock and massaged his ball sack, that just added to the pleasure and the moaning.

All doubts Kurt had about taking that step melted away. He was actually enjoying this, having Blaine's cock in his mouth, his tongue massaging certain areas that just drove his husband to brink of ecstasy. He was causing his husband to move like that, moan like that, and it was so sexy and such a turn on. Kurt slide his hands up and down Blaine's legs as he started to bob his head up and down. He felt Blaine's fingers comb through his hair, giving it a light tug.

"Fuck..." Blaine groaned. Kurt slid his mouth a little further till the head was almost to his throat. Blaine did give a slight thrust which almost caused Kurt to gag but he managed to pull up before he could. He pulled up to the head of his cock and started stroking with his tongue. Blaine's grasp in his hair tightened.

"Kurt...oh! Just like that baby!" And that's what Kurt did. His hands rubbed up Blaine's stomach and part way to his chest. He felt Blaine release his hair and take a hold of his hands. He pressed them against his body as he marveled in the feeling of Kurt's tongue – his warm, wet, very talented tongue. Blaine felt that familiar coil in his stomach, he was getting very close.

"Kurt...I'm gonna..." it was difficult to warn his husband that he was going to come because damn it felt so good. "You may want...oh Kurt!" Blaine was trying to tell him if he wanted to pull away, he could but to no avail.

Kurt knew what Blaine was trying to do and even though that last part still kind of frightened him, he was going to do it. Blaine was fidgeting, he was getting closer. He was ready. Blaine moaned loudly as Kurt felt his come release to the back of his throat. Kurt had no idea what he was expecting, but he was not regretting it for one second. He swallowed every bit and gave Blaine a light lick before he pulled away. Blaine released Kurt's hands as he pulled himself upward to kiss his husband. Right as Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's, his husband nearly devoured his mouth, shoving his tongue into Kurt's mouth – and Kurt welcomed it whole-heartedly.

In one swift movement, Blaine had turned Kurt over onto his back. Why he was still wearing clothes, he had no idea, but they wouldn't be on for much longer.

"You're welcome," Kurt said jokingly. Blaine smiled as his hand tugged on Kurt's shirt. "What are you doing?" Kurt asked playfully, that meant Blaine wasn't crossing any boundaries.

"Well, if you'll let me," Blaine started, pulling the shirt upward, "it's your turn." Blaine started kissing over Kurt's jaw then back on his mouth. Blaine would never think that tasting himself on his husband's tongue would be so erotic. Kurt let Blaine strip the shirt from Kurt, feeling his pajama pants giving his own throbbing cock restraint.

"I'll let you..." Kurt said breathlessly.

* * *

"Blaine...oh my god!" Kurt moaned in a low, breathy voice. Blaine had stripped Kurt's pajama's until he was completely nude. He took the time to really admire the beauty that he got to call his husband before pressing his lips against any part he could. He traveled down to Kurt's cock and without warning, he took it into his mouth and listened to Kurt's light moaning. Kurt threw his head back when he felt Blaine take his cock fully into Blaine's mouth.

"Oh Blaine!" Kurt moaned again. This was so much better than masturbating. Blaine bobbed his head up and down until he took his lips fully off of Kurt's cock. He didn't like that.

"I want to hear you, baby," Blaine said in a low voice, giving Kurt's cock a few teasing licks. "I want to hear you moan. And you be as loud as you want." Blaine put his mouth back onto Kurt's cock, humming around the head.

This was all new to Kurt, of course. He didn't want to be too loud but Blaine was not making that easy. But he loved it when Blaine was loud, so why was he being shy right now. He felt Blaine start massaging his ball sack, the bobbing of his head now going at a much quicker pace.

"Uhh...fuck..." Kurt said rather loudly, that pleased Blaine. Kurt arched his back when Blaine started to actually suck on his cock. Good God, he had to try that on Blaine next time because that was...just...fucking incredible.

"That's right, baby, moan for me," Blaine said, taking his mouth off, licking it again and then taking Kurt's cock into his mouth fully. He hummed at the head, meaning that he was right at Blaine's throat. Kurt's hips bucked up against Blaine, hearing a slight gag noise.

"I'm sorry!" Kurt said right away, but instead of getting a response, Blaine gently pushed Kurt back down on the bed, sucking harder.

"Oh my..." Kurt groaned, finding Blaine's hair and tugging it harshly.

Blaine's hands did some wandering of their own. Up and down Kurt's legs, his ball sack, and landed on Kurt's ass. He moved his hand under to cup his cheek, his thumb very lightly teasing Kurt's hole. He only did it once and stopped, making sure Kurt was okay with it. When he heard no objections, in fact almost gesturing for more when he moved against his hand, he started up again. He debated if he could ask Kurt to finger him, but he decided against it. They were moving at Kurt's pace and he was enjoying the journey with his husband.

Nearly three months of being married and Blaine never gave much thought about how long it would take for Kurt to be comfortable with him, sexually. He knew Kurt wasn't ready for making love, but the way he was willing to do other things like grinding or even hand jobs, Blaine was just so amazed. He loved this man, he had for a very long while and Kurt had no idea. And now, they were taking this kind of step and it was sure as hell was nothing regrettable, not for Kurt or for Blaine.

Blaine's tongue lapped around Kurt's cock and the more he did it, the more the pit of his stomach felt like it was going to erupt.

"Blaine...I'm..." Kurt tried to warn, but it was impossible. And Blaine knew it was coming so his pace quickened.

"Blaine, Blaine!" Kurt's voice hitched higher as he felt his own release go into Blaine's mouth. He couldn't help the thrusting this time and Blaine made no complaint as he continued to suck until he pulled away with one final lick. Kurt breathed heavily, he was pretty sure he had experienced one of those hard orgasms, his body felt numb that he didn't even feel Blaine kissing him upward until he landed right on his lips.

Kurt could taste himself in Blaine's mouth, if this is what Blaine felt then no wonder he basically devoured his mouth, the taste was unusual but not displeasing. Blaine laid over Kurt's body, kissing him tenderly. Blaine pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against Kurt's.

"Hi there," he said. Kurt smiled and cupped Blaine's cheek.

"Hi yourself," Kurt responded.

"I don't know about you, but I think I worked up more of an appetite than a bag of chips," Blaine kissed the side of Kurt's cheek.

"Me too. It's late though, so we have to be quiet so Mrs. Devereaux doesn't wake up," Kurt stated. Blaine agreed.

"You have not lived until the day you wake up that woman before her alarm clock," Blaine nearly shuddered. Kurt laughed lightly.

"Is there a story behind that?" Kurt asked as Blaine got off of him, giving Kurt a chance to see Blaine's fully nude body – yum.

"I'll tell you when we get downstairs. I think me and my dad are responsible for all of the gray hair she has," Blaine joked.

* * *

**(9:15 am)  
Nicoli, you awake? - Blaine**

**(9:17 am)  
** _Don't call me that. You know better. And of course I'm awake, don't tell me you're just now waking up lol – Nick_

**(9:17 am)  
Kurt and I had a long, very nice night :) - Blaine**

**(9:19 am)  
** _Spare me the details. What's up? - Nick_

**(9:20 am)  
I have a mission for you and it would mean a lot to me but more for Kurt if you could do it. - Blaine**

**(9:20 am)  
** _I'm intrigued now. Don't leave me in suspense. - Nick_

"Blaine?" Kurt said, sleepily. Blaine looked at his husband and smiled. He was still sleeping in bed and Blaine had gotten up to use the bathroom and wanted to get in contact with Nick before he and Kurt spent the rest of the day together.

"Yes, love?" Blaine said, typing away on his phone.

"You're not working, are you?" Kurt moaned from his comfortable spot on the bed. Blaine laughed and sent the message.

"No, I got a message from Nick and was just giving him a quick response," Blaine answered, it wasn't a total lie.

"Come back to bed. I was so warm and comfortable until you left," Kurt whined. Blaine laughed and his phone vibrated instantly.

**(9:22 am)  
** _Wow. That is quite a mission Blaine. But nothing me and Jeff can't handle. I'll let you in on more details later. - Nick_

Blaine smiled at that before he sent a quick response and put his phone away. He crawled back into bed and immediately Kurt wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Much better," Kurt mumbled before going back sleep.

"Definitely."


	7. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7: Kurt and Blaine attend Noah Puckerman's gathering and Kurt is in for a real treat when Blaine performs and a special gift that he thought he could never have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just as a warning – there is some...surprise smut moments. You'll see :)

**(12:45 pm)  
How is your lesson with Jeff today? It's so dull here without you. - Quinn**

**(12:45 pm)  
** _I don't have one today. Jeff isn't here. He hasn't been around for the last few times. I practiced a few moves but other than that, I'm bored out of my mind. - Kurt_

**(12:46 pm)  
Lol. I thought you usually have pottery class with Rachel? - Quinn**

**(12:46 pm)  
** _Not today. I went on a few errands with Mrs. Devereaux and I think she's about ready to strangle me because I'm so bored. How's everything at the office? - Kurt_

**(12:49 pm)  
Sorry, had to answer the phone. Today has not been a good day for Blaine. - Quinn**

**(12:50 pm)  
** _How come? He hasn't answered my texts. - Kurt_

**(12:52 pm)  
And he won't. As soon as he got in, he had to go to an emergency meeting. Numbers aren't adding up and he had to yell at a few people and also fire a couple today. He doesn't normally have to do that but the people he fired had to go so he's not happy, not at all. I'm actually keeping my distance so I don't lose my head lol. - Quinn**

**(12:53 pm)  
** _Damn. I wonder if Mrs. Devereaux will let me borrow her car...unless it's not a good idea. - Kurt_

**(12:53 pm)  
Anything is worth a shot right now. He just went into a conference call and right now...I can hear him yelling. - Quinn**

**(12:54)  
** _Okay. Don't tell him I'm coming by. I want it to surprise him. - Kurt_

**(12:55 pm)  
: ) - Quinn**

Kurt was about to find Mrs. Devereaux and try to sweet talk her into letting him borrow her car when his phone buzzed again. He had a hunch it was Quinn, more hopeful that it was Blaine, but he blinked a few times, realizing that it was Rachel.

**(12:57 pm)  
Today was just a horrible day. Please tell me that you are free right now? - Rachel**

Kurt made a sheepish look on his phone. Blaine really needed cheering up but he didn't want to feel like he was abandoning his friend. An idea struck him as he started typing out a response.

**(12:58 pm)  
** _Well, technically. I need to go visit Blaine but I don't have a car. Perhaps you can pick me up and we can go together. I can see Blaine real quick and you can talk to Quinn. - Kurt_

Kurt figured he was probably pushing it with suggesting that but if Rachel could pick him up, they both could probably get what they want, in a way. He waited anxiously for a response. He loved Mrs. Devereaux but he didn't want to bug her about borrowing the car. She nearly lectured Blaine when he asked her something about the laundry. Granted, it was funny, but Kurt felt kind of bad for him afterwards.

**(12:59 pm)  
Really? I think that would be great. I kind of wanted to talk to her anyway but I've been so busy and talking on the phone or texting seems so impersonal. She won't mind will she? - Rachel**

**(1:00 pm)  
** _No way. Come pick me up! - Kurt_

**(1:00 pm)  
Be there in a few :) - Rachel**

Kurt smiled as he shoved his phone in his pocket and went outside to wait for Rachel. Quinn was either going to glare daggers at him or look at him gratefully when he sees Rachel. Either way, Blaine was going to be in for a surprise.

* * *

"Hey, Kurt. And Rachel!" Quinn greeted. Rachel smiled as she walked over to Quinn's desk. Kurt gave Rachel a light pat on her back and walked over to the closed office door.

"How is he?" Kurt asked softly. Quinn let out a sigh as she slumped in her chair.

"He's not happy. It's very rare he gets like this, I know he'll calm down once he sees you, but proceed with caution," Quinn answered. Kurt nodded as he gave the door a light knock and opened the door carefully.

He peaked around the door to see Blaine, sitting at his desk, leaning back in his chair and his head leaned back staring up at the ceiling. Blaine just sighed, not bothering to see who it was, so he just talked.

"Quinn...please not now," he begged. Kurt let out a breath and closed the door behind him.

"It's me," he said. Blaine looked in Kurt's direction and Quinn was right, he did soften when he saw him.

"Kurt? Love, what are you doing here?" he asked while Kurt made his way to one of the chairs and sat across from him.

"Quinn said you were having a bad day so I thought I would come visit for a little while," Kurt answered. Blaine sighed as he rested his head against his hands on the desk.

The day was just filled with all sorts of crap. The only highlight, other than seeing his husband come to surprise him, was the food Quinn ordered from his favorite Chinese restaurant. And the food was only a temporary happiness. Kurt looked at his husband pitifully and got up from his chair.

"I think by the end of the day, I may hurt somebody," Blaine mumbled. Kurt laughed lightly as he put his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"No, you won't, you can't even hurt a spider and you're terrified of them," Kurt joked. He knew Blaine smiled even if he couldn't see it.

"Anything with more than four legs is not normal," Blaine stated, as he always did whenever he came across a spider, and conveniently, Kurt would be with him to get rid of it. Big baby. Kurt hated spiders too but at least he can get rid of it. He gave Blaine's shoulders a few light squeezes. His husband was tense.

Kurt bent down and gave him a light kiss on the head, which seemed to lessen his stress, even if it was just a little. Blaine put his hand over one of Kurt's and relished the massaging feeling on his shoulder. Kurt started looking around the office while they were in a comfortable silence. His eyes spotted a closed closet door right beside the window. He looked down at Blaine then back at the closet door. Mentally, he hoped it was big enough for what he had in mind. He removed his hands from Blaine's shoulders and walked over to the closet. He opened it and realized it was a walk in supply closet. It looked more like a walk in throw whatever can fit in there closet. Blaine turned his chair toward Kurt but didn't say anything as he watched his husband explore.

The closet was perfect, no possible interruption from Quinn, at least for the next few minutes. He pretended to look at something on a shelf against the wall for a minute before turning to Blaine with a baffled expression.

"Blaine?" he asked.

"Yes?" Blaine said almost tiredly.

"What is this?" he pointed, ideally to nothing at all. Blaine furrowed his eyebrow but didn't get up from his chair.

"What's what?" Kurt let out a sigh as he pretended to look at nothing. He had to get a little creative if he was going to get Blaine to get out of the chair.

"I don't know. I can't pick it up. Come see," Kurt answered. Blaine sighed as he debated for a moment and got up from the chair. Almost there. Blaine walked over to the closet and leaned into the doorway.

"What is it?" In one quick moment, Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's shirt, pulled him into the closet and shut the door behind them.

"Kurt!" Blaine bellowed but was interrupted by the pressure of his husband's lips against his.

* * *

"So, Kurt tells me that he and Blaine are going to this party next weekend for someone named Noah," Rachel started after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. She took a seat in Kurt's chair while Quinn sighed.

"It's some sort of gathering he's doing and he and Blaine have been friends for a long while. I'm not going, thank God. Noah isn't a bad guy but I'm not exactly in line to be friends with him," Quinn answered. Rachel smiled warmly.

"Oh, you're not going so...you have plans?" Rachel asked softly. Quinn returned the smile as she turned her chair to give Rachel her full attention.

"I haven't made any. Even on the weekends, I don't really get out that much. I babysit my neighbor's cat once in a while, even though our apartment doesn't allow pets. She likes watching sappy movies with me though," Quinn joked. Rachel laughed.

"Well, I like watching sappy movies too," she hinted.

They hadn't gone out together since that one day Blaine and Kurt practically abandoned them during a lunch date. But they had a nice time together. They talked, mainly Rachel talked, but Quinn didn't mind. They text each other from time to time but that was about it.

"Perhaps...we can watch them together one day," Quinn offered. Rachel's cheeks flushed.

"I'd like that," Rachel said softly. There was another silence, comfortable one this time, before Rachel got up from her chair and walked over to the door. "I wonder what they're doing in there. It's awfully quiet."

* * *

Kurt pushed Blaine against the shelf on the wall, his tongue forcing his way into Blaine's mouth as he wrapped his arms protectively around his neck. While caught off guard, Blaine returned the kiss with just as much intensity, pulling Kurt closer to him. Their relationship was growing so beautifully, and Kurt was getting more and comfortable around Blaine. His hips rolled against Blaine's, feeling his husband's hard on. Perfect. Kurt pulled away from Blaine's mouth and started kissing alongside his jaw and down his neck.

"Kurt..." Blaine moaned. He felt Blaine's hands start fumbling with his shirt and his pant buckle. "What are you doing?" he asked stupidly. Kurt pulled away from his neck and smirked.

"I'm giving you...stress relief, so to speak," Kurt answered, unzipping Blaine's pants. Kurt was going to suck Blaine's cock, in his office, in a supply closet.

"Love...you don't need..." Kurt kissed his husband so he would be quiet.

"How about you, shut-up, and let me blow you, okay honey?" Kurt said a little too sweetly. Blaine just smiled and held his hands up in surrender. That was so fucking hot.

"Yes, sir," Blaine said in a low whisper. Kurt kissed him again before kneeling down onto the floor.

* * *

"You don't think Blaine went mad and killed Kurt, do you?" Rachel asked. Quinn just laughed. Rachel was a drama queen, but a funny one.

"Blaine can't even kill a spider, and he has like a huge phobia about them," Quinn answered. "Besides, even on Blaine's worst days, seeing the man he loves always makes it better for him." Rachel smiled.

"They are cute though," she commented. Quinn was about to make a response when the phone rang. She groaned at the sound and picked it up.

"Hello, Blaine Anderson's Office?" she said in her polite, professional tone. "Yes. Oh, I believe Mr. Anderson is in the middle of a meeting."

That's putting it mildly.

* * *

"Kurt! Oh my God!" Blaine moaned loud enough that if anybody walked into his office, they would have heard him. He didn't care, whatever his husband was doing to his cock it was fucking incredible.

Kurt had Blaine's pants unbuckled and unzipped. He knew right away that his husband was, well excited, so it didn't take much for his erection to fully grow before taking it into his mouth. He couldn't explain it even if someone did ask but he loved sucking on Blaine's cock. The way his body fidgeted and the sounds he made, it was all a rush.

That weekend was the most exciting. Kurt almost suggested going all the way but he decided immediately against it. While he was getting closer and closer to wanting to make love to Blaine, he wasn't quite there yet and Blaine never brought it up or insinuated it. The man was just so patient and so caring. Kurt knew he was getting there, he was falling in love with Blaine.

Blaine's hands started combing through Kurt's hair and giving it a sharp tug. Kurt grasped onto Blaine's hips and pulled him forward a few times. His tongue lapped around the head, and sucking on it slowly, almost teasingly. Kurt went as far as he could go, the head touching the tip of his throat humming around it.

"Fuck! Kurt!" Fuck whoever could hear him.

* * *

"Yes, sir. Of course. Like I said he is in the middle of a meeting but I will be double sure," Quinn said politely, "hold please." She pressed the hold button and her fake smile fell into a loud grunt. Rachel laughed lightly.

"Is he being horrible?" she asked. Quinn unplugged her headset and got up from her chair.

"I really hate to disturb his time with Kurt. But maybe if I actually see them..." Quinn pushed open the door and paused. There was nobody in the office. Rachel peaked around Quinn and frowned. The blonde walked further into the room and sure enough, neither one was found.

"Is there another way out?" Rachel asked curiously, but she stayed near the doorway. Quinn was about to respond when she heard a thump noise and gasped when she heard something else.

"Kurt! Yes!" She turned toward the closet door and hurried out of the office. She closed the door quickly and went back to her phone.

"I do apologize, he is still in a meeting right now. I will gladly give him the message," Quinn clicked the phone and wrote quickly on the paper. There was a light blush on her cheeks when Rachel walked to her desk, still not sure what had happened.

"But..." Quinn held up her hand with a knowing grin.

"Trust me, Rachel, he _definitely_ doesn't want to be disturbed right now."

* * *

"Baby, I'm..." Blaine tried to warn Kurt but the feeling of Kurt's tongue stroking him was clouding his mind to where he couldn't make coherent sentences, but Kurt could already tell Blaine was about to come. His body stiffened and his thrusting was almost more desperate. In that moment, Kurt felt the warmth spread onto his tongue and Blaine throw his head back, moaning with each tiny thrust.

Kurt sucked lightly, his tongue licked on the tip of Blaine's head before he swallowed. Why that was erotic to him, he had no idea, but it was. He looked up to see his husband breathing slowly, his head leaned back as Kurt got up to his feet and kissed him gently against his lips. Blaine reciprocated right away, giving Kurt a light push against the other side of the wall. This time, Kurt pulled away from the kiss and held him just a little at bay.

"You don't think I'm just going..." Blaine gestured to Kurt's own hard on. Kurt just smiled and gave him a light kiss.

"No, this was for you," Kurt answered, wiggling out of Blaine's grasp. Sure, he was in a bit of pain but knowing Blaine was much more relaxed than before was well worth it.

"Love..." Blaine tried again but Kurt opened the closet door.

"How do you feel right now?" Kurt asked honestly.

"I feel...relieved, a little tired but..." Blaine started but Kurt finished the sentence.

"Relaxed?" Kurt finished. Blaine smiled warmly and nodded. "Good. That was the point." The two stepped out of the closet, Kurt closed the door behind him while Blaine settled in his chair.

"You continue to amaze me," Blaine said happily. Kurt smiled as he slipped onto Blaine's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. He pressed into Blaine's lips for a hard kiss, but Blaine barely had a chance to respond until the door opened with Quinn leaning in the doorway. Kurt pulled away and noticed Rachel standing on one side of Quinn, both of them with knowing grins on their faces.

"Yes, Quinn?" Blaine asked, although he wasn't in the same mood he was in before, he was a bit happier but annoyed that he was interrupted.

"You have a few messages that you need to return. It's nice to see you two back," Quinn added. "I guess that closet was good for something." Quinn giggled as she quickly closed the door, Rachel laughing along with her. Both men's faces were bright red.

"I guess you're louder than I thought," Kurt teased. Blaine mock glared at him and pinched his ass.

"What can I say? You and that tongue of yours..." Blaine said back. Kurt smirked and went back to kissing Blaine. Those messages could wait a little longer.

* * *

"So, is there anything I should know about Noah before we arrive at the party?" Kurt asked, adjusting his tie. Blaine was in the bathroom, fixing up his hair.

"Like Jeff, there is no filter to his mouth. And I stand by my original statement when my friends totally threw me under the bus with those stories..." Kurt laughed at his husband, "I file everything I did in college under the young and stupid category. So, don't judge me too bad if Puck starts telling you stories."

Kurt looked at Blaine oddly as he turned off the light to the bathroom.

"Puck?"

"That's what everybody calls him, I call him Noah on occasion, but Puck is his nickname. His wife, Kate, is actually really nice," Blaine commented.

The weekend of Noah's party for his business arrived and Blaine whined a bit that he was having second thoughts about going. Mainly because he didn't feel like going to a party. Kurt had told him they didn't have to go but Blaine said he would feel bad for bailing when they already RSVP'd. Blaine was wearing a three piece suit with dark khaki pants. Noah was not one for wearing tuxedos or anything overly fancy, but nice clothing was not an option. Kurt wore a dark buttoned shirt with a vest, a tie to match, and tight dark pants, which Blaine's eyes immediately wandered to without shame.

"Does it matter what he goes by?" Kurt asked.

"No, Puck, Puckerman, Noah, doesn't matter. But you're used to Jeff, so you can handle him with no problems," Blaine joked. Kurt laughed lightly as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind. His lips were pressed to the back of his neck and he felt little butterfly kisses.

"Blaine..." Kurt warned but made no effort to pull away when Blaine's hands started rubbing up and down his chest.

"Yes, love?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, giving it a playful lick. Chills ran up and down Kurt's spine and Blaine felt it.

"We are going to be late," Kurt said in a low voice. His head leaned to the side, giving Blaine more access. Blaine chuckled, taking advantage of the exposed, beautiful neck.

"Can I help it if you are just too sexy to resist?" Blaine said into his ear. His hands wandered further down, right over the bulge of Kurt's pants – he was liking it. Kurt moaned, leaning his body against Blaine's, feeling his husband's own erection. Blaine pressed harder kisses against Kurt's neck, tugging him closer to the bed. They were definitely going to be late but neither one seemed to care.

"Don't you dare make me come in these pants," Kurt stated when he and Blaine fell backwards on the bed.

"Then take them off and we won't have that problem."

* * *

"About damn time you two showed up," Noah stated almost impatiently.

"We're here, aren't we?" Blaine snapped. Noah just laughed and engulfed his friend in a tight hug. Kurt stood aside and watched.

"Glad you could come, and I'm guessing in more ways than one," Noah winked at the two of them. "I need to go mingle, catch up with you two later."

Kurt's cheeks flushed as Blaine stood beside him. After a nice frottage moment, both of them had to wash themselves and change out of their underwear. Kurt couldn't help the grin on his face. The way he and Blaine fell backwards on their bed and Kurt managed to stay on top even though Blaine tried to flip him over a few times; it was fun playing that game. Blaine took a hold of Kurt's arm as they walked around the large ballroom.

Blaine explained to Kurt that Noah had started his own music company business. Noah always loved music and sang well. A few times, he tried to get Blaine to work with him but Blaine always refused. Performing was a passion but it wasn't something he wanted to do with his life. Kurt had still yet to hear Blaine sing, but Blaine never heard Kurt either.

The ballroom was enormous. There was a bright chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. Buffet tables lined up at different parts of the place, music was being played by people instead of a stereo or a DJ. Everybody dressed casually but nicely. Large round tables with white cloths and what looked like name plates beside them. Waiters were walking by offering little bits of food and glasses of champagne – which both Blaine and Kurt politely refused.

"Wow," Kurt said breathlessly.

"Wow, indeed. I've only been here once a few years back. Noah likes making a splash," Blaine responded, his arm linked with Kurt's.

"Do you know anybody here?" Kurt asked.

"Only some acquaintances here and there. That's one of the main reasons I don't particularly like coming to these sorts of things," Blaine answered.

"We can leave anytime you want. It won't matter to me either way. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable," Kurt squeezed Blaine's arm. His husband leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"Thanks, love. I'll be alright though. Because I'm usually alone when coming to these events." Kurt smiled.

"Well..." Kurt started but was interrupted by Noah and who Kurt assumed was his wife.

"Blaine, you remember Kate. Kate, this is Kurt, Blaine's husband," Noah introduced. Kurt removed his arm from Blaine's and held it out to the woman. She wasn't exactly skinny nor was she overweight. Her hair was shirt and curly, a sort of a dirty blonde color, almost like Quinn's except a bit darker. She was wearing a simple dark navy dress. It didn't show off any cleavage but it was off the shoulder and she wore a nice gold chain and the only ring she wore was her wedding ring. She smiled brightly and took Kurt's hand gracefully.

"It's so nice to meet you, Kurt. Honestly, when Noah told me Blaine got married I was a little surprised. Mainly because he didn't tell me till much later," she turned and glared at her husband.

"I did too. You just don't listen when I talk," Noah almost whined.

"I'm sorry, what?" she feigned an innocent tone and Noah glared at her, resulting in her, Blaine and Kurt laughing.

"See what I put up with? I hope Blaine doesn't give you this much hell, Kurt," Noah joked. He put his arm around his wife to show it was all in good humor, and Kurt could tell it was. It was Blaine's turn to glare at the man he knew since college.

"He's nothing but a perfect gentleman," Kurt said sweetly, wrapping his arm around Blaine's.

"See, Noah? You should have taken a few lessons from Blaine when you had the chance," Kate teased. Before Noah could make any kind of retaliation, slow music played and the lights dimmed.

"Kurt? Is it all right if I have a dance with Blaine?" Kate asked. She was actually asking Kurt if it was okay.

"I have no problem with it, if Blaine doesn't," Kurt answered. Noah just smiled.

"All right, I'll bite. Blaine, while you dance with my wife, is it okay to dance with your husband?" Puck asked Blaine, which took both men by complete surprise.

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked, just to be sure he heard right. Noah looked at him like he grew a second head.

"Of course. It's up to you in the end," Puck said. Blaine finally answered.

"I'm all right with it, if Kurt is. Just don't hog him," Blaine said teasingly. He kissed Kurt lightly on the cheek before he and Kate walked out onto the dance floor. Noah took a step forward to Kurt.

"So?" he gestured to the dance floor.

"It's been a while since I've danced," Kurt warned but walked with Puck to the center of the floor. Puck laughed lightly.

"Don't sweat it, this isn't a dance competition," Noah said. They were not far away from Blaine and Kate. Kurt stood in front of Puck and that's when he realized Kurt was just a little taller than him.

"So...who...leads?" Kurt's cheeks turned a light crimson color.

"I read somewhere that usually the tall person leads," Noah answered. Kurt smiled as he held up his left hand and put his right on Noah's shoulder. Noah took Kurt's hand gently and put his free hand around his waist. It wasn't the waltz so there wasn't much leading but Noah tried to make sure Kurt was relaxed.

"Okay, so what did he warn you about me?" Noah asked curiously. Kurt laughed a little.

"Nothing really. Only that anything you talk about regarding him he files under young and stupid," Kurt joked. Noah chuckled.

"We were all young and stupid. But I promise, I won't embarrass him too much," Noah said sincerely. Kurt eyed him oddly but offered a half smile.

"Somehow, I doubt that," Kurt responded. Noah smiled approvingly.

"Smart man. You and I are going to get along just fine. Did he ever tell you about our one time playing strip poker?" that instantly grabbed Kurt's attention.

"What?" he nearly giggled. Noah seemed a little too excited. They continued dancing.

"Okay, Sophomore year we were in my dorm room with a few other guys and girls. We were bored one day and I suggested playing poker, one of the girls said strip poker. Well, naturally who am I to refuse an offer from a very hot lady?" Kurt rolled his eyes in good humor and gestured for Puck to continue.

"Anyway, Blaine is...well he's a terrible poker player. So, he was stripped down to his boxers and I was too. What we didn't know was that these girls..."

"May I cut in?" Blaine said a little too politely. Kurt laughed lightly as he released Noah's hand while the older man whined.

"But, Blainers! I was telling Kurt about our poker..."

"And you're finished and I want to dance with my husband," Blaine interrupted, grabbing a hold of Kurt's arm and pulling him away from Noah Puckerman.

"But..."

"Come on you, dance with me," Kate pulled her husband the opposite direction. Blaine grabbed Kurt's other free arm and put it on his shoulders while he wrapped his around Kurt's waist. Kurt chuckled at Blaine's determination to get Kurt away from Noah.

"Hello, my love," Blaine said, pulling Kurt close to him as they danced slowly.

"Is there something you don't want me to know about that poker game, Blainers?" Kurt teased. Blaine's cheeks flushed.

"It was really embarrassing, for me mostly. Noah doesn't embarrass easily. But let's just say, I never got mine or Noah's clothes back after the game." Kurt laughed against Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm sure Noah can fill me in on more later." Kurt kissed Blaine on the side of his jaw.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight for the rest of the night," Blaine said with determination, it was too cute.

"Are you doing okay? Do you want to stay or leave?" Kurt asked seriously. Blaine just smiled and kissed his lips.

"No, I'm good, thank you. I have you here with me, what more could I ask for?" Blaine whispered, leaning his head against Kurt's.

"How about some food? I'm kind of hungry," Kurt somewhat joked. Blaine let out a breathy chuckle, he was hungry too.

* * *

The food was delicious. In fact, Blaine was on eating his third plate and Kurt was almost done with his second. Noah and Kate sat at their table and Noah tried so hard to tell Kurt more about the poker game. As much as Kurt wanted to know about the game, the last thing he wanted was his husband to feel uncomfortable. He finally told Noah that now was not the time to tell the story and Kate agreed. Blaine had squeezed Kurt's leg in gratitude. The music had stopped playing and the man announced that it was open mic hour for anybody interested. Kurt didn't pay much attention to him while he listened to Kate talk about her and Noah or what she did for a living – she made jewelry. Kurt liked Kate, and he could see her and Noah being so perfect for each other. He hoped that it was the same for him and Blaine.

"Hey, everybody," Kurt heard Blaine's voice through the microphone. He jumped up lightly. He hadn't seen his husband leave his chair and Noah looked like he knew what was happening. Kurt looked at his husband with a baffled expression. The ballroom went silent.

"Been a while since I've done this but, I thought I would give it a shot," Blaine started, "I actually wanted to sing this for my husband, Kurt, the day we got married."

Kurt didn't know that. There were a few whispers and _aww_ sounds from the other tables.

"But...I thought it over and asked for advice and decided not too..." Blaine explained.

" _You_ decided not to or Katy Beary?" Noah joked. Kurt tried not to laugh but Blaine stared daggers at the man. Kurt looked under the table, saw Noah's knee, and gave it a good kick.

"Ow!" He yelped. Kate didn't make any attempt to hide her laughter and neither did anybody else or Blaine.

"Blaine! Your husband kicked me!" Noah whined.

"Good. I hope it hurt," Blaine answered, laughter from different tables again. "Anyway, Kurt, I wanted to sing this to you, and now I have the chance." He turned away from the microphone and talked with a few of the musicians. All of them were on agreement and looked excited for what they were about to perform.

Kurt couldn't help but feel a sense of pride and excitement. Blaine had wanted to sing to him on their wedding day. He could understand why he didn't, given the circumstances. He wondered if Kate and Noah knew about the fact that their marriage was arranged. He hadn't heard Blaine sing yet and from the stories of him as a glee club member, Kurt had always wanted to hear what he sounded like.

Blaine readied himself as complete silence filled the ball room. There was a few stomping noises, coming from Blaine and someone playing the guitar, followed by clapping and then strumming on the strings. Kurt was familiar with the song. He watched Blaine put his mouth toward the microphone and look right at his husband.

 _So this is what you meant when you said that you were spent_  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit right to the top  
Don't look back

 _Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check._  
I don't ever want to let you down.  
I don't ever want to leave this town

_Cause after all, the city never sleeps at night._

Noah was drumming on the table to the beat, clearly enjoying the performance, everybody was, but none more than Kurt. Blaine, his husband of nearly six months, was up on the stage singing to him. He almost felt like crying. He gulped but kept the smile on his face. The man had a voice to die for and why it took so long for him to hear it, he had no idea. Blaine was on the stage like it was a part of him. He wondered what high school Blaine was like, being in a glee club, singing so many different songs.

_It's time to begin  
Isn't it_

_I get a little bit bigger but then  
I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was  
Oh don't you understand_

_I'm never changing who I am_

Blaine kept up the clapping beat as did some of the other people at their tables. He winked at Kurt and knew that he was blushing even if the lighting did dim before he started singing. Noah knew that Blaine wouldn't be able to resist going up on stage and singing whatever song he could come up with. He hadn't expected that little speech but from the looks they were giving to each other, it had been something Blaine wanted to do for Kurt.

When Noah found out that Blaine got married, he was a little confused. Blaine hadn't really ever been open about any relationship and it had been quite some time since the two talked or anything, but he could tell that Kurt was a bit younger than Blaine. But sitting down with the two of them and talking with Kurt, they were comfortable around each other.

Kurt would eat something on his plate and give a little bit to Blaine just to try.

Blaine would do the same and then get up to get what Kurt just gave him. He never asked Blaine much about his marriage with Kurt, but who was he to ask? His friend looked the happiest he had ever seen and Kurt was doing that to him. And the fact that Kurt had kicked Noah, hard, on his knee for making fun of Blaine gave him the notion that Kurt's feelings were just the same as Blaine's.

Love.

 _This road never look so lonely_  
This house doesn't burn down slowly  
To ashes, to ashes

_It's time to begin  
Isn't it_

_I get a little bit bigger but then  
I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand_

_I'm never changing who I am_

Kurt got up from the table as he saw Blaine walk down from the stage but the music still played. Kurt let a small tear cascade down his cheek as he threw his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine happily accepted the gesture.

"So, does that mean you liked it?" Blaine teased. Kurt sniffed and instead of answering, he just kissed him.

* * *

The rest of the night went by smoothly. Kurt had excused himself to go to the rest room, mainly to escape the large crowd. Ever since Blaine sang on stage, he had been crowded by a few women who kept asking questions about them. It was nice, but at the same time, it was a little frustrating. There were things that Kurt preferred to keep between him and Blaine, and his husband felt the same way. Watching a few of the women with their husbands, or even Kate with Noah, some things had Kurt wondering about his relationship with Blaine.

It had been a while since Kurt thought about that contract and the unanswered questions he still had. He walked into the bathroom, where the last guy had just walked out and stood in front of the mirror. He took in a few breaths and turned on the faucet. The warmth of the water splashed against his face, calming himself a little, but not by much.

He knew that if he asked Blaine, they could leave without any problems. He still had an enjoyable night though. He turned off the faucet just as someone had walked through the door. Kurt turned around to see it was his husband.

"You all right, love?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist from behind. Kurt's body was a little tense but he started to relax against Blaine's grasp.

"I am. Just a long night," Kurt answered.

"I know what you mean. I think we should call it a night," Blaine whispered. His eyes were taking in the area of the men's room. Quite a few stalls, the one large one at the very end.

"That sounds like a plan. Noah and Kate won't be offended, will they?" Kurt asked. Blaine took a moment to answer.

"Kate, no, Puck, probably, but he'll get over it," Blaine joked. He unwrapped his arms from Kurt's waist and rested them on his shoulders. "You're a little tense, love."

"I'll be all right," Kurt brushed it off. Blaine hummed his response as he walked over to the last stall. He opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"Hey, love. Come check this out," Blaine said, with a hint of excitement in his voice. Kurt turned to Blaine.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"There's a phone in this stall!" Blaine pointed, albeit to nothing in particular. Kurt looked at him baffled but he took the bait and walked over to Blaine. He leaned into the doorway as Blaine moved away.

"I don't..." Kurt said but couldn't finish because Blaine had grabbed him by the tie and pulled him into the stall. "Blaine!" Kurt yelped as he closed the door, pushed Kurt against the wall, and pressed his lips, hard, against Kurt's.

Blaine pulled Kurt's hips against his, tightening his hold around his waist as he nearly forced his tongue into Kurt's mouth. The moans Kurt was making against Blaine's mouth only furthered the intensity. His fingers combed into Blaine's curly hair, trying to ignore the growing pain in his pants. Blaine pulled away from Kurt's lips and started kissing up and down his jaw and right onto the spot on his neck.

"Blaine..." he moaned.

"Yes, love?" Blaine said against his neck. His hands snaked around Kurt's hips and over to the buckle of his belt.

"What are you doing?" Kurt said breathless. Had the blood not rush straight down to his almost full erection, he would think that was a stupid question to ask. Blaine nipped his neck lightly, knowing Kurt oddly liked that, as he got to the zipper.

"I'm giving you...stress relief, so to speak," Blaine uttered the familiar answer into Kurt's ear, the sound of the zipper going down and the feeling of Blaine's warm hand against his cock. Kurt gasped when he felt Blaine's hand go into his boxers.

"Here?" Kurt asked, but his tone was more excitement than appalling.

"Unless you want me to stop," Blaine whispered.

"No," Kurt said right away, "but you don't..." Kurt couldn't finish his sentence. Blaine just smiled as he started pumping his cock.

"How about, you shut-up," Blaine leaned forward for a quick kiss, "and let me blow you. Okay, love?" Blaine whispered. God, that was hot, Kurt couldn't even be annoyed that Blaine stole that answer from him. Blaine knelt down onto the floor with Kurt's hands held halfway up in the air.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Where did Klaine go?" Noah asked, looking around the ballroom. Kate looked at him with a questionable glance. This was her husband so why should she be surprised by the things he says or does?

"Who?" she asked.

"Klaine. Kurt and Blaine. I combined their names together. That's their couple name," Noah said almost too excitedly. She rolled her eyes.

"Really, honey?" Kate asked. She should know better by now.

"Really, and I can't find them anywhere," Noah almost whined. The party was nearly over and most people had already left for the evening.

"I know Kurt went to the bathroom, maybe Blaine went too," Kate answered, taking a sip of her champagne.

"Oh, okay, I'll just go meet them there," Noah was about to head that direction when his wife grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Boys don't travel in groups to the bathroom," Kate said.

"Kate, honey, have you seen Harry Potter? Maybe men should travel in groups like women," Noah tried to sound logical about his answer, it didn't work.

"They are big boys, they can go to the bathroom by themselves. You should try it sometime," Kate joked. Noah wiggled his eyebrows.

"But if I did that, then we wouldn't have had our rendezvous in there twenty minutes ago..." he said in a low voice. Kate's cheeks flushed.

"You think you're so cute?" Kate said with a smile.

"I am cute, it's a burden you'll have to bare," Noah said.

"Yes, one of many," Kate answered. Noah gave her a mock glare but kissed the woman, forgetting about why Blaine and Kurt were taking so long in the bathroom.

* * *

"Oh! Blaine! Just like that!" Kurt whimpered. Nobody had walked into the bathroom just yet but Kurt wasn't thinking logically right now, he couldn't think at all. Not with Blaine's tongue stroking every part of Kurt's throbbing cock and then immediately taking it into his mouth. He could feel part of Blaine's throat. He hummed around it a few times before bobbing back and forth.

Kurt's fingers curled into Blaine's hair, tugging almost harshly. His hips made a few thrusts forward but it was so difficult to not completely fuck Blaine's mouth. He looked down at Blaine, watching him suck his cock and feeling him massage his balls. Why was it so hot watching him do that?

"Fuck..." Kurt moaned when Blaine started sucking again. The stall was further at the end so unless someone had intentionally been looking right at them, nobody would know they were there, if they didn't hear them. It was time to test that theory when Kurt heard the door open and footsteps go into a stall.

Kurt clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from moaning. He knew Blaine heard the door too, he pulled completely off of Kurt's cock but that didn't stop him from teasing him. Kurt looked down at his husband, trying to send him a look to stop. Blaine knew what his husband wanted, but he couldn't resist. Blaine ran his tongue, slowly, up Kurt's cock.

The toilet flushed and the door opened. Kurt heard the faucet go and he was grateful there was other noise because Blaine's teasing licks were making him moan against his hand, no matter how hard he pressed against his lips. Blaine was enjoying this way too much. He pumped on Kurt's cock, the faucet turned off and he heard the guy walk over to the paper towel dispenser, dry his hands and walk out of the bathroom. Once Kurt heard the door shut, he removed his hand and glared down at his husband.

"You bastard!" He yelped, which only made Blaine laugh. "I can't believe..." Blaine knew how to silence his husband. He put his mouth around Kurt's cock and started sucking again.

"Oh...you...suck..." Kurt moaned. Blaine hummed his response, of course he did. Kurt silently prayed for whatever deity was above him that nobody else walked into the bathroom. Blaine's tongue lapped around the head of Kurt's cock, causing his moans to become louder. It wouldn't be much longer. He felt the pit of his stomach coil.

"Blaine...I'm..." Kurt thrust into Blaine's mouth, the head hitting up against his throat. Kurt threw his head back, feeling his orgasm release. He yelped while Blaine contented to suck him until he had every last bit of his come down his throat. Kurt breathed heavily as Blaine pulled away and stood back up, claiming Kurt's lips again.

Blaine kissed Kurt tenderly while he zipped up his pants and buttoned them back, allowing Kurt to buckle the belt. He pulled away briefly and stared at the content expression on his husband's face.

"Now...what were you calling me earlier?" Kurt glared at him.

"We could have gotten caught," Kurt whispered. Blaine kissed him again.

"If I recall, someone heard us when you were doing the same to me, love. But are you complaining?" Blaine asked.

"No..."

"Good," Blaine kissed him again, "let's go home. I know you're definitely tired," he teased. Kurt couldn't help the smile as he followed his husband out of the stall.

* * *

It took a while to shake Noah off after his constant questioning about how it doesn't take that long to go to the bathroom, even if someone had to go that badly. Noah knew though. He could tell by the look on Kurt's face and the satisfied smirk on Blaine's. They managed to leave the ballroom without having to worry if Noah had somehow snuck into their car, which Blaine had said he had done before. That was another story.

When Blaine got into the car, his phone buzzed. Kurt was buckling up his seat belt as Blaine checked his messages.

**(11:55 pm)  
** _Mission accomplished. There's a surprise for Kurt in the living room when you two get home. - Nick_

Blaine smiled as he sent a quick thank you to Nick and put his phone away.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"There's something for you when we get home. Courtesy of Nick and Jeff."

Kurt was anxious when Blaine pulled into the garage. As soon as the engine shut off, Kurt got out of the car. He and Blaine walked into the house and Blaine led him straight to the living room, where a large box was sitting on the coffee table, Nick sitting on one sofa while Jeff on the other. Kurt's eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked. Blaine smirked as he walked beside Nick.

"I hope you weren't slacking on your lessons since I wasn't here," Jeff pointed. Kurt rolled his eyes, well it _was_ nice to see him.

"That better have been some flu or whatever it was that made you be gone for a few days," Kurt stated. Jeff laughed as he got off the couch.

"Well, it wasn't the flu but it sure was something, right, Nick?" Jeff turned to his friend.

"That's for sure. But, to let you know, this was all Blaine's idea, we just followed his plans," Nick said warmly. Kurt looked at his husband baffled but then back at Jeff.

"What..."

"I promise, next lesson, I'll even bring my sai swords," Jeff said. Kurt smiled.

"Really?"

"Only if I can stay and see the look on your face when you open that box," Jeff said with an excited tone.

"I wanted to stay too," Nick added. Blaine wasn't bothered. He wanted Kurt to open the box and see his face too.

"Apparently I'm missing something," Kurt said. Blaine gestured to the box.

"Take a look, love," he said gently. Kurt looked at the box. It was a large box, taped over the top. He walked over to it and examined it. He saw the dark sharpy writing on the top and his mouth gaped open.

_Elizabeth's Treasures_

The only Elizabeth he knew was his mother. And the handwriting was his father's. His mouth went dry. No, this couldn't be it. This couldn't be the box with his mother's things. Nick handed Kurt a small box knife. Kurt said nothing as he took the knife. He cut along the tape line and set the knife down gently. He stared at the box as if he touched it, it would disappear. He let out a sigh as he pushed open the flaps. His breath caught in his throat.

Right before him, was a picture of his mother and father in their wedding clothes. He picked up the frame. His mother was in a long white dress and his father in a tuxedo, smiling at the camera. Kurt drew in a shaky breath. Blaine walked alongside his husband and saw the picture. He smiled and looked at his husband.

"She's beautiful. You definitely look like her," Blaine complimented. The sound of Blaine's voice brought Kurt back to reality.

"What...how..." Kurt couldn't form complete sentences. He put the photo frame back in the box and roamed through it.

More pictures of his mom.

Perfume bottles.

Some of her clothing.

And...

Kurt paused midway as he reached down carefully, picking up his mother's locket. The silver locket she wore all the time. He ran his fingers over the small pattern on the front. He turned it over and sure enough, on the back was the love poem. He opened it and saw the wedding picture of his parents and the baby picture of himself. Jeff grew curious and looked over Kurt's shoulder.

"Aww! Baby Kurt!" Jeff said cutely. Kurt closed the locket and looked at Jeff immediately.

"Jeff...Nick..." Kurt looked over at Nick who also got up from his seat, "how..."

"You know...Greta should really get a better security system. Any idiot can walk into their house, door unlocked, and walk in without anybody noticing," Jeff pointed out.

"Any idiot did," Nick retorted.

"Nick, that is _not_ a nice thing to say about yourself," Jeff said appallingly.

"How did you guys get this?" Kurt finally found the rest of his voice to ask, he clutched onto the locket.

"Well," Nick started, "Blaine told me about your mother's stuff and where it was and how much it meant to you. It was all Blaine's plan, Jeff and I just followed along with it. I do agree with Jeff though, Greta and her son's don't exactly value their belongings if they keep their doors unlocked constantly."

Kurt's eyes watered, tears ran down his cheeks freely. The box sure did smell like his mom's perfume.

"Oh! Hey, did we get the wrong stuff?" Jeff asked. Kurt turned to the blonde and threw his arms around him.

"No..." Kurt mumbled. Jeff smiled and returned the hug. Blaine moved aside, knowing Kurt was going to throw himself at Nick next. And he was right. Kurt hugged Jeff tightly then turned to do the same with Nick.

"We did good?" Nick asked, taking Kurt's hug without question.

"Yes," Kurt pulled away from Nick but he still cried, holding the locket tightly.

"I'll definitely bring those sai swords. But I think we'll leave you and Blaine alone," Jeff patted Blaine on the shoulder then Kurt.

"Thank you both..." Kurt said, gratitude all over his voice.

"Don't sweat it. You're one of us. Have a good night," Nick said, he patted Kurt on the shoulder before he and Jeff made their departure. It took a little while before Kurt turned to Blaine, eyes still red from the tears.

"Blaine..." he chocked. His husband walked to Kurt, putting his arms protectively around Kurt's waist.

"I hope those are tears of joy," Blaine joked lightly. Kurt let out a choked laugh as he looked down at the locket.

"They are...they really are. But...Blaine...what if..."

"There's no what ifs here, love. These are rightfully yours, and all they did was get it back for you," Blaine whispered. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Thank you..." he whispered into Blaine's ear.

"You're welcome..." Blaine whispered back, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. He looked down at the locket in Kurt's hands. He looked at the baby picture. So cute.

Kurt wanted to say it, but he couldn't, not right now. A box of his mother's stuff was on the coffee table and Blaine was actually looking inside, waiting for Kurt to go through it again. Kurt smiled. If he hadn't fallen in love with his husband before, he sure did now.


	8. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8: Kurt talks with his girlfriends about his relationship with Blaine, even before they got married. Kurt runs into Carlton and Henry while out and about and puts his skills to good use. Kurt even has a gift for Blaine that he knows he would love. Quinn brings a surprise to work and Blaine thinks part of it is perfect for him and Kurt.

"About damn time you got here, I'm hungry," Mercedes called toward Rachel and Kurt. Her and Tina had made plans with them to meet for lunch on the days Kurt didn't go into work and Rachel only had morning classes. He wished he could include Quinn into the mix but she did have to work every day. One of these days, he was going to introduce Quinn to the girls.

"I'm so sorry. I have a very rigorous routine and it cannot..." Rachel started to explain but Kurt cleared his throat.

"It'll take a while to explain it, we're sorry we're late," Kurt said. Rachel just sighed as they sat in their seats at the table.

"It's alright. We got here not too long ago, so it's fine," Tina said. Kurt removed his jacket and the slight sun caught a shine on something silver around his neck. Mercedes was the one to spot it first.

"What's that around your neck?" Mercedes pointed. Kurt fiddled with the necklace and smiled.

"It's my mom's locket," Kurt said happily. Both girls smiled, Rachel just admired the silver locket.

"You have your mom's locket? How did you manage getting Greta to let you take that?" Tina asked. The waiter came by and took their drink orders before Kurt answered.

"Well...she doesn't know...and I have more of my mother's stuff too..." Kurt answered in a low voice. Both Mercedes and Tina looked at Kurt with wide eyes.

"How does she not know?" Rachel was the one to ask.

"Yes, how does she _not_ know?" Mercedes asked. They were all too familiar with Greta and her two sons.

"Blaine had it arranged...Nick and Jeff just did the rest..." Kurt answered, "Greta will never know because my mom's stuff was always in the attic and you know how much she hates going there."

That was true.

"Blaine really arranged it so you could get them back? That is so sweet! How are you two doing?" Tina asked excitedly.

The waiter came by again, this time, asking for their orders. Kurt ordered first then the rest of the girls, Rachel taking a bit longer as to be specific as to what she wanted. After the waiter left, all eyes were turned back to Kurt.

"So, how are you two? You look so happy," Mercedes said. Kurt smiled.

"I am. I'm really happy. Blaine is just wonderful. He's sweet, thoughtful, affectionate, he sings great. I mean, he sang to me at that party we went to for his friend. It was so romantic and he said he wanted to sing to me when we got married..." all three girls looked at Kurt with sweet eyes.

"Oh, Kurt...that is so cute. I'm so glad to see this," Rachel was the first to say. Kurt stopped talking and looked at the brunette. The waiter put their drinks onto the table along with a basket of bread in the center.

"Glad to see what?" Kurt asked.

"You are smiling so much, talking about Blaine like you have hearts in your eyes. You love that man," Rachel declared. Kurt's cheeks reddened. Both Tina and Mercedes smiled as they waited for Kurt to make some sort of response. He hadn't even admitted it to Blaine just yet and apparently it was obvious to his friends.

"Do you love him?" Tina asked. Kurt started fumbling with the necklace again. It was inevitable.

"I do...I think I really do," Kurt admitted. Rachel squealed and hugged Kurt tightly.

"Oh this is so great! I'm so happy for you!" Rachel squealed again.

"Rachel, calm down. You're the only ones I've admitted this to, I haven't told Blaine yet. And don't you dare tell Quinn!" Kurt pointed with his demand. Rachel huffed.

"Fine, I won't say anything to Quinn," Rachel said in a low voice.

"Good. The last thing I want is for Blaine to hear this from other people. I want to tell him," Kurt directed it toward Rachel, Mercedes and Tina.

"So...if we can ask, since you're oh so in love and all," Mercedes teased, "does that mean that you and him..." Kurt glared at Mercedes, not giving her the chance to finish her sentence.

"I'm not discussing that with you or anybody. That is between me and Blaine," Kurt said, but his face was red. Mercedes just smiled as did Tina and Rachel.

"Did you and Blaine talk to each other before the wedding?" Rachel asked curiously. She only knew some bits about the arranged marriage; only a small bit more from Blaine, but the rest was when she visited Kurt and the girls at the house that one day. Kurt was caught off guard but he took a sip of his drink before he answered.

"No. We never saw each other or talked or anything..." Kurt paused for a moment, "except..." Kurt suddenly trailed off his sentence.

"Except what?" Tina urged for more. Kurt licked his lips as he remembered something that he hadn't thought of since he and Blaine got married.

"We...technically did talk," Kurt said.

"You're gonna have to be more specific than that," Mercedes stated.

"We wrote to each other," Kurt was remembering now. "Wes, Mr. Montgomery, gave me a notebook one day and said that I could write whatever I wanted. And he said I could even write a letter. He hinted at writing to Blaine and kind of left the rest up to me."

"You wrote him a letter?" Rachel asked.

"I did. I'm not even sure what all I said but I think I may have used two pages and gave it to Wes when I was done. The next day, he gives me back the notebook and there's a page or two written after mine. Blaine wrote back to me," Kurt finished.

Rachel nearly squealed.

"That is so romantic. Do you still have the notebook?" she asked excitedly. Kurt was smiling then it faded.

"No, I don't."

"What? Does Greta have it or something?" Mercedes asked. The waiter had come by and put their orders in front of them. Once he finished refilling their drinks, he walked away and Kurt leaned forward on the table.

"No, she doesn't have it. I came to my tutoring session one day and Wes said that he lost the book and he never gave me another one. And Blaine never wrote another letter back to me. I didn't talk to him again until the day we got married," Kurt finished, looking down at his food.

Kurt hadn't thought of that in a long time. He was really sad that day Wes told him that he no longer had it. But it made him more sad that he never got another letter from Blaine or even a new notebook.

"Okay, enough of the sad talk. I have to say my professor is quite cute..." Tina started a new conversation. Kurt smiled and enjoyed the time he was having with his girls.

* * *

"This is such a nice place," Rachel nearly yelped. After their lunch, Kurt and the girls had gone to some sort of open market in town. Mercedes and Tina were commenting on the many stands. There were fruit stands, clothing stands, drink stands, too many to name. There was some kind of festival going on and Rachel had wanted so much to go. Kurt wasn't in any real hurry to go home, and neither were Mercedes and Tina.

Kurt's thoughts were elsewhere, but the scenery was nice. If it was still going on during the weekend, Kurt wanted to bring Blaine – and possibly Quinn. Rachel dragged him over to a stand with a lot of necklaces. He wasn't paying much attention to the person walking behind him, but the voice was inevitable.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Money Bag Slut."

Carlton.

"Excuse me?" Rachel huffed at the unfamiliar man. Kurt put his hand on her shoulder.

"Is there something I can help you with, Carlton?" Kurt asked as politely as he could. He saw Mercedes and Tina close by and of course, Henry was right beside Carlton, saying nothing.

"I highly doubt there is something _you_ could help me with. You've already abandoned your family I think you've done enough damage," Carlton snapped.

"Yeah," Henry added weakly.

"For me to abandon my family I would have to actually _have_ a family. You are not my family, you never were. You, your little puppet and your puppet master mother were never family," Kurt nearly spat. Mercedes smiled proudly. Tina was hesitant and Rachel wasn't sure what was going on but she wasn't about to leave her friend's side.

Carlton took a step forward.

"You think you're something because your dad had bribed some rich boy to marry you? You are still the faggot that mom got stuck with when she married your deadbeat father." Kurt's face was near red as he stood right against Carlton's face. Henry took a step back but he still stood there without saying anything.

"Watch it, Carlton," Kurt said in a low octave.

"Kurt? Why don't we get going? The last thing we need is any kind of unnecessary confrontation," Rachel said calmly, then turned to Carlton. "And I believe it is best that you and your sidekick go about your own business..."

"How about you keep your fucking mouth out of this!" Carlton pushed Rachel against her shoulder roughly, enough to almost knock her backwards. She managed to retain her balance but Mercedes and Tina were at her side anyway. Without thinking, Kurt pushed Carlton, hard, he did fall over. Henry gasped and ran over to his side.

"Don't you _ever_ touch her like that again!" He yelled. Carlton nearly growled, pushing Henry aside as he got up off the ground.

"You really want to start this, at last?" Carlton challenged. "Because I've wanted to do this for a long time." Carlton tried to grab a hold of Kurt's shirt, but wound up grabbing the locket instead and jerking it off his neck. Kurt gasped as the silver locker fell to the ground, braking into two pieces. He didn't see Carlton in time to duck as he felt a strong and painful force against the side of his jaw and his lip.

"Kurt!" Rachel yelped. Crowds of people were giving their attention to the scene now. Kurt rubbed the side of his jaw, knowing he was going to have a large bruise and a slight busted lip soon.

"You can't be protected anymore. You can't even protect yourself," Carlton took another swing, but this time, Kurt had a chance to duck. He tried to remember his training with Jeff.

Thumb over the fingers.

If it must be done, aim for the middle of the eyes; causes the nose to swell and tears to form, giving the opponent a great disadvantage.

"Carlton...we should go...mom will be..." Henry started but Carlton growled at him.

"Shut-up! You're a fucking weakling!" He turned back to Kurt. "And you..." he didn't finish. He went straight to Kurt, nearly going into attack mode so Kurt had to act fast. In one swift movement, Kurt took his fist and tried to aim for the middle of Carlton's eyes. Carlton was coming at him so quickly that he really didn't get much chance to aim, but oddly enough, he did.

Kurt's hand was throbbing. Carlton had fallen down on his back, holding his nose and actually crying. Henry knelt down by Carlton.

"You...fucking..." Carlton tried to say but he was in too much pain.

"Let's go, Kurt," it was Jeff. Where the hell did he come from?

"What about him?" Henry gestured to Carlton.

"He's lucky that's all he's getting away with. Go near Kurt again and I will be the one he has to deal with," Jeff threatened. Carlton whined again as Jeff took Kurt by his arm and walked him away from the scene. Rachel ran beside Kurt, taking a hold of his other arm, Tina went to grab the broken locket before following Mercedes.

* * *

"Hold still," Mrs. Devereaux said, putting a cold pack against Kurt's jaw.

"Ouch!" he yelped.

"Serves you right for getting into a fight. And you keep the cold pack on your hand too! I need to bandage it up. You're lucky you don't need stitches!" Mrs. Devereaux disappeared to find a first aid kit. Mercedes and Tina were sitting on the couch while Rachel refused to leave Kurt's side.

"Carlton is lucky! I have never seen a punch like that, Kurt. That was so awesome!" Mercedes stated proudly.

"Mercedes! I hardly think that is call for celebration. Kurt, you could have really hurt yourself," Rachel said, holding onto another ice pack on Kurt's hand.

"Not bad for a beginner, I'm proud," Jeff said with good humor. Kurt turned to the blonde.

"Were you following us or something?" he asked, it being the first time he had really talked since they got home. Jeff looked at Kurt sheepishly.

"Sort of. I didn't follow you guys to lunch. I had a feeling Rachel would drag you to that festival so I...stuck around just in case. I lost sight of you but I heard Rachel call out your name." The brunette looked at the blonde oddly, "I have fantastic hearing. I swear, you hide anywhere in the house and if I hear you breathe or hit something once, I will find you. I'm glad I stuck around," Jeff answered. Mrs. Devereaux came back with a small box.

"All right, I need to bandage your hand," she said, opening up the box. Kurt had a feeling she was going to be less than gentle. "Oh and in case you weren't aware, Blaine will be home any minute."

That woman did that on purpose!

"What? What time is it?" Kurt asked.

"Stay still!" the older woman demanded. Tina pulled out her phone.

"Oh wow, it's almost four-thirty," she responded. At that moment, Rachel got a text message from Quinn.

**(4:25 pm)  
Hey sweetie! Blaine left early today. Wanna hang out? - Quinn**

"Oh dear..." Rachel whispered. Mrs. Devereaux was putting ointment on Kurt's very bruised, and swollen hand.

"Why did you say that?" Kurt asked suddenly. Rachel looked at Kurt with a guilty glance. She didn't get to answer. The front door opened and closed.

"Kurt?" It was Blaine. Normally, Blaine sent Kurt a message or tried to call him if he was coming home early. But then again, he hadn't looked at his phone since lunch. "I tried to..." Blaine started but paused when he came into the living room. Kurt quickly looked away, right at Rachel.

"Hello, Blaine," Mrs. Devereaux greeted, bandaging up Kurt's hand.

Kurt didn't like the older woman right now.

"What's going on? Kurt? What's wrong with your hand?" Blaine walked over to Kurt and knelt down beside him. Rachel looked at Kurt with a sympathetic glance, he couldn't hide from his husband. Kurt sighed as he turned his head slowly toward Blaine, showing his husband his full face, including the busted lip and the forming bruise on his jaw. Blaine's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"What the hell? Baby! What happened?" his voice rose an octave, reaching out to touch his jaw.

"Ow, don't touch..." Kurt said pitifully. Mrs. Devereaux finished the bandage and tightened it in one knot. "Ouch! You are fucking doing that on purpose!"

"You watch your language! And try not to get that wet. I'll change it tomorrow," Mrs. Devereaux took the first aid kit and left the room.

"Evil vindictive woman!" Kurt yelled. Blaine tried not to laugh.

"Now you get it," he said playfully, "but that aside, what the hell happened? Who did this to you?" Blaine demanded, rather angrily.

"Blaine, Kurt gave Carlton such a punch. I'm so proud of my boy," Mercedes said excitedly.

"Mercedes..." Kurt warned with a groan.

"Carlton?" Blaine paused, "Love?" wanting more explanation. Kurt sighed as he turned toward Blaine.

"After we had lunch, we went to that festival and Rachel and I were looking at some things and Carlton and Henry showed up. He said some things, I said some things, he pushed Rachel and I pushed him back and that's when he punched me."

Blaine let out a sigh as he turned to Jeff. His eyes were full of rage.

"I want that little prick arrested!" Jeff would be all for that except for one thing.

"Normally, Blaine, I would agree with that, but then Kurt would also get in trouble," Jeff answered. Blaine looked at the blonde baffled.

"Why would Kurt get in trouble?" he looked down at Kurt's bandaged hand. "Love?"

"After Carlton punched me, he tried again only this time I got him," Kurt answered, not sure how his husband would take that, but surprisingly, Blaine had a small smile on his face.

"Really? You punched him?"

"It was so awesome! Right in between the eyes, it was perfect. I don't know what you're teaching my boy but it is working," Mercedes said toward Jeff.

"I saw the punch too. It was pretty damn good. Plus, Carlton's pride is hurting now so he's not going to be dumb enough to try and involve authorities," Jeff said just as proudly.

"Oh boy..." Rachel sighed, Tina said nothing but she felt the same way Rachel did.

"I'm okay, a little sore...but I'm okay," Kurt tried to assure his husband.

"Well, why don't we go upstairs and I'll take care of you," Blaine said gently.

"I'd love that," Kurt responded softly. Blaine took a hold of his uninjured hand.

"Just promise me I won't get a call from you saying that you need me to bail you out," Blaine said somewhat humorously but there was a hint of truth to it.

"Or that I've been arrested on a murder charge?" Jeff snickered but the girls did not, neither did Blaine.

"That wasn't funny," Blaine answered.

"It was a little funny," Kurt offered a smile. Tina got up from the couch and dug through her jacket pocket.

"Kurt? I almost forgot," she said, "here." She pulled out the broken locket. Kurt took in a sharp breath and took the necklace. Kurt had forgotten about the necklace.

"My mom's locket. He yanked it off of me and it broke..." now he felt like crying. Blaine looked down at the piece of jewelry before he gently took it out of Kurt's hand.

"I can fix that, love. It won't be problem," Blaine promised.

"You can fix it?" Kurt said hopefully. Blaine gave Kurt a small kiss on the cheek.

"Definitely. But right now, I want to take care of you." Kurt didn't argue as Blaine led him up the stairway. Jeff watched the two disappear upstairs and heard the door close.

"I think that's my cue to leave. Any of you girls need a ride home?" Jeff offered.

"I'm going over to Quinn's, so I'll be all right," Rachel answered, sending a quick reply.

"Tina and I got studying to do. That and I have a phone call to make," Mercedes said. "I have my car."

"Are you calling Sam again?" Tina teased. Mercedes made a face but there was a smile. Jeff walked with the girls out of the house, knowing that the two men upstairs really wanted to be alone.

* * *

Kurt savored each touch Blaine was giving him. They took a long, hot bath, mainly because he couldn't get his bandage wet and Blaine washed every part of him. Feeling Blaine's gentle, strong hands rub up and down his body, the pressure he pushed against his shoulders and down his bare back, Kurt felt like he had gone to his own personal heaven.

After the bath, they dried off, but didn't dress. Blaine instructed Kurt to lie on his stomach. Kurt complied, his husband's hands returning to his back to give it more attention. They barely spoke to each other but it wasn't necessary. It's like just looking at each other or even a simple touch was one long conversation. Kurt moaned contently, Blaine applying more pressure to his back and gradually working his way downward.

He felt Blaine's hands land right on his ass cheeks, giving them a gentle squeeze, he liked that a lot. Wet lips started to travel from the low of Kurt's back further up with the slide of a hot, wet tongue. Kurt pushed himself upward, enough to meet Blaine's lips as he reached the tip of his shoulder. He was so gentle with Kurt. There were times during their kissing that there was a bit of stinging on his lip but Kurt could ignore it enough to kiss the man he was falling head over heels for. Blaine kissed his lips gently, the top part of his body hovering over Kurt's back.

Neither one could deny their bodies reactions to one another. Kurt felt Blaine's erection against his hip, including the slight coldness of the pre-come. It was oddly hot, especially when Blaine was unconsciously rubbing against Kurt, in need of friction. Kurt managed to lift a hand into Blaine's damp hair, wanting Blaine to press more into the kiss, despite the slight pain on his lips and jaw. Blaine only gave in a little; he held his own with his arm but never pulled away from the kiss.

Kurt moaned when Blaine's tongue licked the inside of his mouth, causing him to seek his own friction from the bed. Part of Kurt screamed for Blaine to make love to him but the other part knew he wasn't quite there yet, but he was getting oh so close to it. Blaine pulled away from the kiss, a light whimper escaping Kurt's mouth.

"Love?" he whispered.

"Hmm?" Kurt mumbled in a daze. Blaine licked his lips like he was contemplating something.

"I was wondering...if we could try something..." he said with hesitance in his voice.

Kurt had always been the one to make the move of wanting, to taking something further or trying something. Not once did Blaine ever say he wanted to try anything, until now. It was thrilling, actually. Kurt always wondered if Blaine ever wanted to do something, instead of letting Kurt be the one to say it first. He knew why Blaine wouldn't but he was slowly coming around and being more trusting of what Kurt can and cannot handle.

"What's that?" Kurt was about to turn over but Blaine had put his hand on his shoulder.

"It...it involves you staying on your stomach," Blaine started. "I know you've read that notebook a few times..."

Probably more than a few times but that was beside the point. Kurt's cheeks flushed as he waited for Blaine to continue.

"So...I'm assuming you know what rimming is." It sounded more like a statement than a curious question. Kurt licked the bottom of his lip, a little more on the busted part.

Rimming, yes he knew what that was. Blaine had been particularly detailed on that part of the book. When he first read it, it sounded, well disgusting. Why would anybody want to do such a thing? Especially...well he hadn't wanted to think about it and put it out of his thoughts. He re-read it one day and while he wasn't so grossed out by it, it wasn't on the top of his _want to try_ list. But then again, he never thought he would enjoy giving Blaine a blow job as much as he did.

"I do, yes," he answered softly, his cheeks burning.

"I was wondering if you would...let me try that on you...since you are so relaxed and we did just bathe," bathing was the important part. Kurt pulled his arms in, leaning on his elbows but still looking at Blaine.

"Have you...well...have you done it or had it done to you?" he asked shyly.

"No, honestly. This would be the first for the both of us," Blaine answered. "And I'll stop if you don't like it," he added.

Kurt didn't know why but that actually gave him a sense of relief. For once, Kurt was going to be doing something that was a first for him _and_ Blaine.

"What...what do you want me to do?" Blaine smiled before giving Kurt another kiss on the lips.

"Just stay how you are and relax," Blaine answered. Kurt nodded as Blaine started kissing on Kurt's shoulder, brushing his lips slowly down his back, his hands kneading Kurt's ass cheeks. His tongue stroking in small circles on Kurt's lower back, getting closer and closer.

Kurt suddenly felt nervous. He didn't know what to expect and that just furthered his nervousness. He looked down at his bandaged hand as he felt Blaine's lips graze over one of the cheeks. Blaine spread Kurt's cheeks, licking from bottom to the top where his entrance was. He knew what he did sent Kurt those arousal chills through his body, he gave it one more lick before he stuck his tongue at the peak of the hole. He circled the entrance teasingly then thrust it into the hole, feeling Kurt fidget.

Kurt hadn't realized he was holding his breath when he felt Blaine stick his tongue fully into him. It felt...good. He couldn't explain the feeling, not even if he had the chance. It wasn't discomforting but it wasn't mind blowing but he was glad he agreed to the experience. Blaine moaned as he licked his entrance again before thrusting his tongue in, this time a bit more forceful.

Kurt let out a breathy moan, not realizing that he was rubbing his now throbbing erection against the bed but also moving his ass further into Blaine's tongue. That pleased Blaine.

His hands grasped onto his ass cheeks tightly. Blaine had never openly admitted this to anybody, but the idea of spanking, not hardcore spanking, but the occasional slap on the ass was erotic to him. He wanted to do it so bad but the last thing he wanted to was to break the mood or startle Kurt. But it was so difficult. Kurt had a terrific ass. To him, it was perfectly sculpted and he loved touching it or grabbing it every chance he had. Kurt really hadn't fully realized just how beautiful he was.

"Blaine..." Kurt moaned, the fabric of the bed was providing much more needed friction than he thought and Blaine's tongue wasn't helping, actually it _was_ helping. Blaine gave one more thrust before he started kissing up Kurt's back. In that instant, Kurt turned over just as Blaine made his way to his face but didn't kiss his lips.

"Can I assume that you liked that?" Blaine teased.

"It was...okay," Kurt said with a sly grin. Blaine kissed his forehead.

"Oh...well if it was just okay, then I guess I'll have to either stop doing it or try a little harder." Blaine adjusted himself in between Kurt's legs, letting out a low moan when he felt Kurt's cock against his own.

"The latter," Kurt said with finality, rocking his hips slowly against Blaine's.

"Is it all right to kiss you? Knowing where my tongue has been?" Blaine was dying to kiss him, he really was. Kurt just looked at Blaine before he pushed his head down, pressing his lips, hard, against his, despite the stinging from his jaw and lip, he would always want to kiss Blaine.

* * *

**(8:03 am)  
** _Please tell me you and Blaine are at the office right now! - Quinn_

**(8:03 am)  
Yes. We just got here. Why? - Kurt**

**(8:04 am)  
** _I'm in the elevator, please come help me with a box! - Quinn_

Kurt looked over at Blaine with a questionable expression. They had been hanging out in Blaine's office when Quinn texted Kurt.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"We...need to meet Quinn at the elevator. Said that she needs help carrying something," Kurt answered. Blaine just shrugged as he followed Kurt out of the office and on their way to the elevator. They made it there in time to see Quinn standing with a slightly big box next to her. She looked at Kurt and gasped.

"Oh my God! Rachel told me about it but..." Quinn sounded like Mrs. Devereaux, but at least Quinn was more comforting and concerned. Whereas, the old woman was not.

"I'm fine, Quinn," Kurt said reassuringly.

"I'll help with the box. I don't want Kurt putting any pressure on his hand," Blaine walked over to the box. Quinn bent down and helped Blaine carry it to her desk. For a moment, Kurt could have sworn he heard something move in the box. After they set it down, Quinn sighed and looked at Kurt again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Quinn asked. Kurt gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fine. Now, what's in the box?" Kurt asked. Blaine had already opened it with a wide smile.

"Love!" Blaine said. Kurt looked into the box to see five kittens. Three orange and white ones, one white one, and a beautiful tabby. Kurt loved cats. He had wanted a kitten for a long time. But Greta hated animals so he never got one. The little kittens started moving around, playing with one another, making cute little noises.

"Oh...adorable!" Kurt nearly squealed, stroking the kittens' heads. Blaine laughed a little as he did the same.

"Quinn, they are adorable, like Kurt said, but why did you bring them here?" Blaine asked in a sort of authoritative voice but seeing the kittens made it soft.

"Well, my neighbor's cat gave birth to them not too long ago. I thought she was just really fat. But our apartment doesn't allow pets and I wanted to keep them but I can't afford another place. So...I thought I would see if there was anybody who wanted one, or two. Know anybody?"

Kurt took out his phone and took a picture.

"I'll send the picture to Rachel, Mercedes and Tina," Kurt typed away on his phone.

"We have a busy day today so...be sure to keep an eye on them," Blaine stated, giving the kittens one more pet before going into his office. Kurt got a response within the next few minutes.

**(8:14 am)  
** _Sorry boo, apartment doesn't allow pets. They are cute! - Mercedes_

**(8:14 am)**   
_Allergic, sorry. - Tina  
_

**(8:15 am)  
** _Kurt Hummel! That adorable white one is mine! It better be there when I get out of my last class today! - Rachel_

"Well, Rachel has claimed the white one. That's one down," Kurt stated. That made Quinn smile.

"I thought so," Quinn answered. Kurt sat at his desk while Quinn put the box down on the floor. One of the kittens had fallen asleep, pretty soon the others were following suit. Kurt smiled as he started petting the tabby one.

"I'll ask around too. Do you know where David's office is?" Kurt asked. Quinn settled into her chair.

"He has his own office in town, but he usually comes by once in a while and uses the office down the hallway," Quinn answered, "why?"

"I need to talk to him about something. Do you know if he's here today?" Kurt asked, still petting the tabby. The little one was falling asleep.

Quinn opened up the calendar on her computer and examined it.

"Yeah, he actually should be here now. Why do you ask?" Quinn asked. Kurt got up quickly, giving the tabby one more pet.

"I need a favor from him...for me and Blaine. Is it okay if I go see him real quick?" Kurt asked.

"Sure. Don't be too long," Quinn answered.

"I won't. And don't tell Blaine I went to see him, please," Kurt begged, walking around his and Quinn's desks.

"Okay. What are you planning?" Quinn asked curiously. Kurt just smirked as he made his way further down the hallway. Kurt was completely out of sight when Blaine opened his door.

"Quinn? Where did Kurt go?" Blaine asked. Quinn thought for a moment.

"He...went to make some copies for me. He should be back in a few minutes," Quinn answered. Blaine nodded as he looked down at the sleepy kittens.

"Are there any conferences or meetings scheduled?" Blaine asked. Quinn looked through the calendar.

"Nope. Just a conference call," Quinn responded.

"Perfect," Blaine said with excitement. "Which one did he favor the most?" Blaine asked. Quinn smiled widely.

"He was giving a lot of attention to the tabby. The white one Rachel claimed," Quinn responded. Blaine nodded as he picked up the tabby kitten.

"I like the tabby one too. Don't tell Kurt," Blaine said, holding the sleepy kitten gently. Quinn smiled as Blaine walked into the office and closed the door behind him. She looked down at the four sleepy kittens. Three of them still needed a home.

* * *

"Kurt? What a nice surprise," David said happily. Kurt smiled as he walked into the room where David had been sitting at a desk, looking through different files. "Damn! Jeff was right!"

Kurt groaned. Did Jeff have to tell everybody? David just laughed at Kurt's expression.

"I didn't go seeking trouble..." Kurt started but David waved his hand.

"I know you didn't. You're not an idiot like those brothers of yours. But if they do try to start something or even Greta, come to me, please," David said. Kurt nodded in agreement. "Now, what can I do for you?"

Kurt smiled, grateful for the conversation turn.

"Before I start...what are your interests in cats?" Kurt asked.

"I'm a dog person," David answered.

"So?" David just laughed.

"Is that what you needed to know?" David asked. Kurt took in a breath and contemplating on how exactly to word what it was he wanted.

"I'm asking you this because I don't want Blaine to know what I want to do," Kurt started off.

"You two aren't having legal trouble..." David said. Kurt chuckled lightly.

"No, not at all. It's...something I want to do and we were going to do it the day after we got married but never got around to it. And I had looked up some information and I do need some things to get it done," Kurt said. David looked at Kurt who had the most sincere look on his face. He wanted to do something for Blaine. He smiled and gave Kurt his full attention.

"I'm intrigued. Tell me more."

* * *

It took a little longer than Kurt had anticipated but he came back to his desk to see Quinn on the phone and typing away. He mouthed an _I'm sorry_ to her before he took his seat. He looked into the box, hoping to see the tabby kitten. The white one was still there, one of the orange ones was gone, so was the tabby. Quinn hung up the phone and saved the file on her computer.

"I'm so glad you're back, I have a few things that need to be filed," Quinn said gratefully.

"Sorry about that. What happened to the tabby?" It was a stupid question to ask but Kurt wanted to know.

"Oh! A guy came by and grabbed it. Said the little thing was perfect for his spouse. And a woman came by to take one of the orange ones. I have another one coming by to get the other two. I'm glad they are getting homes. Rachel will be by in an hour to take the white one. Are you okay?"

Kurt smiled sadly, Quinn noted.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What did you want me to file?"

* * *

By the end of the day, all of the kittens had been given homes. Kurt hadn't been in Blaine's office to visit because he had a conference call that lasted for quite a while. It was a few minutes before the day was over when Kurt knocked on the door. Blaine told him to come in and Kurt did. He saw Blaine standing over his desk, arranging some papers and shutting down his computer.

"Ready to go? I'm hungry," Kurt said. Blaine smiled.

"Just about. But first..." Blaine stopped for a moment, "I need you to close your eyes."

"What? Why?" Kurt asked. Blaine was looking down briefly before seeing Kurt's surprised face.

"Just do it, please?" Blaine begged. Kurt sighed as he did as he was requested. Blaine gently picked up the tabby, who was now wide awake. He walked over to his husband, holding the little fur ball.

"Hold your hands out," Blaine instructed. Kurt didn't question as he turned his palms upward. Blaine placed the kitten into Kurt's hand and told him to open his eyes. Kurt did and looked down to see the tabby squirming a little and making noises.

"The tabby!" Kurt squealed again. He pulled the kitten into a comfortable grasp and nuzzled the top of its head.

"I took her while you were out making copies for Quinn," Blaine said. Kurt almost questioned what meant but he figured that was the time he went to see David and didn't say anything.

"Her?" Kurt said happily.

"It's a girl. And we bonded," Blaine started stroking the kitten's head. Kurt laughed lightly before he leaned forward and kissed Blaine.

"I love her. Thank you!" The kitten made more noise, nobody was paying attention to it anymore. "She needs a name!"

Blaine looked at him with a sheepish expression, petting the little thing over its fur. Kurt noticed the look and smirked.

"You already named her, didn't you?" Kurt asked.

"I might have..." Blaine answered in a low voice. "We spent a lot of time together and...I couldn't help myself."

"What did you name her?" Kurt asked, thinking how cute his husband was right now. Blaine let out a breath.

"Sasha. Of course, we can use whatever name you think of, I don't know why I thought of Sasha..." Blaine started babbling but Kurt had kissed him lovingly.

"I love it. Sasha it is," Kurt nuzzled the kitten again, feeling it, Sasha, purr against him. Blaine smiled.

"I'm glad. I remember you saying you liked cats..." Blaine trailed off, going back to his desk to grab his jacket. Kurt did too – in a letter.

"Well, we need to get things for Sasha. Do you think anybody in the house is going to have a problem with her?" Kurt asked. Blaine walked with Kurt out of the office.

"Mrs. Devereaux may have words."

* * *

"What is _that_?" the older woman pointed to Sasha, who was resting in Blaine's hands – after fighting with Kurt to hold her. They had gone to the pet shop and Kurt practically wanted to buy everything in the store. They got her a pink collar with a name tag, a scratching post, litter box and kitty litter, anything else Kurt wanted for Sasha.

"This is Sasha," Blaine said cutely. Mrs. Devereaux was not impressed.

"It would have been nice to be given some warning," the woman said.

"It was a spur of the moment for Kurt. Wanna hold her?" Blaine held the kitten out to the woman.

"If it lifts its leg or anything in this house I'm rubbing your noses in it," Mrs. Devereaux stated, "and when you're finished, I will change your bandage again."

Kurt groaned. The woman was anything but gentle.

"I told you she would have words," Blaine said, giving the little kitten a kiss on the head. Kurt smiled at the sight of his husband and the new kitten. It was so cute. Kurt was a bit obsessive with getting everything Sasha needed but Blaine was protective of the little thing.

"Oh well. Let's get Sasha situated. I'm sure she's hungry."

* * *

"That is just too cute," Kurt said, coming out of the bathroom. He saw his husband laying on his side of the bed, Sasha was curled up into a ball and sleeping soundly in the middle of his stomach. She had a nice dinner, and so far she made no accidents in the house and the idea was get her to sleep in her own bed, but Kurt had a feeling that Blaine wasn't going to enforce that rule. Blaine smiled, feeling the kitten breathing smoothly and the occasional purr.

"She just plopped on my stomach and went to sleep," Kurt eyed him suspiciously.

"She plopped, or _you_ plopped her on your stomach?" Kurt crawled onto the bed, seeing a guilty look on Blaine's face – he knew the answer.

"She looked at me with those cute kitten eyes and meowed at me..." Blaine said pitifully. Kurt laughed and kissed him on the side of his cheek.

"She's got you wrapped around her little kitty paw," Kurt teased, stroking the fur lightly. Sasha didn't move against the touch.

"From the minute I brought her into my office. I don't think I got much work done because of her."

"Don't go blaming your procrastination on Sasha," Kurt joked.

"Hey! I would never blame Sasha for that!" Blaine joked in return. "And you really do like the name Sasha?" Blaine had no idea where he got the name from but it stuck and actually started calling her the name throughout the day. He really hoped Kurt would agree to it but he would be okay if they used a different name.

"I did get a tag engraved with that name, didn't I? I like it. It suits her. Mrs. Devereaux will be okay with her, right? I don't want to cause..." Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hand, a gentle way of silencing his concerns.

"Love, she does run this house but I still own it. You wanted a kitten, I got you a kitten and I adore her too. So, don't worry about her being an inconvenience," Blaine said reassuringly. Kurt leaned onto Blaine's shoulder, rubbing his hand up and down his shirted chest.

"Thank you," he whispered. That simple thank you had so many meanings.

* * *

**(8:34 am)  
I get up this morning after you left and noticed that Sasha was not in our room. I couldn't find her anywhere. So I'm almost panicking and then I go downstairs and guess what I see on the porch in the backyard? - Kurt**

**(8:35 am)  
** _Don't tell me she grew into a full grown cat already? She's still a baby! - Blaine_

**(8:35 am)  
LOL. No silly. I'll send you the picture. - Kurt**

Kurt found the picture he had taken and attached it to the messengers icon. It was true, he had gone frantic looking for the little kitten and almost wondered if she was stuck somewhere. When he came downstairs, he noticed that the back door was open. He looked outside to see Mrs. Devereaux sitting in one of the lawn chairs, reading a book, and petting a little kitten lounging on her lap. Kurt teased the older woman for a little while then remembered she was the one nursing his hand. But he couldn't resist taking a picture and sending it to Blaine.

Rachel had sent a picture of her new cat, a boy named Oscar, with her and the cat wearing a black collar with a bow tie in the middle. Kurt just laughed but Rachel looked happy with her cat.

**(8:37 am)  
** _OMG. That is too fucking cute! I knew she had a soft spot somewhere! Saving! - Blaine_

**(8:37 am)  
She's giving me the evil eye. I think I'm going to retreat. May I inquire if it is all right if I visit my husband for lunch? - Kurt**

**(8:38 am)  
** _Of course. I always enjoy spending time with my husband. See you this afternoon :) - Blaine_

Kurt smiled as he made his way out of the front door, David was just outside waiting for him.

* * *

"Hey, Kurt," Quinn greeted as Kurt came off the elevator with two plastic bags.

"Hey, Quinn. I bring you lunch," Kurt set one of the bags onto Quinn's desk and dished out the styrofoam box for her.

"You are an angel. And Chinese food is always a win for me," Quinn opened the box and grabbed the first egg roll she saw. Kurt laughed before he took the other bag and walked into Blaine's office. He had his feet propped up on his desk.

"Is that comfortable?" Kurt asked, closing the door behind him.

"Not really, did you bring Chinese food?" Blaine removed his feet from the desk.

"I did. I was out and about so I thought I would bring some lunch to you and Quinn." Kurt placed the bag on the desk.

"Best husband ever. I have been craving Chinese food all day too," Blaine said. Kurt smiled as he grabbed one of the boxes and sat it in front of him. Kurt didn't sit down though. He walked around the desk and leaned against it.

"I...I actually have a surprise for you. And since you surprised me with Sasha, I think it kind of works perfectly," Kurt put his hand in his pocket. Blaine looked at him with a surprised look.

"What is it?" He asked. Kurt could sense the excitement in his voice.

"Well, like you told me to do, close your eyes and hold your hands," Kurt instructed. Blaine whined but he complied with the request. Nervously, Kurt pulled out the piece of paper in his pocket. It was just a receipt right now but it was confirmation. He put the slip in Blaine's hands and noticed that while Blaine's eyes were closed, he still furrowed his eyebrows.

"Okay, open them," Kurt said. Blaine did and looked in his hand. He held up the paper and read it. His eyes widened and his posture straightened.

"Kurt..." he said softly. Kurt bit his lower lip.

"I got it done this morning. I got my last name changed. David went with me because I knew he would have our...well our marriage certificate and I really wanted to surprise you," Kurt answered. "This is just a receipt of course, but I'll be getting a new card and everything in a few weeks, so it's done. I'm Kurt Anderson."

Blaine got up from his chair and engulfed Kurt in the tightest hug he had ever given him. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck.

"You know you didn't have..." Blaine whispered but Kurt gave him a squeeze to gently silence him.

"I wanted to. I don't have to do anything when it involves you and me, I want it all," Kurt replied. Blaine rested his head against Kurt's before he started kissing his lips, still taking into mind that Kurt's lip was still bruised as well as his jaw. Kurt's fingers combed through Blaine's hair as he felt his husband push him up onto the desk, never taking his lips away from Kurt's and ignoring the rumbling noises of their stomachs.


	9. It's Time Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9: It's Blaine's birthday and Jeff arranges a Warbler Reunion – where Kurt gets a chance to sing with his husband. Kurt comes face to face with someone Blaine's past and questions start to surface, and doubts.

"Sasha! Bad kitty! Jeff's jacket is not a toy!" Kurt walked over to the little kitty. Jeff was trying to give Kurt a few lessons, with sai swords. Jeff had taken off his jacket and flung it over a chair. Sasha had wandered outside and decided it was the perfect claw toy. Kurt wasn't very stern with the kitten because the look on Jeff's face was just too funny.

"That's my favorite jacket!" Jeff pulled the jacket away, leaving Sasha to wonder why her toy was taken away. Kurt picked up the kitten.

"She's bored," Kurt defended. He sounded like Blaine now. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Get a laser pen," Jeff suggested.

"Oh! I'll have to do that," Kurt said. Sasha played with his fingers, making little purring noises. Jeff sighed.

"We need to finish this. You wanted to practice with sai swords and I'm not letting you slip because of the little ball of cuteness." Jeff scratched the little kitten's head. Sasha seemed to like the attention.

"So you admit that she's cute?" Kurt said teasingly.

"Mrs. Devereaux!" Jeff called. The older woman came to the back door and glared openly at the blonde man.

"Mr. Sterling?" she said. Kurt tried not to laugh at the way Jeff looked whenever Mrs. Devereaux used that voice.

"Can you take Sasha away? Kurt isn't concentrating," Jeff took the kitten from Kurt's hands and held her out to the older woman. As much as Mrs. Devereaux wanted to hate the fact that Kurt and Blaine had a kitten, she secretly loved Sasha. The little thing had been a part of the family for a few weeks and she was adored by all the staff members.

There were times where Sasha had gotten into things she shouldn't have. Curtains had been torn, as well as some furniture. Some nights the kitten wanted to play more than sleep so both Kurt and Blaine didn't get much sleep. Blaine didn't like leaving Sasha alone in a room at night, but when Kurt and Blaine need to sleep or want _alone_ time Sasha was, well a cock block. They loved their little kitten, but the idea of doing anything intimate in front of a cat seemed wrong.

"That cat has torn up my drapes!" Mrs. Devereaux pointed. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You love Sasha. I have the pictures to prove it!" The older woman just scowled as she took the kitten, very gently, into the house and closed the door behind her. Jeff turned around to Kurt.

"Before we start up again, I want to talk to you about Blaine's birthday," Jeff said gaining Kurt's full attention.

Right. Blaine's birthday. It was on Friday. Kurt had been pondering as to what would be the perfect gift for his husband. He found out a few surprises from Blaine.

He saw the instruments Blaine played that made his fingers so calloused. He played the violin and the guitar. It had been a while since Blaine played either instrument, but when he started playing a cover of _Firework_ on the violin, it was like he still played every day. Blaine hadn't heard Kurt sing just yet and it had been a long time since Kurt really sang anything.

There was one thing Kurt thought about giving Blaine, and it would almost be perfect.

"Kurt? You still with me?" Jeff waved his hand in front of Kurt's face.

"Yeah, sorry. What were you saying?" Kurt asked.

"I was saying that me, Nick, David and Wes want to get everybody from the Warblers together, and their spouses, and have like a little reunion birthday party for Blaine," Jeff sounded a little too excited. Kurt smiled.

"I think he would really like that. I'm still not sure what to get him myself, but that's a really great idea," Kurt commented.

"Whatever you think of, he'll love it. It's from you after all. Alright, and you cannot tell Blaine about this idea. I want it to be a surprise," Jeff responded.

"Blaine doesn't like surprises," Kurt said immediately.

"He secretly loves them, trust me. If you think the stories we told you were bad, wait till you hear more from the other guys. Now, let's get back to our lessons! Glad to see your face is healing. I bet you're happy your hand is feeling better."

Kurt groaned. His lip had healed and his bruise was nearly gone. His hand was feeling much better which meant that he didn't have to go through the torture of Mrs. Devereaux changing the bandage. Kurt still believed the woman secretly enjoyed causing him pain.

* * *

Kurt tried his best to keep the Warbler Reunion Birthday Party a secret. The more Nick talked with Kurt, then David and then Wes, Blaine was starting to grow suspicious. The party was set and everybody had accepted the invite. It was decided that the party would be held at Blaine's house. It was large enough and it was best to have it at home. The party idea was short notice but Mrs. Devereaux agreed to have it planned out.

It was Friday and Kurt knew Blaine was growing more anxious about what was going on with his husband and friends. Kurt had told Rachel and Quinn about the party so they were equally excited.

It was a good thing there was a party waiting for Blaine because Friday was busy and he was agitated. He had one meeting right after another and everybody needed his attention. He barely had time to even eat lunch. Kurt was excited for his husband.

He hadn't thought of anything to give to Blaine. At one time he had asked Blaine what he wanted and all he replied with was, he had everything he wanted and that Kurt didn't have to get him anything. He was being all sweet and charming, Kurt loved his husband and hated him for that. He wanted to give Blaine _something._

Kurt had pondered one thing he could give to Blaine and he was sure that he was ready to do it.

He did, however, give Blaine a surprise morning blow job. Course, that resulted in Kurt taking a shower with Blaine and doing other things that caused them to be late for work. His husband was happy though. Now he was just irritated and wanted to go home.

Kurt's phone buzzed after he had finished a filing some papers.

**(4:30 pm)  
** _Everything is ready to go. Blaine is going to be so surprised! - Jeff_

Kurt rolled his eyes. Hence, a surprise party.

"Kurt? I'm going to head out and pick up Rachel for the..." Quinn lowered her voice, "party." Kurt just smirked.

"I can handle it. Blaine will want to leave soon anyway," Kurt answered. Quinn smiled as she got up from her desk and hurried down the hallway. It was another ten minutes or so when Blaine walked out of his office, fingers massaging small circles over his temple.

"Rough day, honey?" Kurt joked lightly. Blaine groaned as he walked over to his husband and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"I'm calling it a day. I've had enough." He looked to see Quinn wasn't at her desk. "Where did Quinn go?"

"Oh...she and Rachel had a date so I told her to go ahead and go," Kurt answered, rubbing his hands up and down Blaine's arms. His husband hummed his response before he let out a long sigh.

"Let's go home. I just want to soak in a tub and forget about this day. You joining me of course," Blaine kissed Kurt at the tip of his ear before he released his shoulders. Kurt almost sent a message to Jeff to maybe forget about the party, but he didn't. He got up from his desk, turned off his computer and waited for Blaine to lock up his office.

"The day will get better," Kurt said sweetly. Blaine smiled as he and Kurt walked down the hallway, holding hands and fingers laced together.

* * *

**(5:12 pm)  
** _Just come on in. We're waiting for you guys! - Jeff_

Kurt sighed as Blaine pulled the car into the garage. Blaine had a long day at work and he wondered if a party is the last thing he wants. He seemed to be doing okay. Blaine got out of the car and waited for Kurt to walk with him into the house. Kurt opened the door, taking in a deep breath as he let Blaine into the house first.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"I am," he answered. Kurt closed the door behind them and before either one knew it, a large harmonious crowd yelled.

"Surprise!" Blaine bolted back a step, cupping his mouth with his hand but there was a smile hiding behind it.

"What the hell?" Blaine yelled. Jeff and everybody else laughed.

"Happy Birthday, Blaine! And Happy Warbler Reunion!" Blaine's eyes widened. He saw everybody from back at Dalton, all of the Warblers. He noticed a few women there, possibly spouses or girlfriends. Quinn and Rachel were there, as well as Puck and Kate. Kurt made his appearance, smiling widely when he watched his husband greet everybody he hadn't seen in years. After a few moments, Blaine turned to Kurt and sauntered over to him and planted a deep kiss on his lips.

There were a few hoots and hollering from different parts of the room. Blaine laughed as he bent over Kurt's ear.

"Jeff told me you planned this whole thing. You are so sweet!" Blaine whispered and gave him another kiss before he greeted Rachel and Quinn. Kurt didn't even get a chance to respond. Jeff smirked as he walked over to the slightly stunned Kurt.

"You can thank me for the sex later. Though, you can keep the details to yourself," Jeff patted Kurt on the shoulder before he joined everybody for the party. Kurt blushed. Jeff had no idea that Kurt and Blaine hadn't made love just yet, not that it was something to announce to anybody anyway.

That and the last time Kurt spoke with Jeff about anything remotely close to sex it was embarrassing.

Kurt watched his husband talk with everybody happily. Jeff may have done him a favor by saying the party was his idea, but the more Kurt thought about it, the more he wanted to do it.

He wanted to make love to Blaine. It would be the perfect birthday present.

"Kurt? Come on! I want you to meet everybody!" Blaine pulled his husband into the crowd.

* * *

Blaine had a smile on his face the whole time. Kurt got to meet different members of The Warblers, well former members. No wonder Blaine was so cheerful. It was like going to a family reunion for Blaine. Kurt got to talk with a lot of the other guys. Wes, David, and Nick were there as well. Somebody had to keep an eye on Jeff when he was acting like his goofy self.

He met some of the guys that were in the same class as Blaine. Wes and David were a year older while Nick and Jeff were the same age as Blaine.

Kurt met Trent, one of the guys that was quiet, but very enthusiastic about everything. He brought his girlfriend, Tammy who was talking with the other women, including Rachel and Quinn.

There was Cameron who loved to beat box. He was one of the guys that came alone, but according to Nick and Jeff, he had never changed and was still the same loveable, goofy guy (Jeff's twin more like it) he was at Dalton.

Wes introduced Kurt to Thad who was the third Warbler councilman in their class. Nobody seemed to be surprised or questioned Kurt and Blaine's marriage. Kurt was pretty sure nobody knew exactly how the marriage came about. All the guys saw was their friend Blaine, happily embracing Kurt and kissing him every chance he got. Kurt loved the attention.

Some of the Warblers repeated the story of when Blaine was in a tree reaching for his hair gel, some added their own version or their own details. Good thing Mrs. Devereaux brought the cake out before Blaine had any words with the other guys.

Mrs. Devereaux had planned every meal and every snack. It was important that everything go according to her schedule. She baked a large cake and put the candles on every edge of it. Even with how long it has been since the Warblers were together, they still sounded like the same choir when they sung Happy Birthday to Blaine.

It took some convincing on Kurt's part to get the woman to let Sasha out so he could show her off. Sasha was still a baby, but he wanted to show her off to the other women.

Rachel practically cooed over the little thing. Commenting on her collar and how loveable she was. Sasha apparently was a hit to everybody at the party. Other than Rachel and Quinn, Puck had brought his wife Kate and there were a few other women there. Either someone's girlfriend or wife.

"All right. Sasha needs to retire," Mrs. Devereaux said in a firm voice. Quinn had a hold of the kitten.

"Oh she's not bothering anybody," Quinn said as the kitten purred.

"I will not have that cat getting riled up and making noises like she did a few nights ago," Mrs. Devereaux stated. Blaine had made his way over to his husband when he heard Mrs. Devereaux fussing about Sasha.

"You put her in the dark. She doesn't like the dark," Blaine said, taking the kitten from Quinn and holding her against his face. The old woman just rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you two want to keep the little thing in your room again and have her staring at you when you are having your..." Kurt glared at the woman, but that didn't stop her, "intimate moments."

"All right, Sasha. Go with Aunty Devereaux," Kurt took the kitty and handed her to the older woman. The kitten meowed, not really liking being taken out of her daddy's hands, but she settled into the woman's grasp. Sasha liked Mrs. Devereaux.

"Anybody breaks anything I will break their fingers," Mrs. Devereaux said in a very loud voice before she carried the kitten out of the room. She talked to a few of the other servants before they too retired.

"I just love her," Quinn stated. Blaine and Kurt both looked at her with the same expression. Both Rachel and Quinn laughed. Kate made her way over to the group.

"I think someone kidnapped your cat," she joked. Kurt just smiled.

"You don't know the half of it."

* * *

Roughly an hour after Mrs. Devereaux and the other servants took their leave, Jeff yelled out to everybody.

"All right guys! You know what we have to do. It may have been forever, but we can't have a birthday party and Warbler Reunion without having a few songs."

"And piss off Professor McGonagall? Not on your life," Puck added which caused some laughter, and a smack from his wife over the head.

"So long as we don't leave a large mess, it'll be all right. I'd like to do that though," Nick added.

"How about the song we sang before we graduated?" Trent asked.

"Which graduation song are you talking about?" David asked.

"The one you had us sing to one of the girls from our sister school," Trent answered. Blaine knew what song he was referring.

"Oh yeah..." David trailed off. That would have to be a story Kurt would have to fish for later. He sat right next to the other women while the guys gathered around together. Kurt looked to see Quinn and Rachel holding hands and looking at each other with shy smiles. After a few more minutes, Kurt turned to the large group as one started off the harmonies.

 _The Warblers:_  
Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time

_Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time_

_David:_  
If you said goodbye to me tonight  
There would still be music left to write

 _What else could I do?_  
I'm so inspired by you  
That hasn't happened for the longest time

David had a surprisingly nice voice. There was a sparkle in Blaine's eyes as he sang along with his old friends.

 _Nick:_  
Once I thought my innocence was gone  
Now I know that happiness goes on

 _Jeff:_  
That's where you found me  
When you put your arms around me

_I haven't been there for the longest time_

Nick sounded great and when Jeff joined in, it was like they had been singing together even after high school. Some of the men stayed close by while the others walked over to their significant others or just moved around, but Kurt could see every man singing their part – like it was the most natural thing in the world.

 _Blaine:_  
I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall  
And the greatest miracle of all

 _Is how I need you_  
And how you needed me too  
That hasn't happened for the longest time

Hearing Blaine sing was probably one of Kurt's favorite things about his husband. One of the many things he loved about him.

 _Wes:_  
Maybe this won't last very long  
But you feel so right  
And I could be wrong

 _Maybe I've been hoping too hard_  
But I've gone this far  
And it's more that I hoped for

The song continued, but Kurt's focus was on his husband. Their eyes hadn't left each other's. In the beginning, Kurt hadn't counted on loving his husband. Then again, he hadn't counted on being in an arranged marriage so young, or married at all.

Kurt changed his last name to Anderson.

He was so comfortable with Blaine.

They had a lot in common and Blaine was such a sweet guy and a gentleman.

There were times Kurt wondered how someone as wonderful as Blaine would want to be stuck in something as permanent as marriage to someone he didn't know? The harmonies stopped. Applause broke out and Kurt saw Blaine make his way toward Kurt and kissed him, gentle but passionate against his lips. He could never get tired of that.

* * *

The night was getting late. It had been filled with laughter, stories and a lot of singing. Kurt was enjoying himself with his new friends and his happy husband. Blaine was just about to call it a night when Jeff called to get everybody's attention.

"I know it's getting late, but I do have one more request," Jeff said. There were a few groans. Rachel and Quinn had already left, after Rachel sung a few numbers with the men. Puck sang along as well. Kate said they had to get going because they had a long day ahead of them, much to Puck's dismay. Now, everybody in the room started calling Kurt and Blaine, Klaine.

"Come on, Jeff," Nick said with annoyance. Jeff ignored him.

"I'm just saying that...we do have a new Warbler to officially welcome to the group." Jeff turned to Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"See, Kurt, when you married Blaine, you didn't get just him, you got all of us. So, that would make you an honorary Warbler and you have yet to sing with us or even by yourself. I know you can so...before we all leave, Kurt has to sing."

Kurt was expecting Blaine to disagree or somebody to say no in his favor, nobody did.

"I think that's a good idea. I haven't heard you sing, but I know you do," Wes added. Okay, no pressure, right?

"It's...it's been too long..." Kurt started.

"I won't hear about it!" Jeff yelled as he pulled Kurt over to the group.

"Yank my arm off and I will use that sai move on you," Kurt groaned. Blaine stood by his husband.

"Don't get snarky with me. So, now you have to sing. What do you have in mind?"

He was really going to do this. The idea of singing with the Warblers or with just Blaine seemed inviting. He pondered for a moment before he leaned forward to Blaine and whispered something in his ear. Blaine smiled as he relayed the information back to the other guys.

Kurt wasn't sure what he was waiting for, but he watched a few men scatter and Jeff walk over to a nearby table. There was complete silence until Jeff started drumming on the table at a steady beat. It was the song Kurt had told Blaine about. Why that song he wasn't very sure. The Warbler men had been singing random songs all night and it didn't matter if they hadn't performed it before, they did it without hesitation.

Kurt felt himself blend in with the group, his husband smiling at him.

 _Kurt:_  
Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state  
My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar

_My seats been taken by sunglasses  
Asking about a scar and..._

_Blaine:_  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget

_But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies you know_

_I'm trying hard to take it back..._

_Jeff:  
So if by the time the bar closes_

_Jeff and Kurt:  
And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home_

Kurt was pretty sure Mrs. Devereaux was going to have words with him, and possibly Jeff, about the banging noises they were making so late in the night. Not to mention the loud harmonies. It had been so long since Kurt had sung and when he did, it felt natural. Wes looked impressed, no more than anybody else, but Blaine never took his eyes away from Kurt.

 _Warblers:_  
Tonight, we are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter

_Than the sun..._

Kurt was basically pulled into the group by Nick. Kurt had wondered what it would have been like to go to school with this group of guys. What it would have been like to know Blaine in school. If Kurt were the same age as Blaine, he bet school would have been a lot more tolerable.

 _Nick:_  
Now I know that I'm not  
All that you've got  
I guess that I, I just thought

_Maybe we can find new ways to fall apart_

_Kurt:_  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a cup

_Cause I found someone to carry me home..._

Watching Kurt interact with his old friends, it warmed Blaine's heart. He expected Kurt to shy away or just sit and watch. It helped that Jeff, Nick, Wes and David were around, people Kurt knew and were familiar with. Everybody else from the group just seemed to take him in like Kurt belonged with them from the start.

Kurt's voice...was angelic. It was the first time Blaine was hearing his husband sing. He was a countertenor. Kurt would have done well with The Warblers. Blaine never thought he would be in this kind of situation. Married to a man that he just loved more than anything, secretly, having a party with his old friends, and just...happy.

He hoped that someday, Kurt would love him. The look in his eyes though when he looked at Blaine...he could almost see that the feeling was mutual. The last thing he really wanted, however, was to get his hopes up. Kurt trusted Blaine and was beyond comfortable with him. What more could Blaine really ask for?

The song continued, Kurt singing one part with a small portion of the group while Blaine sang with another. Both Kurt and Blaine looked at each other when the chorus stopped, but the beating kept going.

_Kurt:  
Tonight...we are young_

_Kurt and Blaine:  
So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter  
Than the sun..._

Blaine and Kurt would definitely have to sing more often. No particular reason, just so Blaine could hear his husband sing.

 _Kurt and Blaine:_  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down

_I'll carry you home..._

_Tonight..._

There was a loud uproar as Kurt felt hands ruffle through his hair, more times than he liked. Blaine just laughed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

* * *

Kurt led Jeff and Nick out of the house. They were the last ones to leave when Kurt closed the door behind them and locked it. He let out a long breath, going back into the living room. Blaine plopped down on the couch and rested his head back.

"What a night," he sighed. Kurt smiled as he sat down beside him. He looked around the living room, dreading the mess they would have to clean up soon.

"I concur. I'm glad you had a good time," Kurt answered. Blaine leaned onto Kurt's shoulder.

"I did. I really did. Thank you so much," Blaine said in a low voice. Kurt smiled. Even though the party wasn't his idea, Jeff gave him full credit anyway.

"I didn't know what to get you..." Kurt started honestly. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, nuzzling against his neck.

"You didn't have to get me anything. You're all I need and want," Blaine whispered. Kurt rubbed his hand over Blaine's. After a moment of silence, Kurt licked his lips and mentally prepared himself for what he was going to say next.

"I do know what I want to give you...and I'm ready to give..." Kurt started. He looked down at his husband, he smiled at the sight. Blaine had fallen asleep on Kurt's shoulder.

He couldn't blame him. It had been a long day, at work and now the party. He kissed Blaine on the head and settled. What Kurt had in mind, it could wait. He just had to figure out how to get the mess cleaned up. The last thing they need early in the morning was a lecture from Mrs. Devereaux.

* * *

They didn't get a lecture the next morning, but silence and glares as sharp as daggers were shot in their direction. They were pretty sure they would endure that for the next few days.

While Friday was exciting, and tiring, Saturday was not. Blaine had been called in to go over a few papers and it couldn't wait till Monday. This time, Blaine took Kurt up on his offer to come with him on a Saturday instead of having to call Quinn. David had to be there as well. When Kurt and Blaine arrived David was waiting along with a couple of older gentleman and one of them about Blaine's age.

"Come on, Blaine. The sooner we do this the sooner we can go back to our weekend," David remarked. Blaine nodded, gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek before he walked into his office. The older men followed, including David and the unfamiliar one.

The office door closed while Kurt sat at his desk, looking at some of the papers that were left behind when Kurt and Blaine left early on Friday. He let out a sigh and started sorting them.

The telephone only rang a couple of times within the hour. Kurt knew Quinn's routine and how to make sure there was the right scheduling and where each phone needed to be transferred. The work was never done. Kurt really had to do something nice for Quinn one of these days. How the woman managed it by herself for so long, he had no idea.

After an hour and a half rolled by, the door to the office opened and then shut. Kurt turned only to find it was the unknown man who had walked out, not Blaine. The man wasn't really tall, but Kurt was sitting down so it was difficult to tell the height. He was attractive. Short hair, slightly dirty blonde, wore a casual dress shirt and pants. He looked over at Kurt for a moment before he spoke.

"So, you're the secretary?" the man asked. Kurt refrained from rolling his eyes.

"I help out Quinn so that she doesn't have to drive all the way here for a few hours on a Saturday," Kurt answered as politely as he could. The man chuckled as he took the empty seat.

"You're Kurt then?" The man was filled with questions.

"I am," he answered.

"My name is Brent. I hope you don't mind the company. The meeting was boring as hell. Blaine looked about as bored as I did."

"Knock yourself out," Kurt said. Brent stayed silent before he started another conversation.

"So you're the reason Blaine is off the market," Brent started. It was meant to sound like a joke, but Kurt didn't take it that way.

"I suppose..." Kurt said with uncertainty. Brent smirked. Kurt decided he hated that smirk.

"Well, aren't you just the lucky one? I thought there was actually a _good_ reason as to why he suddenly dumped me," Brent muttered the last part of his sentence before he got up from the chair. Kurt glared at the man.

"Do you have a problem with me or something? And what the hell are you talking about?" Kurt asked with an icy tone.

"No need for the tone..." Brent said. Kurt got up from his seat.

"There's plenty need for it," Kurt interrupted. Brent raised his hands, but the smirk never went away.

"Calm your claws, kitty. I was just stating a fact," Brent responded.

"And what fact would that be?" Kurt questioned, folding his arms across his chest.

"I take it your husband never talked about me and him, did he?" Brent asked first. He didn't bother waiting for Kurt to answer, it was already obvious.

"You see...we had been dating for a few months. One day, out of the blue, he just breaks it off. We had talked about traveling together. Which was great for me since he decided to break up with me. When I came back, I find out that he had gotten married. What are you like...sixteen?"

Kurt kept his posture. It was so difficult to not slap the man across the face. Another fight with someone wasn't something he needed, nor would it help Blaine since they were in front of his office.

"I highly doubt Blaine would just do that without giving you a reason. But hearing you talk about my husband doesn't sit well with me. So, why don't you go back into the office and be bored and obnoxious there? I actually have work to finish before Blaine and I go back home."

Kurt sat back down at his desk. Blaine had a boyfriend before, Kurt already knew that. He hoped Brent would take the hint and just walk away, he didn't.

"Doesn't matter anyway. After the first year, he'll toss you aside," Brent said loud enough for Kurt to hear.

"What?" Brent smirked again. What Kurt wouldn't give right now just to smack that smirk off of his face.

"Oh...right...you didn't think I didn't know about the contract, did you?" Brent asked. Kurt's mouth gaped open.

"How..."

"I have my ways. David always had the best reading material. They still keep you in the dark about that piece of paper that states that after a year of marriage, the contract ends and that leaves you...well homeless and broke?"

That didn't make sense at all. Kurt tried to keep himself calm.

"Are you really that bitter after being dumped?" Brent stared at the man.

"Why don't you ask your husband about the whole thing? He's always the best at keeping secrets. I mean...he didn't tell you that he and I are..."

"Were! You and he _were._ I don't know what your intention is here, but you're done. I'm sure you're needed elsewhere," Kurt stated rather loudly.

"Well...Mr..."

"Anderson. Kurt Anderson. And you may leave now," Kurt answered with a light smirk. He didn't miss the look in Brent's eyes when he said his last name. Brent let out a breath through his nose before composing himself and going back into the office. Kurt could hear Blaine's voice muffle as the door closed.

Kurt sat down quickly. His stomach in a tight knot.

He met an ex-boyfriend of Blaine's.

Said ex claims to know about the contract.

And that contract apparently expires in a year and...

Kurt shook his head. That didn't make sense and he tried to convince himself that the ape was just jealous and making something up to get a rise out of Kurt. He sighed. It worked unfortunately. Who was this guy and...why hadn't Blaine really told Kurt about him?

Thirty minutes later, Blaine opened the door as the older gentleman said their farewells and left. David stayed behind while Brent followed the men. He looked over at Kurt and smirked again.

"Pleasure chatting with you, Kurt," Brent said in a fake polite tone. Kurt glared at him in response. David walked over to Kurt and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry if your IQ was lowered due to him talking to you," David said. Kurt let out a breathy chuckle. "I'm out of here. Enjoy your weekend, what's left of it."

David waved before he disappeared down the hallway and onto the elevator. Blaine let out a breath and walked over to his husband.

"Let's go home? We can get something to eat and go in our room and just hide all weekend," Blaine said in a low voice, placing a kiss by Kurt's ear.

Kurt tried not let Brent get to him. His husband was being sweet and playful. He should be enjoying the fact they could go home and be together, but he couldn't. Kurt didn't make much of a response to the kissing. He just pulled away, pretending to push his chair under the table and pushing some folders across the desk.

"I'm really...not that hungry," Kurt responded in a distant voice. Blaine caught onto it.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Kurt just nodded.

"Yeah. Let's get going," Kurt said, walking toward the elevator without Blaine.

* * *

The car ride back to the manor was less than pleasant. Blaine stopped for Chinese food. He bought Kurt his favorite dish even though he said he wasn't hungry. He tried to talk to Kurt, but all he got were short answers and avoidance. As soon as Blaine pulled up into the garage, Kurt opened the door and rushed inside. Blaine let out a breath as he brought the food into the house. He saw his husband go up the stairs, avoiding any communication with Blaine or even Mrs. Devereaux who was tending to Sasha.

Kurt closed the door behind him, but he knew he couldn't avoid Blaine for much longer. Kurt sat down on his bed, head resting in his hands. It was like everything came crashing down on him all at once.

He remembered a small conversation he and Blaine had about the contract the day after they got married, the bright highlight of not having to deal with his stepfamily the day of the wedding. Now, everything he had wanted to know and decided it didn't matter...mattered more than ever.

Why did Blaine agree to this arranged marriage?

Was what Brent said about the first year true?

What was going through his father's head when he decided all of this?

Kurt didn't question his own father when he was told that he was going to be married to Blaine Anderson. He tried to argue about it, but his father made it very clear that the contract was set, nobody can appeal it and that it was for Kurt's own good. For Kurt's own good? He really hated that phrase more than anything.

The life he has with Blaine was nothing short of amazing. Blaine was so patient, loving and everything else anybody would want in a husband. The very idea that his husband would keep anything important from him made his stomach curl.

Why now of all days was this so hard to take in?

Kurt heard the footsteps coming up the stairs and toward their bedroom. The louder the footsteps, the more anxious and a little angry Kurt got. Blaine opened the door and closed it behind him. Now or never.

"All right, what is wrong with you? You've been cold and distant toward me ever since we left work," Blaine demanded. Kurt glared up at him.

"I..."

"And I swear if you say I'm fine one more time I'm going to start screaming. You're not fine. Something is bothering you and you are not talking about it." Kurt got up off the bed. He shouldn't be this angry, but he was.

"Maybe it's not your business," Kurt snapped.

"You're my husband, Kurt. Everything that involves you _is_ my business. Did something happen while I was in the meeting? Did Brent..." Blaine started. The flinch on Kurt's face was answer enough. "Did he say something to you?"

Kurt folded his arms across his chest.

"Were you planning on telling me that you two dated before..." Kurt started, but Blaine interrupted.

"That was the first time in a long time I had seen Brent. Unfortunately, I had to meet with his dad; therefore, Brent had to be there too. He didn't make a fuss in the meeting because he knew he would have to answer for it. What did he say to you?" Blaine took a step closer to Kurt, but his husband took a step back.

"It doesn't matter what he said to me," Kurt muttered.

"Yes it does!" Blaine nearly yelled. "Don't give me that shit. It affected you and you're obviously angry. Talk to me about it."

Kurt looked out the window. He hadn't realized the sky was growing darker and darker. Wind was picking up and he heard a slight rumble of thunder. How symbolic. Kurt sighed as he turned back to Blaine. He looked down at his ring for a brief moment before he started.

"Why did you marry me?" Kurt asked. Blaine was taken aback.

"What?"

"You heard me. Why did you marry me? Why did you, Blaine Anderson, agree to marry some complete stranger just because some old man who had been sick for a long time asked you to? What exactly did you get out of this whole marriage? Some stupid kid that you probably felt you had to babysit..." Kurt couldn't stop. Everything was coming out.

"Kurt..."

"Brent did say something to me. He said you all of a sudden broke up with him. He knows more about the contract than _I_ do. Was there a time frame? After a year were you going to tell me to get lost? Divorce me and kick me out? I'm so tired of coming up with what ifs in my own mind about this whole thing. It would have been so much easier if you were just an asshole. Why did you have to be so wonderful?" Kurt could feel the hot tears run down his cheeks. Blaine tried to put his arms around Kurt, but his husband refused.

"Kurt...please..." Blaine said with a broken voice.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Kurt started again.

"Too late, we are going to talk about it. I'm not leaving you like this. And...I wish we had talked about all of this sooner. I just...thought that if you wanted to know...you would ask me yourself," Blaine admitted. Kurt looked at his husband. The very man he had fallen in love with. He looked genuinely hurt and guilty.

Kurt walked back over to the bed and sat down. He could hear the rain falling down outside. Times like this, he wished he had Sasha to cuddle up next to him. Anything was better than the situation he was in now. Blaine continued to stand, looking out the window as well. An uncomfortable silence was in the room, first time ever between the two husbands.

"So..." Kurt broke the silence. Blaine looked over at his husband, his tears threatening to escape but he took in a few a few breaths.

"I'll tell you everything," Blaine said immediately.

"What?" Kurt said in choked up voice. Blaine took a chance and knelt down before Kurt, gently rubbing away the single tear cascading down Kurt's cheek. Kurt didn't pull away or push Blaine's hand away. That was a good sign.

"I'll tell you everything," he repeated, "from the day I met your dad to this day. I won't leave anything out and I won't avoid any questions you have. I just hope that...by the end...you don't think ill of me. I don't think I could bare it if I lost you." He meant it. Kurt could see it in his eyes.

Blaine cupped his cheek, looking into Kurt's eyes.

"Okay," Kurt answered.

"Okay," Blaine said back. The sound of thunder had no effect on the moment, nor did the hardened sounds of the rain on the window. Sasha was probably scared, but right now, her daddies had to be alone.


	10. It's Time Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10: Blaine explains everything to Kurt, including the contract and his real feelings for Kurt and their marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is THE chapter that everybody has been waiting for. This chapter will answer the contract questions and give full story of everything, including when Kurt's dad met with Blaine.
> 
> This is also the chapter where they make love for the first time.

The storm rolled in and it wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Part of Kurt wanted to go find Sasha and comfort her, or just hold her tight because of the moment he and his husband were having. There was silence in the room. Kurt's mind drifted to the day his father told him that he was going to get married when he turned nineteen. He remembered the shock he felt and the slight betrayal that his father would do something like that.

His father was adamant about the arrangement. The words _your own good_ and _it's for you_ were repeated. Henry and Carlton had heard the whole thing and of course, Carlton always had something to say about it. Kurt's father yelled at Carlton and that was the end of it. Kurt remembered thinking it for a small moment that maybe what his father did was right. He did Kurt a favor. Knowing that when Burt passed away, Kurt would not be taken care of.

There was no other family other than Greta and her two sons. Kurt didn't have enough money to go off to college. He would be stuck in the house with them until he could afford a place of his own, if Greta would even let Kurt stay with them. He didn't have to find that out though. Since the contract, Greta made sure to keep Kurt with her until he was married, and she was paid. It didn't end the way she thought and that angered her. Kurt didn't care though. The day they got married was actually a nice memory.

And now they were in this moment.

The very moment where Kurt wanted to know everything. Blaine sat beside him on the bed in silence. He wasn't sure how to begin this story. The very story that he was hoping he wouldn't have to tell. He didn't want to bring up memories of Kurt's dad, knowing how close they were and how it would upset Kurt.

Kurt tried not to look at his husband. Blaine Anderson, the man he married, the man he fell in love with. It hurt to think Blaine would keep anything from him.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked all of a sudden. Kurt let out a breath.

"Everything, to be honest," Kurt answered. Blaine just nodded.

"I just want you to know Kurt, that I...I didn't lie to you about anything. Everything you ever asked me, I told you the truth. About me, some things about the contract, my friends, my life. I couldn't lie to you even if I wanted to." That time, Kurt turned to look at his husband.

"I just want you to keep that in mind. I haven't lied to you, and I am not about to start now. I'm not sure where to begin..." Blaine's voice was a bit choked up. Kurt just looked at him.

"Just...start from the beginning. How did my dad know about you? When did he see you? How did all of this come about? How...how do you really feel about this? Us? Me?" It all came pouring out of Kurt and he couldn't stop. Blaine wanted so much to take Kurt's hand and kiss any doubt he had away.

He wished he could just skip the previous questions and go right into that last one, but he had to tell Kurt everything. He let out a loud breath before he began.

"I had fully taken over my dad's company. There was an article about me in the paper. The reporter had asked me about my romantic life and I had stated...while I wasn't really searching, I'm not exactly enjoying being single."

Kurt hadn't read that article, but he did remember briefly about his father taking a very strong interest in the paper that day. So much that when Kurt was about to toss it in the recycling bin the next day, his father almost threw a fit.

"When that article was published, I was single. A few days or so later Brent and I...I wouldn't say dated. It was on and off. Mainly because I was lonely. Our relationship was...complicated to say the least," Blaine explained. Kurt didn't really want to hear about Brent, but he understood why Blaine had to clear that part up.

"Okay," Kurt said, letting Blaine know that he was listening.

"Quinn told me, when I came into the office, that someone was waiting for me and really needed to speak with me. I didn't have any set appointments or conferences so it was a little odd, and that's when I saw your father in my office, with that article." Blaine got up from the bed.

The storm sounded outside the house. Lightning brightened the room for a split moment before more rain dropped. Kurt pushed himself further onto the bed, crossing his legs into an Indian style pose. Blaine gave Kurt a small smile as he stood in front of him.

"I'm not going to lie...when your father brought the whole idea up to me, I thought he was crazy," Blaine admitted. That was rewarded with a small chuckle from Kurt.

"It would sound crazy..." Kurt agreed. Blaine took that as a good sign as he continued.

"He explained everything to me in a single minute. His health, the state of his marriage and most of all...his concern for you." Kurt felt like crying, but he held in his tears.

"After I managed to decipher what he was asking, I tried to very politely decline. It was insane. Nobody did arranged marriages. But...I don't know your father just...had this thing about him that I...I couldn't tell him to leave. We talked the entire day, mostly about you." Blaine sat back on the bed beside Kurt.

"How..." Kurt began, but trailed off.

"Your father and I spoke that first day. He told me to think about it at least and that we'll both bring in our attorneys and see what happens. I humored him and said I would think about it. To be honest, I thought it was insane and told myself that I wouldn't think about it at all. I didn't tell anybody about our meeting, not even Brent."

Lightning brightened the room for a split second, followed by a loud roar of thunder.

"A week later, I went to get some coffee one morning. I had gotten a missed call from your dad. I was actually going to tell him no," Blaine admitted.

"What changed your mind?" Kurt asked softly. Blaine turned to face Kurt fully, his eyes never leaving Kurt's.

"You," he answered. Kurt looked at him with a confused expression.

"Me?" Blaine smiled a little.

"You probably don't remember, but that morning I went to get coffee, you were there too. Your father had showed me a picture of you when we talked, so I immediately recognized you. You were wearing this blue shirt with a sunglass design on it," Blaine said. Kurt remembered that shirt. He out grew that shirt that year.

"You were with Carlton and he was saying some rude things to the barista. You were trying to tell him to stop, but he yelled at you. When he walked away, you apologized to the girl and smiled at her. It was a sad smile though." Kurt had completely forgotten about that. Carlton always had a problem with something at the coffee place, but always went to it.

"I would have spit in his coffee," Kurt confessed. Blaine let out a breathy chuckle.

"You reminded me of myself at your age. Burt told me about your stepbrothers and how they treat you. How Greta was not much help and that broke his heart. I saw Carlton say a few insults to you and I almost went over to him to shut him up," Blaine said, his voice sounding angry and protective.

"But I didn't. Instead...I talked to the barista for a moment, got my coffee and called Burt back. That's when it started," Blaine finished.

Kurt looked away from Blaine. The man sitting beside him, his husband, almost told Kurt's father no until he saw Carlton belittle him at the coffee shop. It should be flattering, but to Kurt, it didn't entirely sound that way.

"So...in other words, you pitied me," Kurt stated, without looking at Blaine. Total honesty, no lying. Blaine let out a breath.

"In some ways. I wanted to help you," Blaine added. Kurt got up from the bed.

"All I ever get is other people's pity or people patronizing me," Kurt said angrily. Blaine held up his hand.

"Kurt, I know that sounds bad, but I'm not finished. Let me explain more," Blaine begged. Kurt let out a sigh, but didn't say anything.

"It took a lot of convincing, but David agreed to the arrangement as did your father's attorney. We spent a lot of time together, getting everything built up and making sure there was understanding. Your father put a lot into it. Making sure you were getting proper education and protection. Either way, his main goal was to make sure you were taken care of. He told me that while he could just get a divorce, with his condition, the last thing he wanted was to put you through something that could go unfinished. He didn't trust Greta to take care of you if he passed away."

Kurt folded his arms across his chest, looking out the window. Long streaks of water were gliding down the glass. Lightning flashed before him, and then thunder.

"What else did that contract say?" Kurt asked, still not looking at Blaine.

"Other than being pulled out of school and assigned a private tutor, Carlton and Henry were not to harm you," Blaine started to answer when Kurt snorted.

"That went over well," he said sarcastically. "They were insufferable to live with. They didn't physically harm me, but..." Kurt started. Blaine got up from the bed.

"I'm so sorry, love..." Blaine said, trying to take a hold of Kurt's hands. Kurt wouldn't let him.

"What else?" Kurt asked, backing away from Blaine. That hurt Blaine's heart.

"Those...those were the main ones. Other stuff was just for legality. We were to be married when you turned nineteen. If you wanted to continue your education, like go to college, you would be set for it. And at the end...well I think you already know. Greta and her sons would receive a sum from me and they would not be allowed on this property or near you again. That was your father's idea," Blaine responded in a small voice. Kurt looked at Blaine, pain written all over his face.

"So...all of this time...you just felt sorry for me?" Kurt asked, his voice cracked. Blaine looked at Kurt with wide eyes.

"No! Absolutely not. Yes, that is how it started. When the contract was set, I spent a lot of time trying to find out different things about you. Stuff that I didn't want to ask your father about. I wanted to know what you liked or disliked. What books you liked to read. What your favorite color was. Anything I could find out, I wanted to know. Before the contract was finalized, I saw you at the coffee shop again. You looked happy that day. You were with Tina I think," Blaine started remembering when he saw Kurt smile for the first time.

"I think so..." Kurt said.

"You two were laughing and smiling. You were talking about reading _Vogue_ and I knew right away what issue you were talking about, it was actually one of _my_ favorites. I wanted to go up and talk to you, but I didn't. I didn't want you to think I was some kind of creeper," Blaine said with good humor. Kurt offered a small smile

"When the two of you left, I made sure that the barista and management knew that your coffee order, a grande nonfat mocha was paid for, for you," Blaine stated. Kurt's eyes widened.

"You...you knew my coffee order? That was _you_?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it was. I can't tell you how funny it was when I was told you got a part time job there. I remembered your order from the first day I saw you and it just stuck with me ever since," Blaine answered.

"I...I had no idea. They told me that my coffee was paid for and...I wasn't going to turn down free coffee," Kurt joked. Blaine laughed a little. Kurt paused for a moment before he spoke again.

"Why...why didn't you ever come up to me...I mean after the contract was settled, why didn't you try to talk to me? It was so weird knowing I was engaged to someone I've never met. I had seen a picture of you but..." Kurt started to babble. Blaine tried to reach for his hand again. This time Kurt didn't pull away.

"Because...and this was the only part of the contract that I hated and in fact I objected to it. Until the wedding, I wasn't allowed to talk to you," Blaine said. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows.

"My dad didn't want you to talk to me?"

"He felt that...and David agreed, that it would be best if I just let you be a normal teenager. The knowledge of being engaged for a long while would be a lot to take. Me talking to you would just add to it. I didn't like it, but I had to go with it because it was your father's wish," Blaine answered, stroking his thumb over Kurt's knuckles.

"I guess I can see that...I wasn't too thrilled with the idea of being betrothed," Kurt said. He looked down at the wedding band on his finger. Blaine rubbed his thumb over the ring.

"No, I would imagine you weren't. I found out what I could about you though. The more I found out about you...the more I adored you. I really wanted to talk to you. David knew me all too well and told me that I couldn't go somewhere and _accidentally_ bump into you. Which, I'm not going to lie, I had thought about doing. Just...see you there, talk to you, maybe take you out to lunch. So he sort of...made sure I didn't. Jeff had to keep a closer eye on me."

Kurt tried not to laugh at the thought of Jeff always following Blaine everywhere he went, but it didn't work.

Blaine smiled at his husband, guiding him back over to the bed to sit.

"I can picture Jeff trying to follow you everywhere," Kurt remarked. Blaine groaned.

"That man tried to follow me into the bathroom one time. Like, I'm going to just evaporate and find you from the bathroom," Blaine said. "I was talking with Wes, or rather complaining, one day. I think you had turned seventeen and I wanted to get you something, actually, I wanted to find out where you were having your birthday and just go there. He strongly advised against it because David would be furious."

Kurt remembered. His friends had taken him to a nice place with just them and some pizza. At that time, Kurt kind of accepted the idea of being engaged. He would be away from Greta, Carlton, and Henry. His father had been getting worse, so he couldn't go to the party with him at the time. Part of him almost wished Blaine had disobeyed and tried to talk to him, just one time.

Blaine slid off the bed, getting onto one knee. His hand going under the mattress. It was in the same place he had put it the day he and Kurt got married.

"Wes came to me one day...and gave me something. He said I should read it and walked away," Blaine said in a soft voice. The thunder had passed, but the rain was still falling. Kurt's eyes lit up.

"You mean..." Kurt watched as Blaine pulled out a notebook from under the mattress. Kurt had no idea that book was there, or that it still existed.

"Dear Blaine," Blaine started, "although I can tell you erased it a few times because you wrote Mr. Anderson."

Kurt's cheeks flushed. Blaine smiled before he continued.

"I'm not sure how to word this so I'll just start writing. I don't know who you are, but maybe I'd like to know. The idea of getting married is still kind of weird to me. Is it weird to you? That was a stupid question don't answer that. I saw a picture of you in some magazine that I don't read," Blaine chuckled, "that part made me laugh."

Kurt couldn't help the smile as Blaine held out the notebook to him.

"I don't know what else to say except that I hope this doesn't sound childish. Writing to you in a notebook when I don't know you and you don't know me. I doubt you'll respond to this but Mr. Montgomery said I should write a letter to someone. I thought of you. I hope you know what you're getting into, marrying me and all. My step-brothers have the combined IQ of a peanut and my step-mother, I swear, is the old woman from Cinderella."

Kurt laughed a little at that part, so did Blaine.

"I should get back to my homework. I guess I should say bye. From your future husband – that's still weird – Kurt."

Blaine handed Kurt the notebook.

"You memorized my first letter?" Kurt asked.

"That's how many times I've read it. I was still having a hard time believing you wrote to me. Wes hinted that if I wanted to respond, give him the notebook the next day. I was so excited..." Blaine trailed off.

Kurt flipped through the notebook. There was Kurt's first letter, short one and then Blaine wrote his reply on the next page. The next few pages actually. Blaine stayed silent, letting his husband read the letter.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I think I've read your letter a million times. I probably have it memorized._

Kurt chuckled. He sure did have it memorized.

_It wasn't childish at all so please don't think that. And as for the picture in the magazine you saw I was having a total bad hair day and I don't read that magazine either. It's incredibly boring._

_It may seem weird, the whole marriage thing, I won't lie and say it isn't. I hope that it won't be weird between us though._

_And don't insult the old woman from Cinderella! That's a mean thing to say about her. Greta is more like...maybe the witch from Sleeping Beauty. Wait! No, I like her too. I'll come up with one..._

_Oh! Medusa!_

_I'm not talking Medusa from Disney. I'm talking Greek Mythology Medusa. Snakes and everything._

Kurt laughed. He remembered trying to keep his laughter to himself when Wes was trying to get his lesson plan ready.

_I want to know more about you Kurt. Will you tell me more about you?_

_I'll give you a preview of me._

_My name is Blaine. I work at Anderson Banks and Stocks. I'm an avid Harry Potter fan and I love music and Katy Perry._

_I hope that helps._

_I hope to hear from you. Only if you want to._

_Blaine Anderson_

Kurt closed the notebook. He'll read more later. Blaine was still on his knee, staring up at Kurt.

"Wes told me that he lost this..." Kurt stated. "I was so devastated when he told me that. You had it all along," Kurt said.

"I did," Blaine answered.

"Why did Wes tell me he lost it? Why did you stop writing to me? Your letters were probably the only highlight of my life in that house," Kurt said in a high-pitched voice. Blaine took the notebook, set it aside, and took hold of Kurt's hands.

"Remember I wasn't supposed to talk to you. Writing those letters in that notebook was a violation. I didn't care though. I wrote you another letter, using up the last few pages of the notebook, but I couldn't give it to Wes. David found out what I was doing," Blaine said.

"He did?"

"Yes. And let me tell you, it is impossible to piss off David, but once you do, it is quite terrifying. He said that I was lucky Greta and Burt didn't find out. I could have broken the contract and...the deal would have been off. And Greta could have taken legal action as well. She would have probably lost, but she could still do it." Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek.

"You wrote me another letter?" Kurt asked hopefully. Blaine nodded. He took the notebook and flipped it to the last couple of pages and handed it back to Kurt.

_Dear Kurt,_

_Today was a bad day. I had to yell at a bunch of people and also fire some. I think that's the worst part of my job. I hate having to let people go. I know almost everybody's name in this building and it really sucks. I have a feeling I'm going to be gorging myself on Chinese food after work. Maybe watch a couple of rom coms._

_How was your day? I hope it was a lot better than mine. Wes tells me you are doing so well in your studies. I am so proud of you. I like hearing about your lessons. Mainly because when you complain about Wes it makes me laugh. Just remember I went to school with him so I can completely understand._

_Have you thought about college? What do you wanna do after high school? Other than get married. Haha. I know, I couldn't help myself._

_I want you to know that I am very fond of you. I love getting to know you. Writing to you is the highlight of my days. I know it must be strange me saying this because we haven't met each other, but what I'm saying is the truth. I haven't lied to you and I'm not about to start now._

_I want to continue to write to you, get to know you. The more I find out about you the more stronger my feelings for you grow. I don't want to scare you, so please, don't feel pressured. That's not what we are going to be about, the future marriage._

_I won't treat you badly. You will never feel like you have to do something with me. I want you to always feel like you can trust me, talk to me. I promise you. And if you are upset at your dad for this, please don't be. He loves you very much. I wish I had the same relationship with my father that you do._

_I read that you always wanted a cat. Maybe we can get one for you. A cute little kitten. I like cats and dogs so it is no bother to me. I am a sucker for total cuteness so be warned._

_I'm almost out of room now. I'll buy another notebook and give it back to Wes. I don't want this to end._

_Do you?_

_Love, Blaine._

A few tears escaped Kurt's eyes and landed right on the last paper in the notebook. Blaine had no intention of stopping. He was going to continue to write to Kurt, even if it meant getting himself into trouble. He closed the notebook, his hands resting on the back of it. Blaine covered them with his.

"Please don't cry, love," Blaine said softly, wiping away another tear threatening to fall down his cheeks.

"I wish I could have read this sooner..." Kurt said softly, trying to hold back a sob. Blaine got up from his knee and sat on the bed. He took the notebook from Kurt's hands and tossed it across the bed before taking his husband into his arms.

"I do too. I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine said as Kurt let out that sob against his shoulder. After a few minutes, Kurt pulled away from Blaine's shoulder.

"You...you really felt that way about me?" Kurt nearly choked at the words. Blaine was trying to keep himself from crying.

"I did. I do now. The entire time I've spent getting to know you, and the day of our wedding, I was so happy to have you here. I couldn't imagine my life without you now..." Blaine struggled with the last part of his sentence. He cupped Kurt's wet cheek before he spoke again.

"I've fallen in love with you, Kurt," he admitted in one low breath. "I love you. I've loved you for a long time. And each day that has gone by, it's like I'm falling deeper in love with you. That's how I feel about us, about you. You asked me what was in it for me in the end. You. You were. Even if it was just a friendship. I could never regret this. You move me, Kurt. I never thought I'd feel this way about anybody. It doesn't even bother me all that much, the idea that you probably couldn't feel the same way about me."

Kurt cried more.

Blaine loved him. He leaned his forehead against Kurt's, stroking his cheekbone. Kurt just wanted to hold Blaine and tell him that he felt the same way. That he loved Blaine more than anything. He came so close when Kurt put his hand over Blaine's.

"Blaine..." he started.

"Yes?" Blaine answered in a choked whisper.

"Is...is what Brent told me...about..." Blaine knew what Kurt was talking about and rested his thumb against Kurt's lips to silence him.

"I'm going to talk to David about that, just so you know. That contract is private. He's over exaggerating, but not by much. And...this was my idea...more for you if...somehow you weren't happy with me," Blaine took a deep breath. "If by the end of six months of our marriage, that you wanted out, doesn't matter the reason, if you weren't happy, I would let you leave. I would grant you a divorce or annulment and help you get on your feet. You wouldn't have to go back to living with Greta. I would make sure you were taken care of, and still be on your own, without me."

"You...you did that?" Kurt said. Blaine's tears finally escaped.

"There was a part of me that feared that there was a chance that you could hate me. And the only reason you would go with it willingly was to get away from Greta and her sons. While I can understand that, I didn't want you to feel like you were getting out of one trap and going into another. So I gave you a way out, if you choose. Hell, if you wanted to right now...just say the word and I will arrange it." Kurt's body froze.

Blaine was giving him the way out...right now. At first, Kurt thought Blaine almost wanted him to leave, but how could he? With the way Blaine was looking at him, like it was painful to say all those things.

Blaine loved Kurt. He just heard those words come out of Blaine's mouth. Kurt removed his hand from Blaine's and cupped Blaine's cheek.

"Blaine..."

"It would kill me, I won't lie. It would kill me to see you leave, but so long as you were happy...I wouldn't stand in your way." Blaine sniffed. "So that's everything...I promise. I never expected to fall in love with you, Kurt. I never expected to share these experiences with you. But I don't regret them, not for a single second. I love you."

The rain hadn't let up. The pitter patter sound echoed throughout the room. Kurt's forehead still pressed against Blaine's. His hand cupped the side of Blaine's cheek while Blaine's cupped Kurt's cheek. Kurt was so overwhelmed.

Blaine admitted to loving him.

Blaine had been looking out for Kurt the whole time.

Blaine kept their notebook and memorized the first letter Kurt ever wrote to him.

Blaine even gave Kurt a way out of he wanted it. When Blaine made no movement or didn't say anything else, Kurt tilted his head and pressed his lips against Blaine's. At first, Blaine was a bit surprised, but he accepted the gesture with all of his heart. The kiss was brief, but sweet. Kurt pulled away, putting his forehead back against Blaine's.

"I love you too," he whispered.

"What?" Blaine wasn't sure he heard right. Kurt chuckled lightly throwing his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I love you too, Blaine. I mean...how could I _not_?" Kurt started. It was his turn to talk now. "You've been nothing but wonderful and sweet. I didn't know what to think on our wedding day. You made me feel so safe and comfortable. I mean...I asked you to kiss me that night. My first kiss." Blaine wrapped his arms around his husband's waist.

"I never expected that..." Blaine admitted.

"Neither did I. I can be myself around you. I liked holding hands with you or giving you a kiss. I never thought I would be so comfortable with someone I hardly know. Everything we've done together, I don't regret it for a single second. I love you, Blaine. I love being with you. Sometimes I do feel like some stupid child but..." Blaine pulled Kurt into a hard kiss.

"Don't ever think that again. You are not a stupid child. You are nothing like that. You are a brave, wonderful, beautiful man. The day you changed your last name...you have no idea how much that warmed my heart. I've never thought of you as a stupid child. You are the love of my life..." Kurt smiled through the fresh tears. They were happy ones now.

"And you're mine...and damn it you're not getting rid of me that easily." Blaine chuckled, taking Kurt in for another kiss.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Blaine whispered, nearly picking up Kurt and as he laid him on his back. Blaine positioned himself on top of Kurt, kissing him passionately. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, moaning into the kiss. Blaine pulled away from the kiss, his face inches away from Kurt's.

"I love you so much," Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled up at his husband, the man he dearly loved.

"I love you too," Kurt said back. Blaine smiled, bending his head down for another kiss. Blaine laid his body over Kurt's, trailing light kisses across his cheek and down his neck. Kurt moaned, wrapping his arms around his waist. His hands rubbed up and down Blaine's back, wrapping his leg around Blaine's legs.

"Blaine?" Kurt tried to form the moan into a question, but it was so difficult with Blaine's lips leaving wet kisses all over his sensitive neck.

"Yes?" Blaine responded, giving Kurt's ear a light lick.

"Make love to me," Kurt whispered. The kissing stopped, much to Kurt's dismay. Blaine looked down at his husband.

"Kurt? Are you sure?" Blaine asked, stroking the left side of Kurt's cheek.

"I am. I've...been wanting to tell you that I was ready to take that step with you, but I always chickened out. I started to tell you yesterday for your birthday, but you fell asleep on my shoulder," Kurt chuckled lightly the memory.

"I fell asleep?" Blaine asked, almost apologetically.

"It's okay, babe. You had a fun night, you were exhausted. It was so cute watching you sleep." Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine on the lips. "I am ready. And what could be a more perfect time than right now?"

Blaine smiled warmly, kissing Kurt at the tip of his nose.

"You make a valid point. And Kurt? If ever you want to have sex...and I'm asleep, please feel free to wake me up." Kurt laughed.

"Really, Blaine? I'm not going to wake you up just to have sex..." although he could change his mind about it later.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with a morning blow job," Blaine pointed out, slowly tugging at Kurt's shirt. Kurt propped himself upward. Blaine pushing himself so that he was straddling Kurt's lap. One final tug and Blaine had successfully removed Kurt's shirt.

"That's different. That was a birthday present," Kurt said, unbuttoning Blaine's shirt. His husband just smiled as he pulled the shirt off his arms. Kurt would stare at his husband all day and all night if he could.

"So, you're saying only for special occasions? Because I can come up with plenty..." Blaine started, but Kurt just smiled as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's bare upper body.

"Babe? Shut-up and make love to me," Kurt whispered in a sweet voice. Blaine just smiled as he planted his lips right back onto Kurt, pushing him gently onto his back.

"You're so sexy when you're bossy," Blaine whispered. He leaned over Kurt, kissing him deeply. Blaine's hands roamed up and down Kurt's body, eventually stopping mid-center on Kurt's thigh. Kurt's fingers combed through Blaine's hair. Tongues overlapping as Blaine was thrusting, slowly against Kurt. Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips. He could feel Kurt's erection against his own. Their pants were in the way. Blaine pushed himself upward, gliding his hands from Kurt's legs and to the buttons of his pants.

Blaine loved undressing Kurt. He always wanted to look down at Kurt, seeing the way he responded when Blaine did something simple like unbuckle the button of his pants or tug at his shirt. Once Blaine had the zipper down, he pulled at the waist band, taking Kurt's boxers along with them. He pulled them down Kurt's legs, tossing them anywhere in the room, not caring where they landed.

Kurt pulled himself further up the bed while Blaine removed his own pants. Kurt had waited for this moment and now that it was so close, he was nervous. He knew Blaine was more experienced than Kurt, so there was a chance he could be a disappointment, right?

Blaine crawled onto the bed, his hands running slowly up Kurt's legs.

"You are so gorgeous," Blaine murmured. He left a trail of soft kisses, going up Kurt's leg and getting closer to the throbbing cock. "I would stare at you all day and night if I could. You are so captivating, so beautiful."

Kurt's face flushed as he felt Blaine's lips get closer and closer to his cock. Nobody had ever gave him so many compliments. Sure, his girls told him all the time how hot he was, but coming from Blaine, it felt like so much more. Blaine stopped right at the head, blowing a few hot breaths around it. Damn the man for being a tease.

"Blaine..." Kurt whined. The man just smiled.

"Just watching you like this, such a beautiful sight," Blaine mumbled before he took Kurt's length into his mouth. Kurt moaned, arching his back upward. His fingers found Blaine's curls, giving them light tugs. Blaine had done this a lot to Kurt, but this felt like it was more than just a sensational blow job. Blaine's hands were rubbing up Kurt's legs, over his hips and one hand cupped the side of his ass cheek. It was like Blaine was memorizing every inch of Kurt he could.

Blaine bopped his head for a minute before he slowed his pace, pulling out to the tip then going right back down.

"Oh God..." Kurt liked that very much. Blaine hummed against the head. Kurt threw his head back, practically pulling Blaine's hair. Any longer, Blaine would make Kurt come and he didn't want to come right now. He wanted Blaine. He wanted Blaine to make love to him, be connected to Blaine the way a married couple in love should.

"Blaine...please..." Kurt found himself saying. Blaine lapped his tongue around the sensitive area before he pulled off of Kurt completely. He sat on his knees, gazing down at the man he loved so much and who loved him back. He still couldn't get over that. Kurt loved him. Kurt wanted to be with him. And Kurt wanted to make love. Kurt's hands dropped to his side, looking up at Blaine.

"Please what, love?" Blaine teased, reaching over to his nightstand and opening a drawer.

"I want you," Kurt breathed. He looked over to see Blaine pulling out what looked like a bottle of lube. He pushed the drawer closed and hovered himself over Kurt, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"You have me, you'll always have me," Blaine whispered, placing another kiss on Kurt's lips. His hips started gliding against Kurt, giving Kurt some friction. "I need to prep you."

Kurt didn't know very much about sex, but he knew what Blaine meant. Blaine pushed himself up, opened the bottle and coated his fingers.

"I won't lie to you, this will feel like a stretch and a burn. If you want me to stop or slow down, please tell me. The last thing I want to do is cause you pain," Blaine said, positioning his finger right at Kurt's entrance.

"I will. I promise. I trust you, Blaine," Kurt said softly. Blaine smiled as he gently slid his finger into Kurt's hole. Blaine was right. There was a stretch and a little burn. His body reacted to the sudden intrusion. Kurt took in a sharp breath. Blaine pulled his finger out halfway and then pushed it back. Kurt whimpered but looked at Blaine, letting him know that it was okay. Blaine did that a few times. Gentle pullouts and gentle pushes. When Kurt started practically fucking onto his finger, Blaine inserted a second. Once again, Kurt's body responded to another unknown intrusion. His back arched and he breathed in through his teeth.

"Love..." Blaine said, debating on if he should stop. They had just declared their love for each other and Blaine didn't want to break the mood if Kurt couldn't handle it right now.

"It's okay...just go slow," Kurt breathed. Blaine nodded and did just that. Like with the single finger, he gently pushed in and slowly pulled out. A few moans escaped Kurt's mouth, the pain was slowly fading. Blaine went daring and pushed in further and kept it one spot.

Kurt let out a small yelp. There was still a burning, but it was the kind that felt so good. If that was even possible. Blaine didn't pull out all the way like he did before, he only pulled slightly and then pushed them back. He started going at a steady rhythm, causing Kurt to move along with it. Blaine bent over and kissed Kurt.

"Ready for a third?" he whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Yes," Kurt said right away. Blaine pulled out a little, giving him enough room to push back in with three fingers. It wasn't as bad, but the pain was still lingering.

"You can...go faster..." Kurt said. Blaine hadn't expected that, but he wasn't about to deny his husband's request. Blaine sped up the pace, only by a little. He watched Kurt's reaction to the change in speed. Kurt was breathing heavily, throwing his head back, moving his body to match Blaine's rhythm. Kurt moaned when Blaine went as deep as he could.

Blaine wasn't sure how much longer he could take this. His own throbbing cock rubbing against Kurt's leg. Pre-come seeping onto his thigh. He had to be patient. This was going to be Kurt's first time and he wanted to make it memorable for his husband.

"Blaine..." Kurt moaned. That was it. Blaine did a few more thrusts with his fingers before he pulled them out entirely. He saw the pained expression on Kurt's face and laughed a little. He grabbed the bottle and started to coat his hard cock, ignoring that it was pointing right at Kurt's hole. He threw the bottle somewhere in the room, rubbing the lube around his cock. He positioned himself right at the entrance before looking down at his husband.

"I love you," Blaine said.

"I love you too," Kurt said back. Blaine placed the head right at the hole and pushed inside slowly. If Kurt didn't think Blaine was big whenever he gave him blowjobs, he sure did now. He let out a loud moan and Blaine was only partially in. Blaine put his arms behind Kurt's legs, lifting them slightly before pushing further.

"Fuck!" Blaine yelled. Kurt hoped that was a good thing and not a bad thing. This was a lot more than just fingers, but the stretching beforehand did seem to help. Blaine pulled back slowly then pushed in again.

"You are so tight," Blaine breathed out, more like moaned. Kurt let out another moan as Blaine repeated the actions.

"That's...good...right?" Kurt breathed out. The pain was slowly subsiding but it seemed to add to the pleasure and the burning. It was incredible.

"Oh yeah..." Blaine said. With one more thrust, Blaine went further and stayed there. He released Kurt's legs, bending over Kurt.

"Blaine..." Kurt moaned, "keep going." Blaine leaned his forehead against Kurt's and started a slow thrusting. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, his hands grabbing the lower part of Blaine's back.

"Just like that," Kurt breathed. Blaine loved hearing Kurt moan. He was glad the bed wasn't loud, but it wasn't staying still either.

The more thrusting Blaine did, the better it felt. The burning was still there but it was a part of the pleasure. Kurt didn't know if that made much sense but his brain wasn't really worried about that right now. He moved his body along with the thrusting. Blaine started kissing up and down Kurt's neck, raising more moans from his mouth. Sweat was dripping down Blaine's forehead. He placed one more kiss on Kurt's neck, before he put his forehead back against Kurt's.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. Kurt hummed a small moan, feeling Blaine push deeper into him.

"Yes...oh yes..." Kurt answered. Blaine smiled as he nearly devoured Kurt's lips, quickening his pace again. Blaine felt that familiar coil at the pit of his stomach. He was getting close. He gave Kurt one last kiss before he pushed himself up a little, enough to take his hand and wrap it around Kurt's neglected cock. He started pumping at the same speed as his thrusting.

"Blaine...getting close..." Kurt warned. So was Blaine.

"Come for me...love," Blaine pleaded in a low voice. He moaned as he sped up the thrusting again, feeling Kurt grip around him. He was getting so close...

It took a few more thrusts before Blaine's orgasm released into Kurt, and one more pump before he felt Kurt's release. Kurt moaned loudly as his body slowly started to come down from his orgasmic high. Blaine put in one more mini thrust before he fell over Kurt, and all over the white strings of come sprawled on his stomach. He nuzzled against the crook of Kurt's neck, feeling his husband's fingers lace through his now moist curls. Both men breathed heavily. Kurt's legs unwrapped from Blaine's waist, feeling his knees cramp.

"Wow..." Kurt said. Blaine smiled at the compliment.

"Wow indeed," Blaine whispered. He pulled his head up and kissed Kurt. He couldn't get enough of those lips.

"I think I'll definitely wake you up for sex," Kurt joked. Blaine laughed.

"Good. I love you, Kurt Anderson," Blaine said, kissing him at the tip of his nose. Kurt smiled at the name.

"I love you too, Blaine Anderson," Kurt said back. They needed to get into the shower, but neither one wanted to move. Too comfortable to move, and neither one cared about the sticky mess they were in. They were in love.

The storm outside had finally rolled over, not that either man noticed.


	11. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11: The morning after.
> 
> Chapter summary is like that because it's simply what this is, the morning after. Kurt and Blaine spending much needed time together, and yes, there is smut. Think of it as another version of the chapter Past Memories, this time there is more questions answered and the men just being together. So, enjoy.

Kurt woke up the next morning, a heavy weight on his chest. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he opened his eyes and could see sunlight peeking through the window. He looked down to see Blaine sleeping soundly over his chest. His ear pressed against the left side, arm swung over Kurt's waist. Memories of the previous day and night surfaced.

Blaine told Kurt everything about the contract.

There were tears, lots of tears. Emotions ran high.

Then they made love for the first time.

Kurt smiled at that memory in particular. Blaine was so gentle and sweet. He definitely didn't regret it for a second. Kurt's fingers found Blaine's tousled curly hair, stroking it lightly so he didn't wake him. He looked over on his nightstand to see the notebook lying over the clock.

He and Blaine read more of the letters they wrote to each other, until Kurt nearly fell asleep listening to Blaine's voice. And now, they were lying in bed together, completely nude.

Blaine told Kurt he loved him, had loved him for a long time. It was the first time Kurt had ever felt this much joy or happiness. He loved Blaine, now more than ever. He still had some questions but he was enjoying the feeling of Blaine's body draped over him, just enjoying his husband in general. Kurt felt Blaine move his head against his chest, feeling the slight stubble on his chin.

He looked down to see Blaine open his eyes, looking right at him.

"Morning," he breathed, giving Kurt a light kiss on his chest.

"Morning," Kurt said. Blaine pulled himself upward, planting his lips onto Kurt's. Kurt moaned against the kiss.

"Blaine...my breath..." Kurt mumbled, only urging Blaine to deepen the kiss.

"Don't care," Blaine said, pulling away for a moment then claiming his husband's lips again. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's body, feeling Blaine position himself in between Kurt's legs. Blaine brushed over Kurt's lips one more time before he pulled away, looking down at his beautiful husband.

"Hi," Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Blaine asked, stroking along the side Kurt's cheek with his index finger. Kurt let out a content sigh.

"I'm feeling good," he answered.

"Not sore?"

"A little, but not noticeable," Kurt responded.

"Good." Blaine leaned forward for another kiss. Part of him felt that he should stop doing that because the more he kissed Kurt the more his erection grew. Kurt could feel it against his own erection. Unconsciously, Blaine's hips started rolling against Kurt's. Kurt moaned into the kiss, moving his hips along with Blaine's rhythm. Kurt's legs tangled with Blaine's, practically sealing Blaine on top of him.

"Kurt..." Blaine moaned, leaving a trail of kisses from Kurt's cheek, down to his neck.

"I want you," Kurt said with a breathy tone. Blaine licked the nape of Kurt's neck.

"Are you sure?" It was a stupid question but Blaine didn't want to cause Kurt anymore pain after last night being his first time.

"Yes. I want you," Kurt repeated, "and you don't have to ask me if I'm sure all the time." Blaine chuckled a little, his hand making its way down Kurt's chest and over his stomach.

"I can't help it. I'm just looking out for you. I want you too, I just don't want to push..." his hand glided over Kurt's erection.

"I'll let you know. You're my husband, Blaine. I love you. I trust you. Until I say so, don't feel like you have to always ask if I'm sure," Kurt tried to reassure his husband. He let out a few breathy moans from Blaine stroking his leaking cock before he let go. Blaine pushed himself up and leaned over to grab the same bottle of lube from last night.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine said so freely. He couldn't get enough of saying that, or hearing Kurt say it back to him.

He dipped the lube onto his finger and inserted it gently into Kurt's hole. Kurt breathed in sharply. There was some sort of burning, mainly from last night but Kurt didn't tell Blaine stop. Just like the first time, Blaine took it slow. He pushed his finger as far as it could go. It wasn't as painful as it was the other night. Kurt actually started meeting Blaine's thrusting quicker than he did before. Boldly, Blaine inserted a second finger.

Blaine figured he wouldn't have stretch Kurt for much longer since he was still sort of stretched from last night. That could be just him wanting to, in manner of speaking, fuck his husband. Last night was incredible. Blaine wanted more than anything to make sure Kurt would feel as little pain as he could and still feel pleasure. Blaine didn't want to assume but from the way Kurt was moaning and calling out for him, he enjoyed it. And now, Kurt wanted more with Blaine.

Kurt wanted to be with Blaine

He loved Blaine.

Looking down at Kurt, him writhing beneath Blaine, he hadn't realized that he inserted a third finger. He hadn't even used two fingers long enough and he pushed in a third. There were no complaints coming from Kurt. In fact, he was moving along with Blaine's fingers. Blaine turned his fingers. He felt Kurt clench and inhale sharply.

"Oh my God!" Kurt yelped. Whatever Blaine did, whatever spot he was hitting, Kurt liked it.

Blaine didn't have to ask if he was okay. The look on his face and the way his eyes practically rolled to the back of his head, Kurt was not complaining, not one bit. Blaine kept his fingers in that angle, hitting very slowly at the same spot.

"Blaine..." Kurt breathed. Whatever that spot was, Kurt wanted Blaine to always touch it. His legs folded upward, back arched, and fucking onto Blaine's fingers.

"Is that the spot, baby?" Blaine said in a low sultry voice, taking the opportunity to kiss Kurt's exposed neck. Blaine moaned against Kurt's Adam's apple, licking the tip of it before giving it a nip.

"Yes," Kurt finally managed to answer. Blaine's teeth grazing, even just slightly, over his Adam's apple repeatedly. The idea of being bitten like that, Kurt would never have thought he would find it so erotic. As much as Blaine was loving the way Kurt's body was responding to his fingers, he really wanted, needed to be inside of him.

He pulled out his fingers, causing his husband to whimper. Blaine hurried with the lube and lathered himself quickly. The blankets were kicked off to the edge, giving both men full nudity view of each other. Kurt was so beautiful, and Blaine was just so gorgeous. Slowly, Blaine pushed himself into Kurt's hole. Even if he was still slightly stretched from last night, he didn't prep him for so long this time.

The feeling of Blaine's cock going into him still took his breath away. He didn't think that feeling would ever go away, but he didn't care. Blaine thrusted gently, Kurt's hands going up and down Blaine's back. Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's, pulling out slowly then pushing back in. He let out a breath. Watching Kurt's expression was such a beautiful sight.

"Kurt..." Blaine moaned, covering Kurt's mouth with his before he could say anything. Kurt moaned against the kiss. His hips matching to Blaine's rhythm. There was still some burn, but it was more pleasure than pain. How that was possible, Kurt didn't know nor did he care. His legs wrapped around Blaine's waist when Blaine pulled away from the kiss.

"You...can go faster..." Kurt breathed. Blaine was more than happy to oblige. He quickened his pace, eliciting a moan with every thrust from Kurt. Kurt's legs fell from Blaine's waist. He propped them onto the mattress, pushing himself up with every thrust. His hands stopped midway up Blaine's back, fingernails digging into his skin.

Blaine was surprised when Kurt asked him to go faster. Not that he was complaining. No, he wasn't complaining one bit. The reaction he was getting from Kurt could never make him regret it. That along with Kurt wanting to make love to Blaine still put him in a daze. The sights and sounds alone were making the pleasure more intense. He was going to come very soon.

Kurt wasn't going to be far behind. His back arched and his fingers dug deeper into Blaine's skin. No doubt, Blaine would probably have a few marks on his back for a few days. Kurt's body was simply melting that he didn't hear Blaine warn him that he was about to come. Having Blaine inside him and come inside him, there was no greater feeling. Other than being loved by him.

Kurt moaned, digging into the pillow as Blaine made one last thrust, knowing he had come. Blaine's hand grasped around Kurt's erection, giving it a few more pumps before Kurt finally had his release. Pearls of white strings were sprawled over Kurt's stomach. Blaine took a few deep breaths before he bent down and started licking them off. Kurt had no idea why that was sexy but it was. Blaine licked one last time before he pulled out of Kurt, nearly collapsing on top of him.

"I hope you didn't plan on us going anywhere today," Kurt sighed. Blaine smiled, placing a light kiss on his lips.

"Unless that place would be the bathtub, then sorry to get your hopes up," Blaine answered.

"You'll have to carry me then," Kurt joked. Blaine pushed himself upward.

"I'd be glad to carry you."

Blaine didn't carry Kurt to the bathtub, not that he didn't try. The water was warm and the bathtub was filled up and ready. Kurt got into the water first. His legs were a bit wobbly and his body was still growing accustomed to recent events. Blaine climbed in after Kurt, sitting behind him. He leaned Kurt against his chest, wrapping his arms around his upper body.

There was a comfortable silence. Kurt sighed as Blaine kissed the side of his head.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Truthfully? Our wedding day," Kurt answered in a low voice. He moved his head so that he was leaning on Blaine's shoulder.

"Really?"

"So much has changed. I didn't know what to expect that day," Kurt said.

"Neither did I," Blaine admitted. "I don't regret a moment of it." Kurt turned his head toward Blaine.

"Neither do I." Kurt said softly. He thought for a moment and contemplated on what he was going to say next. "I meant what I said yesterday. I don't want out."

Blaine tightened his hold.

"Are you..." Blaine paused his question. He saw the smile on Kurt's face. "I mean...you don't have to worry about that. It was just there in case things didn't work out between us. I am glad to hear you say that though." He leaned in for a soft kiss.

"You're stuck with me now," Kurt said jokingly.

"Good."

After a long, lovely bath, Blaine had gone downstairs to retrieve something to eat. While they could go downstairs and eat with Mrs. Devereaux and the other staff members, right now, both of them just wanted to be alone. Kurt was sitting on the bed in his pajama pants and one of Blaine's shirts. The door was left cracked open and he saw it push open a little. He pushed himself upward to see Sasha making her way across the room and trying to claw her way up on the bed.

Kurt smiled as he bent over and picked up the kitten. The little ID tag jingled while he put her close to his chest. She meowed and started to purr against his chin. Kurt stroked her back, starting from her small shoulders to the tip of her tail.

"You spoiled little girl," Kurt said lovingly, giving her a light kiss on the head. Sasha was enjoying the attention.

"I figured she made her way up here," Blaine said from the doorway. He was carrying a large tray. He set it on the bed and grabbed a small silver bowl with cat food. Sasha must have smelled it because she turned to Blaine and watched him take the bowl and put it on the floor. Sasha wiggled out of Kurt's grasp and hopped onto the floor. More like she crawled her way carefully from the bed to the floor without flipping.

Blaine smiled as the kitten made her way to the food and started eating. Kurt looked over at the tray. A large bag of chips, two sodas and a couple of sandwiches. Simple and looked good. Blaine watched Sasha eat for a second before he made his way onto the bed and sat next to his husband.

"Mrs. Devereaux demands our presence during dinner," Blaine said. Kurt laughed as he took a soda.

"I suppose we can make an appearance," Kurt said, playfully. Blaine laughed while he opened up the bag of chips. Sasha was too busy with her food to pay attention to what her daddies were up to.

"That's what I told her. I don't think she appreciated my sarcasm," Blaine answered.

"Did she ever?"

"No," Blaine said simply, eating a few bits of chips. Kurt took a sip of his soda before grabbing a sandwich.

There was a comfortable silence while they were eating. Sasha ate her food. She made a few noises until one of the men picked her up and placed her on the bed. After she found a suitable place on the blanket, she curled into a ball and fell asleep.

"Can I ask you something, Blaine?" Kurt broke the silence. Blaine scooted closer to Kurt, still sipping his soda.

"You can ask me anything, Kurt. You know that," Blaine said lovingly. Kurt smiled as he debated on how to word his question.

"I don't particularly want to talk about him...but about Brent..." Kurt started. Blaine looked at him, waiting for Kurt's question. "Did you have sex with him?"

Blaine had expected that question, that didn't mean he wanted to answer it.

"The truth?" Blaine asked softly.

"Yes, please," Kurt answered.

"Once. It was when we first started dating, the very first time anyway. We had an on and off relationship and the furthest I would go with him since then is the occasional blow job," Blaine responded honestly.

Kurt didn't like that Blaine had sex with Brent. He couldn't help the jealousy in the pit of his stomach. Blaine sensed it. He put the tray on the floor and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"What I had with him, is nothing compared to what I have with you. I love you. As horrible as this sounds, it meant nothing with Brent, which is why I didn't have sex with him again."

"Then...why go back to him?" Kurt asked.

"I was lonely, mostly. And when the contract between you and I was finalized, I had no other reason to go back to him. I couldn't regret it, not ever," Blaine whispered to Kurt. He kissed him on the cheek, feeling Kurt relax against his body.

"Was he...your first?" Kurt asked, wanting to get away from the subject of Brent but curious about what else Blaine knew, sexually.

"No," Blaine answered. "My first time was with a boyfriend I had in college. We had been dating for a while and I really did care for him and he cared for me too. It felt right at the time. We broke up a few weeks after that. There weren't any hard feelings though. We stayed friends until he got a job somewhere and moved away," Blaine explained.

"I want you to know, Kurt. I didn't sleep around. I've slept with two people in my life, well now three." Blaine kissed Kurt again, he couldn't get enough of that. "I..." This time Kurt leaned in for a kiss.

"You don't have to explain yourself, Blaine. I didn't think you slept around. I still love you, so don't worry anymore," Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled, tightening his hold around Kurt.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine said. Kurt looked over to see Sasha sleeping soundly. Kurt thought for a moment and decided it was time for a turn in the conversation. Particularly away from the idea of Brent. Blaine belonged to Kurt now. Brent wouldn't be a problem. If anything, he could always use one of the newer moves Jeff taught him.

"So...you've always been the one...to you know?" Kurt's cheeks flushed. Blaine smiled warmly, kissing him on the cheek again.

"Top?"

"I guess that's what I meant," Kurt responded.

"Both times, yes. I've never let anybody top me," Blaine answered. Kurt licked his lips and thought before he spoke again.

"Would you let me?" Kurt's face brightened. The thought of Kurt being the one to be on top of Blaine and making love to him was exciting. If Blaine said that he wouldn't want that, it would be a letdown but he could live with it.

"In a heartbeat," Blaine said without hesitation. Kurt smiled.

"Really?"

"You're my husband. I trust you more than anybody. Just like you trusted me," Blaine responded. He was about to lean in for another kiss when Sasha stirred and started making her way toward her daddies. She nudged against Kurt's knee.

It was time for her to get some attention now.

"Sasha," Blaine said in a high-pitched baby voice. He picked up the kitten and held her against his chest. She stretched in Blaine's hands, purring at the way Blaine was nuzzling his nose against her head.

"Wrapped around her little paw," Kurt teased.

"Can you blame me though?" Blaine turned the kitten toward Kurt to see her big kitten eyes.

"Nope," Kurt answered as Blaine took the kitten back. Kurt giggled at the way Blaine started to play with Sasha with his fingers. Her paws reached out to try to grab them. Kurt savored the feeling of Blaine snuggling against Kurt while still playing with Sasha.

He wished he could see his father right now. Just to see just how happy Kurt really was.


	12. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12: Kurt helps Rachel with an assignment for her class which doesn't sit well with Quinn. In the mean time, Kurt feels uneasy one day while out with his friends, like someone could possibly be following or watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There really isn't going to be a lot of smut in this chapter, but there is going to be some sexting. You'll see.
> 
> Also, this chapter is kind of a closure for Quinn and Rachel's relationship. They aren't breaking up but sort of putting them together finally. There is drama coming for Klaine and they have to be the main focus. So this is more getting Faberry their final time as a couple and that closure for the story.

"We can't do pottery today!" Rachel Berry said right away at the front door of Blaine and Kurt Anderson's house. Kurt's eyes widened when Rachel nearly pushed herself against Kurt to get into the house.

"Good morning. And please, come in," Kurt said, sardonically. Rachel glared at her friend while he closed the door behind him.

"Kurt! This is serious! I have a very important assignment that could very well break me!" Rachel yelled. Kurt was about to say something when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the new message from his husband.

**(8:45 am)  
** _I'm bored. This conference call is so dull. Entertain me :) - Blaine_

Kurt chuckled.

"Is my pain funny to you?" Rachel questioned.

"Sorry. I wasn't laughing at you, I swear," Kurt said, gently.

**(8:46 am)  
Rachel is here. Apparently there is some kind of crisis. You'll have to get your entertainment some other way. - Kurt**

"Kurt!"

"All right, all right! What is the big deal?" Kurt asked, putting his phone in his pocket. Rachel started pacing the living room back and forth. Good thing Mrs. Devereaux had already vacuumed the other day. Sasha was sitting on the sofa, watching the girl go back and forth. The kitten eventually got bored and hopped off the couch to search for her food.

"I have to sing a duet," Rachel started.

"Okay," Kurt responded. Rachel looked at him with wide eyes.

"There is an odd number of students in my class!" Kurt still wasn't seeing the problem. Rachel started rambling about her class and how her teacher always singled her out. Kurt's phone had buzzed once again. Once Rachel had her head turned away from him, he pulled it out of his pocket.

**(8:49 am)  
** _A Rachel Berry crisis. Do tell. - Blaine_

Kurt rolled his eyes.

**(8:49 am)  
Don't you have a conference call to pay attention to? You're not behaving right now. - Kurt**

"So, that means that I don't have a partner. My teacher said that I can bring someone in to help or I can just not do the assignment and fail," Rachel huffed, sitting down on the couch.

"Well, at least she's giving you a choice," Kurt offered, which seemed to just anger Rachel.

"I know that I didn't get a chance to hear you sing at Blaine's birthday, so now I'm going to take it. _You_ are going to sing a duet with me," Rachel got up and pointed at Kurt.

He was what now?

"Excuse me?"

"I can tell by the way you talk that our voices would match well together. And who knows! If you sing with me, you could probably get into the school next year! That would be so fantastic! Please, Kurt!" Rachel practically begged. Kurt sighed.

"Why can't you ask Blaine or someone else to sing with you? You can even ask Jeff," Kurt suggested. Rachel scrunched her face.

"I love Jeff, I really do. I just need someone who will take this kind of thing more seriously with me," Rachel answered as casually as she could.

"I see your point," Kurt mumbled.

"Please be my duet partner?" now she was begging. Kurt let out a loud sigh. He saw Sasha walk over to him, rubbing her fur against his legs. "We can do this at my place. Sasha and Oscar can have a play date."

"All right. Let me...let me go get dressed and we'll head out," Kurt answered. Rachel squealed and threw her arms around Kurt's neck.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I can't wait to hear you! I have a ton of duet ideas at home," Rachel stated. Kurt hugged her back before going up the stairs and into the bedroom, Sasha staying behind while Rachel stroked her fur.

* * *

**(8:51 am)  
** _You're right. I'm not behaving. I'm being very bad right now. ;) - Blaine_

Kurt smirked at the last text message while he changed quickly. Everything had changed between him and Blaine, and definitely for the better. The sex was phenomenal. It had only been a couple of weeks since they talked about the contract and declared their love for each other. Kurt was happier than he had ever been.

They were taking things slow. They were trying different things with each other. Just the other night, Kurt actually _rode_ Blaine and while it took some time to adjust because it wasn't something they could just go into, it was worth it. Kurt picked up his phone and typed up his reply.

**(8:53 am)  
You are. You are being a very bad boy. - Kurt**

This was new, but Kurt wasn't complaining. Blaine was at work, unfortunately. It was one of the days where Kurt didn't have a shift. He was going to have a training lesson with Jeff, but now that Rachel was downstairs, he couldn't abandon her. He could, but then he'd pay a costly price. Not only with Rachel, but with Quinn for upsetting her girlfriend.

Kurt grabbed his phone, double-checked himself in the mirror before going down the stairs. Rachel smiled as she picked up Sasha.

"I have a food at home. We can eat while we talk about song choices. I hope you don't mind being videotaped because I use them as forms of critiquing," Rachel stated. Kurt rolled his eyes.

He had a feeling he was going to regret this decision later.

* * *

**(9:00 am)  
** _What would you do to me right now? Since I'm being such a bad boy. - Blaine_

**(9:02 am)  
Well you would have to be punished. Bad boys need to be punished for being naughty. - Kurt**

**(9:03 am)  
** _So punish me Mr. Anderson. - Blaine_

Kurt had been staring at his phone the whole time Rachel was talking about different song choices. Being with Rachel and sexting with Blaine was not a good combination. If Kurt had a car, he would drive over to Blaine's office and seriously reenact what he had in mind.

"Kurt? Are you listening?" Rachel asked. Sasha and Oscar were cuddling on Rachel's couch while they were in her kitchen, eating veggie plates.

"Yes?" Kurt said, hesitantly.

"Kurt!" Rachel squealed.

"I'm sorry! Blaine texted me and I got distracted," Kurt said. It wasn't a total lie. But he wasn't going to say what they were texting about. Rachel smiled warmly, taking a couple of plates and putting them into the sink.

**(9:10 am)  
First off you need to be spanked. - Kurt**

Rachel had turned around and sat in a chair across from Kurt.

"How are you two?" she asked. Kurt couldn't contain the smile.

"How many different words are there for wonderful?" Kurt asked, happily. Rachel squealed with delight.

"Oh! That is so great! We haven't talked much the last few weeks so you have to tell me everything. Did you tell him you love him yet?" Rachel asked first.

"I did, yes. I love my husband and my husband loves me," Kurt said. Rachel smiled at the way her friend was so full of bliss.

"I wish Quinn could be here. We should involve Mercedes and Tina as well. We need to make this a shopping trip!"

"Aren't we supposed to be working on an assignment for you?" Kurt asked. Rachel gasped.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I forgot about it!" Rachel nearly dashed through her living room and over to a large bookshelf. Kurt tried to hold back his laugh. His phone buzzed and he anxiously picked it up.

**(9:14 am)  
** _What if I still haven't behaved? - Blaine_

Kurt licked his lips.

**(9:15 am)**

**Am I going to have to tie you up? You do have the tendency to move around. Perhaps the spanking is only half done. You need to be still for punishment Mr. Anderson. - Kurt**

"All right. We just need to weed through the maybes and the rejects and then we'll start recording and viewing what works and what doesn't." Kurt had a feeling he and Blaine wouldn't be able to continue their little role playing game.

**(9:17 am)  
Sorry to cut out on this but Rachel is wanting my attention with some duet assignment. - Kurt**

There was a little notification that said that Blaine was typing something then it went away, then came back.

**(9:17 am)  
** _That's a shame. I had a really good one for you. How about I continue on and you can read and chime in when you can ;) - Blaine_

Kurt's own personal steamy texting conversation, he wasn't going to argue with that.

**(9:18 am)  
Blow me away Mr. Anderson ;) - Kurt**

* * *

"Why is your phone buzzing every five minutes?" Rachel asked after an hour of going through songbooks and getting the camera set up. If only Rachel knew. Kurt smiled every single time his phone buzzed.

"Probably Mercedes or Tina. They usually send me text messages about how bored they are during their classes," Kurt answered. That wasn't exactly a lie. He was sure there were some text messages from them too.

"Okay, I'm going to list off my top duet choices and you can tell me yes or no," Rachel suggested. Kurt sighed, but he agreed.

"From this Moment on," Rachel said.

"No."

"A Whole New World."

"I'd rather sing that with Blaine."

"I Run to You."

"Boring."

"Don't Stop Believin'."

"That's not a duet." Rachel sighed.

"We can make it a duet."

"Nope."

"You are being picky! This is _my_ assignment," Rachel stated. Kurt looked her right in the eye.

"And you _need_ me for a duet," Kurt retorted. Rachel huffed. Oscar rubbed his fur against her legs while Sasha rubbed up on Kurt's legs. Rachel bent down and stroked Oscar's fur.

"Then...you pick something," Rachel said with a defeated voice, picking up Oscar. Sasha saw that and wanted the same thing from Kurt.

"To me...you're picking songs that sounds safe," Kurt stated, picking up Sasha with one hand.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"You know these songs backwards and forwards, that's why you picked them. Why not pick a duet that you never gave a second thought to?" Kurt suggested. Sasha purred against him while he scratched the bottom of her chin. Rachel put Oscar down and started pacing.

"But isn't that the point? Picking what I know I can do the best?" Rachel asked. Kurt put Sasha down when she wanted to join Oscar in roaming around.

"Yes and no. Why not do something unexpected?" Kurt asked. He walked over to Rachel's bookshelf filled with music sheets and booklets. All the great musicals and artists were listed. His eyes caught onto one that he didn't expect to see.

"Oh! Have you done anything from Sweeney Todd?" Kurt asked, grabbing the book from the shelf. Rachel turned to Kurt, seeing the book he pulled.

"No. I never had the opportunity really," Rachel said. Kurt smiled.

"Well, now is the opportunity. It's different and it'll definitely be new territory for you, and me," Kurt said, excitedly. Rachel let out a breath.

"All right. Let's get to work."

* * *

**(9:34 am)  
** _I can definitely blow you. Right here on this desk. - Blaine_

**(9:38 am)  
** _What I wouldn't give to have you here right now. I swear I could fuck you right here on the desk and the other people on the conference call would have no idea. We should do that. - Blaine_

**(9:40 am)  
** _Remember when you blew me in the closet? And then I blew you in the restroom? Do you think we can be more daring? - Blaine_

**(9:43 am)  
** _I seriously made myself more horny than I already was. I blame my hot husband with the talented mouth. - Blaine_

**(9:47 am)  
** _Any objections on fucking in the shower? No. Yay! - Blaine_

**(9:49 am)  
** _Fuck! I am so turned on and I have to go to a meeting! You should feel sorry for me :( - Blaine_

**(10:02 am)  
** _I am so bored. And I think my teacher's breath is so bad that everybody can smell it. - Mercedes_

**(10:04 am)  
** _Kurt will you tell Mercedes to pay attention? She has to pass this course. - Tina_

Kurt laughed at the other texts from Tina and Mercedes. He hadn't seen recent texts from Blaine. He was probably still in that meeting. Perhaps he should give Blaine a surprise visit later. Rachel had finished preparing the DVD from her video camera so that her and Kurt could watch the performance. It took them a little over an hour before they recorded the song.

"Are you ready to watch us sing?" Rachel asked. Kurt was a little nervous, he didn't know why though.

"Go for it. I think we did great," Kurt answered. Rachel pressed play and saw her and Kurt in front of the camera, mentally preparing themselves to be the characters of Sweeney Todd. Sasha and Oscar didn't understand the concept of the camera, so they kind of just walked wherever Kurt and Rachel walked. Good thing the assignment didn't have to be taped.

_That's all very well, but what are we going to do about him?_

Rachel spoke in the best English accent she had. It wasn't bad though.

_Later on when it's dark, I'll take it to some secret pace and bury him._

Kurt said in a low octave. He was pretty sure his accent was horrible but right now didn't really matter. Camera Rachel walked around, as if pondering the idea.

_Oh yeah. Of course we can do that. Don't suppose he's got any relatives gonna come pokin' here looking for him._

The music started to play in the background. Sasha and Oscar were more alert than they were before. Both Rachel and Kurt laughed at the two kittens, before they heard camera Rachel start singing.

_Seems a downright shame..._

Camera Kurt perked his head.

_Shame?_

"Very nice beginning," Rachel commented quickly. Kurt just nodded.

_Seems an awful waste._

_Such a nice plump frame_

_What's his name has..._

_Had_

_Has! Nor it can't be traced._

Rachel at first was hesitant to do this song but as soon as they were in front of the camera, it was like she felt herself transform into Mrs. Lovett. Camera Kurt watched as Rachel walked around in circles. There was nobody to navigate the camera so they had to stay in a particular area.

_Business needs a lift_

_Debts to be erased_

_Think of it as thrift_

_As a gift_

_If you get my drift..._

_Seems an awful waste._

The music started to pick up. Sasha and Oscar finally realized that they weren't going to get much attention so they finally moved out of frame.

"The camera loves us," Rachel whispered.

"What's not to love?" Kurt asked matter-of-factly. Rachel smiled.

_I mean with the price of meat what it is_

_When you get it, if you get it..._

Camera Kurt looked at Rachel with wide eyes.

_Ah!_

Camera Rachel smiled.

_Good you got it! Take for instance Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop  
Business never better using only pussycats and toast._

_Now a pussy's good for maybe six or seven at the most.  
And I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste!_

Camera Kurt started to make his way over to Rachel.

_Mrs. Lovett, what a charming notion  
Eminently practical _

_And yet appropriate as always_

Camera Rachel chimed in.

_Well it does seem a waste_

Both Camera Rachel and Kurt grabbed a hold of each other's hands.

_Mrs. Lovett, how I've lived without you all these years_

_I'll never know!_

Camera Rachel pulled Kurt toward him.

_Think about it..._

_Lots of other gentlemen'll soon be comin' for a shave_

Kurt's voice still managed to stay in the low octave. He hadn't done that in a long while but he could still do it like he had been doing so for years.

_How delectable!  
Also undetectable!_

_How choice!  
How Rare!_

Camera Rachel walked with Kurt further toward the camera, like they were looking out an actual window.

_Won't they  
Think of all them pies!_

Kurt looked into the camera, then at Rachel.

_For what's the sounds of the world out there?_

Rachel looked at the camera.

_What, Mr. Todd?  
What, Mr. Todd?_

_What is that sound?_

This was Kurt's favorite part.

_Those crunching noises pervading the air!_

Rachel smiled widely.

_Yes, Mr. Todd!  
Yes, Mr. Todd!_

_Yes, all around!_

Kurt and Rachel took a step away from the camera, both looking at each other.

_It's man devouring man my dear!_

Rachel joined with Kurt as they both looked at the camera again.

_Then who are we to deny it in here?_

Kurt couldn't help but smile, watching him and Rachel sing this song. There was still some work to be done but he was proud. He could tell Rachel was just as proud. He had a feeling that he won't be able to surprise Blaine at work. Perhaps Rachel will let him take the DVD so he could show Blaine.

He continued to watch the camera, listening to the flawless way he and Rachel were singing about eating human pies.

* * *

Kurt followed Blaine into his office the next morning. When Blaine got home from work, neither one left the bedroom the rest of the day or night. And both agreed that sexting was one of the greatest ideas they had. Especially on days when Kurt wasn't at work with him. Kurt showed a copy of the song Rachel and he sung for her assignment.

Blaine loved hearing Kurt sing. It was great to see Rachel going out of her comfort zone for Sweeney Todd but the song was amazing. Sasha was exhausted the rest of the day. Kurt almost brought the poor thing with him to work. Mrs. Devereaux downright refused. She didn't even like that Kurt took her with her to Rachel's house.

"I think if Mrs. Devereaux had the chance, she would kidnap Sasha," Kurt commented, while Blaine settled in his chair.

"Don't give her that idea," Blaine joked. Before Kurt could bend forward and kiss his husband, there was a light knock on the door.

"Morning, boys," Quinn said, happily.

"Hey, Quinn," Kurt greeted.

"I'm so glad you're here. We've got a lot to do today," Quinn responded. "Did you spend the day with Jeff?" Quinn asked about Kurt's day off. Kurt stood by Blaine's chair.

"Actually, I spent most of it with Rachel. She needed help with a duet assignment for her class. There was an odd number in her class and her teacher said she could have some outside help," Kurt answered. Quinn's attention stayed on Kurt.

"You should see them perform Sweeney Todd. It's sensational," Blaine said, putting his hand around Kurt's waist.

"You're being biased," Kurt teased.

"So what if I am?" Blaine said. Kurt smiled as he bent down and kissed Blaine. Quinn cleared her throat loudly before either one could deepen the kiss.

"Rachel asked you for help?" Quinn asked. Kurt couldn't quite pin point the way Quinn was looking at him but it was kind of unsettling.

"Yes. She knew I hadn't sung in a while but..." Kurt started but Quinn had interrupted.

"She asked you? And not _me_?" Quinn said. Both men looked at Quinn questionably.

"You sing?" Blaine asked. Quinn shot him a glare.

"Of course I do! I may not showcase it as much as you or anybody, but I do sing. I told Rachel that," Quinn answered, but tried to calm her voice. Blaine was trying to be nice, that, and he was her boss.

"Well...maybe she didn't want to interrupt you at work," Kurt offered. Quinn shrugged.

"We need to get to work, Kurt," she said, her tone uneven. She turned around and walked out of the office. Kurt looked over at Blaine with worry.

"I hope I didn't cause anything between her and Rachel," Kurt said. Blaine shook his head.

"You couldn't have known. You should probably warn Rachel though. Quinn has the tendency to stay silent when she's upset," Blaine said. Kurt nodded as he gave Blaine one last kiss before leaving the office. Quinn was sitting at her desk, frantically typing, not looking in Kurt's direction once.

"Quinn? Honey? Maybe you should ask Rachel. I think she asked me out of convenience because I live close by and I wasn't at work," Kurt tried to say, putting his hand on her shoulder. Quinn didn't shrug her shoulder away but she still didn't look at Kurt.

"She still could have asked," she mumbled.

"Talk to her..." Kurt offered.

"Will you please start on that pile there, Kurt? It's going to be a long day," Quinn said, her voice professional and almost monotone. Kurt sighed. He nodded and turned to his computer. He looked over at her for a moment before taking his phone out.

**(8:35 am)  
I can't talk long but I think you need to talk to Quinn. She's not happy you didn't ask her to help with the assignment. I hope I didn't cause any trouble. - Kurt**

Kurt was about to put his phone away when he got an instant reply from Rachel.

**(8:36 am)  
** _Oh dear. Thanks. - Rachel_

"Kurt? Less texting and more working," Quinn snapped. Kurt didn't even bother with a reply. He hoped Rachel knew how to handle angry Quinn.

* * *

The work day was to say the least, tense. Quinn had stayed angry all day and nearly snapped at Kurt or Blaine whenever she needed something done. Blaine had to actually take her aside and talk to her about her behavior. When it was time to go home Kurt was more than happy to leave. He tried to talk with Quinn a few times but it only seemed to make her more angry when he mentioned Rachel.

Kurt got into the car with Blaine and sighed.

"Sorry we couldn't continue our _conversation_ from yesterday," Kurt teased a little. Blaine smiled as he started the car.

"I almost started it up but I was afraid Quinn might scratch your eyes out," Blaine said, pulling out of the parking spot and onto the street.

"I tried to talk to her," Kurt said.

"Her and Rachel will work it out. It'll blow over," Blaine said, taking a hold of Kurt's hand.

"I hope so. Quinn is almost scarier than Mrs. Devereaux," Kurt answered. Blaine laughed a little.

"Sadly, this is true."

* * *

Kurt should have known the next day would be difficult. When Rachel came by, all she talked about was the duet assignment and Quinn. Come to find, the teacher was out with the flu so the assignment was postponed for now. Rachel let Kurt drive her car. But instead of going to her house, he took her to a restaurant for a late brunch. He pulled into an empty parking space, with Rachel still talking about Quinn.

"I thought of asking Quinn, I really did. I just thought that it wasn't something she really had much passion for and..." Rachel went on and on. Kurt got out of the car and locked the door.

Rachel was hopping out of the passenger's seat, still talking. Kurt was about to walk to the front of the car when he stopped midway. For some odd reason, he had a feeling that someone was watching him. He turned around. There were a few parked cars, some people walking by, but nobody stood out to him. One car drove around and through the parking lot. It looked familiar but Kurt didn't think anything of it since the car drove away.

He shrugged and walked over to Rachel.

"What do I do?" Rachel asked.

"Talk to Quinn," Kurt answered right away.

"I just..." Kurt pulled on Rachel's arm before they walked into the restaurant.

"Seriously, talk to her. Tell her all of this. You two will work things out, you just need to talk," Kurt stated. Rachel sighed.

"I'm not used to this," Rachel admitted. Kurt understood.

"You don't have to try to get used to it alone," Kurt reminded her. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"You're right. Can we just go inside and eat? And not talk about this?" Rachel asked. Kurt was more than happy with that request.

He nodded. Rachel walked into the restaurant and Kurt was about to step inside when that feeling came back. He turned around and saw that same car again. It slowed down and Kurt followed it with his eyes. He gulped. That car was way too familiar for his comfort.

"Kurt? Are you all right?" Rachel called. Kurt turned to Rachel then heard the car press onto the gas and drive away.

He seriously hoped maybe it was Jeff or Nick just making sure he was okay.

* * *

After lunch, Rachel and Kurt met with Mercedes and Tina in the shopping area. Rachel needed a distraction and Mercedes and Tina had been let out of their classes early. Right after lunch was when Kurt started getting more text messages from Blaine.

**(12:45 pm)  
** _Why can't I stop picturing you laying on my desk completely naked and waiting for me? - Blaine_

Kurt's cheeks flushed as he started typing his reply.

**(12:45 pm)  
I don't know. Why can't I stop picturing you taking me on your desk with the door unlocked? - Kurt**

"I can't believe you have a crush on your professor," Mercedes said, but secretly she was proud. Tina was always polite and usually kept to herself when it came to guys. She hadn't even really dated anybody in high school.

"I know. It's just...I can't explain it," Tina said, softly. Rachel just smiled.

"Everybody gets crushes on the teachers," Rachel said. "Just...be careful."

**(12:48 pm)  
** _Door unlocked? You dare devil you. What if I wanted you to take me instead? - Blaine_

Kurt licked his lips.

He loved it when Blaine was topping him, so to speak. Kurt had wanted to talk to Blaine about maybe switching roles, he guessed that's what it would be called. He always felt hesitant even though Blaine said he would gladly let Kurt top him. The fact that Kurt had never taken control before terrified and excited him. And now, Blaine was hinting at it.

"Kurt? Are you even listening?" Mercedes asked, trying to snatch Kurt's phone out of his hands. Luckily, thanks to Jeff's training, Kurt was able to pull away quickly before Mercedes could get her hand on it.

"Excuse you? Mine, not yours," Kurt said, possessively.

"Are you reading something steamy?" Mercedes teased.

"Oh, knock it off. And I did hear everything, thank you very much. Rachel is right, crushes are fine if you don't do anything about it," Kurt said to Tina.

"Fantasizing okay?" Tina asked, while the group continued to walk. Kurt looked down at his phone while the other girls continued the conversation.

**(12:50 pm)  
I would gladly take you. But I think I need to have a bed for my or your first time. I think. - Kurt**

Kurt groaned as he hit send. That probably broke their sexting mood. He tried to catch up with his girls. He wasn't paying attention when he elbowed somebody when they were walking the opposite direction.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Kurt apologized. The guy didn't look at Kurt.

"No problem," the guy mumbled. Kurt turned around to continue the direction, but he turned back around to see the same guy walking slowly away. Kurt turned back around, but couldn't shake the feeling he had that the guy was familiar.

He didn't see his face, so he didn't know why he had this feeling. He turned back around and the guy was completely gone. There was a crowd but there was no sight of him. Kurt stopped walking. He turned in a circle and saw the guy briefly. For a moment, he thought he caught eye contact. It was such a short time that Kurt couldn't tell who the man was. He turned away and disappeared into the crowd. Kurt let out a breath. He didn't like the feeling he was getting.

Jeff always taught him to go with his instincts. Whether it was good or bad, or even if Kurt thought he was being paranoid, Jeff always said go with his gut. It knows when something is up and it shouldn't be ignored.

"Kurt! Come on!" Mercedes yelled. "Do I have to get a leash?" Kurt playfully glared at his friend.

"I'm coming," Kurt said. Rachel smiled, happily.

"I'm going to take Quinn out to dinner tonight. We'll talk about everything. I have a few movies we can watch together when I take her home..."

"And you can keep the rest to yourself," Kurt said quickly.

"Amen," Mercedes mumbled.

* * *

Kurt had walked out of the bathroom when his phone rang. After a few hours shopping with Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina Kurt sat in the tub for a little while. He smiled when he saw Blaine's picture on the screen. He picked up the phone and accepted the call.

"Hello, handsome," Kurt said in a deep voice that he knew drove Blaine crazy.

"Hello, gorgeous. I really hate to do this to you, but I think I was tricked. Be sure to get dressed before I get there. You and I have a double date," Blaine said. Kurt could hear Blaine getting into the car and starting it up.

"Please tell me it's not Puck," Kurt said. He started going through his closet and picking out the perfect double date outfit.

"No. It's Quinn and Rachel," Blaine answered. He stopped when he pulled out a shirt.

"Are you kidding me? How did you get tricked into that? Rachel said that she was taking her out to dinner," Kurt responded with a sigh.

"I don't know. Quinn had her phone on speakerphone in front of me when Rachel called back to confirm the date and she suggested you and I go. Rachel didn't object, in fact, she said that was a great idea," Blaine said, tiredly.

Quinn was in a better mood but she was still unhappy with Rachel. Blaine tried his best to stay out of it, only offering an ear to Quinn when she needed to vent. When Quinn said he and Kurt should join them he immediately wanted to say no. Rachel said it was a good idea and he tried again to say no. Then Quinn, looked at him with pleading eyes. He hated it when anybody did that to him.

"You totally caved," Kurt said as a matter-of-factly. Blaine laughed a little.

"What can I say? I'm a softy. I love my girls and I want them to be happy," Blaine said. Kurt smiled as he put his outfit together.

"I do too. I just hope this isn't a bad idea. I really don't want to get in the middle of it," Kurt answered.

"When we are there, we just have a pleasant conversation, eat our food, and if Rachel and Quinn start talking and try to bring us into it, we just pay our check and go. So, get all sexy, I will pick you up in a few."

"What? I'm not already sexy?" Kurt teased.

"Oh trust me, you are beyond sexy," Blaine said with a seductive tone. Kurt smiled.

"I'll see you in a few."

* * *

"Kurt! Blaine! Over here!" Rachel waved. Both men looked at each other but put on polite smiles and made their way through the restaurant. Quinn was smiling but she still looked like she was upset. Kurt gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek, Blaine did the same with Quinn before they sat down in their seats.

"Sorry we're late," Blaine apologized.

"I just got here two minutes ago," Quinn answered.

"I'm always at least ten or fifteen minutes early for anything. No worries," Rachel responded. Quinn gave a half smile while she thumbed through her menu. The waiter gave Kurt and Blaine the same menu before he walked away.

"I'm glad you two could join us. Double dating is fun. At least, it sounds fun. I've never done it really," Rachel started babbling. She always did that when she felt tense or nervous.

"Did you have a nice day off, Kurt?" Quinn asked. Kurt looked up from the menu. Rachel looked a little sad. Quinn knew they spent the day together.

"I did. Very nice. It's always nice visiting with my girls," Kurt said, smiling over at Rachel. That seemed to make her feel a little better.

"How's Oscar?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked over at his husband. "What? I can't be uncomfortable in a conversation too?" Blaine whispered. Kurt tried not to laugh.

"Oscar is such a beautiful cat. He's growing up. He and Sasha are practically the same size. Quinn, I should bring Oscar with me to your apartment one day. I know you two would..." Quinn closed her menu.

"My apartment doesn't allow pets, you know that," Quinn interrupted. Rachel blinked before letting out a breath.

"Oh. Right. Of course. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble," Rachel said, making an attempt to touch Quinn's hand but stopped before she could make skin contact.

"Are we ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"No. I can't do this," Quinn sighed.

"Oh boy," Kurt muttered.

"Umm...shall I come back?" The waiter asked, uncertainly.

"Quinn? What is it?" Rachel asked.

"I think we'll need a few minutes," Blaine answered the poor waiter. He nodded and left the table. Kurt almost wished he could go with him. Quinn sighed and looked over at her girlfriend.

"I can't pretend to enjoy a date when I'm still not happy with you. I'm your girlfriend, Rachel. You didn't even bring up the idea of me helping you with your duet. I do like to sing. You know that, I've told you that. So, why didn't you ask me? It's like you completely bypassed me. And that's how it starts." Both Kurt and Blaine shifted in their seats uncomfortably.

"What? How what starts?" Rachel asked, confused.

"You know at one time we went almost a week without talking to each other? And I know you're busy with school, but it's hard to even get you to respond to a text message. Now, you ask Kurt to help you instead of thinking of me first. I'm not saying Kurt wasn't right to help you, but even if I couldn't help you at the time, I still would have liked to have been asked. I just...don't want to feel like you're forgetting about me when it took us this long to be together."

There was an uncomfortable silence at the table. Kurt looked over at Rachel, sudden realization came over her. There was something more going on with Quinn and Rachel. Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand. For once, Quinn looked like she had a weight lifted off her shoulders, like she had been waiting to say this for a long time.

Rachel looked over at Kurt and Blaine, then back to Quinn. She licked her lips and scooted her chair to Quinn.

"That's not true, please believe that," Rachel started. "I know I tend to get wrapped up in my own world. I'm concentrating so hard in school that I sometimes forget about anybody else around me. I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

"Rachel..." Quinn started but this time, Rachel took her hand.

"Quinn, I've never done this before. Been in a relationship. I want this, with you. I am a bit extreme and I tend to go into my world without realizing it. I thought that asking you to do this would...maybe scare you away. I think Kurt may have wanted to throw Sasha or Oscar at me because I kept going on and on about how the assignment had to go."

She wasn't lying. Quinn let out a breathy laugh, clasping her free hand over Rachel's.

"You couldn't scare me away. I know how passionate you are, one of the things I love about you," Quinn said, sweetly.

"I love you, Quinn. Perhaps we can talk more about this. And if you want some input, my assignment was postponed because my teacher is ill. You can see mine and Kurt's video and you can...help me a little more if you want," Rachel said, a smile wide on her face.

"I would really like that. Next time you get into your world and I need you here with me, I'll find _other_ ways to get you to come back to me," Quinn whispered to Rachel, leaning in to kiss her.

"Sounds wonderful," Rachel responded. She returned the kiss, forgetting that Kurt and Blaine were still sitting across from them. Blaine was the one who cleared his throat, causing the two women to pull away from each other.

"I think...Kurt and I will catch some Chinese food and take it home," Blaine suggested. Kurt really liked that idea.

"Oh! I'm sorry..." Rachel said.

"Don't be sorry. You two are working it out, that was the idea. I think you two need to be alone now," Kurt said, getting up quickly from the table with Blaine.

"Thank you," Quinn said. Both men looked at her baffled.

"For what?" Blaine asked.

"I don't think you two realize just how much I admire you and your relationship. The way it started and the way it is now. I can understand why you are always smiling when you text Kurt or whenever he walks into a room. You're happy and in love," Quinn responded. Rachel nodded.

"You're the same way, Kurt. You two are inspiring, whether you know it or not. I'm sorry we tried to bring you into this. But then again, you are the ones we trust the most," Rachel added. Kurt smiled as he bent down and kissed Rachel on the cheek.

"I love you, sweetie. And thank you," Kurt said. Blaine gave Quinn a kiss on the cheek.

"You two have a romantic evening," Blaine said, sweetly. Kurt took Blaine's hand and walked with him out of the restaurant. They both turned back to see Quinn and Rachel's foreheads touching one another. Blaine pulled on Kurt's arm and kissed him lightly.

"I love you," Blaine said into his ear. Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I love you more."


	13. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to give a summary for this chapter, mainly because it's Kurt's first time topping and some other info. So, I don't have to warn you and say that this chapter does have smut and bottom!blaine.

"You are going to make me...late," Blaine moaned. Kurt's lips were wrapped around Blaine's erection. Not that Blaine minded being woken up by his husband's wonderful mouth on him, but it was a workday. As it was, Blaine had overslept and needed to get ready. Kurt hummed around the head, gliding his tongue over the sensitive area.

"Oh God," Blaine moaned again, tangling his fingers into Kurt's hair. It had been a long week so this was the first time in a week they had done anything like this. Kurt didn't complain, neither did Blaine. Kurt pulled off of Blaine's erection, giving it one more teasing lick before pulling himself upward and claiming his lips.

Kurt woke up before Blaine's alarm clock _should_ have gone off. He hadn't realized that Blaine forgot to set the alarm. He couldn't blame him. Blaine had been swamped at work so he just went into the shower to relax and then passed out on the bed. He was about to wake him up when he noticed Blaine had his own morning wood. Well, Kurt couldn't let his husband go unsatisfied.

Blaine grabbed Kurt by the waist, pulling him as close as he could. Their erections touching each other and creating wonderful friction. Blaine moaned into the kiss, feeling Kurt giving gentle thrusts. He really didn't care if he was late for work now. Kurt pulled away from the kiss, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

"You were saying?" Kurt teased, thrusting up slowly. Blaine's hands wandered from Kurt's waist, cupping both of his ass cheeks.

"Good morning?" Blaine answered. Kurt laughed before kissing him again. Blaine squeezed Kurt's ass, pulling him to thrust faster. Kurt pulled off from the kiss again.

"Definitely good morning. Even if you do have insanely bad morning breath," Kurt joked. Truth be told, his breath smelt bad too but he wasn't going to point that out. Blaine squeezed Kurt's ass harder.

"Oh really?" he said. In one swift movement, Blaine had wrapped his leg around Kurt's waist and rolled him onto his back. Kurt let out a surprised squeal but didn't attempt to fight it. Blaine released Kurt's ass, quickly reaching to his nightstand to grab the bottle of lube. His eyes were dark with arousal. Their love making had been wonderful, gentle.

Kurt hadn't topped yet and neither one brought it up. There were times where the thrusting is a little more rough than he was used to, but he wasn't complaining. Come to find, the rougher Blaine could be the more thrilling it felt.

Blaine hovered over Kurt, coating his fingers before inserting two into Kurt's entrance.

"You like that don't you?" Blaine asked, his voice dangerously low and erotic. "You like fucking my fingers or my cock?" He whispered. Kurt moaned as he felt Blaine thrust his fingers in and out slowly.

"You fucking me, with your cock," Kurt answered. Dirty talk at first was so awkward, but now it seemed like it was so natural. Blaine found it insanely hot. He liked seeing how far they could take things, including thrusting harder. The fact that his husband was more than willing to go further was sensational. Never had Kurt told Blaine that he was uncomfortable or that he needed to stop, always keep going.

Blaine inserted a third finger. Most times, Blaine didn't need to prep Kurt but he didn't want to take chances since the longest they had gone without sex, penetration wise, was over a week. Kurt arched his back as Blaine turned his fingers, hitting that one spot that drove his husband crazy.

"I'm gonna be late for work because of you," Blaine said, playfully. Kurt looked at Blaine, his eyes still dark. "I think you need to be punished for it."

They joked, or talked, about being punished but Blaine never did anything like actually spank Kurt during sex. He wanted to though. The idea was arousing, but he didn't want to cause Kurt any pain or think it was not part of the foreplay. Kurt's eyes looked just as dark as Blaine's.

"Do it," Kurt groaned. "Fuck me, hard. Make me take it."

Blaine practically growled. That was the sexiest thing his husband had ever said. He pulled his fingers out of Kurt's entrance and quickly coated his throbbing cock.

"On your hands and knees, now," Blaine commanded. Kurt rolled over, propping himself on his hands and his knees, waiting for Blaine. They had only done this position once or twice. Blaine didn't always go to that position because he liked being able to look down and Kurt and kiss him when he wanted. Kurt loved that. This position, however, was more intense and passionate. Kurt loved it all.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and slowly inserted his cock into Kurt. Blaine was always gentle, even when all he wanted to do was pound into his husband. Kurt let out a sharp breath as Blaine went further. He stopped midway, starting the thrusting slowly.

Kurt moaned, gripping his fingers onto the blanket. The more he moaned, the harder the thrusting got. There was some burning but the chills and the adrenaline running through his body overshadowed that. Blaine quickened his pace, digging his fingers into Kurt's waist. Blaine threw his head back, going a bit deeper and groaning at the feeling of Kurt around him.

The sounds from Kurt alone could make Blaine come. Sometimes, Kurt would grow weary of the sounds he was making because there were other people living in the house. Blaine looked to see Kurt trying to bury his face into his pillow.

Nope. That will not do.

Blaine gave a hard thrust and pulled Kurt far enough away from the pillow. Without thinking, Blaine gave one resounding smack on Kurt's ass.

"Don't do that. You know I want to hear you when I'm fucking you," Blaine said, roughly. He started his thrusting again, this time, harder like his husband wanted. Kurt moaned louder.

"Please..." Kurt started.

"Please what?" Blaine asked, feeling he was going to come soon. He wanted this to last a little longer.

"Do that again," Kurt said, breathlessly.

"Do what again? I want to hear you say it," Blaine said, slowing down his thrusting.

"Spank me again." Blaine groaned again. He picked up his thrusting, he wasn't going to last much longer.

He smacked Kurt's ass again, "that's for making me late for work." Kurt moaned, oddly loving the newfound kink. Blaine smacked his other ass cheek.

"That's for trying to muffle your moans. You know I love every sound you make. I want to hear all of it."

Kurt kept himself propped up with one hand, his free one finding his erection and started pumping. Blaine thrust harder. He saw Kurt's hand on his cock and decided he didn't like that. He gave one more smack on Kurt's ass before he pulled Kurt upward. His back slightly moist against Blaine's chest. Kurt moaned as he laid his head back on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smacked Kurt's hand away from his cock.

"That was for you thinking you can pleasure yourself. You don't get to pleasure yourself. That's my job," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's neck roughly. His hand started pumping Kurt's cock at an alarming speed. Blaine tried to slow down his thrusting, but he knew he was getting so close.

It took a few more hard thrusts before Blaine felt his release. Kurt continued to moan as Blaine stroked him. Kurt turned his head toward Blaine, their lips meeting for a hard, passionate kiss. Blaine kept Kurt's lips on his, knowing his husband was going to come. Kurt moaned into the kiss, his orgasm releasing into Blaine's hand.

Blaine liked to do that. Kissing Kurt when he knew he was about to come. The feeling of Kurt moaning against Blaine's lips while he was having his orgasm was a thrill he couldn't explain. Kurt liked it, he loved kissing Blaine. He loved everything, including the newfound roughness. Kurt breathed as Blaine released him, watching Kurt lay on his stomach.

Kurt heard Blaine licking his hand before laying down beside his husband. They looked at each other with lazy eyes.

"Still mad about being late for work?" Kurt teased. Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt closer to him.

"Not in the least. I'll probably pay for it when I get there, but it was so fucking worth it," Blaine answered, giving Kurt a kiss. "But I do need to get ready."

Kurt nodded as Blaine got up from the bed. Kurt watched his husband, or rather his ass, walk into the bathroom to clean himself. He brought a wet cloth for Kurt before he walked over to the closet. Kurt cleaned himself up while Blaine put on the outfit he picked. Correction, the outfit Kurt picked for Blaine.

Today, Kurt wasn't going to work but tomorrow was Friday. Meaning it was the last day of the week and Kurt would be at work with Blaine. Kurt couldn't stop staring at Blaine's ass. Even when he had already put on his boxers and pants. He gulped before he spoke.

"Blaine?" he called.

"Yes, love?" Kurt smiled before he spoke again.

"You know I love it when you make love to me, or fuck me," Kurt said. No, that didn't sound lame at all. Kurt could say the most odd things while he and Blaine were in the moment but when it came down to talking about it when the moment was over, he always fumbled. Blaine turned to his husband with a sexy smirk on his face.

"I would hope so," he joked. Kurt laughed a little. Sitting up on the bed, still completely nude.

"And you said that you would...let me you know...with you in a heartbeat, right?" Kurt asked. Blaine put on his buttoned shirt. He turned to his husband, letting the shirt stay unbuttoned, giving Kurt his full attention.

"Absolutely," Blaine said without hesitation. That made Kurt smile.

"Tomorrow is Friday, so I thought maybe...we could try then," Kurt really hated it when he couldn't get the right words out. But his husband knew him well enough to know what he was trying to say. Blaine walked over to Kurt and kissed him hard on the lips. Kurt could still taste himself on Blaine's tongue. Why was that so sexy?

"You can have me all weekend if you wanted to. Forever, even," Blaine promised before kissing him again.

"Forever sounds great," Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled.

"It does. It really does." Blaine looked at the clock. "Fuck! I gotta go! Why are you always distracting me with your beauty?" Blaine complained. Kurt smirked as he sprawled out on the bed while Blaine attempted to get ready for work, again.

* * *

Sasha watched as her daddy was blocking a few hits from a blonde man she hardly ever saw around the house. She sat on the nearby patio table, swishing her tail back and forth. Bored, she started licking her paws. Kurt let out a few breaths before holding his hand up.

"Stop," he said. Jeff did.

"What's wrong with you?" Jeff asked right away. Kurt let out a sigh. It had been a few weeks since Kurt noticed he was being followed. It wasn't very often right now, but the idea of it still haunted him. He hadn't even told Blaine about it. Every lesson he had with Jeff, there was always that memory. There was only so much Kurt could say before Jeff started to not believe him when he asked that question.

"Minds not in the right place," Kurt admitted.

"Where is it then? It's sure not here. And it seems like it's in a place you don't like it to be," Jeff commented. Both men took empty chairs while Sasha hopped off the table to go back into the house for food.

"You're right," Kurt said, softly.

"Talk to me," Jeff insisted.

Kurt let out a breath and told Jeff the whole story. Jeff sat there and took in everything Kurt was telling him. When Kurt had finished, he just sat there. For a moment, Kurt almost feared Jeff was going to get angry for waiting so long to tell him. Or worse, make him tell Blaine.

"And let me guess, you haven't even told Blaine," Jeff stated. Kurt shook his head.

"Kurt..." Jeff warned.

"I know. I haven't had that feeling recently even when going out with Blaine or just the girls. Maybe it was just me being paranoid," Kurt offered. Jeff shook his head.

"Your gut feeling is always going to be the most honest thing you have. If it feels like there is something wrong, that means something _is_ wrong. That's not something you should ignore. You use your instincts to fight me off when we are doing our lessons. Trust your instincts. They could help you in the long run, especially if something happens."

Kurt nodded. It made sense.

"I promise, I'll tell Blaine," Kurt said.

"Please do that. The last thing I want is for this to blow up in your face. Is that all?" Jeff asked.

Kurt flushed a little. There was the plan for this weekend, but he sure wasn't going to tell Jeff about it.

"Yep. That's all," Kurt answered right away.

"Liar," Jeff joked.

"Okay, it is something, and it's none of your business what it is. Are we going to continue this or not?" Kurt got up from the chair. Jeff just laughed as he got up with Kurt.

"Yes. Let's continue."

* * *

When Friday rolled around, Blaine just had time to kiss his husband before going into the office and then he was slammed with paperwork, phone calls, and last minute meetings. Blaine had to take his lunch in the office. Kurt was busy as well. The day was just filled with everything that when it was time to leave, Blaine had to bring some work home with him.

Kurt almost suggested maybe postponing their night together, but decided against it. A night together to start the weekend would be something they both needed.

Quinn seemed more relaxed and happy since that dinner with Rachel.

After dinner, Blaine retired to the library to finish some paperwork. That gave Kurt just enough time to prepare. He knew Blaine would roughly be an hour before he came to the room.

He had mentally planned how he wanted to have his and Blaine's first time together, with Kurt topping and Blaine being the bottom anyway. Once Kurt shut the door, he hadn't realized that he was anxious and a bit nervous.

Tonight, he was going to be the one in control. Part of him thought that maybe Blaine would change his mind, but he couldn't think about that. Blaine would have told him that he wasn't willing to let Kurt be in control. He let out a breath before unmaking the bed and planning what needed to be done.

When Blaine was finished, he was definitely going to want to relax in the bathtub. Luckily, there were some candles they hadn't used up.

It had been a long day and they both needed to relax. Blaine more than anything. Kurt couldn't imagine the things Blaine has to go through. Kurt didn't like hearing Blaine get so angry that he would start yelling. Even with the door closed, he could hear Blaine yelling through the phone or at somebody. Kurt hoped he would never make Blaine that angry.

Kurt put a few more candles on the nightstand before going into the bathroom to start the water in the bathtub. He looked through his phone while he waited for the tub to fill.

When he turned off the water, he heard the bedroom door open and then close. Kurt let out a breath as he put away his phone. Blaine didn't take the whole hour to work.

"Babe?" he called. Blaine sighed as he leaned up against the closed door.

"Hi love," Blaine said in an exhausted voice. He smiled at the sight of the lit candles.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, walking toward him.

"I will be. I just needed to get away from the computer and the papers, no more thinking," Blaine answered, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. It was perfect.

"I made you a bath. I thought we could just relax together and if you don't want..." Blaine kissed Kurt. He knew very well what his husband meant. Truth be told, the idea of Kurt being in control for once was so arousing. It was one of the very few things that made the day so bearable. That he was going to be able to share something new with his husband.

"Tonight is just us," he whispered. Kurt smiled as he led his husband to the full bathtub.

* * *

By the time they got out of the tub, Blaine was completely relaxed. They had light conversations during the bath. It was mostly just comfortable silence, being together. Kurt instructed Blaine to lie down on the bed after he dried off. Blaine obliged, watching Kurt and his naked magnificence close the bathroom door and make sure the candles were still lit. He walked over to Blaine's nightstand and pulled out the bottle of lube.

Tonight, Kurt was going to be the one to seduce Blaine.

Kurt knew what Blaine liked. He had thought about reading the notebook again, but decided against it. Those nights when they first started to explore their bodies, Kurt made mental notes of specific spots Blaine liked.

Kurt crawled over Blaine, his forehead rested against his, planting his lips gentle but firmly against Blaine's. His body covered over Blaine's, his legs straddled over his waist. Blaine's hands pressed onto Kurt's back, moaning into the kiss while Kurt's hips started rocking slowly against him. He stroked Kurt's back, eventually landing over his ass cheeks and cupping them. Kurt pulled away from the kiss, looking down at his husband.

Without a word, Kurt started kissing along Blaine's cheek and down his neck. His tongue glided over the very sweet spot that caused Blaine's body to arch into Kurt. His grasp on Kurt's ass tightened. A moan escaped his throat as he leaned his head back to give Kurt more access. Kurt gave a light nibble on the spot before he started traveling further.

His hands rubbed up Blaine's chest, fingers curled against the hair. Kurt loved that Blaine wasn't overly hairy. His hips continued to rock while his tongue flicked over Blaine's right nipple. He took it into his mouth, nipping it lightly.

"Kurt," Blaine moaned, his fingers finding Kurt's hair. Kurt moved his legs from the straddle position, pushing himself in between Blaine's legs. Their erections more in contact than they were before. Kurt moaned against Blaine's nipple. He gave it one last lick before he went over to the other one, giving it the same attention.

Kurt's right hand found its way down Blaine's waist and cupped his ball sack, massaging it gently while still giving their cocks much wanted friction. Blaine moved his hands away from Kurt's hair, trying desperately to find somewhere to grab the comforter.

"Oh God..." Blaine said in a low whisper, his hips meeting with Kurt's rhythm. Kurt pulled off of Blaine's nipple. He continued to massage Blaine's ball sack, lips planting little butterfly kisses down his stomach. He moved his hips away from Blaine's, causing a light whimper from his husband. Kurt laughed a little as his mouth came to Blaine's throbbing cock.

He gave it a teasing lick. Just like Blaine had done to him quite a few times. Blaine groaned, telling Kurt he was being evil. Kurt looked at him briefly before he took Blaine's whole cock into his mouth. Blaine clutched onto the comforter, the feeling of Kurt's hot mouth over his erection made his body ache.

He wanted Kurt.

He wanted Kurt to be inside of him. Blaine never thought in his life he wanted someone like that. He couldn't be more happy or thrilled to have Kurt in his life. And the fact that Kurt wanted to do this with Blaine was more than he could ever hope for.

Kurt bobbed his head at an incredibly slow pace. His tongue lapped over the bottom of Blaine's cock, knowing that was his sensitive area. Blaine started bucking up into Kurt's mouth. Kurt held firmly onto his hips, so that his husband would stay still. Not because Blaine was doing it roughly, but Kurt was in control. If Kurt wanted Blaine's hips to stay still, he was going to keep them still.

He pulled up slowly to the head before he went back down again.

"You...tease," Blaine moaned. He didn't like it that Kurt was holding him down. How can he possibly stay still with a mouth like Kurt's on his cock like that? Kurt's hand pulled away from Blaine's ball sack. His index finger teasing the area where the hole was.

"Kurt...please..." Blaine finally begged. Kurt pulled off from Blaine's cock, giving it another lick before reaching over to the night stand and grabbing the bottle. He slammed his lips, hard, against Blaine for a kiss before positioning himself on his knees. Blaine's legs spread and his cock pointing upward.

He opened the bottle and lathered his fingers. Blaine did that for him quite a few times so he was pretty sure he knew what he was doing. Kurt loved it when Blaine fingered him. He just hoped Blaine would feel the same way. He couldn't let his nerves get to him now.

Blaine propped his legs up a little, giving Kurt a chance to find the entrance and slide his lubricated finger inside. Instant burning. Blaine took in a breath as Kurt pushed a little further. He felt Blaine clench around his finger.

"Is this okay?" Kurt asked. He leaned over Blaine, keeping his finger still.

"Yes. Just...be gentle," Blaine requested. Kurt nodded as he pulled his finger slowly out midway then back in. Blaine's body slowly grew to the sudden intrusion. The burning was still there but the more Kurt pushed in, the more he wanted.

"More?" Kurt asked after he noticed Blaine's body moving along with Kurt's finger.

"Yes. More," Blaine practically demanded. Kurt smiled as he inserted a second finger. The burning was there once again, with the feeling of suddenly being stretched. He was starting to understand why Kurt rather liked it when he fingered him.

Kurt kissed Blaine gently. His fingers reaching further into Blaine as far as they could go, pulling them out only midway. Blaine moved along Kurt's fingers. He almost begged Kurt to just fuck him right now.

"One more," Kurt whispered after he pulled away from the kiss. Blaine nodded frantically. Kurt smiled as he inserted a third finger. He pushed in gently, feeling Blaine clench again. Blaine let out a groan. Kurt couldn't tell if it was out of pleasure or pain. Kurt almost wanted to pull out, but he looked down at Blaine. They locked eyes but said nothing. Kurt trusted that if Blaine wanted him to stop, he would say something.

This is what Kurt must have felt like for the first time. Burning. Stretching. All of it mixed together. It wasn't unpleasant. In fact, the more Kurt pushed in and pulled out, the more Blaine enjoyed it. He felt Kurt's erection against his leg, slight pre-come on his thigh. Kurt pushed his fingers as deep as he could. Blaine arched his back.

"Baby, I want you now," Blaine said in a breathy tone. Kurt was more than ready. He pushed in one more time before removing his fingers. Blaine didn't like the feeling of Kurt pulling out entirely. Kurt took the bottle of lube and lathered his erection. He moaned a little, rubbing the lube on every part.

Kurt let out a breath as he held onto Blaine's waist. Blaine's legs were up in the air as Kurt positioned himself right at the entrance. He guided his cock at the entrance and pushed, very gently. Blaine let out a breath as Kurt pushed a little further and stopped.

"Blaine..." Kurt moaned. How was this so incredible? Blaine breathed deeply at the intrusion. If he hadn't thought Kurt was big before, he certainly did now. Kurt stayed.

"Kurt," Blaine said. Kurt looked down at Blaine. He wanted so desperately to move, but he wasn't going to do anything until Blaine was comfortable.

"Move," Blaine finally said. Kurt breathed. He pushed further in, then pulled out slightly. Pretty soon, he had a steady rhythm and Blaine's legs relaxed a little. Kurt hovered over Blaine's body, keeping up his thrusting. Blaine moaned with each thrust. He threw his head back, giving Kurt the opportunity to kiss every part of it.

Kurt moaned against Blaine's neck. The more Blaine moaned, the more Kurt wanted to thrust.

"I..." Kurt started, "I see why you like this so much." Blaine chuckled, more like moaned a chuckle when Kurt thrust into him a little harder than before. He really liked that.

"I...I see why _you_ like this so much," Blaine said back. Kurt pulled his head up, devouring Blaine's lips into a hard kiss. Both moaned against the kiss. Kurt tried to slow down his thrusting. He wanted to make this moment last. If he kept going at the pace he was now, he would not last a few more minutes.

"Don't...stop," Blaine begged, pulling Kurt in for another kiss.

"Just want this to last," Kurt said in one breath. Blaine smiled.

"Don't worry..." Blaine moaned again, "this won't be the only time." Kurt had no idea why that was so hot but he groaned as he started thrusting faster. He pushed himself upward, wrapping his hand around Blaine's erection and started pumping at the same speed.

If anything, Kurt wanted Blaine to come first.

"Kurt..." Blaine moaned again. Kurt thrusting into him and giving him a hand job was sensational. The bed was bumping against the wall and they were both sure they were loud, but who the hell cared?

"I want you to come first," Kurt said with determination. He slowed down slightly, feeling his release was coming. Blaine let out a loud moan. He was getting very close.

"Baby...I love you," Blaine said.

"I love you," Kurt said back. "Now, come." Blaine groaned again. Kurt used his deep voice. Kurt sounded so demanding, and it was just so hot. Blaine matched his hips with Kurt's thrusting. Before long, Blaine felt that familiar coil.

"Baby...I'm..." Blaine tried to warn but wound up moaning loudly when he orgasmed over his stomach and a little up his chest. Kurt continued to pump as he thrust a few more times before he finally had his own release. Kurt had one more thrust in him before he leaned forward and started licking the come off of Blaine's stomach.

It was what Blaine did to him the first time they made love. Kurt couldn't deny it. Tasting Blaine was exciting. He licked one list time before he pulled himself up and kissed Blaine lovingly. Blaine felt as if he had no legs. It was incredible. Kurt pulled away from the kiss, leaning his forehead against Blaine's.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi back," Blaine breathed. "Just so you know, you are doing that again." Kurt laughed a little. Inside though, he was so happy to hear Blaine say that.

"Can you move?" Kurt asked, pushing himself up.

"To do that I would need legs," Blaine said rather tiredly. Kurt rolled his eyes as he got up from the bed.

"I'll be back," he said. Kurt walked into the bathroom. When he came back, he had a two wash cloths with him. He cleaned himself quickly before walking over and helping Blaine. He left the candles as he crawled into bed. Blaine snuggled up against him. Blaine laid his head over the left side of Kurt's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"So does this mean I can wake _you_ up for sex?" Blaine said. Kurt laughed.

"Sure. Then you can make us both late for work," Kurt joked. Blaine bit lightly onto Kurt's nipple. "Hey now!"

"You be nice," Blaine said, playfully. Kurt eyed him.

"And if I'm not?" he challenged.

"I'll have to punish you."

"And how would you punish me?"

"You would have to fuck me in the shower," Blaine said as if that was the most serious comment he had ever made. Kurt tried not to laugh.

"But you haven't even fucked _me_ in the shower yet," Kurt pointed out.

"Good point. Give me about ten minutes," Blaine said, snuggling back onto Kurt's chest. Kurt laughed again.

"I love you so much," Kurt said lovingly. Blaine turned back to his husband.

"I love you more."


	14. No Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary. All I'm going to say is just read and see what happens.

* * *

_Hi, you've reached the mailbox of Kurt Anderson. I'm unavailable right now but leave a brief message with your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks! Bye!_

* * *

**.: Two Days Earlier :.**

"He cannot get here until Thursday! Today is Tuesday!" Mrs. Devereaux bellowed at one of the servant girls. Kurt walked down the stairs, Sasha following right beside him. He said goodbye to Blaine, in more ways than just one, before he left for work. Jeff was going to give Kurt another lesson and Kurt heard Mrs. Devereaux yelling. Kurt saw that it was Sarah she was yelling at.

"They were backed up, sorry," she said in a small voice.

"Do they not realize that this house runs on our washer and dryer?!" Mrs. Devereaux yelled again. Kurt tried to bite back his laughter.

"I tried," Sarah said.

"Oh! Get going! I hope you know how to wash by hand until that man gets here!" Mrs. Devereaux declared. Kurt hurried out to the backyard, just in case Mrs. Devereaux decided to recruit him. Sasha made it out the door before he closed it.

Kurt pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Blaine.

**(8:30 am)**

**Try to avoid Mrs. Devereaux for a few days. The washer and dryer are apparently broken and can't get them looked at till Thursday. - Kurt**

After he sent the message, the door opened and closed. He looked up to see Jeff letting out a breath. Sasha walked up to him and rubbed her fur against his pants.

"We better start now or else Mrs. Devereaux is going to have you and me hanging laundry outside," Jeff said. Kurt laughed. His phone buzzed.

**(8:32 am)**

_0_0 Thanks for the warning. - Blaine_

"Do I have to take your phone away again?" Jeff asked. Kurt glared at him before putting his phone on a nearby patio table. Sasha hopped up onto the table and sat.

"No. I was just sending a warning text to Blaine about Mrs. Devereaux," Kurt answered. Jeff laughed a little.

"Have you told him yet?" Jeff asked. Kurt looked at him baffled.

"Told him what?" Jeff furrowed his eyebrows.

"Kurt? You haven't told Blaine about you being followed?" Jeff asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Kurt remembered now. It was only a couple of times when he was with the girls, it never happened when he was with Blaine. There was another time when he was with just Rachel but he hadn't told Jeff that.

"He's been busy and it's so hectic that..." Kurt was fumbling, there was no real excuse and Jeff's posture didn't change.

"Tell him," Jeff said with an authoritative voice. Kurt groaned in frustration.

"Fine." Jeff didn't buy it but he didn't want to spend the time he had with Kurt arguing. If the following got any worse, he wanted Kurt to be ready. He hoped Kurt would never have to use any of his techniques, he really hoped he didn't.

* * *

Blaine came home from work and fell back on his bed. Kurt followed him as soon as Blaine started heading up the stairway. Kurt had been contemplating in his mind about how to tell Blaine about being followed. He just knew that he had to do it soon. He waited too long. Kurt closed the bedroom door behind him before standing alongside the bed, looking down at his husband.

"Tough day at the office?" Kurt joked. Blaine looked at his husband and propped himself upward.

"I have to do a presentation tomorrow," Blaine said.

"So? You've done them before. What's so special about this one?" Kurt asked. Blaine started taking off his shoes.

"Nothing. I just hate doing them. The day before I give one, I'm always so tense and when it happens, it doesn't get any better. I can still do them, but...sometimes I don't think I do it well enough." Kurt looked at his husband oddly.

"Do you practice?" Kurt asked.

"No. Not really," Blaine said, thinking back on the previous ones he has had to do. There weren't many really, but he never practiced the day before. Kurt smiled.

"Then, practice on me," Kurt suggested. Blaine looked at his husband.

"Practice on you?"

"Yeah. Stand up and just do it," Kurt said. Blaine was about to object, saying he was too tired to practice but he knew better. He sighed as he got up on his feet.

"Do you have it written down?" Kurt asked. Blaine thought for a moment before he dug into his pocket. He and Quinn had gone over a few notes to add into the presentation and wrote them down on notecards. He pulled the slightly bent cards from his pocket.

"Here it is," Blaine said.

"Go ahead," Kurt encouraged. Blaine took in a breath, holding the cards. He looked at them before looking at Kurt.

"Good afternoon. Today's presentation will be discussing margins..." Blaine's voice started to grow low and he kept looking down at the card. Kurt put his hand on the cards.

"Blaine? Unless there is a naked photo on your card, your eyes have to be on me," Kurt said. Blaine smirked.

"Can I take a naked photo of you?" Blaine asked.

"No." Blaine groaned.

"But it would help," Blaine tried again.

"It would not help your presentation. Now, start over. Keep your eyes on me. I'm the one you're presenting to," Kurt said. Blaine let out another sigh.

"Can't I eat first?"

"If you can get past the first few minutes," Kurt said with a smirk.

"You're being awfully mean," Blaine whined.

"Quit whining and start your speech over," Kurt responded.

"All right, fine." Blaine cleared his throat and started from the beginning. "Good afternoon. Today's presentation will be discussing margin requirements for stocks and...what are you doing?" Blaine's voice trailed. His eyes hadn't left Kurt's and then he saw Kurt start unbuttoning his own shirt, revealing his bare chest.

"I'm giving you a reason to keep your eyes on me," Kurt said with a low voice. He stopped unbuttoning his shirt midway. "Keep going."

"How...how am I supposed to concentrate when you're doing a striptease in front of me?" Blaine's voice practically cracked. Kurt smirked.

"Simple. The more you give your speech, with your eyes on me, the more I strip. You stop, I stop. You don't continue, I put my clothes back on," Kurt said as if it where the simplest thing in the world. Blaine gulped.

"That is so not fair," Blaine groaned.

"Start again or else I start buttoning back up," Kurt said, already buttoning up. Blaine cleared his throat again.

"Good morning. Today's presentation will be discussing margin requirements for stocks, bonds and fundamental finances and investing strategies."

Kurt smiled proudly as Blaine continued to talk, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. With every sentence Blaine finished, Kurt unbuttoned his shirt until he got to the last one. Blaine paused a few times, which caused Kurt to keep his shirt on, but as soon as Blaine kept going, Kurt finally discarded the shirt onto the floor.

"There are valuable tips for first time buyers..." Blaine almost stuttered when Kurt's hands started fumbling at his belt. Kurt was now about to take off his pants. Blaine gulped again. He could feel his own pants grow tight. Kurt stripped off his pants, now only in his boxers. He smiled at Blaine before he went down to his knees.

"Kurt..." Blaine whined, looking down.

"Don't look down, look straight forward. Just like I'm still there," Kurt answered. Kurt smirked as he started palming Blaine's erection.

"To give...examples..." Blaine moaned. Kurt started to undo Blaine's belt and then the button. Blaine had a difficult time going through the next sentence when Kurt unzipped his pants and grabbed at his throbbing cock.

"So what we can learn from this..." Blaine fought through the feeling of Kurt's warm hand pumping on his cock. He was gripping onto the cards, fighting back a moan. "And to complete this process...fuck Kurt!"

Kurt hummed around Blaine's cock, lapping his tongue below it, hitting the sensitive point.

"You are not being fair!" Blaine tried to sound angry, but he just couldn't. Kurt completely ignored him.

* * *

"Still think I was unfair?" Kurt said with a smirk, lying on top of a naked, sweaty Blaine.

"Yes." Kurt laughed and gave Blaine a quick peck on the cheek.

"At least you got through some of your speech." Blaine's note cards were on the floor, along with his clothes. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, savoring the weight of his husband lying on his chest. Kurt listened to Blaine's heartbeat. While it had been the perfect distraction, he knew he had to tell Blaine about being followed. Why was it so difficult to tell Blaine though?

"I'm starving. Let's get some dinner," Blaine said, giving Kurt a kiss on his head before pushing himself upward. Kurt rolled off of him.

"Blaine?" Kurt called. Blaine had put on his pants and turned to Kurt.

"Yes, love?" Kurt opened his mouth but nothing came out. He didn't want to scare or worry Blaine. What if it was really nothing? Part of him knew that it wasn't true, and even if it was, Blaine was his husband. He had a right to know. Blaine looked at him, waiting for a response. Kurt sighed.

"I...I was going to say that I can be in the room when you give your presentation. I know Quinn doesn't really like doing those. I can give her a break or something," Kurt said rather lamely. Blaine smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Kurt.

"I would love that. Be sure it's okay with Quinn first. Let's get some food," Blaine said, pulling out a simple t-shirt. Kurt nodded, getting off the bed and finding his clothes. Kurt hoped that maybe once they were settled down for the night, he would be able to tell Blaine.

* * *

Kurt didn't tell Blaine that evening, or the next morning. It was ridiculous. Kurt couldn't just flat out tell Blaine about what was going on. All throughout the workday, Kurt had been preoccupied about how he should tell Blaine. Every other way just seemed like he was trying to hide it. In all reality, he was trying to hide it.

Quinn was more than glad to let Kurt sit through the presentation. Kurt could sense Blaine's nervousness but as soon as it started, Blaine felt more relaxed. Even on that day, Blaine was swamped with paperwork. When they got home, Blaine had to work in the library. Kurt actually brought him dinner in the library. Blaine apologized profusely and swore that he would make it up to Kurt when he was finished.

Kurt just smiled, kissed him and picked a book to read until his husband was ready.

The next day, Kurt got up with Blaine even though it was Thursday, and Kurt didn't go to the office. Blaine was finishing up his tie when he heard Kurt's phone buzz. Kurt was in the bathroom. The phone screen was lit up as it buzzed again. Blaine took a peak to see who the message was from and paused when he saw it was from Jeff. The phone went black after a second.

While he and Kurt looked at each other's phones constantly, Blaine never intentionally picked up Kurt's phone to go through it. Kurt didn't do that with Blaine's. Neither one had anything to hide, but they still respected each other's privacy. Blaine was curious about Jeff's message so he hit the home button and the screen lit up again.

**(7:35 am)  
** _Hey Kurt! I know you hate talking about this but do you have any idea about who would be following you?_

Following Kurt?

**(7:36 am)  
** _Nick and I want to keep a better eye on you when you are with the girls or alone. Maybe we can spot him or her better. What do you think?_

The door to the bathroom opened. Blaine looked up from the screen, not hiding the fact that he had Kurt's phone in his hand. He didn't even remember picking it up. Kurt's smile faded when he saw the look on his husband's face. Confused and a little irritated.

"What's wrong? Did someone text me?" Kurt pointed to his phone.

"Yes. Jeff did. What is he talking about?" Blaine turned the phone over. Kurt took the phone and hit the button. He read the two messages from Jeff and gasped. Crap. Kurt licked his lips and put the phone down on the nightstand.

"The past...few weeks when I was out with the girls, I would – get the feeling I was being followed," Kurt explained.

"Few weeks?" Blaine repeated.

"Yes. At first, I thought I was being paranoid, I didn't think anything of it. It happened again recently. Nobody ever came up to me or anything, but that feeling was still there. I never got it when I was with you though," Kurt explained. The more he spoke, the more irritated and almost angry Blaine became.

"So...this has been going on for a few weeks?" Blaine asked.

"It has been, yes," Kurt answered.

"Does Nick knows about it? Do the girls know about it too?" Blaine asked, his voice slightly higher. He only did that when he was getting angry. Kurt only heard that a few times when he was talking on conference calls. It was never directed toward him. Only a little that night they talked about the contract, but it was never like what it was now.

"No! The girls don't know. And I swear I was going to tell you about it," Kurt tried.

"Oh really? When were you going to tell me?" Blaine folded his arms across his chest.

"I...I tried to tell you yesterday and a few times before but I couldn't...I don't know. I didn't want you to worry if it was nothing." Blaine sighed as he walked away from Kurt. He stood with his back facing Kurt before he turned back around.

"I'm your husband, Kurt." Kurt let out a breath.

"I know, Blaine. At first, I thought maybe it was Nick or Jeff following me, like they had been before," Kurt defended.

"And were they?"

"No...they weren't," Kurt answered.

"I can't believe you would hide something like that from me," Blaine said, sounding more hurt than angry now.

"I wasn't intentionally trying to," Kurt said in his own defense.

"You just told me that you didn't want to worry me. _That_ is intentionally hiding it from me, Kurt!" Kurt was getting frustrated. Blaine did have a right to be upset, but now it almost sounded like Blaine was about to scold him like a parent did with a child.

"I made a mistake, Blaine. Don't yell at me," Kurt said to him. Blaine glared at his husband.

"You think this is only a mistake? What if that person had come up to you and hurt you? How the hell would I know what is going on if you kept it from me? I told you the day you arrived here that no matter how insignificant you think it is, tell me about it. And you kept it from me!"

"I said I was sorry. I told Jeff about it because he is supposed to be my bodyguard type person, isn't he? I thought I should tell him first," Kurt said, trying to keep calm.

Blaine continued to glare at his husband. At the moment he really didn't care how he was acting or if anybody in the house heard it. "You lied to me, Kurt! What's worse, I find out from your goddamn phone! A message from Jeff asking who you think it is that is following you."

"Stop it!" Kurt demanded.

"You don't tell me to stop it!" Blaine yelled.

"Yelling at me won't do you any good! I didn't lie!" Kurt yelled back.

"You lied by omission! That is just the same and just as bad." Blaine sighed throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. "You know what? I shouldn't be so surprised by this."

That caught Kurt's attention.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked.

"I keep forgetting just how young you are. You really don't get what this is about. You're a child and you still act like one!" Kurt's eyes widened.

Blaine called Kurt a child.

Blaine Anderson, Kurt Anderson's husband, called him a child.

"How can you say that to me?" Kurt said, completely hurt.

"I'm late for work. I don't have time to deal with you right now, or your stupid childish behavior. Have a good day," Blaine said with an unemotional voice before walking out the room and practically slamming the bedroom door.

Kurt stood still, frozen in the same spot he was before Blaine left. He gulped, closing his eyes, trying to keep the tears from streaming down his cheeks. No. He wasn't going to cry right now. It was so difficult not to though. He finally took a seat on the bed, letting his head hang as he breathed heavily. It was no use, he let the tears out.

* * *

Kurt waited a while before he went downstairs. His eyes were red, but he had finally stopped crying. He had his phone with him, but so far, there was no message from Blaine or a missed call. Sasha was lying on the couch when he plopped down beside her. On instinct, the cat walked over to her daddy and laid down on his lap. He gave a small smile as he started to pet her fur. Sasha purred against Kurt as she settled herself.

"Kurt?" he looked up to see Sarah, one of Mrs. Devereaux's main servants.

"Hi, Sarah," he said with a small voice.

"Oh. Are you all right?" she asked, voice filled with concern. Kurt shook his head.

"Not really, but I guess I will be. Did you want something?" Sarah hesitated.

"I'm sure I can ask someone else...only everybody is out running errands," Sarah started to ramble.

"Sarah?"

"I'm sorry. I have to run out to the dry cleaners. I forgot that the repairman was supposed to come today and I don't want to wait any longer. You know how Mrs. Devereaux is when nothing is picked up at the proper time," Sarah said. Kurt knew all too well.

"I'm here. I can wait for the repairman. I'm not going anywhere," Kurt said.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I can handle it. Go get the dry cleaning. I'm sure the repairman will probably just arrive when you get home," Kurt said, sweetly. Sarah smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Kurt! I promise I won't be gone very long!" Kurt waved at the girl as she nearly dashed out the door with her sweater. Kurt laid his head back, still petting Sasha who had now fallen asleep on his lap. He pulled out his phone and checked it.

No new messages.

Kurt felt like crying. He knew Blaine would be busy so calling him wouldn't do him any good right now. He put the phone aside on the couch cushion. Kurt fiddled with his wedding band. They would get through this, at least he hoped they would. He had nodded off for what seemed like maybe ten or fifteen minutes when the doorbell rang loudly. He jumped a little; Sasha propped her head up but didn't move. Kurt groaned.

"Sorry, Sasha. I have to get the door," Kurt said, picking up the cat and putting her to the side. Sasha meowed as she watched her daddy get up from the couch.

"I promise we'll cuddle more later," Kurt said sweetly to the cat, giving her a little kiss on the head. The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming," Kurt muttered, making his way to the front door.

"And then there is that meeting with Alessandro. I can pick up some lunch for you, unless Kurt is coming by," Quinn said in Blaine's office. She figured, since Blaine had arrived in such a foul mood, if she said Kurt's name she would get a reaction out of him. His body stiffened and he let out a large sigh. That was it. She looked back to make sure the door was closed and put her notebook aside.

"All right, spill it. What happened?" Quinn asked. Blaine looked at his secretary and sighed again.

"Nothing. Everything is fine," Blaine said. Quinn looked at him.

"Oh, it's clearly not. Did you even listen to half of what I said?" Quinn asked. She had been in his office for about five minutes before he realized she was actually there. Then he sat at his desk and sort of fiddled with his phone, constantly checking it and looking angry when he did.

"Something about Alessandro," Blaine responded, lamely.

"That was the last thing I said. Actually, I said something about Kurt..." she watched him tense again. "Did you and Kurt have a fight?" Quinn asked. Blaine got up from his chair.

"We'll get over it," Blaine answered.

"Do you want to talk about it? Because if you go to your meetings with that look and body language you're not going to concentrate," Quinn pointed out. Blaine couldn't yell at Quinn for that. She was right.

Out of nowhere, Blaine started ranting about finding out Kurt was being followed. How Kurt had hid it from him and was being incredibly childish about being yelled at. He went on and on for about five minutes, never once being interrupted by Quinn. She let Blaine vent about everything until he finally sat down and let out a breath. He looked like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. While he was still mad, he wasn't angry, just more hurt.

"Well, you two finally did it," Quinn said with a smile.

"Did what?"

"You had a fight. It's what couples do. They argue. They fight. They make-up..." Quinn said. "You can't just leave it unresolved though."

"I had to work..." Blaine said.

"Well no shit, I know that. I'm not saying Kurt was right in hiding it from you, but I can see why. The last thing he wants is to have you worried about him like that. You need to go home, apologize to your husband for yelling and calling him a child," Quinn said the last part with disappointment and Blaine felt it.

"I didn't mean..." Blaine said with regret. He had called Kurt a child, one of the things Kurt admitted to him that he feared Blaine looked at him as such.

"We all say things we don't mean when we are angry. The important thing is owning up to it and meaning it when we apologize for it. You two are still newlyweds. You'll get the hang of this, maybe not in the next few years, but you will." Blaine looked at Quinn with soft eyes.

"When did you get so smart?"

"I've always been smart, that's why you hired me," Quinn said with a smirk. "I'm serious, apologize to Kurt, and talk it out with no yelling. Understood?" Quinn said, getting up from her chair and looking sternly at Blaine.

"Yes, ma'am. Are you this demanding when you're with Rachel?" Blaine asked, picking up his phone.

"Do you really want to know?" Quinn asked with a grin.

"No thanks!" Blaine held up his hands in surrender.

"I didn't think so. Call him while you still have some time," Quinn said, walking out of the office and closing the door behind her. Blaine smiled briefly before he pulled up Kurt's contact and pressed the call button. It rang a few times and then he got his voicemail. He smiled sadly when he heard _Kurt Anderson_ and then the beep.

"Kurt? I don't blame you if you're ignoring the call. I'm sorry, love. I'll try to call you again later. When I get home, we'll talk about this. I don't want to make a full apology over the phone but I hope you know that I am sorry and that I love you. I'll call you later. I love you."

Blaine pressed the end call button right as Quinn came into the office.

"Well?" She asked.

"No answer," Blaine said with a sad tone.

"Call him again later. I would say buy some jewelry but I don't think men see jewelry as women do," Quinn joked, hoping to lighten the mood. It helped a little. Blaine laughed slightly.

"No, they don't," he said. Quinn smiled as he walked out of the office, giving a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Blaine. You love each other. It won't break over one little fight," Quinn said. Blaine smiled.

* * *

The first meeting lasted a few hours longer than Blaine or Quinn thought. Blaine had to turn his phone completely silent during the whole thing. He was anxious to see if Kurt had called back. Once the meeting finally ended, he picked up his phone and while he did get a few missed calls, none of them from Kurt.

Jeff and Nick had called.

Mrs. Devereaux called.

Even Sarah, one of the servants had called. That was unusual.

He skipped over them for now and went straight to Kurt's number and dialed. He didn't pay attention to Quinn answering her phone when Kurt's voicemail picked up again. He sighed, letting it beep.

"Love? Please I know you're mad at me, but..." Blaine's voice trailed when Quinn waved her hand at him to get his attention. The look on her face was pure horror. He pressed the call end button and looked at her.

"Jeff, he's right here," Quinn said into the phone. She handed the receiver to Blaine. He wasn't sure he wanted it.

"Quinn?" he said fearfully. Quinn gestured for him to take the phone, not trusting herself to speak. He took the phone and put it to his ears.

"Jeff?"

"Blaine. We...we've been trying to call your phone." Jeff was using his guard voice, which was never good.

"Meeting ran for a few hours. What's going on? I got a missed call from Sarah and Mrs. Devereaux..." Blaine paused, "is Kurt there?"

There was a long silence on the other end.

"Blaine...Sarah called us immediately and the police are on their way. She came home about an hour or so ago and found the living room sort of disheveled. Sasha was hiding under the sofa...Blaine...Kurt's not here."

Blaine's body completely froze. He found Quinn's chair and nearly fell onto the cushion. He heard wrong. He didn't say Kurt wasn't there. He said Kurt was outside or with Rachel. Something like that. Blaine gulped, trying to find his voice.

"What do...do you mean? Where is he?" Blaine quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Kurt's number again. The same thing. Ringing but voicemail picked up.

"We don't know. We looked everywhere in the house. We called Rachel and she hasn't seen him. Blaine...there's a chance that...someone took him."

Blaine listened to Kurt's voicemail, almost dropping the phone when he said _Kurt Anderson._

"No..."

"Get here as soon as you can. We'll find out more, I promise."


	15. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you go. No summary, just read.

Blaine came home to a couple of police cars. He hadn't told anybody where he was going when he suddenly rushed out of the building and into his car. Quinn stayed behind just in case anybody asked. She was told not to tell them what was going on at his home, just that he had a family emergency. Good thing Blaine didn't have neighbors, at least not anybody nearby. The last thing he wanted was something like this being gossip. Blaine had to know what was going on.

He pulled up to the house and ran to the front door. Jeff was right. The living room was trashed. Sasha came right up to him. He gave the cat a light stroke before searching for Jeff. Mrs. Devereaux was speaking with a police officer, trying to console a devastated Sarah.

"Blaine?" It was Nick. Blaine turned to Nick.

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine demanded, tears threatening to flood his eyes. Nick walked up to his friend carefully.

"Jeff and I are..." Nick tried to explain but Blaine had grabbed Nick by his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Where is he? Where is my husband?" Blaine yelled, grabbing everybody's attention. Nick wasn't fazed by his anger or desperation.

"Blaine? Let Nick go," Jeff said from behind him. Blaine let go of Nick, his hands shaking.

"Jeff...what happened?" Blaine asked in a cracked voice.

"We are not entirely sure. Sarah said that she had to pick up some dry cleaning and it took longer than she anticipated but that Kurt would stay behind for the repairman to arrive. When she came home, she said the place was like this and Kurt was nowhere to be found. That's when she called the police and then me and Nick."

"The cameras..." Blaine said instantly. Jeff held up his hand.

"Jeff and I are on that right now. Go talk to the officer and...try to stay calm," Nick said gently. Blaine wanted to scream. How was he supposed to stay calm when his husband may have been abducted from his own home? He knew it would do him no good and Nick and Jeff were his friends and knew how to do their jobs.

It took a little over an hour but the police gathered their details and talked with Nick and Jeff before they left. Sasha stayed close to Blaine the whole time. Nick and Jeff had left the room while Mrs. Devereaux made some tea. Sarah was still distraught. Blaine assured her that she wasn't at fault, nobody was. Blaine plopped down onto the couch. Right beside him, was Kurt's phone.

He picked it up and looked at the screen. He saw the notifications from his missed calls, and a few text messages. Kurt never responded to any of them. Sasha hopped onto the couch and tried to crawl onto Blaine's lap. He took the cat in his arms and held her tight. Tears fell down his cheeks and onto her fur.

* * *

Whatever car Kurt was in, was bumpy and going a little too fast for his comfort. He was laying in the backseat, drowsy. Eyes barely able to stay open. He could make out some sun light through the windows and what looked like trees. His hands were bound behind his back. Even if he didn't feel so drugged, he couldn't move his hands or his legs.

There was no music and the driver was muttering to himself. He couldn't hear a word. Kurt's eyelids grew heavy again. The last thing he thought he heard was the driver before he lost conscientiousness again.

"We'll be home soon."

* * *

"Rachel? Quinn? Now is not the best of times," Mrs. Devereaux said when the doorbell rang. It had been hours and Blaine hadn't left the sofa, or released Sasha. Rachel had demanded Quinn tell her what was happening since Jeff had called her, wondering if Kurt was with her. Quinn didn't know all the details but she told her what she knew. They came right over, determined to convince Mrs. Devereaux to let them by Blaine's side.

"I know, but please," Rachel begged.

"Let them in," Blaine called in a small voice. Mrs. Devereaux nodded and let the ladies into the house. Blaine wouldn't drink the tea she made him, or eat anything. How could someone eat or drink anything at time like that? Quinn and Rachel ran into the living room.

It was still a mess. Mrs. Devereaux told the staff to keep it the way it was for the time being, in case the police had to come back. Blaine couldn't leave the couch. It was the last place his husband was before he was taken from him. Sasha wiggled out of Blaine's grasp to greet Quinn and Rachel. They pet the cat before she went back over to Blaine and settled back on his lap.

"Blaine," Rachel said with a sad voice. She walked behind the couch and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Blaine leaned his head onto her shoulder. Quinn walked around the mess and sat on the cushion beside Blaine.

"I'm sorry, she asked and..." Quinn said but Blaine just shook his head, not caring that Quinn told Rachel.

"Have they told you anything?" Rachel asked softly.

"No. Nick and Jeff are looking through the video cameras," Blaine answered, his eyes still burned. Rachel tightened her hold around his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine," Quinn said in a soft voice, taking a hold of his hand and lacing her fingers with his.

"What if something happened to him? What if he's hurt or worse...someone is hurting him?" Blaine started babbling.

"Blaine..."

"He could be far away from me and the last thing we did was have a fight! I called him a fucking child! I stormed out of here angry at him!" Blaine released Sasha and pushed himself off the couch. Rachel almost fell over when she didn't release him soon enough.

"Blaine, honey..." Rachel started.

"He probably hated me! How could I have just left like that? And I have promised him he would be safe here! I failed him! I failed as a husband!" Now Blaine was bawling. Rachel had seen Blaine shed a few tears over a movie but never full on sob like that. Quinn was about to get off the couch when Rachel walked over to Blaine and grabbed his hands.

"Blaine Anderson, I will not hear you talk like that ever again!" Rachel said sternly, though being gentle with his hands.

"Rachel..." Blaine tried to say, but Rachel squeezed his hands.

"No. Do you have any idea how much Kurt loves you? The fact that you are acting this way right now shows just how much you love him. I know I can't begin to understand what you're going through, but right now, you cannot dwell and what you should have done. You will just make yourself mad and get worked up. For Kurt, you have to not think like that."

Quinn walked up to them as Blaine buried his head into Rachel's shoulder. Quinn wrapped her arm around Blaine's waist, and her other around Rachel's. Mrs. Devereaux came into the living room.

"Blaine, darling?" she said sweetly. Mrs. Devereaux never called Blaine _darling_ except for two occasions. Both of them were when his mom and dad died. "I need you to eat something and drink some tea. I can't have you getting sick." Blaine looked at the older woman and nodded.

He knew better than to argue with the woman who practically raised him and loved him. And it would not do Kurt any good for Blaine to worry himself sick.

* * *

The car stopped. Kurt still felt dazed and drowsy. His hands still bound. The door opened. He could still barely make out who the driver was. Only that he smelled like sweat. Kurt felt his body being lifted from the back seat. The man kicked the door closed and carried him up a staircase. Probably four or five steps until another door opened. Birds chirped not too far. There were no cars driving by.

"We're home now. You're safe now," the man said with an encouraging voice. Kurt could barely hear him. His eyes closed again as the door closed and there was darkness again.

* * *

Blaine ate half of his sandwich. There was no way he could eat when his husband was gone. Mrs. Devereaux started cleaning the living room with Sarah. She was for once thankful that they did not have a LAN line. There were a few visitors, some were reporters. Blaine was the owner of Anderson Stocks and Bonds after all. If something tragic happened, everybody wanted to know. Rachel even went out and bit someone's head off before they could even get a word out.

Blaine told the girls that he appreciated their support but it was best that they left. He wasn't feeling up for company and he just wanted to be alone. Both girls gave him a kiss on the cheek and left, giving Sasha a chance to cuddle up against him. Blaine picked up Sasha and was about to head up the stairs when Jeff and Nick came into the living room.

"Blaine?"

"Did you see something? What happened?" Blaine quickly put Sasha back down on the floor.

"It took some time because the guy apparently knew where the cameras were located. But here's what happened," Jeff started. Nick took over.

"Obviously the doorbell rang. That's when we saw Kurt get up from the couch. The other camera shows him going to the front door and opening it. It's the repairman. He was wearing a hat so he was doing a pretty good job at hiding his face from the camera and from Kurt. He was wearing the uniform so there was no suspicion." Mrs. Devereaux and Sarah stayed. Blaine sat down on the couch and waited for more. Jeff added next.

"The next camera angle shows Kurt going back to the couch. The repairman looked like he was heading through the kitchen, which raised a flag since that's not where the washer and dryer are located. Once Kurt has his back turned..." Jeff chose his next words carefully. "He pulls out something from his pocket and tries to wrap it on Kurt's face from behind."

"They struggled and Kurt tried to use some of the moves I taught him to get free. That's why there's a mess in here. He managed to smash his elbow against the guy's eye and he let go. I think there was some drug that he gave Kurt because he tried to run but he fell to the floor and that's when the guy carried him out of the living room." Jeff walked over to the couch and sat beside Blaine. Nick stood in front of Blaine.

"Did...did you see his face at all?" Blaine asked, desperately.

"It took a lot of focusing and clearing up, but we did see his face. And unfortunately, we know exactly who he is," Nick answered.

"Who is he?"

* * *

"Kurt? Can you hear me?" the voice said to him. Kurt moaned as he tried to pull his head upward. He felt a cold hand against his cheek, rough and slightly calloused. Not Blaine's hand at all. Kurt flinched at the feeling. He blinked, his vision slowly coming back to him. The man took his hand away, sighing happily.

"You're awake now," he said. Kurt's eyes widened. His mouth felt dry. He tried to move but his hands were still bound. He was sitting in a very uncomfortable chair.

"I was worried I may have given you too much. You were scared, so I understand. And I forgive you for hurting me," he said, gesturing to his eye which was getting swollen. By tomorrow, it would be slightly purple.

"What the hell?" Kurt rasped. The man smiled.

"I can see you're a little surprised. I know, it's a little odd, but we will be happy," the man said, touching Kurt's cheek again. Kurt jerked his head away. He tried to pull his hands but whatever was holding them together was tight.

"Where am I?" Kurt demanded. The man was a little hurt Kurt pulled away from him but he sat back down and looked at him.

"My house. Well, my parent's old house. It's been a day; I promise I'll explain it later. Do you want anything to drink? Eat? This is your home now," the man said with a gentle voice. Kurt didn't like the sound of it at all.

"What?"

"You're home now. We will be happy, together at last," the man said. "You remember who I am right? I know it's been almost half a year but I can understand if you were living with that tyrant for so long." The man's voice was bitter and angry. He was referring to Blaine.

"Yes. I know who you are," Kurt said, anger evident in his voice.

"Really?" the man asked.

"You're not exactly easy to forget. I've tried," Kurt spat. The smile one the man's face faded.

"You don't mean that," the man said. Kurt struggled in the chair.

"The hell I don't! David Karofsky!"

* * *

"He's the one. He's the one that's been following Kurt. He followed him the day he arrived at the wedding and now..." Blaine was trying very hard not to start throwing objects around the living room. Mrs. Devereaux and Sarah had finished cleaning it, but it was so difficult.

"Blaine..." Jeff started, putting his hands on Blaine's shoulders. Immediately, Blaine tensed at the feeling of Jeff's hands on him.

"He has my husband! That prick came into _our_ home and took him from me!" Blaine yelled. Sasha made a noise as Blaine walked to a wall and punched it. He groaned in pain. There was now a small dent in the wall.

"Blaine, calm down before you hurt yourself more," Nick said, sternly. Blaine fell to his knees, resting his head against the very wall he just punched. Jeff knelt beside him, resting his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Kurt put up a fight. He left a mark on Karofsky's face. I'm positive it's him, and that black eye will be proof once we catch that prick." Blaine turned toward Jeff.

"Jeff..."

"You trust me and Nick with your life. You asked Kurt to trust us with his life. Now, I'm asking you to trust us with his life. We will take it from here. I swear we're going to get him back. Let us do our job," Jeff said, pulling his hand from Blaine's shoulder. Nick knelt down on Blaine's other side.

"Trust us, Blaine," Nick added. Blaine nodded, holding his swollen hand.

"Please bring him back to me," Blaine pleaded.

"We will."


	16. Bring Him Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise nothing sensitive is going to happen to Kurt. No summary again, I think it doesn't really need one.

"You're quiet," David Karofsky said. Kurt wouldn't look at him. He kept looking down at the floor. Kurt wasn't sure how long it had been, but he was sure it was late in the afternoon. He stopped struggling. His wrists were tied tight. He kept adjusting himself in the uncomfortable chair. He finally looked up at Karofsky, his eyes bestowing anger.

"You're surprised?" Kurt asked, sarcastically. Karofsky was sitting on a recliner across from Kurt. He sat up straight.

"Talk to me. What are you thinking?" Karofsky asked, genuinely. Kurt scoffed.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt snapped.

"What..." Karofsky started but Kurt interrupted, flexing his wrists even though he couldn't move them.

"You came into _my_ home, pretending to be a repairman, drugged me and kidnapped me! How the fuck do you think I feel?" Kurt yelled. Karofsky's nostrils flared. His lips pressed tight, almost as if he were holding back whatever outburst he had inside him. He took a few deep breaths and calmed himself.

"I thought you would be grateful," Karofsky admitted. Kurt blinked.

"Grateful? Why the hell would I be grateful?" Kurt asked incredulously. Karofsky smiled. He leaned forward and clasped his hands together.

"Because I rescued you!" Karofsky said as if that was the most obvious answer in the world. Kurt looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Rescued me?" Kurt asked with a baffled voice. Karfosky pulled his chair forward.

"Yes. I saved you from Blaine Anderson. I know all about the arranged marriage and everything." Karfosky couldn't contain himself, he got up from the chair and started to pace. His hands were going every which way. Kurt watched him carefully.

"You're not making any sense," Kurt stated.

"Of course not. I haven't explained anything to you, my Kurt," Karfosky said. Kurt visibly flinched. "I was the one who followed you when your family took you to his manor."

"I know," Kurt said right away. Karfosky ignored it.

"I know that our relationship had a rocky start, but I swear my main goal was to get you out of that house. I have been planning for months. My parents moved and gave me this house, it's perfect for us. I'm so sorry it took so long. I will make it up to you now that we can start our lives together," Karfosky said. He stopped pacing and looked at Kurt, like this was happy news.

"Start our lives together? Karfosky, what the hell are you talking about? You made my life miserable. And you were the one following me, weren't you?" Kurt responded.

"It does sound a bit creepy when you put it that way," Karfosky said somewhat sheepishly.

"That's because it _is_ creepy!" Kurt yelled.

"Calm down, Kurt. I did this for us," Karofsky said, taking his seat back.

"There is no us! You are delusional. There has never been an us, not ever. I cannot even fathom the idea of us. I'm married to Blaine and I love him!" Kurt spat. Karofsky got up from his chair.

"You are just saying that because you have lived with that prick for a long time. Don't worry, I won't take your outbursts personally. You'll soon realize he was nothing but a liar and you'll be back to your old self," Karofsky said, more or less trying to convince himself.

"Where are you getting that? You called Blaine a tyrant and now you're calling him a liar," Kurt asked curiously.

"What else could a man like that be? Forcing you into this marriage. And your own family going along with it. I expected that kind of idiotic behavior from your stepmother but your own father, I can't believe he would put you in harm's way!" Karfosky got up from his chair again. Kurt was stunned. Karofsky paced back and forth again, trying to calm his anger again.

"Don't you dare bring my father into this. And don't call Blaine those things. He's nothing like that," Kurt defended. Karofsky stopped and stared at Kurt.

"He made you marry him!" Karofsky yelled.

"Blaine didn't make me do anything. Yes, my father arranged for us to be married, but he did it to be sure I was taken care of. Blaine has been nothing but a kind, gentle, and loving husband." Karofsky's eyes grew dark.

"That's not true!"

"It is true. I love him," Kurt stated.

"Stop saying that. You don't have to keep saying that, my Kurt. He's not here. I took you away from him so you won't be brainwashed anymore," Karofsky said with desperation.

"Karofsky...I don't know what makes you think all this, but it's not true," Kurt said, his voice a bit gentler than before.

"But he...forced you into his bed on your wedding night, didn't he? And I know he did something to you in that bathroom!" Karofsky paused, not realizing what he said until Kurt's eyes widened.

"Bathroom?" Karofsky sighed.

"That party, Noah Puckerman I think. You two went. I was doing kitchen jobs. I saw you go into the bathroom and Blaine followed you. I went in there to use it, I heard something. I didn't...I didn't try to help you..." Karofsky looked heartbroken at that statement.

Kurt licked his lips. Karofksy actually thought Blaine was hurting Kurt all this time. Karofsky looked at Kurt like he had been guilty. He was guilty. He had taken Kurt from his home and actually thought he was Kurt's savior. Kurt let out a breath.

"Karofsky...as much I don't like to brag, what Blaine was doing to me, was incredible." Karofsky looked at him again. Kurt had no idea why he felt the need to point that out. Even if they did have a fight before Blaine left for work, he wasn't going to sit and listen to someone bad mouth him.

"What?"

"He was only returning the favor I had given him. I did it willingly. And as for our wedding night, we didn't have sex, he didn't force me into anything. He wanted us to grow together and be comfortable. The first time we made love was actually almost two months ago, and I don't regret it for a single second." Kurt wanted to keep going. He could see Karofsky's eyes darken. He was getting angry. His fists clenched, almost as white as snow balls.

"Stop it," he said with a dangerously low voice.

"We even wake each other up with morning blow jobs. He's not hurting me, he's loving and pleasing me." Kurt felt a painful force against the side of his face. He almost fell onto the floor, taking the chair with him. Karofsky had taken one of his tightened fists and punched him. Kurt held back a whimper. The last thing he wanted was for Karofsky to have that satisfaction.

Karofsky practically growled. His breath hot against Kurt's face. He breathed heavily as he backed away for a moment. Kurt turned his head, making a slight grown at the feeling of his lip busted. Karofsky took a few breaths before he knelt down before Kurt, putting his hand against Kurt's cheek. Kurt tried to jerk his head away, but Karofsky stopped it with his other hand.

"I'm sorry, my Kurt," Karofsky said with a gentle voice.

"Stop calling me that," Kurt said. Karfosky ignored him.

"I forgive you. You are still thinking like everything with Blaine Anderson was normal," Karofsky said, he leaned forward and kissed Kurt on the corner of his mouth. Kurt froze, feeling Karofsky's chapped, cold lips against his skin.

"Please..." Kurt begged, feeling the tears well up in his eyes.

"It'll be all right. You'll grow to love this place and me. Please don't make me angry again. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you make me angry," Karofsky said. Kurt practically shivered. Karofsky pulled his hands away from his face and got up to his feet.

"Look...you can't..." Kurt tried to say but Karofsky slapped him again. This time with his palm instead of his fist.

"Enough talking. I'm done talking. We need to just relax and be together. There is one thing I need to do though," Karofsky said, walking to the back of Kurt's chair. He grabbed onto Kurt's left hand, twisting Kurt's ring around his finger.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, feeling Karofsky pull his wedding ring off.

"I'm taking this away. You won't be bound to him anymore," Karofsky answered. He stood in front of Kurt, holding Kurt's wedding ring.

"Give that back!"

"Don't worry, you won't know you had it anymore." Kurt watched as Karofsky walked through the room and opened a sliding glass door. Kurt got to see the whole backyard. It was nothing but grass and trees. Karofsky looked at the ring one more time before flinging it as far as he could. Kurt clenched his fists. His face stung from the slap, and the punch.

Karofsky didn't come back into the house, almost like he was expecting that ring to come back and he was making sure it didn't. Kurt hung his head and closed his eyes. He thought of Blaine and the last thing they did was fight. He finally let the tear cascade down his cheek. His finger felt light, naked. And there was a chance that he would never see Blaine again.

* * *

Blaine wasn't sure what time it was. He just knew that it was getting dark, or maybe it was already dark. He didn't know. Blaine was sitting on his bed, Sasha staying cuddled against him. The shades were closed, the only source of light was his lamp on the nightstand. His phone laid flat on the mattress. So far, no calls or messages from Jeff or Nick.

Wes and David had called. Blaine asked Mrs. Devereaux to not let anybody else into the house. He was grateful for his friends support, but right now, no matter who was around, he felt like he was missing part of himself. Nobody could make that go away. Blaine got up from the bed. His eyes looking right at the vase Kurt made from the pottery class he had with Rachel.

Part of him wished there were more pictures of them when they got married. He looked over at his phone and picked it up. He browsed through the gallery. There were a few pictures of Kurt with the girls, with Jeff and Nick, and some of him and Blaine. There was one of him and Sasha. Kurt was holding Sasha, snuggling his face against her fur.

Sasha meowed, making her way back to Blaine. She wouldn't leave Blaine's side. He loved that cat. Blaine tried not to think about the fight they had. He had come up with ideas about how to make it up to Kurt.

Blaine would come home and apologize to Kurt about yelling at him. Hopefully, they would be able to talk briefly. After that, Blaine was going to take Kurt out for a romantic dinner and spend all night with him, making sure that they were okay; they were going to be okay for the rest of their lives.

Blaine turned the ring around his finger. It was Kurt's idea to have matching rings. He remembered seeing that particular design and knew that Kurt would love it. Blaine's eyes burned. Every few minutes when he thought he couldn't cry anymore, the tears started again.

In an instant, Blaine's phone buzzed. He didn't hold his breath. He figured it was Wes or David trying to check up on him. He picked up the phone and his heart pounded – Jeff. He pressed the green button quickly.

"Jeff?" Blaine said with a choked voice.

"Hey, Blaine," Jeff said with a slightly tired voice.

"Please tell me you have good news," Blaine said, desperately. Jeff let out a breath. There was noise in the background.

"We are at Karofsky's apartment. There's nothing here. It looks like he moved out entirely," Jeff answered. Blaine sighed.

"What exactly does that mean?" Blaine asked.

"It means we just hit a dead end. We are going to try one more place. I can't give the details right now, but Blaine, we're going to get him back."

Jeff and Nick were working alongside the assigned detectives. It took some time to get any kind of search warrant, but once they did, they had gone to Karofsky's apartment. Jeff and Nick promised they would update Blaine on anything they could. Hearing that Karofsky's apartment was completely empty made Blaine's heart drop.

"What if..." Blaine started.

"Blaine Anderson, I will drop kick you when I see you if you finish that sentence. No what ifs." Blaine had a small smile on his face and Jeff knew it.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered.

"Don't thank me, at least not yet. I won't tell you not to worry because I know I would be worrying. I'll call you if I know more," Jeff said with a gentle voice.

"Okay," was all Blaine could say before he heard the click on the other end. Jeff shoved his cell phone in his pocket and looked at Nick.

"It's a stretch. We need to go before we miss our chance," Nick said. Jeff nodded as he and Nick ran to their car.

* * *

"Fuck!" Karofsky yelled when he saw bright flashing blue and red lights outside the house. Kurt looked up, his heart beating at the sight. Kurt had no idea what time it was or anything, he just knew it was pitch dark outside and only the red and blue lights were flashing. Karofsky grabbed what looked like a role of duct tape before making his way over to Kurt.

"They can't take you away from me! I won't let them!" Karofsky said with determination. He pulled a strip off and covered it over Kurt's mouth before he could say anything. The side of Kurt's face had a small stream of blood running from his eyebrow down his cheek. Karofsky had punched him again after Kurt spit in his face when Karofsky tried to kiss him on the lips.

Kurt made muffled noises as Karofsky pulled him up from the chair and flung him over his shoulder. It won't be long until someone came knocking at his front door. Karofsky was panicking. He may have had this planned but he didn't count on being caught this quickly, or at all. He carried Kurt further down the hallway. He looked up when he came to the end. A single rope dangled from the ceiling. He pulled on it, opening an attic door.

He climbed up the ladder. The small attic area was dark with a small window. In the corner, was a mattress. He heard mumbled chatter from the window, they were coming now. He flung Kurt onto the mattress. He bent down and taped his feet together before getting up and staring down at him. Kurt struggled, uncomfortable with lying on a mattress with his hands still bound behind his back and now his feet tied together.

"I'll protect you. I won't be long," Karofsky promised. He bent down and kissed Kurt on the forehead. Kurt hated Karofsky's kisses. Before he punched him, he tried to kiss Kurt on the lips. His breath smelled of peppermint and his lips were chapped. That was all Karofsky tried to do with Kurt was kiss him. Kurt didn't dare think of what he _could_ be doing.

Karofsky raced out of the attic and quickly shut the door. Kurt heard the loud knocking on the front door. He struggled to get his feet free. His wrists were already tired and probably scared from trying to pull them free. He closed his eyes and groaned. The one chance he had to be set free and Karofsky was doing everything possible to make sure that didn't happen.

* * *

"David Karofsky! Open the door. We have a warrant!" Someone yelled from the other side of the door. Jeff and Nick raced up to the front door right when Karofsky opened it.

"What do you want?" he asked impatiently.

"We have a warrant to search the house," a man stated, handing Karofsky a folded blue packet. Jeff was the first to enter.

"Nice shiner. Kurt did good," Jeff said with a smirk.

"This is ridiculous. And what are you talking about?" Karofsky yelled as Jeff, Nick and a few others walked into his home. "This is my private home!"

"You really are that stupid. You do realize you didn't avoid all of the cameras at the house, right?" Nick asked. Karofsky's face froze for a moment.

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"You came into Blaine and Kurt's house, pretended to be a repairman, drugged Kurt and kidnapped him. Kurt elbowed you in the eye which is why you have a forming black eye right now. Don't play stupid with us, Karofsky!" Nick yelled.

"I ran into a door," Karofsky said, lamely. Doors opened and closed. Some went outside in the backyard. Jeff stood in the middle of the living room. There was a chair just sitting in the living room. It didn't match and from the looks of it, it had been sat on recently.

"I want all of you out of my house right now! This is harassment!" Karofsky yelled.

"We have legal documents..." one detective tried to say when Jeff finally yelled.

"Everybody shut-up! Nick, get Karofsky out of here and I want everybody else to stay quiet. It's important," Jeff commanded. Nick nodded as he took a hold of Karofsky's arm and dragged him out of the house.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Nick's grasp tightened as he finally got the man out of the house.

Jeff took a deep breath and tried to listen. He heard footsteps outside. The wind blowing. Some chatter, but he couldn't hear a single thing coming from inside the house. He walked further down a dark hallway.

"Kurt? Kurt? If you can hear, try to make a noise. Any noise," Jeff called. The house wasn't very large. Jeff always bragged about having fantastic hearing. If Kurt could make just one noise...

There was a slight kick. It was faint but Jeff heard it further down the hallway.

"Detective?" Jeff called. He gestured for the man to follow him further down the hallway. He came to a dead end. He looked up to see an unusual poster covering one part of the ceiling.

"Kurt? One more time, please!"

"Jeff?" the detective said.

"Shut-up!" Jeff hissed. It took a moment but he heard a kick noise again. It was definitely coming from the ceiling. Jeff jumped and tore away the poster. The rope dangled right in front of him. The detective pulled on the rope, showing the ladder staircase to the attic. Jeff ran up quickly.

"Kurt!" Jeff shouted as he hurried through the attic and pulled the tape from Kurt's mouth. He yelped when Jeff pulled the tape off, breathing heavily.

"Jeff..." Kurt said with a choked voice.

"It's all right. You're okay," Jeff promised. He helped Kurt up, untying his wrists. He pulled off the tape from his feet and helped Kurt to his feet. Kurt's body felt limp. His legs were like jelly. Wrists were swollen and red. Jeff helped him get down the ladder. As soon as Kurt stepped outside, a couple of people dressed in white put a blanket over his shoulders and led him to the ambulance.

"Kurt! Don't let them take you!" Karofsky yelled. Kurt immediately cringed at the sound of Karofsky's voice. He heard someone tell him to shut-up and get into a car. Kurt didn't look in his direction. Nick walked along Kurt's side.

"He can't hurt you anymore," Nick said. Kurt nodded as he sat down in the ambulance car. Jeff talked with one of the police officers and the detective before making his way to Kurt. One of the EMTs was patching up the side of Kurt's face, wiping away the blood.

"How you doing?" Jeff asked. Kurt looked up at Jeff, eyes red and puffy.

"I don't..." Kurt tried to talk. "Thank you..." he finally said. Jeff smiled warmly.

"You're one of us, Kurt. There's no need for thanks," Jeff answered. Kurt nodded.

"Is...Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"I'm just about call Blaine. Right now, it's best they take you to the hospital just to make sure everything is okay. I'll call him and he'll meet you there," Jeff promised. Nick sat beside Kurt as the EMTs prepared to leave.

"Kurt...did David Karofsky try to do anything to you..." Nick asked as gently as he could. Kurt stiffened.

"Not while I was awake," he answered, honestly.

"Okay. They may...run a few tests just in case," Nick said. Kurt didn't like the sound of that but he nodded as he got up and walked with one of the EMTs into the truck.

"Jeff?" Kurt called.

"Yes?"

"Karofsky..." Kurt started, "he took my ring. He threw it out in the backyard." Jeff made a mental note.

"I'll see what I can do." Kurt nodded as he sat down on a bed as they closed the doors.

Jeff watched the truck leave before he pulled out his phone and dialed Blaine's number.

"Blaine? We found him."

* * *

Kurt hated hospitals. Both his parents died in a hospital. And as nice and caring as the staff was, going through those tests or answering questions was embarrassing. One question he was asked was when it was the last time he and Blaine made love. As private as it was, Kurt answered honestly, saying that it was Kurt who made love to Blaine and not the other way around.

It took about an hour but he was relieved to hear that there were no signs of anything forced. His wrists had red rings around them and his face was slightly bruised. Jeff and Nick tried their best to make sure nobody took pictures or tried to talk to Kurt about the kidnapping. Kurt felt like crying all over again. He was so sure nobody was going to come for him and now, he was in the hospital and all he wanted was to be in Blaine's arms.

He asked Jeff a few times if Blaine was coming. The last staff member left the room, closing the door behind him so Kurt could get dressed. Kurt still had no idea what time it was. He meant to ask, but the words never came out. Kurt buckled his pants and sat back down on the bed.

David Karofsky had followed him for weeks, possibly longer.

David Karofsky came into his house and drugged Kurt.

David Karofsky had the delusion that Kurt was in danger and needed rescued.

The sickening feeling in his stomach rose when he thought of Karofsky calling Kurt _his_ or trying to kiss him.

Where was Blaine? Did Blaine even want him anymore?

"Kurt!" Someone yelled. Kurt got off the bed and turned around. Someone yelled and was running toward his door. Kurt held his breath as the door opened to find Blaine standing in the open doorway.

"Love..." Blaine chocked as he ran to Kurt, wrapping his arms protectively around Kurt's waist. Kurt felt like he was watching Blaine come to him in slow motion. Kurt held out his arms and as soon as he felt Blaine around him, he cried into his shoulder, his arms wrapped around Blaine's neck.

"Blaine..." Kurt barely whispered. Blaine's grasp tightened around Kurt's waist.

Blaine turned his head against the nape of Kurt's neck. He could feel Blaine's moist face against him. He was crying too. As soon as Jeff called Blaine to say they found Kurt, he didn't even tell Mrs. Devereaux or anybody in the house that he was leaving. Blaine was sure he was gong way past the speed limit, trying to get to the hospital but he didn't care. Jeff didn't give Blaine any details, just that Kurt was at the hospital and needed him.

Blaine ran into the building, demanding to know where his husband was. Jeff met him halfway and told him what room. He didn't give Jeff the chance to say anything else. Blaine had raced down the hallway to Kurt's room. Reality struck Blaine as he pulled away quickly, looking at Kurt's face.

"I'm not hurting you, am I? He didn't...did he do this to your face?" Blaine looked at Kurt's face. He had a few butterfly bandages and a slight busted lip. It was almost like when Kurt and Carlton got into that fight.

"No, you're not hurting me...he hit me a few times," Kurt answered. Blaine tried not to get angry. He had to remember that they found Kurt, Karofsky had been taken away, that was all that mattered right now.

"I'm so sorry, my love." Blaine's voice cracked as he pulled Kurt back into his embrace. Kurt's heart melted. Blaine was the only one that could say Kurt was his.

"Take me home, please," Kurt begged.

"We're leaving now," Blaine declared. He gave Kurt a light kiss on the lips. Warm, smooth lips. Blaine's lips were always welcome. They turned to see Jeff and Nick standing in the doorway. Kurt never got the chance to really thank them. He gave Blaine a quick look before walking over. He threw his arms around Jeff first. He hugged him briefly before hugging Nick.

"Thank you," Kurt said in a whisper. Blaine smiled warmly, putting his hand on Kurt's back.

"No thanks needed," Nick said with a smile. Kurt pulled away, turning back to his husband.

"You'll just need to sign some discharge papers, but after that, take your husband home," Jeff said. Blaine nodded.

"Gladly. Jeff...Nick..." Blaine tried to say but Nick held up his hand.

"Will you two get out of here already? You're making me want to cry," Nick said jokingly. It worked. Kurt let out a breathy chuckle as he and Blaine walked out of the room. Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hand, looking down for the first time at the red rings around his wrists. Blaine gulped.

"Kurt..."

"I'll be okay. Eventually. I just want to go home, be with you," Kurt pleaded. Blaine nodded, not saying another word.

* * *

The car ride to the house was a quiet one. They held each other's hand the whole trip. Blaine pulled up into the garage and turned off the ignition, getting out of the car first while Kurt took his time. Blaine came around to meet Kurt, shutting his door and holding out his arm to Kurt who took it only to pull Blaine back into a tight hug.

They stayed like that for a moment before Kurt pulled away, letting Blaine know they can go inside. Blaine led Kurt into the house where Mrs. Devereaux was sitting on the couch, holding Sasha. She put the cat aside and pushed herself up from the couch. Without a word, she engulfed the man in a tight hug. Blaine stayed close, watching Kurt return the hug to the older woman.

"My dear, are you alright? Did that prick do this to you?" Mrs. Devereaux demanded, examining Kurt's face. It was rare to hear Mrs. Devereaux say words like that, but Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"I'm alright...I will be anyway," Kurt said softly.

"What can I do for you?" Mrs. Devereaux asked.

"Nothing right now, I just...I just want to..." Kurt tried to say. Blaine's hand rested on his back.

"It's really late. Let me take you upstairs," Blaine said. Kurt nodded. He looked down when he felt Sasha rub against his legs. He smiled as he bent down and picked her up.

"She is such a companion," Mrs. Devereaux remarked. Blaine definitely agreed. "I'll be sure to let Sarah know you're all right. The girl was just a wreck..." Mrs. Devereaux stopped herself. Kurt looked at the older woman, handing her Sasha.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow," Kurt said.

"One thing at a time, love. Let's go upstairs," Blaine said again. Kurt gave Mrs. Devereaux a light kiss on the cheek before walking with Blaine up the stairway. They walked into their bedroom, Blaine shutting the door behind them.

"Do you want me to prepare a bath or a shower for you?" Blaine asked, putting his arms around Kurt's waist from behind.

"Shower sounds good," Kurt answered. Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's neck.

"I'll get it ready for you," Blaine whispered to him. He released Kurt's waist and walked into their bathroom. Kurt followed behind, not wanting to be without his husband right now. Blaine pushed back the shower curtain and started up the water. Right when he knew it was the perfect temperature for Kurt, he flipped the nozzle and water came spraying out of the shower head. Steam rose over the curtain.

"There you go, love," Blaine said, tenderly. Kurt smiled.

"Thank you," Kurt said. Blaine was about to head out the door when Kurt grabbed his hand, "where are you going?"

"I was going to give you some privacy," Blaine answered.

"I appreciate that. I do. I just don't want you to leave my side," Kurt admitted. Blaine looked at his husband before turning to close the bathroom door. He turned back to Kurt, his eyes never leaving Kurt's gaze. Instinctively, Blaine tugged lightly on Kurt's shirt, slowly lifting it over Kurt's head. Kurt let his husband slowly and gently undress him.

Once Blaine unbuckled Kurt's pants, he pulled them down Kurt's legs, waiting for Kurt to step out of them. Kurt did so, standing completely nude in front of Blaine. His husband's eyes were not on Kurt's body though. When Blaine stood back up, he continued to look into Kurt's eyes.

"Go ahead and get in, I'll be right there," Blaine whispered. Kurt nodded walking into the warm water. Blaine took less than a minute to undress before he joined Kurt, putting his hands on Kurt's hips. They stood under the water, letting it drop down their bodies, warming them. Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders, savoring the feeling of the warmth of the water and the gentleness of his husband's touch.

"I'm so sorry, love," Blaine said again.

"Why are you sorry?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sorry this happened. I promised you that you would be safe here..." Blaine answered, moving his arms around Kurt's body.

"Don't be sorry," Kurt whispered. "I'm just sorry about that fight..." Blaine tightened his grasp.

"We don't have to talk about that," Blaine interrupted.

"Part of me thought you really hated me," Kurt confessed. Blaine pulled Kurt so that they were face to face.

"There is nothing you can do to ever make me stop loving you. I shouldn't have yelled at you and left like that. I really thought I was going to lose you," Blaine said, his voice choked, fresh hot tears falling down his cheeks. Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's.

"Can we just agree we were both stupid and forget about it?" Kurt somewhat joked. Blaine laughed a little.

"I can agree with that, yes," Blaine answered. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's damp hair.

"He took my ring," Kurt said. Blaine moved his hand to hold onto Kurt's left hand. Sure enough, Kurt's ring was gone.

"We'll get you a new one," Blaine said.

"I hope Jeff can find it. I really want it back," Kurt said with a low voice. Blaine kissed Kurt on his cheek.

"If he doesn't, we'll get you a new one, I promise, love." Kurt let out a breath.

"I don't know if I ever told you this, but I love it when you call me that. Every time you do, it always makes me smile, feel loved. Karofsky kept calling me _his Kurt_ and I just wanted to crawl out of my skin every time he did."

"Do you want to..." Blaine started but Kurt shook his head.

"Not right now. I just want to be with you," Kurt answered. Blaine hummed in agreement. He placed a soft kiss against Kurt's lips, just holding him while the water covered their bodies. Kurt was home now.

* * *


	17. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17: Blaine helps Kurt get through the aftermath of being kidnapped. Kurt talks a bit more about his family. Blaine has a big surprise for Kurt and needs everybody’s help, including his old Warbler friends.

It took some time for Kurt to fall asleep. When he woke up the next morning, Blaine was still sleeping next to him. Somewhere along the night, Blaine had brought Sasha into the room and she was snuggling in between him and Kurt, and against Katy Beary. Kurt smiled at the sight. He vaguely remembered Blaine bringing Sasha, but didn't remember Katy Beary joining the slumber party. He wasn't sure what time it was, nor did he really care.

His finger was still bare; his wrists still had red rings around them. He turned over onto his back. It really did happen. Here he was though, back in his bed with Sasha and Blaine. He wasn't tied to the chair anymore. Karofsky was in prison, hopefully. The only thing that was missing was his wedding ring.

A beeping noise sounded from Blaine's nightstand, bringing him out of his thoughts. Kurt jumped a little when Blaine slammed the alarm clock, loudly to shut it off. Sasha stretched but went back to sleep, snuggling up against Katy Beary. Blaine yawned, turning to face his husband.

“Love?” Blaine said quietly. Kurt turned to Blaine.

“I'm okay,” he answered. Blaine turned onto his side, stroking Sasha's fur. “When did Katy Beary make an appearance?” Blaine laughed a little.

“I thought maybe she would be good company. Sasha seems to like her,” Blaine said with a gesture toward the sleeping cat. Kurt smiled while Blaine shuffled the blankets off him. He was just about to push himself off the bed when Kurt reached over for his arm suddenly.

“Blaine!” Kurt didn't mean to yell. Blaine jumped a little, but he turned to his husband and took his hand.

“I'm just going to the bathroom,” he said gently. Kurt let out a few breaths, gripping onto Blaine's hand.

“I'm sorry,” he said in a low whisper.

“Love, don't be sorry. You just went through something very traumatic. I'm not going anywhere,” Blaine promised, kissing his husband's hand. Sasha made a small noise as she looked up to see what her daddies were up to.

“Not even work?” Kurt asked.

“I'm not going into work today, and even if it's Friday, neither are you. If you want to come with me on Monday, that's your decision. One day at a time, love.” Blaine answered. Kurt nodded, released Blaine's hand. Blaine gave him a smile before getting up to go to the bathroom.

Sasha crawled her way into Kurt's lap and rubbed her fur against him. It was like she knew when Kurt needed her, just like with Blaine. Kurt stroked her back when Blaine came out of the bathroom. He smiled at the sight.

“She was my little companion the other day,” Blaine said, crawling back into the bed. Kurt nuzzled his face on Sasha's head.

“I bet she was scared,” he whispered. Blaine nodded, scooting closer to Kurt. He set Katy Beary aside, putting his arm around Kurt's waist.

“She was hiding under the couch. She followed me around the whole time,” Blaine said, leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder. Sasha made a meow noise.

“I think she needs to do her business,” Kurt said jokingly. Blaine laughed a little. He picked up the kitten and got up from the bed.

“I'll take care of her. You just relax, watch TV or something until I get back,” Blaine said and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek before getting up with Sasha. Kurt smiled as he reached for the remote and pressed the power button.

He flipped through a few channels before something caught his eye. His stepmother was on the television.

“I just thank the heavens that my dear boy is safe. Even if he refuses to see me or his brothers. I hope that one day he does come to his senses and realize that family is everything,” Greta said, crocodile tears streaming down her face, Henry and Carlton comforting her. The camera goes to the reporter. Kurt recognizes her.

Marley Rose.

She was fairly new but Kurt always liked the way she presented herself in front of the camera. When the camera went to her while Greta did her infamous fake cry, she looked bored and unconvinced. He watched her gather herself quickly before offering her sympathies. Kurt clutched onto the remote control. He hadn't noticed Blaine come into the room, staring at the television.

“Seriously?” he said, crawling into the bed. Marley said a few words before the camera broke away from the interview.

“She was always an attention whore,” Kurt said, angrily.

“Turn it off. Watch How I Met Your Mother,” Blaine said, grabbing the remote. Kurt paused for a moment.

“Should I say something?” Kurt asked.

“What?”

“You are well known. I mean, you own your father's whole company. Everybody knows you're married and...what happened with me. At least, they only know bits and pieces.” Blaine muted the television.

“You don't have to do a damn thing. The only important thing here is making sure you heal. Let Greta and her evil spawns hog the spot light. If you want to make your story clear, I will support you. I love you. You don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing,” Blaine finished, putting his hand against Kurt's cheek.

“Okay,” Kurt answered. Blaine smiled as he took the television off mute. Before they knew it, Sasha had made her way back up the stairs and crawled up to the bed, and snuggled against Katy Beary.

* * *

It had been a few days before Blaine had to be back at work. Kurt stayed home; he wasn't quite ready to go out in public yet. He still had cuts and a few bruises on his face. Blaine felt horrible about having to leave. Kurt kissed him for a few minutes and told him that it would be all right. He had invited Mercedes, Tina and Rachel over to the house. Mrs. Devereaux practically doted on Kurt. Making sure his face was properly healing and that he had everything he needed.

Kurt spoke with Sarah on a few occasions. It took a little time for her not to feel guilty about leaving Kurt home alone that day. He hugged her every chance he got until she didn't feel that way anymore. He got a few text messages from Quinn and Blaine. Kurt smiled and sent back a few replies.

Jeff still hadn't found his ring. His finger felt so naked without it. Kurt didn't hear anything else that was going on with Karofsky, quite frankly, he preferred it that way. The less he thought about that man, the more he could move on. Hopefully.

Kurt was holding Sasha when the doorbell rang. That loud, obnoxious doorbell. Kurt would have to talk with Blaine about that. He put Sasha on the floor and jogged to the front door.

“Kurt! Oh my baby!” Rachel was the first one to wrap her arms around Kurt. Mercedes and Tina followed behind. Kurt smiled, hanging onto Rachel. She felt Mercedes and Tina hug him and Rachel.

“Boo! Your face,” Mercedes said.

“Are we hurting you?” Tina asked, suddenly pulling away. Rachel did the same, as did Mercedes.

“No. I'm not hurt...just my face. I promise,” Kurt assured the girls. Rachel was the first one to see his wrists.

“Oh my...” she said. Kurt gulped.

“Let's...let's go into the living room,” Kurt said. The girls nodded as they followed Kurt into the living room. Mrs. Devereaux brought out a plate of food. One vegan specific for Rachel. Sasha hopped onto the coffee table, observing.

“Thank you, Mrs. Devereaux,” Kurt said. The woman nodded as she went back into the kitchen. Once the woman was out of sight, Mercedes was the first to talk.

“So...do you want to talk about it?” Mercedes asked. Kurt instinctively went to his ring finger, expecting to twirl his ring but there was no ring to twirl.

“Not particularly,” Kurt answered.

“Did...did you see Greta's interview?” Tina asked. That wasn't any better, but it beat talking about Karofsky.

“I did. Unfortunately,” Kurt mumbled. “She can say all she wants. It doesn't matter.”

“Let's not talk about that then. How are you doing?” Rachel asked, trying to steer to a lighter conversation. He appreciated her for trying.

“I'm okay. Sometimes it's still hard to believe,” Kurt answered, still feeling his empty ring finger.

“What do you wanna talk about?” Mercedes asked, gently. Mercedes could always sense when Kurt was uncomfortable with people throwing conversation topics at him. If he had the choice, he would say what he wanted to talk about. Mercedes was giving him one.

“The whole interview Greta did...it enraged me. The way Carlton and Henry comforted her about wanting to talk to me, it just...it hurts,” Kurt admitted, softly.

“What do you mean?” Tina asked.

“You know,” Kurt started, “Greta wasn't all that bad. Carlton and Henry were kind of indifferent when her and dad started dating. It was difficult for him, being a single parent. I always wondered if maybe they got married, because she needed a father for her sons and I needed a mother.”

Kurt had admitted that to Blaine the other night. The interview had shown again on television. Blaine just sat and listened. No words of advice or anything like _your father loved you_. He just sat and listened, like he knew that was what Kurt needed.

None of the girls said anything and Kurt continued.

“When they got married and moved in, that's when everything changed. Carlton and Henry showed their disdain toward me, and Greta showed no interest at all. Dad was always on my side and when he got sick...it was like I was on my own. I wish...I wish he never married her.” Kurt's eyes watered.

“Kurt...”

“Henry and Carlton were horrible.” The last part he hadn't admitted to Blaine, at least not yet. Having his girls with him, it felt like the faucet had been turned on and now everything was pouring out of Kurt.

“You know they used to lock me in the closet? When the contract was set between me and Blaine, they would corner me and say such hateful things to me. That was the one and only time Greta told them to stop. If I got hurt or if anything happened to violate the contract, she wouldn't get paid. I didn't even get a chance to mourn my father when he died. And now...they are on television acting as if they were the ones who were kidnapped by some deranged man and held captive!”

Kurt hated crying. He always tried to hold them back, especially when he was in a situation where more than just one person was watching. He shut his eyes, hard. Tears ran down his cheeks as he breathed in and out. Rachel walked around Kurt and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Mercedes and Tina joined her.

“It's okay, Kurt. We're here for you,” Tina said. Kurt let out a long sigh, letting his body relax to the contact. For that split moment, Kurt wished Blaine was home. Sasha jumped onto his lap and pawed at him gently. He smiled as he started to stroke her fur.

“Do you want us to call Blaine?” Rachel offered. Kurt shook his head.

“No. I've taken him away from work too long,” Kurt answered.

“Kurt? You know Blaine will drop everything for you,” Rachel said. That was true. Kurt smiled a little.

“I know,” he responded. Mercedes pulled away and looked at Kurt. His eyes were red but he was calming down.

“We won't call Blaine. But we are going to give our two cents,” Mercedes stated. Kurt expected nothing less. Rachel kept her arms around Kurt while Mercedes sat in front of Kurt. Sasha rubbed her head against Kurt's chin.

“Greta is Satan's bitch,” Mercedes started. Kurt actually laughed. Tina chuckled while Rachel tried not to do either one, but it didn't work. “She has always been that way and her sons are her spawns. But you have to look at it this way. If they hadn't been who they are and your dad didn't marry her, you wouldn't be where you are now.”

“Good point,” Tina said with a smile.

“What?”

“Blaine. This house. The friends you've made. The job you have. Kurt, I don't remember in all our years as friends ever seeing you this happy or relaxed. Granted you did go through something traumatic, but you have a life that you didn't think you wanted,” Mercedes said, sweetly. Kurt felt Rachel squeeze around his shoulders.

“I agree. You're happy here, Kurt. You have Blaine whom from what we can tell, is crazy about you. And you love him,” Tina added. Kurt smiled; Sasha curled up in a ball and laid on his lap.

“And I certainly enjoyed making a new friend. Someone I can talk musicals with and take to pottery with me on a spur of the moment. I do love Quinn, of course,” Rachel stated.

“I do love him,” Kurt said, softly. Mercedes smiled as she got up and looked at the untouched food.

“No wonder I'm so damn hungry. Let's eat. No more talk about Greta or her minions. Let's just enjoy,” Mercedes declared. Kurt smiled. That sounded like a good idea.

* * *

That day, Kurt had made a decision. He was going to do an interview. He spoke with Blaine about the idea and after a long talk, Blaine said he fully supported his husband. Kurt would only talk to one person, and one person only; Marley Rose. He made that very clear when he made that phone call. She was the only one he would speak with and if they sent someone else, he would tell them no.

Jeff still hadn't found Kurt's ring, but he kept saying he was going to keep looking. Blaine had an old high school ring that Kurt was wearing on his finger. He wanted to wear something and wearing Blaine's ring was the closest that he would wear. Blaine kept saying they could get him another ring but Kurt still wanted to wait for Jeff to find it.

Kurt finished getting dressed, fixing up his hair while Blaine came out of the bathroom. Sasha was sitting on the bed, her tail wagging back and forth, just observing.

“You look handsome,” Blaine complimented. Kurt was wearing tight black pants with a dark blue shirt and a black vest. Blaine was wearing a dark red buttoned shirt, white undershirt and tight khaki pants. His hair was curly and managed with some gel. Kurt preferred it without gel, but he understood when Blaine was trying to make himself presentable.

“You look gorgeous,” Kurt said back, giving Blaine a kiss.

“You ready for this?” Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and took a breath. They walked over to the door; Sasha hopped off the bed and followed her daddies down the stairs. Mrs. Devereaux was talking with a few of the staff members as they came to the bottom of the stairs. She dismissed them and turned to Kurt.

“When we are finished, I am going to tend a little bit more to your face,” she stated. Kurt grimaced a little. She was a bit gentler than she was when he got into that fight with Carlton, but the woman obviously was no nurse.

“Can't wait,” Kurt muttered. Blaine chuckled, kissing him on the cheek.

“Shall I put Sasha away during the interview?” Mrs. Devereaux asked.

“No. Let her roam. She won't be any trouble,” Kurt answered. The doorbell sounded. Mrs. Devereaux went straight to the door while Kurt and Blaine waited. He heard Marley introduce herself politely before coming into the house. Marley came through the doorway wearing a black hat with dress pants and a professional buttoned up shirt. Her hair was pulled back and she was smiling. Behind her, were two cameramen.

“Hello, Marley. I'm Blaine and this is my husband, Kurt,” Blaine introduced first. Marley took Blaine's hand right away before taking Kurt's.

“It's so nice to meet the two of you. Honestly, when my boss said that you would only speak to me, I was a little surprised,” Marley said. Sasha rubbed against her legs. She cooed at the kitten and bent down to give her soft pats.

“I really liked how you handled the interview with my stepmother,” Kurt said, honestly. Marley bent back up to her feet gave a light groan. Kurt knew he chose the right person.

“I wasn't even supposed to do that interview. The person who was assigned bailed at the last minute. I'm really good at reading people and I just...everything about her and her sons just...” Marley started but stopped. “I'm sorry, that's very unprofessional of me.”

“Your secret is safe with us. We feel the same way,” Blaine said with a smile.

“Okay. Well, my cameramen just need to get set up. I'm assuming you want to do it in the living room, right?” Marley gestured.

“Yes, please. And I would like Blaine to be with me the whole time,” Kurt requested.

“Of course,” Marley agreed right away. “I did write down some questions, most of them are not from me. So, you can tell me if there's any on there you refuse to answer and we won't even touch it.” Marley walked over to one of the satchels the cameramen had and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Kurt.

While the cameramen were setting up, there was a sort of growling noise. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other.

“Was that my stomach or yours?” Blaine joked. Marley had a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, that was mine,” Marley said. Mrs. Devereaux had come into the living room after speaking a few more staff members.

“My breakfast was a cup of coffee. It's a bad habit of mine,” Marley answered. Mrs. Devereaux scoffed.

“Then it's a good thing I have prepared food. The interview will not take place until everybody has eaten,” Mrs. Devereaux announced. None of the cameramen objected.

“Oh...I don't...”

“I insist. Don't argue,” Mrs. Devereaux pointed at Marley. “In the kitchen.” Marley looked at Blaine and Kurt.

“Yes. She is always like that. But her cooking is phenomenal,” Kurt said, “next to Blaine's of course.” Blaine smiled.

“Aww, thanks, love.”

* * *

Kurt was right; Mrs. Devereaux was a phenomenal cook. Marley had the chance to really sit down with Kurt and Blaine, get to know them. She had to admit she was so surprised when Kurt was the one who insisted that Marley do the interview. The stories she had read and heard about Blaine Anderson's marriage and then Kurt's kidnapping. She was fascinated, as any reporter was.

Marley wasn't an aggressive reporter, which was probably why her boss was so hesitant to let her have this story. She was glad for the opportunity. There was so much Kurt and Blaine were willing to share. Other than a few questions, which obviously her boss had suggested, Kurt was willing to answer anything and everything.

The two men settled themselves on the couch while Marley took her seat on the comforter across from them. The cameras and some lighting were directed right at them. Kurt was grasping Blaine's hand. He was starting to get nervous now. Blaine leaned over to Kurt's ear.

“You can say no anytime,” Blaine whispered. Kurt turned and smiled.

“I'm okay,” he promised. Blaine kissed him on the cheek.

“Are we ready?” Marley asked.

“Yes,” Kurt answered. Marley nodded and gave one of the cameramen the signal to start. Sasha jumped up onto the couch, in between Blaine and Kurt. Marley smiled at the adorable kitten before looking at the camera.

Kurt sat while Marley introduced herself to the camera and stated what the interview was and who she was interviewing. This was it. Marley turned her attention to Kurt, smiling at him. She used the same smile when she ate breakfast with them. There was nothing forced about it.

“How are you, Kurt?” Marley asked first. Blaine squeezed his hand.

“I'm fine. I'll be better with time, but I'm fine,” Kurt answered, honestly. Marley nodded.

“That's great. I know that there has been so much talk, speculation and so many stories going around. Not just regarding you, but also with your marriage with Blaine Anderson. I also had the chance to interview your stepmother,” Marley added. She said chance. Not opportunity, nor privilege. Kurt offered her a small smile.

“We don't have to pretend here. My step family is less than tolerable,” Kurt said. Blaine tried to hold back a chuckle.

“I won't argue,” Marley answered. Kurt felt more and more relaxed. Blaine didn't release his hand.

“My father always, always looked out for me, ever since my mom died,” Kurt started. “We were really close. Even while he was really sick, the last thing he wanted was to be sure I was going to be okay.”

Blaine looked at Kurt. He could tell Kurt was fighting back some tears, thinking about his father. Sasha curled up against Kurt's leg.

“Is it true that he arranged for you and Blaine to be married?” Marley asked the question lightly. Kurt gave her the green light to ask that kind of question, but she was still hesitant. Kurt looked at Blaine, giving him the okay to answer that question.

“It is. There was a contract set up between Kurt's father and myself. It does sound something so medieval even saying it aloud now. Burt Hummel only had the best intentions for his son. I have nothing but love and admiration for my husband. It's not exactly the best of story to tell when someone asks how we met, but it's _our_ story.”

Kurt smiled warmly. Marley adjusted herself in her chair, her facial expression not changing.

“So what story do you want to tell, Kurt?” Marley left it open. Kurt took in a breath.

“It's hard to know where to start,” Kurt answered. Marley nodded.

“Who is David Karofsky, to you?” Marley started again. Kurt took in another breath. Memories flooding him like an overfilled sink.

“David Karofsky was a classmate. A year ahead of me. School wasn't exactly a place of paradise for me. I had my friends, but I had my own personal hell. Not just at school, but also at home. David Karofsky made it practically his personal mission to make my life unbearable.”

“Shall we take a break?” Marley asked, sensing Kurt's hesitance.

“No. I'm okay, but thank you,” Kurt assured. Marley nodded. Blaine continued to hold Kurt's hand.

“What happened that day? The day he took you,” Marley asked, gently. Kurt blinked a few times. The cameras were looking right at him.

“A lot. There was so much of it. He had been following me for who knows how long. He had me tied to a chair. He tried to act sweet and think that taking me was for the best, like he was rescuing me,” Kurt finally answered.

Kurt told Blaine this before. Kurt didn't know this, but Blaine had a few nightmares of his own. He hadn't woken up screaming or panting in the middle of the night, but he had them. Knowing that Kurt had gone through something like that, some man taking him and tried to keep him away from Blaine, it hurt Blaine's heart. Kurt was sitting right next to him, holding his hand, telling this story to the world. He was so brave and Blaine couldn't be more proud to be that man's husband.

“What do you mean?” Marley asked, somewhat confused.

“I don't know what was going through his head, but he had it in mind that Blaine was abusing me, hurting me. I had heard rumors that David Karofsky was in love with me, but I didn't...I didn't want to think about it because...it made me cringe. It's like reading a story about a predator marrying his victim,” Kurt answered. That was a frightfully good analogy.

“He believed that I was being held here against my will. That I was forced into marrying Blaine. He almost went as far as to blame my father for it. He kept calling me his and how we’d be happy together. He was delusional,” Kurt said, twirling Blaine's class ring around his finger. “He took my ring off and threw it. No matter how many times I have told him that everything he says wasn't true, he didn't listen. He kept hitting me, whenever I mentioned that I loved Blaine.”

“I honestly...couldn't imagine going through that,” Marley stated. No question. Kurt nodded.

“I'm still healing. It'll be a while, but it's slowly progressing. I have the love and support of my friends and my family. My real family. I'm happy where I am. I wouldn't trade anything in my past because as awful as most of it was, it led me to where I am. Where I belong.” Marley smiled as Kurt looked over at Blaine.

“I think we will take that break,” Marley stated. Nobody objected.

* * *

The last part of the interview was more relaxed. Kurt and Blaine talked about their time together. Kurt hearing stories about Blaine's past. Jeff giving Kurt lessons and sometimes almost killing him. The fight Kurt had with Carlton. Marley particularly liked that story. After the interview, Mrs. Devereaux made a nice dinner, for which Marley wasn't allowed to leave until her and the cameramen had eaten it.

Kurt thanked Marley and hugged her before she left that evening. It took a few days before the interview aired on television. The day Kurt finally built up enough courage to finally go back to work with Blaine, it felt like he was getting a part of himself back. Different people from the building patted him on the shoulder; some of the women he met hugged him. Quinn was especially happy to see him back.

One day at a time.

A few weeks after the interview aired, Jeff and Nick had delivered somewhat disturbing news to Blaine and Kurt.

David Karofsky had hung himself. It was stated that he had watched the interview repeatedly. Hearing Kurt call David delusional or that he loved Blaine, he grew enraged. A few reports here and there stated that he was more violent than before he arrived. And now, he was dead.

Kurt had a hard time believing it. While part of him was grateful that he never had to worry about Karofsky again, the other part felt saddened. Why? He had no idea, but he couldn't help it. It didn't take long for the story to get out in the open. Kurt made no comment, and as he had said, he only did that one interview, that was all he would give.

Unfortunately, Jeff had also mentioned that he couldn't find Kurt's ring. That seemed to devastate Kurt the most. He continued to wear Blaine's high school ring. Even with Blaine offering to get Kurt a new one, he still refused. At least, right now he didn't want to think about it.

Time flew by. It felt more like slow motion to Kurt. His wounds were healed and while he was moving forward more, there were nights where he had setbacks. One nightmare was so gruesome that he shot upright in bed, panting and almost panicking. Blaine had his arm around him at the time, letting Kurt know that he was home and safe.

Blaine was there for Kurt. A few times Blaine almost treated him as if he was going to break, which annoyed and angered Kurt. Mrs. Devereaux was the only who wouldn't treat him with kid gloves. She wasn't very gentle with the wounds on his face, but she knew when he needed her to be gentle and when he didn't.

It took a few hours of arguing until Kurt and Blaine finally settled the situation. Blaine loved Kurt. That was never the question. He just had to remember that while Kurt was still coping with what happened, he needed his husband to be his husband, not a doctor or a therapist. Blaine promised that it wouldn't happen again, and it didn't.

Kurt hadn't realized just how much time flew by when he realized that in a few months, it was his birthday. Which meant that his and Blaine's anniversary would be next. Blaine didn't bring up Kurt's birthday, or their anniversary. Not that Kurt expected it so soon, but he did wonder why Blaine had been acting a little odd.

Blaine had been texting Jeff and Nick a lot. Neither man would tell Kurt what was going on but couldn't stop smiling.

Rachel and Quinn knew something was up. Rachel cancelled on quite a few pottery classes with Kurt. She had said something about a special assignment but wouldn't elaborate as to what it was.

Even Mercedes and Tina were acting weird.

Finally, Kurt got a message from Rachel that she was going to pick him up and take him to her school’s banquet hall. It was the first time Kurt had ever gone to her school. Blaine had taken Sasha with him, which is strange because Blaine _never_ took Sasha to work with him.

Rachel picked Kurt up, but she didn't say much. She evaded his questions during the whole trip. And he was growing more and more impatient. Rachel pulled up into the parking lot. There was only a few other cars, but there was nobody in sight. They got out of the car but Rachel held up her hands to stop him from going into the building.

“I need you to wait out here for me,” Rachel instructed. Kurt glared.

“And why do I need to do that?” he asked, folding his arms. Rachel just rolled her eyes.

“Because it is part of the plan. When you hear music, that's when you come inside,” Rachel said with a wink and walked into the building. From the looks of it, there was a short hallway to go through before getting to the so-called banquet hall. The door was left open, obviously, so Kurt could hear the music.

He groaned. He looked down at Blaine's high school ring and fiddled with it for a moment before he started to hear music play. It was definitely a familiar song. Kurt hesitated but he walked through the doorway. He didn't know why he walked at a slow pace. A few steps more forward, he saw Rachel with a smile and she started to sing.

 _Yellow diamonds in the light_ _  
Now we're standing side by side_ __  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive

Rachel was singing and walking backwards. Her eyes never leaving Kurt's. Kurt loved hearing Rachel sing, but when she was doing it out of the blue, it was a little odd. She came to another doorway, without turning around. She walked right up to Kurt and linked her arm with Kurt's left arm.

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I gotta let it go_

Right at that moment, Kurt had walked into a large banquet area. About as large as the one he and Blaine went to for Noah Puckerman's party. There was a large staging area and in the middle of the room, was a single chair. Kurt hadn't paid attention when he felt someone take a hold of his right arm, singing along with Rachel. Quinn.

_We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

The girls walked with Kurt to the chair. They gestured for him to sit. Kurt wanted to question but he sat as requested and watched the girls step away from him. He looked forward to see a large projector screen. The lights grew dim and a sharp spot light shined right on the screen. The first thing Kurt saw was a picture of his father and mother. Kurt's mouth gaped open.

It was the same picture that was in Kurt's locket; his mother's locket. Music still played as the obvious slideshow played before him. The next picture to come up was Kurt with Mercedes and Tina. There were only a few of those, until he started seeing some of him and Blaine.

Kurt couldn't contain the smile on his face.

_Shine a light through an open door  
Love and life I will divide_

_Turn away 'cause I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

Quinn sang and Kurt smiled as she did. Rachel stood on the other side of Kurt. Both girls stayed close by Kurt.

_It's the I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I gotta let it go_

Suddenly, Kurt heard more people singing. From both sides of the projector screen, Kurt saw Mercedes and Tina. Kate, Noah's wife, joined along with them. More pictures showed up on the screen. There was some Kurt had taken of Blaine and Sasha. Of Rachel. Of Mercedes and Tina. A few where Kurt took one of him and Blaine, holding each other, or kissing each other.

One picture of Kurt's mother came up and then of his father. Kurt felt like he could cry. He wished his father could be there right now. The music kept going as the girls sang the chorus.

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
Now we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_We found love..._

The slideshow started to slow down. Sweet pictures of Kurt and Blaine showing. The chorus started again, but this time more people joined. Kurt saw that it was Jeff, Nick, David, and Wes singing and clapping with the melody. He recognized the other warblers, including Noah singing along with the chorus.

They smiled at him as they sang. Kurt couldn't help the smile. He was getting an all-around performance and a beautiful slide show. But for what reason. The music was coming to an end. The light started to brighten and he saw Blaine standing on the stage, walking slowly toward Kurt.

_We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

Kurt's mouth gaped open. Blaine was wearing a full on white tuxedo. Minus the jacket, because Blaine hated wearing tuxedo jackets. He looked so handsome. Blaine smiled at Kurt as he looked down to see Sasha walking off the stage in front of Blaine, right in front of Kurt.

Kurt laughed a little as he took the kitten in his hands. He saw something dangling from her collar. The music ended before he could see what it was but he looked up to see Blaine kneeling in front of him. Sasha sat on Kurt's lap, not moving.

Kurt had forgotten that he was still surrounded by the singing chorus. That didn't matter right now. The projector turned off and all Kurt could pay attention to was Blaine.

“What did you think?” Blaine asked. Kurt took a moment to respond.

“I'm...I'm at a loss. I loved it of course,” Kurt answered, still holding onto Sasha. “But...what was this for?” Kurt asked.

Blaine cleared his throat. This was what he had planned.

“I'm sure you already knew something was up. I had planned this for a long while and...of course everybody was involved,” Blaine said, gesturing to everybody in the banquet hall. Kurt smiled, still looking at Blaine.

“The song is perfect because I think it really does tell that despite the situation, we still found love,” Blaine started. “The pictures were for you. I know how much you cherish everything from your parents to your friends. That's what those were for and I am so honored that I am a part of your life in such a way.”

“Blaine...” Kurt started but Blaine held up his hand.

“I love you more than anything, Kurt. It has been a hell of a year for the both of us. We've gone through so much together and only came out stronger. And I love you more and more every day. That's why...I want to do this, properly. Not just for us, but for you.” Now, Kurt was confused.

“Do what?” Blaine smiled.

“Why don't you open the little box on Sasha's collar?” Blaine suggested. Kurt furrowed his eyebrow but looked at Sasha's collar. There was a little black box hanging on the collar ring. He opened it up and gasped.

It was his wedding band.

“My ring!” He pulled it out of the box. Sure enough, it was his ring. The same silver band with the leaf design. He looked at Blaine with wide eyes.

“Where? How...” Kurt stuttered.

“Jeff _did_ find it...” Blaine tried to explain. Kurt glared over at Jeff who held up his hands in surrender.

“Blaine told me to lie!” Jeff stated. There was a small round of laughter which quickly died down when Kurt looked at Blaine.

“You told him to tell me he couldn't find it?” Kurt asked. Sasha hopped off Kurt's lap, allowing Blaine to take a hold of Kurt's hands.

“He did _a lot_ of searching. When he did find it, I wanted to do something special with it. Read the engraving,” Blaine pointed. Kurt looked on the inside of his ring. There were three words engraved.

_Fearlessly and Forever_

“Blaine...”

“I know we are already married. But...I want to ask you properly this time. Give you what you deserve. So...” Blaine started, taking Kurt's wedding band.

“Kurt Hummel,” Blaine used Kurt's old name for the first time in a long time. He took Kurt's left hand. Blaine slid off his high school ring. He looked up at Kurt, seeing so much emotion through his eyes. He hoped it was all good. “My amazing friend, my one true love, will you marry me? You know...again?”

Kurt's lips trembled as they formed into a wide smile. He took in a shaky breath as Blaine slipped the ring back on this finger, where it belonged.

“Yes. Yes,” he repeated as he threw his arms around Blaine's neck, crashing his lips against Blaine's. He ignored the hooting and the applause. Blaine held Kurt tightly around his waist, putting just as much intensity into the kiss as Kurt was giving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left. Stay tuned.


	18. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt plans his and Blaine's wedding. After the wedding, Kurt makes a special request from Blaine before going on their honeymoon.

Because Kurt's birthday had been a few months before the wedding, he wanted to make it his mission to plan the perfect wedding to have on their anniversary. While Blaine tried to tell Kurt that it was okay if the wedding wasn't on the exact day, Kurt still wanted to make it happen. As Kurt's birthday present, he got to plan the wedding. Of course, Blaine had some input, but he was never one for planning parties, that was all Kurt's.

Kurt wanted the wedding to be at their house. It was the place for their first wedding, it was their home. What better place to have the perfect wedding than at home? Kurt was able to invite Mercedes and Tina, of course all of the Warblers and Rachel and Quinn. Whomever he didn't want there, would not be there.

Kurt constantly twirled his wedding ring on his finger. As if to remind himself that he had it back and it wasn't going anywhere. Sasha was growing, so it made it easier for Kurt to find her since she couldn't hide behind large objects, like dressers, anymore.

The wedding was now less than a week away. So far, everything was prepared exactly how Kurt had wanted it. Kurt was talking with Mrs. Devereaux about the food and also about how Kurt and Blaine were going to dress. Kurt already had that worked out, but she couldn't help but put her two cents into it. After all, she had nearly lectured Blaine last year about wearing a napkin on his tie.

Kurt smiled at the small memory. It made him think about where he was and where he was going. He never expected to fall in love with his husband. They were getting remarried and it was going to be completely _them_ this time.

“Are you daydreaming again?” Mrs. Devereaux called. Kurt blinked a few times.

“Sorry. It's just...I don't know. We're already married but it's still so exciting,” Kurt answered. Mrs. Devereaux smiled.

“It was rather adorable at how nervous Blaine was, preparing that proposal. It was as if he was afraid you would say no or something,” Mrs. Devereaux stated.

“Really?” Kurt asked.

“That boy overthinks everything. Just like when he climbed up on my cupboards to get a cookie,” Mrs. Devereaux said, still not quite pleased with that story even if Blaine was a little boy then. Kurt just laughed.

“Cute,” he commented.

“It was anything but,” Mrs. Devereaux remarked. Kurt just rolled his eyes as the woman went into the kitchen. At that moment, Blaine had walked through the front door, excited look on his face.

“Hello, my love!” Blaine exclaimed, pulling Kurt into a long kiss. Kurt chuckled against Blaine's lips before Blaine pulled away.

“Hello to you to,” Kurt said, breathlessly.

“Sorry, I'm just anxious. Not only for our wedding, but I have a _big_ surprise for you,” Blaine said, happily. Kurt's smile widened.

“Tell me!” Kurt yelped. Blaine laughed a little.

“I don't know. Should I ruin the surprise?” Blaine asked, playfully.

“Yes!” Kurt answered, immediately.

“The wedding is a week away, I think you can wait till then,” Blaine added.

“You are not going to do what you did to me when you kept those opera tickets a secret from me,” Kurt said, point at Blaine.

“You sure?”

“Need I remind you of the little cry fest you had when we watched Jiminy Cricket almost killed?” Blaine glared at his husband, albeit not seriously.

“Now I'm really not going to tell you,” Blaine said, folding his arms across his chest. Kurt laughed a little.

“Baby? I'm sorry. Will you please tell me?” Kurt asked, putting his arms around Blaine's neck, pushing his forehead against Blaine's. Blaine unfolded his arms, grasping around Kurt's waist.

“You're lucky I love you so much,” Blaine whispered.

“I am,” Kurt responded. Blaine smiled.

“I suppose I should tell you. I mean, I would hate to have to endure a long lecture from you for springing something like this on you and, to your standards, not having enough time to pack.” Kurt pulled his head away and looked at Blaine, baffled.

“Pack?” He asked. Blaine released Kurt and pulled out what looked like a couple of folded pieces of paper from his back pocket.

“This is for you and me. For our honeymoon,” Blaine answered, watching Kurt's face light up as he took the papers.

“Honeymoon? We're taking a honeymoon?” Kurt asked, unfolding the papers.

“Absolutely. We didn't take one the first time, we're going to take one this time,” Blaine said. Kurt laughed a little.

“Well, babe, I think it would have been awkward if we took one last year,” Kurt joked. Blaine couldn't disagree. Kurt gasped when he realized what the papers were.

They were order confirmation plane tickets, to Italy.

“Italy?” Kurt asked, just to make sure what he read wasn't some cruel mistake. Blaine smiled, lovingly.

“Italy. Two flights, we leave the day after the wedding, and we will be gone for two weeks,” Blaine answered.

“Oh my god...I don't know what to say,” Kurt said. His husband was taking him on a two-week honeymoon to Italy. What was there to say?

“You could say, Blaine you are the most wonderful, handsome, talented man in the whole world and I will cherish you forever.” Kurt smirked at Blaine, pushing him toward the couch. Before Blaine could make any response, Kurt pushed him onto his back and laid over him.

“Or,” Kurt started, giving Blaine a light brush kiss. “I could just _thank_ you.”

Blaine wasn't going to argue.

* * *

The day had arrived. Kurt was in one of the guest rooms getting ready while Blaine was in their bedroom. Both men didn't like the idea of not seeing each other twenty-four hours before the wedding, but Mrs. Devereaux insisted that they get ready, separately.

Kurt had the idea that for their suits, Blaine would wear a white shirt with a black vest and pants, while Kurt wore a black shirt with a white vest and pants. Blaine loved the idea. Kurt was situating his vest when there was a knock at the door.

“Blaine? You better not let Mrs. Devereaux catch you,” Kurt called.

“It's us!” Mercedes said.

“Come in!” Kurt exclaimed. Mercedes and Tina came into the room. Mercedes were a strapless dark pink dress while Tina wore a black and white spaghetti strap dress. Mercedes closed the door behind her quickly.

“Look at you all handsome!” Mercedes cooed, engulfing Kurt in a large hug with Tina following behind. Kurt laughed as he embraced his girls.

“How does it look out there?” Kurt asked.

“Pretty much everybody has arrived. Mrs. Devereaux had to shoo a few guys out of the kitchen,” Tina answered. Kurt would bet anything one of the guys was Jeff or Noah.

“Is it strange that I'm nervous about getting married again? I mean, I'm already married, but...” Kurt started babbling. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

“Boy, calm yourself. Of course it's not strange. You planned this wedding to the very T this time. You got to be in control over who gets to come and how it goes,” Mercedes responded, putting her arm around Kurt's shoulders.

“I still can't believe Blaine is taking me to Italy tomorrow,” Kurt said, not able to contain the smile on his face.

“I want lots of pictures! And I better get something nice back,” Mercedes stated.

“Me too!” Tina added. “By the way, why is the couch covered? I asked Mrs. Devereaux and she gave me this...this look.” Kurt groaned a little.

“You mean the look that could kill you in two seconds if given the chance?” Kurt asked. Tina nodded, Mercedes laughed.

“Yeah...she's not happy with me and Blaine about the couch,” Kurt muttered. Mercedes smirked.

“And why is that?” Kurt's cheeks flushed a little.

“Let's just say...we left a few stains on there and...yeah,” Kurt muttered. Both Tina and Mercedes laughed. Kurt wasn't going to apologize for thanking his husband, on the couch then later in their room, for the honeymoon tickets. After a few moments of silence, Kurt let out a breath. He wore his mother's locket around his neck. Kurt pulled the locket from under the shirt and held onto it.

“I just...can't believe everything that's happened, and what's going to come,” Kurt admitted. Tina smiled at her friend.

“Sure you can. Because it did happen and is going to continue happening.”

* * *

Blaine was sitting on his and Kurt's bed, reading the same notebook he had been reading that day last year when there was a knock on the door. He wasn't surprised when the person behind the door was Wes. Behind him, though, was Rachel and Quinn, nearly pushing Wes into the room so they could quickly close the door. Blaine just laughed.

“I swear, I tried to sneak past them,” Wes said.

“Sneak past Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray? Amateur,” Quinn commented. Blaine put the notebook back under the mattress, getting to his feet. Rachel threw her arms around Blaine's neck.

“Blaine! You look so handsome! I'm so happy for you!” Rachel squealed. Blaine returned the hug in full force.

“Rachel, he and Kurt are already married,” Wes remarked. Rachel released Blaine, ignoring Wes.

“It's still sweet and romantic,” Quinn said.

Rachel smiled at her girlfriend before turning back to Blaine. “Italy for two weeks. I'm jealous.” Blaine smiled.

“I'm looking forward to it. I can't wait to take Kurt to another opera,” Blaine said happily.

“Not just so you can show off speaking Italian, right?” Wes teased. Blaine smirked.

“Maybe. Either way, this feels more like a new beginning than anything. I never thought we would be like this together. I can't even put it to words how happy I am.” Quinn and Rachel cooed as they wrapped their arms around Blaine. Wes rolled his eyes but smiled at his friend.

Wes pulled out his phone and looked at the time. He smiled and put it away.

“It's time to go, Blaine,” he said. “Are you ready?” Blaine smiled at the familiarity.

“I've been ready.”

* * *

When the music started, Kurt and Blaine met each other at the top of the stairs. Rather than one of them walking down and meeting the other, they both agreed to go down together. Kurt linked his arm with Blaine's as they walked, carefully, down the stairs. Everybody that mattered was there. Once they reached the bottom, they stood in front of the man who was more than happy to marry them, again. The music faded as Blaine and Kurt's fingers laced together.

The man spoke praise about Kurt and Blaine's relationship. He talked about the first day he wedded Kurt and Blaine and how even as strangers there was a connection. This time, Kurt and Blaine decided to write their own vows. When the man asked them to face each other, he asked Blaine to read his vows first.

Blaine actually wrote a few drafts of his vows. They had to be perfect. This was their chance to start new with their marriage. He took a hold of Kurt's other hand, holding both at the same time as he looked at his husband.

“Kurt, there is a moment, when you say to yourself, oh there you are! I've been looking for you forever. I don't regret a single moment between us. Even when Mrs. Devereaux shamelessly embarrasses me.” There were a few chuckles, Mrs. Devereaux just looked at Blaine with stern look. They knew that she was holding back a smile. Sasha was curled up in her lap, sleeping. Sometimes Blaine swore Sasha liked Mrs. Devereaux more than him and Kurt.

“You know when, everything was arranged I didn't know what to expect. But I knew that it was right. It was like my soul knew something that my body and my mind didn't know yet. When we touched for the first time, I knew that our hands were meant to hold each other, fearlessly and forever.” Blaine brought Kurt's left hand and gave his ring finger a light kiss.

Kurt couldn't help the smile on his face.

“Which is why it's never really felt like I've been getting to know you, it was like I was remembering you from something. I love you, Kurt. We have been through so much this past year. I don't know how I could have gone through so long without you being with me, by my side. And I never have to wonder that again.”

There were a few aww's from the crowd. Mainly coming from the girls, even Mrs. Devereaux. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hands, gently. He almost felt like crying, but he refused to cry at his own wedding.

“Damn it, Blaine,” Kurt said with a choked up voice. A single tear rolled down his cheek. So much for not crying at his own wedding. Blaine smiled as he rubbed the tear away with his thumb.

“And now we will hear Kurt's vows,” the man said.

“Mine won't be as sappy as Blaine's,” Kurt joked and Blaine laughed. Kurt took in a breath before looking back at Blaine.

“I didn't know what to think when I first came here. All I knew was a man who arranged for us to get married. The man I met was so different from the man I wrote to, and I couldn't be happier. You were my first everything, Blaine. My first marriage...” Kurt joked a little, causing a few laughs.

“My first kiss, my first love and you'll be my last. I didn't expect to fall in love. You've been my rock ever since I got here. My friend, my soul mate. You were right, there is a moment when you say to yourself, there you are. I don't know when that was for me, whether it would be the first time we kissed, the first night you sang to me, or when you first told me you loved me, either way, I love you, Blaine. You are my other half, you're all I need.”

“I thought you said yours wasn't sappy,” Blaine tried to joke, but his voice was a bit choked. Kurt laughed a little.

“I said mine wasn't _as_ sappy as yours,” Kurt answered.

“I think now is the perfect time to say, I now pronounce you husband and husband, again. You may kiss now,” the man said. Kurt smiled, throwing his hands around Blaine's neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. Applause sounded as Blaine encircled his arms around Kurt's waist.

* * *

The reception went on smoothly. Mrs. Devereaux got onto Blaine for not wearing something over his tuxedo when he ate anything, and Kurt laughed. Blaine and a few of his Warbler friends did a few tunes, even Rachel and Quinn joined them. Noah and his wife joined a few times in the chorus. Sasha walked around to everybody who was willing to pet her, or sneak her a few table scraps.

Nobody else asked why the couch was covered, and both Blaine and Kurt were thankful for that.

It was getting late and Kurt and Blaine had a long flight to catch the next day.

Kurt was standing next to Tina and Mercedes when Blaine came by and tried to get everybody to keep quiet. Jeff blew a loud whistle with his fingers and everybody went silent. Blaine rolled his eyes but didn't complain.

“Remember your cue?” was all Blaine asked. Rachel, Quinn, Tina and Mercedes nodded, as did every other guy in the Warbler group, and Noah and Kate. Blaine turned to Kurt and held out his hands. Baffled, Kurt took Blaine's hands, letting Blaine lead him to the center of the room.

Blaine didn't say anything, just stood with Kurt, looking at him with so much love in his eyes. A light harmony started from around the room. Kurt smiled, Blaine was about to sing to him, and apparently, so was everybody else.

Blaine waited for the perfect cue.

 _Another year you made a promise_ _  
Another chance to turn it all around_ __  
And do not save this for tomorrow  
Embrace the past and you can live for now

_And I..._

_Will give the world to you_

Blaine sang to Kurt. He touched Kurt's locket when he said embrace the past. Kurt wished more than anything that his mother and father could see him getting married like this. Kurt smiled as the harmonies continued. Blaine looked at him a with slight wide-eyed expression. Kurt knew that look very well. That was the same look he gave Kurt the day of Blaine's surprise birthday party.

Kurt just smiled and took a breath.

 _Speak louder than the words before you_ _  
And give them meaning no one else has found_ __  
The role we play is so important  
We are the voices of the underground

_And I..._

_Will give the world to you_

Blaine smiled widely as Kurt sang to him. He really loved Kurt's voice. They really were connected. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. The song still played, this time, Kurt and Blaine just listened.

Tina smiled as she and Noah looked briefly at each other. Noah nodded.

_Tina:_ _  
Say everything you've always wanted_

_Noah:  
Be not afraid of who you really are _

_Nick, Jeff and Wes:  
Cause in the end we have each other_

_And that's at least one thing worth living for_

_Everybody:_

_And I...  
Would give the world to you_

Kurt savored being in Blaine's arms as everybody around them sang. Kurt had his family. Blaine was his home. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist this time. The song kept going, he heard Rachel and Quinn sing together. The Warblers harmonized together. Blaine didn't sing along with the song, just held Kurt.

_A million suns that shine upon me  
A million nights you are the brightest blue_

_Lets tear the walls down that divide us  
And build a statue strong enough for two_

Kurt and Blaine looked up at their friends.

_David:_ _  
And pass it back to you_

_David and Noah:  
And I will wait for you_

_Cause I would give the world  
And I would give the world_

_And I would give the world to you_

Blaine sang again, slowly everybody joining him. Kurt sang along with them, holding tightly around Blaine's waist. He was about to do something he had never done. When the crescendo sounded, Kurt held onto Blaine, looked him in the eyes. In one swift movement, Kurt dipped Blaine and kissed him before Blaine could give any kind of reaction.

The song continued, even when their favorite men were in their own world right now. Mercedes took the next high note as the chorus continued.

_This is a new year  
A new beginning_

_You made a promise_ __  
You are the brightest  


_We are the voices  
This is a new year_

_We are the voices  
This is a new year_

Kurt pulled away from the kiss, gently bringing Blaine back up to his feet. Blaine stood breathlessly, wide grin across his face. Kurt laughed a little as Blaine picked him up and swung him around in circles.

* * *

The next day was spent making sure everything was packed. They had a few hours to get to the airport, which was good for Kurt. He had made a small request of Blaine before going to the airport. There was a comfortable silence between the two during the car ride. Kurt was holding two long stemmed full blown roses. They had stopped by a florist before pulling up onto a gravel road.

Blaine put the car into park and turned off the ignition. Kurt let out a breath, holding the two roses.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Blaine asked. Kurt looked at his husband and nodded.

“Yes please,” he answered. Blaine nodded as he and Kurt got out of the car. It had been a long time since he visited his mother's grave, he hadn't even seen his father's since he was buried. They walked through the grass until they came to two headstones.

_Burt Elijah Hummel_

_Elizabeth Suzan Hummel_

Kurt smiled sadly at the names. Loving wife and mother and loving father and husband engraved just below their names. Blaine stood while his husband walked in between the stones and knelt down onto the grass.

“For you, mom,” he said, placing one rose in front of his mother's headstone.

“And for you, dad,” he said, putting the other rose in front of his father's headstone. Kurt took a deep breath and looked down at his hands.

“Mom, you would have loved Blaine. Dad sure liked him. I wish you two could have been at the wedding. I actually planned it. We sang, danced, ate, it was wonderful,” Kurt choked.

Blaine walked beside his husband, not interrupting his moment, just being there.

“Dad, I know you did what was best, I never resented you. Blaine is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I really am happy. You'd love Mrs. Devereaux, though she is not at all gentle when it comes to changing bandages,” Kurt added for good humor. Blaine laughed a little.

“I'm actually thinking about college. I don't know what I would do yet, but I think that's what I want to do right now. I miss you. I'll try to visit more often. I can tell you about my trip to Italy. I love you both.”

Kurt took in a breath as he stood up on his feet. He looked over at Blaine with a small smile.

“Are you okay?” Blaine asked, taking a hold of Kurt's hand.

“I am. Let's get going,” Kurt said, tugging at Blaine's arm. Blaine held back a little, turning to the two headstones.

“I promised I would take care of him, I hope I didn't let you down. It's not just me taking care of him, we are taking care of each other. I always keep my promises. You have a remarkable son, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel. Thank you for bringing him to me.”

Kurt smiled as Blaine walked with Kurt to their car. They got into the car and before Blaine turned on the ignition, Kurt leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

“I love you,” Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled.

“I love you too.” Married for a year and it seemed like they were getting a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end of Love's Arrangement. I can't believe it's actually over now.
> 
> I want to thank my beta, everythingismydivision. She's great, love her to death, she's my tumblr bestie :)
> 
> I'd like to thank every one of you for reviewing and just enjoying the story. I'm so glad for the feedback I have gotten. I really enjoyed this story and it's so great to know everybody (at least as far as I know) liked this story too.
> 
> Just get this out in the open, there are NO plans for a sequel, not at all. If someone wants to know certain things about a story in a prompt, I'll definitely think about it. But there is not going to be a sequel. Sorry.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading as I have writing it :)


End file.
